Les aléas du lycée
by Florinoir
Summary: Le dernier chapitre ... Aaaah, finit...
1. Default Chapter

Pseudo: Florinoir

Titre:Les aléas du Lycée.

Genre: shonen ai,UA, et puis on verrat!

Couple: chers amis, cela s'annonce comme un 2x1...

LES ALEAS DU LYCEE

Chapitre 1: **Bienvenue!**

- Well,well,well... Ca m'a tout l'air d'être là...

Le jeune homme reajusta son sac sur son épaule et s'étira, faisant craquer son dos. Il se trouvait devant une grille verte, sur un grand trottoir et entouré d'adolescents plus ou moins agités, vu l'heure matinale. Pas de doute, il avait trouvé son nouveau lycée... Il s'approcha d'un groupe lui semblant sympathique avec un grand sourire:

- Salut! Désolé de vous accostez comme ça, mais je suis nouveau ici et va me falloir un coup de main pour m'y retrouver, et comme vous avez l'air sympas...

Une jeune fille brune à l'air énergique le coupa:

- Relax! Tu as bien fait de venir nous voir! Moi c'est Lola, la blonde, Patricia, le bigleux...

- Hey, l'interrompit le dit bigleux sous les ricanements, je ne suis pas bigleux, juste un peu mal voyant!

- Tu louperais un éléphant dans un couloir! Et avec tes culs de bouteilles!

- Oui, et toi sans! Ayant rétabli son honneur, il se tourna vers le nouveau, qui avait rit de bon coeur avec les autres, au fait, appelle moi Marty! Et à côté, c'est Momo!

Marty était plûtot petit, un peu enrobé, avait un visage ouvert et de grands yeux noisettes rieurs grossis par d'épaisses lunettes à montures noires. Il avait de court cheuveux chatains et était vetu avec une certaine élégance. Il avait un attaché-case pour sac, nota avec amusement le nouveau. Momo avait les yeux et les cheveux noirs, il était assez bien bati et bronzé et avait l'air doux et réveur. Il était vétu de façon plûtot classique, un jean et un tee-shirt à l'éffigie de Nirvana, un sac East-park et des écouteurs fichés dans les oreilles. Il lui adressa un petit sourire de bienvenue. Patricia était une blonde platine au teint sombre, grande et élancée, avec de jolies yeux bruns. Habillée façon skateuse, elle lui avait fait un petit salut nonchalent de la main. Et Lola la brune aux yeux noirs, typiquement fashion victim, l'avait acceuilli avec un grand sourire et avait même chambré son ami devant lui. Son intuition ne l'avait une fois de plus pas trompé!

La grille s'ouvrit, coupant là son observation, et les élèves s'engoufrèrent dans le lycée, qui se trouvait dans un parc agréable. Les batiments étaient assez modernes, et le jeune nouveau aperçut avec plaisir des équipements sportifs recents; des terrains de foots, de tennis, de basket, de volley, un gymnase apparament neuf, un dojo, une piscine...

- Waaaaah, c'est le paradis!

- Oui, on est assez moderne! rencherit Marty, en l'entrainant à la suite des autres. Ils arriverent bientôt dans une grande cour entourée de salles de cours et ses camarades lui indiquèrent les locaux administratifs.

- Merci!

- Ya pas de quoi, et j'espère qu'on se reverra! N'hésite pas à te joindre à nous!

- Et voilà, soupira Patricia, en secouant la tête d'un air faussement exaspéré,suite aux paroles de Lola.

- Quoi?

- T'es beau gosse, et elle veut te mettre le grapin dessus!

Tous rirent tandis que la brune devenait rouge pivoine, et le nouveau allait entrer dans le secreteriat quand Momo l'interpella:

- Au fait, tu nous a pas dit ton nom!

Le jeune homme se retourna, un éblouissant sourire aux lèvres, sa longue natte chatain aux reflets blonds lui battant les reins:

- Duo, Duo Maxwell!

* * *

_Salut t'es bien sur le mooooooove, il est 10 heures et ..._Un poing bronzé s'abbatit violamment sur le radio reveil, coupant net le debit de l'animateur survolté.Un grognement se fit entendre venant de l'amas de couvertures sur le canapé-lit et une touffe de cheveux en emmergea pour se tourner vers l'instrument du diable et y lu l'heure, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu . ... Dix heures...

- ... K'so...

La tête brune en bataille sembla peser le pour et le contre... Et se renfouit sous ses couvertures en grommellant vaguement un" j'irais c't'aprem"...

* * *

Duo Maxwell était très content de sa matinée. Aucuns problèmes admistratifs, un vrai miracle, aucunes mauvaises rencontres, le lycée lui avait laissé une très bonne impression et il pourrait y pratiquer son sport favori de façon serieuse, l'établissement étant connu pour le bon niveau intellectuel et sportif de ses élèves. Il était en sport étude, et sa classe avait l'air tranquille. Ses yeux amethystes se mirent à briller d'amusement au souvenir de sa présentation à ses camarades...

**_flash-back:_**

Il savait par expérience qu'il n'était pas le genre de type qui laisse indifferent; il plaisait physiquement aux deux sexes et l'on était vite conquis par son charme naturel, son humour, il était sociable et enjoué de nature, et pas du genre à se laisser faire. tout ceci faisait qu'il était toujours très vite entouré d'amis et admiré et apprécié de tous. Et cette classe semblait bien partie pour confirmer ceci: dès son entrée, les filles et certains garçons l'avait dévoré des yeux, et son petit speech d'entrée avait manifestement conquis tout le monde.

Il avait trouvé place au milieu de la salle, à côté d'un brun aux yeux turquoises et au sourire aussi ravageur que le sien, au corp bien fait très agréablement mit en valeur par une chemise blanche entrouverte sur sa peau finement bronzée et un jean noir. Celui-ci, sans se departir d'un sourire charmeur , lui avait serré la main d'une poigne ferme à la pause:

- Salut, Théo Collins, meneur de l'équipe de basket, et délégué, ravi de faire ta connaissance, Duo.

Duo lui sourit en retour et il s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants; puis apparament satisfait, le jeune homme entreprit alors de présenter ses camarades. Ceux-ci, bien qu'impatients, avaient sagement attendu la permission de celui qui était manifestement leur leader pour approcher.

Un garçon à la peau d'ébène et au corp musclé sous son leger sweat moulant et son pantalon bleu s'avança, un léger sourire aux lèvres et une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux sombres et profonds, devant lequels se balançaient quelques dreads échappées de son bandeau noir.

- Je peux me présenter seul comme un grand, mon cher,dit-il, anticipant l'action de Théo avec un rire amusé.

Il tendit une main en hochant la tête:

- Abdul, t'occupe pas de mon nom de famille, content que tu sois là, ça va requinquer l'équipe!

- Tu fais du basket?!

- Si tu l'avais écouté, tu le saurais, soupira Abdul à l'entente de la question.

Une rousse se fraya un chemin jusqu'au natté, le détailla avec un air appréciateur avant de s'accrocher au bras de Théo.

- Et un autre canon au club de basket!Proclama-t-elle théatralement, c'est que je vais finir par m'y mettre! Héléna Collins, demi-soeur du boss et capitaine du club de kendo, et autres arts martiaux!

Elle avait de pétillants yeux verts et une taille fine et élancée, et était vétue d'un top rouge et un pantacourt noir.

décidement, il n'y a que des morceaux de choix ici!!

Elle se retourna et fit signe à un jeune Chinois au beau visage sévère d'approcher.

- Et voici Chang Wufei, l'autre capitaine en chef du club d'arts martiaux! L'est un peu bourru, mais très sympa et loyal!

- Onna! Je ne suis pas un chien! Maugréa le garçon en faisant un signe de tête à Duo. Son uniforme en tout point réglementaire le seyait admirablement.

Et ainsi tous ceux présent dans la salle se présentèrent devant le natté, satisfait de s'être encore une fois bien intégré...

**_fin flash-back_**

Le jeune homme songeait aussi au groupe de l'entrée, il allait essayer de connaître leur classe...

Il en était là de ses pensées quand il passa devant deux garçons, l'un blond aux yeux azurs pour l'instant brillant de reproches et l'autre fin et bronzé, dont les cheveux étaient cachés sous une casquette et les yeux derrière des lunettes de soleil. Il flottait dans des vetements informes, contrastant avec l'ange à l'uniforme.

- Jack, je ne te couvrirais pas à chaque fois! Et les autres non plus!

- Quatre, c'est une stupide panne de reveil, tu vas pas m'en chier une pendule, merde!

- Quand comprendras-tu que je suis surveillant et délégué principal, en plus d'être celui de ta classe, et que je risque des ennuis avec vos conneries?!

- Vas-y, colle moi, c'est bon...

- Jack...

- Hey, relax, j'ai pas fait mon quota pour la semaine...

- Tu risque d'être viré du club, si Théo l'apprend...

- Je me fous de Collins! Et Ty aussi!

- Mais vous ne vous fichez pas du basket.

Le garçon à la casquette soupira et fit mine de shouter dans un mur:

- On fait quoi alors?

- Tu te fais porter pâle, tu appelle tes deux inconscients de potes et vous vous pointez _à l'heure _cet aprèm'!

- Merci, vieux!

Le pas puni de justesse tourna les talons, passa devant Duo sans un geste et s'éloigna les mains dans les poches. Le blond se passa la main sur le visage d'un air las et aperçut enfin le natté qui le regardait avec une compassion amusée... Il se reprit, et sourit:

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?

- Oui! J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais Quatre Raberba Winner, et...

- Quatre, je t'en suppli, juste Quatre! Gémit le délégué, le rouge aux joues.

Duo rit franchement;

- Ok, juste Quatre! Tu es la personne que je recherche pour me faire signer ces documents,continua-t-il en sortant de son sac les papiers nécessaires.

- Oh, tu es la future recrue du club de basket! Enchanté, j'ai entendu beaucoup de bien de toi... Tu t'es bien intégré?

Tout en bavardant, Quatre avait mené Duo vers un local, et s'occupait de remplir les formulaires.

- Pour celui là, tu iras voir Trowa Barton, il est au secrétériat du bureau des sports... Un brun avec une grande mèche, tu ne fais pas d'athlétisme, il essaierat sans doute de te convertir, aux vus de tes capacités!

- Mon coeur est prit par la baballe ronde! Et j'ai rencontré certains de mes cohéquipiers, il y a l'air d'y avoir une bonne ambiance! Au fait, si tu es délégué d'une autre classe que la mienne, pourquoi le garçon du couloir n'y est pas? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il faisait du basket aussi, non?

Le visage ouvert de Quatre s'assombrit:

- Jack est... Au fait, il s'appelle Jack Delunes; il y a eu des soucis avec deux de ses amis et les autres membres de l'équipe, et il a été décidé qu'ils seraient séparés... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, lorsqu'il s'agit du club, ils sont tous très professionnels... Tu feras très bientôt la connaissance de tous, non?

- Oui! Demain, rèpondit le natté, soulagé de voir que les tensions entre les joueurs n'influençaient pas le jeu. J'ai hâte de dribbler! Bon! Va falloir que je file, le temps de trouver ma salle! Merci Quatre, tu pourrais me filer ton numéro de portable?

Le blond sourit largement, et ils s'échangèrent leurs coordonnées avant de se séparer, la pause de midi étant terminée.

TBC...

/Moi/ Fait chier les descriptioooons!!

/ Duo/ J'suis super à la page dans ce truc! C'est lourd, on dirait que je suis populaire...

/ Moi/ Tu l'es cretin, et tu vas le rester un bout de temps!

/ Quatre/ Et moi, je fais quel sport?

/ Moi/ T'as déjà pas mal de responsabilités... Ouais, c'est bon, je vais t'en trouver un, fais pas ces yeux là!

/ Wufei/ Je suis l'assistant d'une onna?!

/ Moi/ Vi, et si t'es pas content, je décris un combat où elle te laminera en beauté!

/Wufei/ arg!

/ Trowa/ ... Je fais de l'athlétisme...

/Moi/ C'était ça ou la gym, et je hais la gym...

/Heero/ Ouais, c'est pas moi qui prend-heu! J'y suis pas-heu!V

/Moi/ Hee-chou!! Mamour à la douce senteur vanillé aux noisettes délicatement cueuillies lors d'un romantique pique-nique champêtre à l'orée d'un bois! Mais bien sûr que tu y seras!! T'as pas vu?! 2x1, mon poussin jaune à poix verts que tout le monde y l'aime bien parce que...

/ Les G-boys/ Mais faites la taire!!

Des chtits commentaires? Vous aimez pas Duo en populaire(moi je peux pas les saquer!p'tet pasque j'l'étais pô...TT) ? Ou oui? Bref, ben dite moi si vous voulez la suite ,ou si je la garde pour moi!


	2. Connaissances avec l'équipe

pseudo: Mwahahahaha!! C'est Floooorinoiiiiiirrrr!!

Titre: Les aléas du lycée

Genre: UA, shonen ai(m'enfin, va tourner au yaoi!), OOC...

Couple: sûr, 2x1, et pis faites moi des suggestions!

Disclamer: Ben... Pas de ma main... Heureusement, vu comme je dessine...

Chapitre 2, en avant!!

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Duo se dirigea vers le complexe sportif du lycée, impatient de jouer, mais un peu inquiet de l'ambiance qu'il y aurait dans l'équipe. La scène qui avait eu lieu la veille dans l'après-midi l'avait en effet fait douter des propos de Quatre au sujet de ses futurs cohéquipiers...

**_Flash-back_**

Les élèves s'installèrent dans la salle, Duo se retrouva entouré de Théo, Abdul, Héléna, Wufei et les autres. Ils discutaient des clubs quand un garçon aux cheveux d'un noir de jais un peu plus long que coupés au bol lui voilant le visage, habillé d'un pantalon large et d'un sweat sombre passa devant leurs tables sans les regarder pour aller s'écrouler au fond et enfoncer sa tête dans ses bras. Théo Collins afficha une moue de dédains et se tourna vers Duo:

- Lui, c'est Tyler Donovan, l'est dans l'équipe... Un fouteur de merde avec ses potes...

- Mais lui et Delunes forment un très bon tandem, coupa Wufei, et ça, tu ne peux pas le nier, Collins.

Duo avait alors surprit un éclair de rage passer dans les turquoises de Théo, lui et le Chinois s'affrontèrent du regard. Puis le meneur de l'équipe se détourna et adressa un sourire narquois au natté:

- Comme tu le vois ce cher Tyler et moi ne vivons pas une grande et belle amitié... Lui et Delunes, dont tu feras la connaissance demain ne sont pas trop bien intégrés dans l'équipe... Et ils auraient été virés depuis longtemps si ils n'étaient pas aussi bons, je le conçois... Avec ce... Yui... Ce sont les plaies de l'établissement!

La majorité de la classe approuva. Mais Duo vit que Wufei s'était retourné, un air écoeuré sur le visage, et qu'Abdul semblait franchement mal à l'aise. Curieux de nature et sûrement pas du genre à se laisser imposer des relations, il jugea sage de ne rien dire et d'attendre de voir par ses propres yeux l'attitude des deux pseudos trouble-fête. Il regarda au fond de la salle pour voir l'impact des paroles peu discrètes de Théo sur la cible du mépris de ce dernier et vit le garçon lui sourire cyniquement avant qu'il ne replonge la tête dans ses bras.

**_Fin flash back_**

Le natté oublia un peu ses inquiétudes en entendant les bruits caractéristiques d'un entraînement. Il sourit et entra dans le gymnase, où une dizaine de garçons couraient, faisaient des paniers et des un contre un.

Abdul l'aperçut et lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui lancer un ballon. Duo lui reserva son sourire de défi au niveau 6/10 de son échelle personnelle et se lança en dribble affronter le jeune homme.

Dix minutes plus tard, une voix retentissante hurla:

- TOUT LE MONDE AU CENTRE DU TERRAIN!!

Le garçon aux rastas fit un clin d'oeil au châtain:

- Tu verras, le capitaine croit qu'on est à l'armée!

- J'ai cru entendre!

Ils pouffèrent et rejoignirent le cercle comme le reste du groupe. Le capitaine était un grand type maigre, vêtu d'un short trop large bleu et un débardeur blanc. Ses yeux verts inquisiteurs et sa bouche pincé le faisait ressembler à un contrôleur fiscal tandis que ses cheveux châtain foncés étaient manifestement coupés ras de façon à le faire comparer à un légionnaire.

- BIEN! COMME NOUS AVONS UN NOUVEAU SOL... UNE NOUVELLE RECRUE, NOUS ALLONS REFAIRE LES PRESENTATIONS D'IL Y A UN MOIS! MAXWELL, DEBOUT! PREEEEEEEESENTATION!

Duo se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas brailler un "chef, oui chef" dans les oreilles du garçon.

-Duo Maxwell, je viens de l'Indiana, j'étais point guard...meneur dans l'équipe de mon lycée. Enchanté d'être parmis vous!

- Théo Collins, meneur de cette équipe...

- Abdul, je suis ailier!

- TON NOM! Trompeta le capitaine.

Le jeune black roula des yeux et soupira:

- Abdul Ben Sallah, allier...

- Julien Lahiron, ravi de te rencontrer enfin!

- Tu me connais?

- Oui! Je me procure des magazines venant d'un peu partout, et tu es cité dans certains d'entre eux comme étant l'un des plus talentueux joueurs de ton pays!

-Et ben, siffla Collins, résumant la pensée de tous, tu nous avait caché ça, Maxwell! J'ai hâte qu'on se fasse un petit match, histoire de voir si ta réputation n'est pas surfaite!

-Quand tu veux, rétorqua Duo, j'ai moi aussi envi de savoir si votre équipe est aussi bonne qu'on le prétend...

- Wooooooo...

- SUFFIT!! PAS DE DESORDRE DANS LES RANGS!! LAHIRON, TON POSTE!

- Heu... Désolé! Je suis ailier remplaçant...

Ils firent ainsi le tour, et ils arrivèrent aux deux derniers joueurs...

- Jack Delunes, ailier.

- Tyler Donovan. Ailier.

Duo observa plus attentivement les deux garçons. Il reconnu le jeune homme du couloir grâce à l'extrême finesse de ses traits. Un peu plus petit que lui, en jogging et tee-shirt large, il avait des cheveux couleur caramel aux reflets cuivrés et d'immenses yeux noirs pailletés d'argent totalement saisissant. Il avait une expression neutre. Quand à Donovan, ses yeux tels deux abîmes semblaient perpétuellement bouillonnants de colère. Le natté fut sortit de sa contemplation par un aboiement du capitaine.

- QUAND A MOI, JE ME NOMME GILBERT CHRISTOPHE! BIEN! NOUS ALLONS FAIRE UN MATCH!

* * *

Duo sortit de l'entraînement épuisé et satisfait. Ses nouveaux coéquipiers s'étaient révélés plus qu'à la hauteur, el il se retrouvait à égalité avec Théo et dans l'incapacité de deviner les combinaisons du tandem Delunes/Donovan. Il s'était très bien entendu avec Abdul, et malgré son apparence, le capitaine méritait amplement son poste de pivot. Les remplaçants avaient la capacité de tenir dans un grand match. Bref, il ne regrettait vraiment pas son choix, et les tensions entre membres disparaissaient lors du jeu, comme l'avait prévenu Quatre.

Presque tout le monde était parti, et il attendait Abdul qui avait promit de l'accompagner voir Trowa Barton quand il remarqua un jeune homme assit à l'écart sur le muret. Il se pencha mais ne pus voir que des cheveux bruns ayant plus que besoin d'un bon peigne, et la masse noire et informe de ses vêtements. Soudain, comme se sachant observé, le garçon tourna brusquement la tête, et Duo eut le souffle coupé par la beauté et la froideur que dégageaient les traits du jeune homme. Il ne voyait pas ses yeux, mais bon sang, ce mec était tout à fait son genre! Le garçon aux traits légèrement bridés le fixa quelques secondes, et quand Duo lui fit un immense sourire, il se détourna.

Surprit, le natté sursauta quand il sentit Abdul lui taper sur l'épaule.

- Bah alors, tu rêves? On y va?

- Qui est-ce?

- Qui... Ah! Ben c'est le troisième membre du trio infernal, Heero Yui.

- Ah oui?

- Ouais, il doit attendre Ty et Jack, sont inséparables.

- Il ne fait pas de basket?

- Heu... Ecoute, c'est pas un sujet qu'on aime aborder... Tu viens?

- Oui...

Il se laissa entraîner par son ami, mais jeta un dernier coup d'oeil en arrière. Donovan et Delunes rejoignaient le garçon, qui se releva. Et quand ils partirent, Duo vit que Heero Yui boitait légèrement...

TBC...

* * *

/Moi/ J'en ai presque fini avec ces foutus présentations!

/Quatre/ Il fallait pas en inventer autant, Ruines a raison, tu vas t'emmêler les pinceaux...

/Moi/ Meuh nan!

/Duo/ Ca avance pas assez vite! C'est quand que je suis avec Heero?

/ Moi/ Oulah...

/Heero/ pourquoi je suis inapte?

/Moi/ Hee-honey tout frais sorti d'une ruche à l'ambiance de travail bonne enfant et où y a pas b'soin de syndicat des abeilles pasque Maya la salope a foutu le camp avec Winnie un beau jour de mai...

/Tous/ ABREGE!

/Moi/Rôh, z'êtes missants! T'es pas inapte, tu boite un peu, et je dirais pas pourquoi maintenant!

/ Heero/ Pourquoi je le sens mal, d'un coup...

Merci les rewieweuses!! Merci à Shirna, Ruines et Elenea pour vos encouragements!! Et merci de m'éviter le désastre orthographique dans mes fics, Elenea!

Et voilà la suite, Blurp3! Sorry si c'est trop court! Essaierais de me rattrapper!

Des ch'tits commentaires, please?

Ciao!!


	3. rencontre

Pseudo: Florinoir, vous vous attendiez à qui?

Titre: Les aléas du lycée, encore et toujours!

Genre: Ua, shonen ai, blablabla...

Couples: 2x1 plus tard, et on m'a filé une idée cool que je mettrais en application! Sinon, bah, y aura sans doute du 3x4/4x3...

Disclamer: veulent pas être à moi! Dommage pour eux... Vengeanceeeeeee!!

Notes: C'est ma que r'valà! Merci pour toutes les rewiews, et j'espère n'avoir oublié personne lors de mes remerciements, sinon, honte à moi!

/ Duo/ Ta mémoire est aussi inexistante que le sens de l'orientation de Ryoga...

/Moi/ Exagère pas, quand même! Donc, je remercie Fighter Akuma Lolo Maxwell, Nicole Pavlovna, Miss AngelLove, Lynn, Kaorulabelle,Shirna, Jeri Kali et Blurp3 pour leurs rewiews, ma mère et Elenea pour la correction et la beta-lecture!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

- Yo Tro! Quat'! 

Le délégué souriant à côté d'un grand brun à la moitié de visage impassible caché par une mèche se retournèrent pour voir courir vers eux le châtain à la natte.

- Salut Duo! répondit joyeusement le blond alors que son compagnon se contentait d'un hochement de tête.

- Alors, ce fameux match?

- Super, impec! Le capitaine m'a laissé faire mes preuves, et a pas été déçu! Je te raconte pas la tronche de l'équipe adverse quand...

Et ils continuèrent ainsi leur route vers les bâtiments de cours.

Cela faisait une semaine et demi que Duo était arrivé dans son nouvel établissement et y était déjà connu de la majorité des élèves, notamment suite au match de basket disputé la veille où il avait fait bonne figure contre une équipe rivale du lycée.

Il s'entendait à merveille avec Quatre et réussissait à discuter avec Trowa Barton depuis qu'il l'avait fait s'enthousiasmer pendant vingt bonnes minutes sur l'athlétisme lors de leur première rencontre.Abdul,ébahi, lui avait confié avoir frôlé la crise cardiaque quand il avait entendu le taciturne capitaine du club d'athlétisme surnommé "the silencer" se mettre à vanter les qualités de son sport favori avec autant d'émotions dans la voix...Jusque là, seul le délégué Winner avait réussi à lui arracher une phrase entière ...

Abdul était devenu son grand ami. Ils formaient une équipe d'enfer au basket, rivalisant presque avec le tandem Donovan/Delunes, et avaient beaucoup de points communs, dont celui de faire enrager Wufei Chang, avec l'aide d' Héléna Collins sous les rires des autres membres de sa classe... Le jeune asiatique partait au quart de tour, les menaçait en chinois des pires représailles, et on sait à quel point les Chinois sont experts en tortures... Duo avait essayé de jouer les entremetteurs entre Wufei et Héléna, mais si la jeune fille semblait ne pas être contre, le garçon, lui, n'était clairement pas intéressé...

Quant à ses relations avec Théo Collins... un mélange de rivalité et de séduction, les deux jeunes hommes se trouvant aussi doués l'un que l'autre dans les domaines de la répartie et de la drague... Et le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux meneurs dans l'équipe rajoutaient du piment à l'affaire, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire aux concernés et aux commères, notamment julien Lahiron-je-serai-un-chroniqueur-mondialement-respecté. Mais cette rivalité provoquait des débuts d'ulcères chez leur capitaine qui craignait de voir l'ambiance professionnelle de l'équipe en pâtir.

Il n'avait pas recroisé Heero Yui, l'apercevant parfois de loin avec ses deux amis. Il avait une fois tenté d'engager la conversation avec Tyler Donovan, qui était dans sa classe, mais en avait été habilement empêché par Théo qui l'avait appelé juste quand le brun commençait à se dérider un peu. Le garçon aux yeux turquoise maintenait visiblement une sorte de quarantaine autour du trio Donovan/Delunes/Yui bien qu'il se défende de se mêler de leurs histoires... Quand le natté en parlait, on changeait de sujet, ou on détournait les yeux... Duo était vraiment intrigué par le mystère enveloppant ces trois garçons... Mais bon, sentant le sujet extrêmement sensible, il évitait désormais d'y faire allusion... En fait, le seul à avoir essayé de lui répondre était Marty, le garçon du premier groupe qu'il avait rencontré lors de son arrivée et avec lequel il mangeait quelques fois, mais Momo et Lola l'avaient brusquement interrompu passant à autre chose...Patricia avait secoué la tête en suivant pourtant le mouvement...

Toujours est il que Duo se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau dans son nouvel environnement, il n'avait pas d'ennemis. Son premier match s'était bien déroulé. Théo Collins avait désormais un rival de taille au poste de meneur principal.

Arrivés à l'entrée de leur salle, Quatre et Trowa, élèves de la même classe se séparèrent du natté qui leur lança:

- Allez, et faites pas trop de bêtises devant les profs!

Duo eut la satisfaction de voir le blond rougir intensément tandis que le mèché le regarda pendant cinq secondes avec l'air du type qui n'a rien comprit avant d'écarquiller sa seule émeraude visible et laisser imperceptiblement sa mâchoire inférieure choir de quelques millimètres alors que deux spots roses s'allumaient sur ses joues. Avant qu'ils aient pu reprendre leurs esprits, le natté s'était éloigné avec un ricanement.

Ils se tournèrent lentement l'un vers l'autre:

- Il... Il voulait dire quoi par là?

- Ben...

-On... On rentre dans la salle?

Le brun hocha la tête, toujours un peu rouge.

* * *

Duo était assez content, de lui, son intuition pour les couples ne l'avait pas non plus laissé tomber. Il allait au foyer dans les couloirs déserts sifflotant le nez en l'air quand il percuta de plein fouet un corps qui s'écroula en arrière. Le natté fut surprit n'ayant pas eu l'impression d'avoir été aussi vite que ça, il baissa les yeux, confus: 

- Pardon, est ce que ça v...

_" Oh god..."_

Heero Yui le foudroyait avec les plus beaux yeux qu'il ait jamais vu: voilés par quelques mèches brunes inégales, légèrement étirés, bordés de long cils noirs, et surtout d'une couleur bleue marine profonde, si profonde que les améthystes s'y noyèrent un instant. Il sortit de sa torpeur quand le regard furieux du garçon se détourna et qu'il le vit en train d'essayer de se relever. Se souvenant qu'il boitait, le natté lui prit le bras et le releva en s'excusant:

- Sorry, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, est ce que ça va?

Le métis se dégagea brusquement et le fusillant des yeux une nouvelle fois repartit de sa démarche un peu bancale sans répondre.

Duo resta un instant interloqué par tant d'antipathie mais il se ressaisit, et rattrapa le boiteux. Ce garçon lui plaisait énormément physiquement, et il voulait vraiment connaître ce trio auréolé de mystères et de non-dit. Quand il avait commencé à parle avec Tyler, il avait senti que sous le caractère colérique du brun se cachait une sorte de timidité. En les observant lui et Jack Delunes pendant les entraînements, le natté les savait capables de sympathie, lorsqu'ils relâchaient un peu leurs gardes. Duo sentait qu' Heero Yui était à peu près pareil, et son intuition ne le trompait que très rarement.

- Je me suis excusé, il me semble!

Le brun ébouriffé ne lui répondit pas, et accéléra sa marche.

- Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, je ne suis pas ici depuis trop longtemps... Je suis dans l'équipe avec tes amis. Tu es Heero, c'est bien ça? Marty m'a dit que tu es dans sa classe, avec Lola et les autres, tu vois qui est Marty, un gars rondouillard très sympa, mais tu dois le connaître vu que...

- Ca t'arrive de te taire?! Eclata l'autre à bout en pilant net.

- Et ben voilà, tu sais parler! Sourit le châtain, ravi d'entendre que la voix sortie des lèvres pleines du garçon était aussi attirante que son propriétaire. Celui-ci le fixa et grommela:

- Tu me veux quoi, au juste?

- Te connaître.

- Tu perds ton temps. Fous moi la paix.

- Pas envie!

Heero inspira, tentant par tous les moyens de ne pas exploser;_Ty serait à ma place, il aurait craqué depuis longtemps... _

- T'as pas besoin de me parler pour me connaître. Demande à Collins et ses joyeux petits copains, et tu le sauras.

Il allait s'en aller quand il se sentit retenu par le bras. Mais qu'est ce qui lui voulait ce play-boy de merde, à la fin?! Il se retourna, le visage assombri par la rage vers l'empêcheur de tourner en rond. Duo soutint le regard meurtrier du garçon pendant quelques secondes avant de déclarer, parfaitement sérieux:

- Je n'ai pas besoin des autres pour me faire ma propre opinion. Je sais que toi, Tyler et Jack n'êtes pas appréciés par la plupart des élèves, et je crois savoir que c'est à cause d'une vieille histoire, dont on refuse de me parler. Mais j'ai côtoyé tes deux amis, et il se trouve que j'apprécie leur façon de jouer, et ce que j'ai pu entre apercevoir de leurs caractères. Je n'aime pas du tout les préjugés, et je fais confiance à mon instinct qui me dit que nous pourrions nous apprécier si tu prenais la peine d'éviter de m'envoyer chier!

Il n'y avait plus de colère chez Heero. Cette tirade l'avait surprit, il avait été touché d'entendre que Duo Maxwell, à l'instar des autres, ne rejetait pas ses deux potes, alors que Collins avait dû l'y inciter.Pour couronner le tout, il le sentait sincère.

- Et puis, ajouta le natté coupant le brun dans sa réflexion la lueur malicieuse de retour dans les yeux, quand je veux être amical avec quelqu'un ,je suis extrêmement collant!

Duo fut soulagé de voir que l'expression meurtrière de son interlocuteur avait disparu, en concluant que son discours avait fait mouche. Le jeune homme détourna les yeux, et dit, d'un ton plus posé et plus ouvert qu'avant:

- Tu risques d'avoir des ennuis avec ce genre de comportement.

- Ca, c'est mon problème. Rétorqua le châtain sans se départir de son sourire. Et puis ils sont pas si terribles que ça, dans ce lycée, ils ont l'air intelligents, non?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Alors parle m'en. Proposa doucement Duo.

Heero eut l'air incertain, puis il se remit en route, concluant la discutions:

- Jack et Ty sont géniaux. Mais, je le répète, tu auras des ennuis en t'affichant avec nous. Je te le déconseille donc, vu que tu as déjà pas mal de connaissances et que tu es aussi populaire que Collins. Et puis...

Au bout du couloir, le boiteux se tourna vers Duo avec un très léger sourire de côté;

- Si tu persistes, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te rembarrer, alors...

Et sur ces derniers mots, il disparut, laissant Duo surprit et ravi de constater qu'il avait quelque peu déridé le garçon aux si beaux yeux...

TBC...

* * *

/Moi/ Ils se sont trouvéééééééééssss, là-hauuuuuuut, dans le coooooouuuuuuuulooooooooiiiiiiiiiirrrrrr!!! 

/ Duo/ Raaaaaahhhhhh!! Coupez le sooooonnnnnn!!

/Moi/ Roôôôôô!! Je chante pas si mal que ça!

/Wufei/ Onna, c'est la plus horrible chose que j'ai entendu dans ma vie!

/ Heero/ Mais POURQUOI JE BOITEUH!

/Moi/ Hee-poupette d'amûûûr dans la zoulie maison de Starla et ses joyaux magiques comme tes yeux marine qui sont houleux en ce moment serait ce à cause du surnom à la con que je donne je ne sais pas mais ils sont bôôôôô et... Keske j'voulais dire, déjà? Ah oui, ma pepette, tu le sauras bien assez tôt!

/Heero/ Mais! Déjà que Elenea, Mimy, Shirna et toi vous faites rien qu'à nous humilier, en plus tu me rends inapte! Ze veux savoir!

/Wufei/ Oui, et moi je veux savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas intéressée par cette Collins!Miss AngelLove t'as donné une idée et tu refuse de m'en parler! Injustice!

/Moi, grand sourire/ Relax, Wuffi, patiente et tu verras...

/Quatre/ Je suis avec Trowa!

/ Moi/ Bah, ouais, on change pas une équipe qui gagne!

/Quatre/ Mais pour mon activité sportive?

/Moi/ Ben... Appel aux lecteurs!! Avez vous des idées pour le sport de Quatre?

Ah, oui, si j'avais des lecteurs non inscrits qui voulaient m'envoyer une rewiew mais qui n'ont pas réussi parce que j'ai été trop gland pour m'apercevoir que je les acceptaient pas, et ben, le problème est résolu, tout le monde i peut m'écrire!

/Wufei/ C'est une incitation honteuse à la rewiew! Onna sans honneur!

/Moi/ Hey, me rattrape des rewiews que je n'ai pas pour Niveau 7 môa!!

/Wufei/ Tu recommences!

/Moi/ Rôôôôh, ça vaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ciao, à la prochaine!


	4. nouvelles fréquentations

Pseudo: Je suis . Je reste. Florinoir, parfum pour homme.

/ Wufei/ ... Onna...

/Moi/ Bin quoi, tu trouves pas que ça fait pub pour hommes virils?

/Duo/ T'es définitivement tarée... Et pourtant j'en ai vu...

/Moi, la bave aux lèvres/ Ze veuuuuux qu'un homme m'étale sur son cou et son torse musclé...

/Heero/ Je sens un regard prédateur sur moi...

Titre: Les aléas du lycée. Y a des hauts et des bas... Mais c'est le lycéeeeeeee!!!

Genre: Ua, yaoi, romance, pitits secrets, OOC...

Source: Ils sont cinq. Cinq jeunes et valeureux pilotes qui...

/Quatre/ On sait, Flo, on sait...

Disclamer: Je vais demander... Tro!! Vous êtes à moi?

/Trowa, regard affolé, essayant de se souvenir comment parler/...!!!

/Moi, sourire carnassier, très fière de ce plan génial/ Qui ne dit mots consent!!

/Trowa/...!!!....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T-T...

Notes: alors... Vl'à la suite!! Pour les remerciements, c'est à la fin!!

/Duo/ Feignasse qu'est même pas foutu d'envoyer des mails de remerciements...

/Moi/ Oui... Je suis horriblement ingrate... Pour me consoler je vais écrire une fic remake de la naissance du minotaure, avec toi dans le rôle de Pasiphae et G dans le rôle du taureauuuuuuuu!!!!!

/Duo/ NAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!!!!!

* * *

Duo avait prit les derniers mots d'Heero comme un défi. Qu'il était décidé à relever. C'est pourquoi le lendemain, à la surprise générale, il s'assit à côté de Tyler.

- Salut!! Engageât-il avec un immense sourire, on s'est bien démerdé au match, hein! J'en reviens pas comme vous vous accordez avec Jack, z'êtes sûrs que vous êtes pas télépathes?! mais bon, moi et Abdul on a réussit quelques actions pas mal non plus... Même si j'ai joué que quinzes minutes, j'pense que je vous aie montré que j'étais à la hauteur, right? t'en pense quoi?

Le brun décontenancé le regardait avec des yeux incrédules et interrogateurs. Il semblait dire:_mais à quoi tu joues?!_

Pas démonté par l'absence de réponses et les regards choqués de la classe, le jeune homme natté continua son babillage jusqu'à l'arrivée du prof qui fit détourner l'attention des élèves.

Pendant le cours, Tyler lui chuchota, sans le regarder:

- Maxwell, tu fous quoi là?! je pensais qu'Heero t'avais mis les points sur les i!!

- Il t'a dit qu'on avait discuté? Alors tu dois savoir que je me moque de ce que l'on pense de vous...

- Tu vas avoir des ennuis. T'as bien vu comment t'as regardé Collins, merde!

- C'est sympa de te préoccuper de moi, rie doucement le natté, malicieux.

- Ecoutes...

- DONOVAN!!MAXWELL!! L'un d'entre vous aurait-il la bonté de me répéter ce que je viens de dire?! Les interrompit le professeur.

Grand silence. Tout le monde avaient les yeux rivés sur eux. Duo put alors voir les différentes réactions qu'avait provoqué son "coup d'éclat".

Si la plupart des jeunes gens avaient une expression outragée, Abdul le fixait avec incertitude et... Admiration? Collins... Son regard narquois brillait de mépris, mais Duo n'était pas dupe: il voyait la lueur de rage dans les turquoises pleine de morgue. Celui qui le surprit le plus fut Wufei Chang; surprise, respect, méfiance et jalousie se disputaient les onix du Chinois. Le châtain jeta un léger coup d'oeil à Tyler qui toisait l'enseignant avec un regard noir. _Tiens, tiens, tiens... Va falloir que je surveille ces braves Wufei et Ty... _

L'instant fut coupé par le professeur qui soupira et lâcha:

- Vous deux, je ne veux plus vous entendre. Je disais donc...

* * *

L'équipe avait rendez vous dans le gymnase après les cours. Duo, qui n'avait pas lâché Tyler, l'entraînant même manger avec Quatre et Trowa, emboîta le pas au brun, ignorant Théo et sa clique qui chuchotaient derrière eux. Ils arrivèrent au lieu dit où les attendaient Cristophe Gilbert, julien Lahiron et les autres. A l'écart se tenait Jack.

Le regards de tous s'écarquilla quand Duo suivit Tyler à côté du garçon aux yeux noirs pailletés d'argent. Ce dernier eut l'air surprit puis contre toutes les prévisions du natté, sourit malicieusement avant de hocher la tête pour le saluer.

Après un moment de flottement, le capitaine hurla, un peu plus violemment que d'habitude:

- ON S'ECHAUFFE!!

* * *

Duo prit son temps sous le jet brûlant. Le lycèe étant très côté, les cabines de douches étaient individuelles et on pouvait régler la température de l'eau. Le jeune homme repensait à la journée, aux réactions qu'il avait provoquée.

Il s'attendait plus ou moins à une sorte de rejet de la part des autres, et la plupart des membres de sa classe l'avait déçu en agissant ainsi. Il avait eu droit à plusieurs commentaires moqueurs de Collins, mais au vu de ce qu'il semblait porter aux trois pestiférés, ce n'était guère étonnant... Duo ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas comment on pouvait haïr une personne comme le faisait Théo. Car le châtain s'en était bien rendu compte: si le meneur avait une très forte anthipathie à l'égard de Jack et Tyler, il s'agissait carrément de haine envers Heero Yuy...

Duo posa sa tête sur le mur en laissant couler l'eau sur son dos. Il était sûr que tout partait de cette fameuse histoire, celle que Marty avait commencé à lui dire... Celle qu'Abdul éludait quand il essayait d'en parler...

Abdul... Duo ne savait comment interpréter son comportement. Il ne montrait pas d'hostilité, mais il ne les avait pas rejoint pendant l'entraînement... Bah, après tout, il était ami avec Théo à la base, le châtain comprenait qu'il ne veuille pas laisser tomber Collins comme ça... Le natté décida d'aller s'expliquer avec le Black dès qu'il pourrait. Il l'appréciait énormément et ne voulait pas perdre son amitié.

Il savait que Quatre parlait aux trois garçons et qu'il entretenait des rapports amicaux avec mais n'avait aucunes idées de la réaction qu'aurait Trowa quand il leur avait amené Tyler. Le blond les avait salué avec son habituel sourire chaleureux et le garçon à la mèche avait eu un léger sourire appréciateur. le déjeuner avait été calme, Duo faisant rougir le délégué et le capitaine du club d'athlétisme en soutenant qu'ils formeraient un couple superbe et le brun colérique avait même renchérit! Le natté sourit à cette pensée. Il était heureux d'avoir fait sourire le jeune homme et même si on ne pouvait pas encore les qualifier d'amis, Tyler lui parlait un peu. A vrai dire, il s'était résigné, le natté lui ayant répété les paroles qu'il avait dites à Heero alors que le brun tentait de l'étrangler avec sa natte. Duo s'était aperçut que le garçon prennait vite la mouche... Bref, il lui avait signalé qu'il était extrêmement collant et obstiné quand il le voulait et le brun avait renoncé en se tapant le front contre le mur... C'était avant la troisième heure de cours de la matinée...

Et l'entraînement... Duo soupira et arrêta l'eau. Il se sécha.

Ils avaient joués comme d'habitude, mais le natté avait surprit les coups d'oeils circoncepts que lui jetait Cristophe. L'attitude du capitaine avait légèrement changé envers lui. C'était comme s'il se méfiait... Les autres joueurs fixaient Jack et Tyler d'un air mauvais et Duo aurait juré que les balles que lui passaient Théo étaient lancées plus violemment que de coutume... Abdul avait joué comme s'il voulait s'excuser de ne pas être aux côtés de Duo pour affronter les autres.

Duo finit de s'habiller, prit son sac et sortit. Il fut surprit de voir Tyler, Jack et Heero qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin. Il les rejoignit fit un sourire au brun aux yeux bleus et ils continuèrent à marcher côte à côtes, sans parler. Au bout d'un moment, l'autre brun rompit le silence.

- T'es bien silencieux, Maxwell.

- C'est parce que je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de parler.

Jack sourit:

- Et perspicace en plus. On en doutait un peu en te voyant faire. T'es un mec qui a la réputation d'être malin. Et tu fais un truc complètement stupide.

- Et qu'ais- je fais de si stupide selon vous?

- Joue pas au con. T'arrive ici, tu t'intègre en rentrant dans les critères de sélections de Collins et compagnie et d'un coup tu largue tout tes potes et tu me colle. Je dis pas que t'avais pas voulu sympathiser avant, mais bon, avec Collins qui traînait dans le coin, on pensait que t'aurais compris qu'on était pas fréquentable...

- Il n'y a pas que moi qui vous fréquente. Vous avez sorti le même petit discours à Quatre, Trowa, Marty et Patricia? Je vais me répéter, mais je me fous de l'avis des autres. Je vais avec ceux que j'ai envie de connaître.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir traîner avec nous au risque d'avoir tout le lycée à dos?

Duo sourit largement.

- Je veux traîner avec vous et garder mes amis! Et je sais pouvoir faire les deux!

- Pourquoi? demanda Heero, parlant pour la première fois.

Le natté se retourna vers lui et le jeune homme se sentit rougir sous les améthystes le fixant de manière particulièrement intense...

- Je vous apprécie et... J'ai une raison précise... C'est tout...

- ... C'est quoi?

- Tu t'en rendras compte bien assez tôt, Heero, susurra Duo avec un sourire des plus aguicheur avant de tourner dans la rue menant chez lui en lançant un "à demain les mecs" joyeux.

Les troix garçons le regardèrent partir. Jack jeta un oeil à Heero et pouffa, attirant l'attention de Tyler. Ce dernier éclata alors de rire en voyant le vermillon soutenu qu'abordait son ami.

- Ca alors! Mon vieux, on t'as connu moins timide face à ce genre de drague!

- Joli garçon... Du caractère... Et surtout qui ne nous fuit pas comme la peste... Moi je l'adopte! Tu as ma bénédiction, Heero! Ricana le châtain

- Oh la ferme, vous deux...

* * *

Duo allait en cours quand il entendit Abdul l'apeller. Le garçon aux dreads le rejoignit et à la grande surprise du châtain, engagea la conversation sur un sujet banal. Le natté, soulagé s'empressa de participer. Abdul ne lui en voulait donc vraiment pas.

Arrivé à la porte de leur salle, l'ailier retint Duo par le bras.

- Mec, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais...

Le natté lui sourit:

- T'inquiète, je maîtrise!

Sur ce, il rentrèrent.

* * *

Les jours passèrent, Duo était devenu un ami proche des trois garçons. Il avait eu moins de problèmes que prévu. La plupart des autres les ignoraient. Duo comprit alors que très peu de gens avaient une raison particulière de rejeter Heero, Tyler et Jack. En fait, ils suivaient juste le mouvement de Collins. Au début, le jeune homme avait cru qu'il s'agissait de l'une de ces histoires sordides concernant tout un lycée. Mais il révisait son jugement. Seuls quelques personnes semblaient être au courant de quelque chose...

Sinon, il continuait à voir Quatre et Trowa. Le châtain était d'ailleurs particulièrement fier d'avoir casé ces deux-là, un week-end.

**_Flash-back:_**

Duo et Quatre avaient une passion commune: la natation. Ils en discutaient un jour au téléphone et le blond avait invité le natté chez lui. Etant issu d'une famille aisée, le délégué habitait une immense demeure avec un parc en guise de jardin, un terrain de tennis et une piscine de compétition. Duo avait accepté avec enthousiasme... Et aussitôt après avoir raccroché s'était empressé d'apeller Trowa pour lui dire de le rejoindre chez lui.

La tête de ses deux amis était la chose la plus désopilante que Duo ait jamais vu quand Quatre, en ouvrant la porte, se retrouva face au grand brun. Ils auraient pu rester tétanisé, se dévorant du regard en atteignant un rouge fluo critique pendant longtemps si le natté presque mort de rire n'avait pas poussé le blond pour entrer. Ils s'étaient mis en maillot et pendant que Duo faisaient de superbes plongeons, le délégué et le méché faisaient tout pour éviter de croiser le regard, donc le corps, de l'autre.

Au bout de deux heures, le natté, excédé, amena Trowa à part pour lui expliquer deux/trois choses. Le blond cru vivre les pires minutes de sa vie en voyant son ami gesticuler devant un capitaine à la mâchoire béant de plus en plus. Il crut faire une crise cardiaque quand ils se retournèrent vers lui, Duo souriant comme un psychopathe et Trowa comme un demeuré lobotomisé, ce qui l'aurait fait mourir de rire si il n'en avait pas été la cible. Et si le grand brun ne lui avait pas fait signe de venir... Il y alla, envoyant au châtain un regard lui promettant les pires souffrances tandis qu'il passait à côté. Le futur torturé qui doutait fortement de l'être s'éclipsa en ricanant vers le plongeoir.

- Quatre... Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire?

- Heu... Heu... Heu...

- Vas-y.

- ... C'est toi qui m'as dis de venir, c'est à toi de me parler, d'abord!!

A sa grande surprise, le brun rie doucement.

- Quoi?!

- On aurait dit un petit garçon... Tu avais l'air tellement différent du délégué Winner...

Quatre, furieux, allait répliquer vertement quand Trowa ajouta tendrement:

- Trop mignon...

Le ton employé et la proximité du corps finement musclé et scintillant de gouttes du garçon brun fit se volatiliser la colère du blond, d'autant plus que le visage, adoucit par la tendresse qu'il lisait dans les émeraudes, était vraiment très proche de sa propre tête.

... Minute là. pourquoi il avait l'impression que le visage n'était pas aussi près il y a deux secondes? Et pourquoi est ce qu'il se rapprochait encore?!! Aleeeeeeeeerte!!!

- Tro...

Des lèvres douces se posèrent alors sur les siennes, et plus rien d'autre ne compta qu'elles. Les deux garçons se séparèrent légèrement haletants et Trowa ouvrit les yeux, un peu craintif. le sourire éclatant qu'il vit le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Quatre en sourit d'autant plus et s'apprêtait à rendre le baiser quand il sentit une présence proche d'eux.

- Duo... Tu lâches immédiatement cet appareil ou je devrais sévir...

- Ok, ok! De toute façon, j'ai eu le baiser alors...

- DUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Hurlèrent deux tomates alors que le natté s'enfuyait en riant...

**_Fin flash-back._**

Cela faisait trois jours et les deux ne se quittaient plus, ce qui faisait complètement gagatiser Lola et Marty. Duo avait en effet apprit qu'ils faisaient partis de la même classe que Quatre avec Patricia, Momo, Jack et Heero. Du groupe des quatre élèves rencontrés lors de son arrivée, seuls Marty et Patricia ne boycottaient pas les trois pestiférés. La skateuse et Marty étaient les gens les plus proches de Jack, mis à part Tyler et le métis japonais.

le natté avait réussit à un peu resocialiser les garçons, en quelque sorte. Jack lui avait confié qu'il s'était éloigné de ses deux amis il y a plus de deux ans, "pour leur éviter la mise à l'écart" lui avait-il dit. Il avait rajouté qu'il remerciait Duo de l'en avoir rapproché: " ils m'ont manqués. Merci."

Tyler discutait un peu avec Trowa,du moins, quand ce dernier daignait se décoller du blond... Le brun colérique était le seul avec Quatre et Duo à pouvoir arracher plus d'une phrase au méché. Sinon l'ailier restait assez renfermé. Mais le natté n'avait pas oublié l'étrange regard que lui avait lancé Wufei Chang...

Quand à Heero... Le jeune homme se mêlait très rarement aux autres, préférant s'éclipser dès qu'il n'était plus seul avec Tyler et Jack. Depuis peu, il restait quand il y avait Duo. Le natté avait été surprit de constater que sous ses airs froids, le brun pouvait être diaboliquement aiguîcheur... Ils se séduisaient mutuellement, et force était au châtain d'avouer qu'il avait plusieurs fois bien failli craquer et sauter sur le métis... Mais il refusait de s'avouer vaincu.

Une fois, Duo lui avait demandé pourquoi il boitait. Heero lui avait dit qu'il avait eu un accident il y a deux ans et demi et avait changé de sujet... Le châtain n'avait pas insisté. Il pouvait comprendre que l'on puisse garder des choses pour soi. Mais l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune homme était telle qu'il voulait tout savoir de lui...

En somme, Duo ne trouvait pas de raisons de se plaindre de sa baisse de popularité, se trouvant entièrement satisfait des amis qu'il avait gardé et surtout gagné.

* * *

Tyler feinta et passa à Jack qui dribbla et marqua les derniers points du match d'entraînement. Le capitaine hululla un raaaaassemblement strident et une fois que tous les joueurs en sueur furent au centre du terrain, brandit une feuille.

- ORRRRDRE DE MISSION!!!

Théo leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Duo et Abdul étouffaient une crise de fou rire. Le grand pivot fronça les sourcils puis rougit délicatement alors qu'il reprenait:

- HEM... PROCHAIN MATCH!!

Jack glissa à l'oreile du natté:

- Il tient à découvrir la mission, heu, les adversaires en même temps que nous...

Cristophe Gilbert écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche se pinça à la lecture de la feuille... Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Tyler, Jack et Théo, se mordit les lèvres et annonça, d'une voix étonamant douce...

- Nous... Nous jouons dimanche prochain contre... St Cloud...

Duo, intrigué par le manège du capitaine allait demander une explication au jeune homme aux yeux pailletés d'argent mais se figea dans son mouvement, interloqué.Il regarda autour de lui et ne comprit pas daventage.

Un grand silence s'était abbatu, seulement troublé par les chuchotements de certains joueurs manifestemment aussi étonné que le natté.

Le visage de Collins s'était crispé, Abdul avait un air choqué, le capitaine et Julien Lahiron semblaient très mal à l'aise et... Duo eut un mouvement de recul.

Tyler avait les poings tellements crispés que les jointures en blanchissaient. Ses yeux si noirs brillaient de rage. De haine. Jack semblait impassible, mais son regard habituellement neutre reflétaient une immense colère. Les deux ailliers se levèrent et quittèrent le terrain, sans que le si strict capitaine ne fasse un geste pour les retenir. Au bout d'un moment il reprit:

- Heu... BIEN!! ENTRAINEMENT TOUT LES SOIRS JUSQU'AU JOUR J!! DISPERSION!!

Sitôt dit, Duo rattrapa Abdul qui se pressait vers les vestiaires.

- Abdul, j'ai pas tout compris là, il s'est passé quoi?!

- Duo... Ecoute, faut que je file...

- Y a eu un truc avec cette équipe?! Pourquoi tu veux pas m'en parler?!

- J'suis désolé mais je peux pas t'en parler!!

Le black prit ses affaires et fila sans même se changer. Le natté jura et chercha vainement les deux ailliers du regard. Ne les voyant pas, il sortit à son tour, dépité. Il avisa alors Heero qui boitaît vers lui, l'air légèrement surprit.

- Duo? Il s'est passé quelque chose? J'ai vu Jack et Ty se barrer tellement vite qu'il ne m'ont même pas vu...

- Salut Heero! Ben justement...

Il fut coupé quand il vit les yeux marines du métis s'assombrir et il se retourna.

- Théo...

Le brun aux yeux turquoises fixait Heero, ignorant Duo.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi ta petite bande minable s'est enfuis la queue entre les jambes, Yuy? Tu sais contre qui on va jouer, dimanche? Une vieille connaissance... St Cloud... Tu sais qui est à St Cloud, hein Yuy!!!

Le regard du boiteux s'agrandit et Duo, choqué, put apercevoir une étincelle de peur dans les prunelles marines. Puis Heero tourna les talons et s'en alla.

- Heero, attends!

Le châtain allait se lancer à sa poursuite quand il se sentit retenu par le bras.

- Théo... Lâche moi tout de suite, merde!

- Laisse le Maxwell.

Duo fit face a Collins et gronda:

- C'est toi qui va me laisser!! je sais pas pourquoi vous pouvez pas vous encadrer mais là t'as été trop loin!! Je sais pas pourquoi au juste, mais t'as dis ça pour lui faire mal!! T'es un batard!!

Une éclat de douleur passa dans les turquoises. Mais le garçon reprit aussitôt son air méprisant et cracha:

- Tu connaîs pas tout ici. Je te conseille de ne pas te méler de ça, ok? De toute façon, Yuy et sa clique ne te parleront pas!! Personne te dira rien! Tu peux aller le rejoindre, ton petit copain, maintenant!

Théo lâcha Duo et partit de son côté. Le natté le regarda s'éloigner et murmura:

- C'est quoi ce bordel...

TBC...

* * *

/Florinoir/ Haha! Ca va se preciser les enfants!

/Heero/ Mais qu'est ce que tu m'a encore fait?!

/Florinoir/ Hee-pou-pou-pidou qu'il faut pas sept ans de réflexion pour savoir que certains t'aiment chaud en particulier moi et Duo malgrès que tu sois pas milliardaire c'est dommage mais l'argent ne fait pas tout après tout bien qu'il ait une grande part de contribution et...

/Wufei/ LA FERMEEEEEUUUUUUUH!!

/Florinoir/ Rôôôh,c'est bon la censure!! Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai réussi à en caser deux!!

/Quatre/ Comment tu casse ma crédibilité...

/Florinoir/ Oh Stacy, tu veux te faire jeter dès le prochain chapître?!

/Trowa/ Quatre a été prit d'un accés de folie, ne fais pas attention...

/Florinoir/ Mouais...

/Duo/ Snif, snif... BEUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

/Flo/ Bah pourquoi qui chiâle, lui?!

/Duo/ C'est beau... Trowa a parlé pour rester avec son amour... C'est pas un certain glaçon qu'en ferait autant...

/Heero/ Oh, que les zoziaux sont zoulis... Heu, j'vous laisse, j'ai une mission sur le feu!!

/Duo/ REVIENS ICI TOA!!

/Wufei/ Et prout, Yuy va me piquer le canapé cette nuit...

* * *

Réponses aux rewiews!!

Blurp 3: Voilà la suite!! Et oui, j'ai fait la rencontre, j'éspère qu'elle a été à la hauteur!!! T'as vu, Duo n'est pas un crétin!! Ben j'aimerais savoir si ce chapître t'as plût, et si tu attends toujours la suite avec autant d'impatience!!

/Duo/ J'suis pas un mouton, môa!!

/Flo/ On le saura, vieux...

Onalurca: Ravie que tu aime, en espérant que cette suite te plaise comme le début!

/ Quatre/ J'ai un terrain de tennis privé grâce à toi!! Merci!

/Flo/ Ouais, merci pour l'idée!!

Shamandalie: je pratique les mêmes sports que toi, et je pige pas pourquoi on dit que ça en est pas!! Lol!! Le basket est mon sport préféré, et puis ils y jouent plutôt bien dans l'anime!! Franchement, un dunk marqué par un mec de la taille d'Hee-chan...

/ Heero, flingue braqué sur ma pauvre tête/ T'insinuerais tout de même pas que je suis un nain?!

/Flo/ Glups, jamais j'oserais!!

T'inquiète pas pour Heero et Duo, ils auront d'autres problèmes que la jalousie, va!! Lol!

En esperant que tu sois au rendez-vous pour le prochain chapître!! Et merci!!

Yohina: Merci pour ta rewiew, contente que ça te plaise! C'est vrai que je me suis lâchée sur les persos mais je voulais mettre mes originaux que j'aime!!

/Jack et Tyler/ C'est pas réciproque!!

/Flo/ Braves petits! Bref, désolée si on s'y perd un peu!°°°! Et désolée pour les fautes, je suis la nullité personnifiée en orthographe! Heureseument qu'il y a Elenea...En tout cas, je ferais plus la connerie sur coéquipier!

Lihiel: La v'là!! Et merci!!

Aele: Pas mal!! Mais je te dirais rien!! Nyark!! Merci pour l'idée de la natation!! En espérant que ça t'ait plu et que tu adore toujours!!

Ruines: Ouais, j'aime bien "discuter" avec les persos,lol! J'essaie de faire des éfforts pour la longueur mais...

/les persos en choeur/ C'est un mollusque!!

/ Flo/ Merci...

A bientôt j'espère!

Isuzu: Merci de lire et contente que tu aimes! Le yoga... J'vais peut-être caser l'idée...

/Quatre/ ca me détendrais, avec toutes mes responsabilités!!

Lucy hp: Lol, je te comprends, moi aussi j'ai du mal!!

/Heero/ C'est toi l'auteur pourtant, baka...

Merci de remuer le couteau, Hee-chan, tu vas donc souffrir plus que prévu... Bref, ben tu as un début de réponse dans ce chapître! Merci pour ta rewiew, et j'espère que ça t'as plu et que tu continueras à lire!!

Nicole Pavlovna: Mwahaha! personne ne me surpasse quand je hurle!!

/les G-boys/ On confirme!!

Mwarf!! Merci et tu vas savoir!!Lol!!

/Quatre/ Merci de l'avoir aidé pour me trouver un sport!

Encore merci à Elenea, Mimy et Shirna!! Et pis si j'ai oublié des gens... Je m'excuuuuuuuuuse!!!

* * *

Merci à tout mes lecteurs!! N'hésitez pas à m'encourager!!

/Wufei/ Onna sans honneur!!

Wuffi... Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça...

/Heero/ Chang, t'as fait une bétise...

Hee-mouchimouchi!! Enfin raisonnable?!

Au prochain chapître!! Enfin j'espère!!


	5. Le match

Pseudo:SOS fleur en déprime. Florinoir.

/Duo/ Elle est con, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est con...

Titre: Les aléas du lycée.

Genre: UA, yaoi, OOC, blablabla...

Souce: Robotnick contre le magicien d'Oz! Bientôt sur vos écrans!

/Heero/ Mais tu nous fais quoi là!

/Flo/ Bah tu ressembles à Sonic...

/Wufei/ Nataku...

Disclamer:Z'avez eu la confirmation de Trowa qu'ils sont à moi! Pourquoi ce harcèlement!

Et là, au ralenti:

Trowa se concentre, donne tout ce qu'il a... En face, la démoniaque, vile et fourbe(Florinoir, ou l'art de se casser soi-même...) fikeuse au sourire satisfait s'apprête à taper la suite... Et au comble de l'effort, au sommet de la douleur, le brun avance d'un pas... Ecarte les lèvres! Florinoir voyant la scène se jette en avant, le visage déformé par la rage de voir sa victoire s'envoler... Et sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance, Trowa THE silencer hurle...

/Trowa/ Nan.

... Oui, bon c'est Trowa, on va pas trop lui en demander...

/Florinoir/ Ah, non, tu ne veux pas de lemon avec Quatre? Tant pis!

/Trowa/ T-T

Courage, un jour, tu y arriveras... Go on, Tro-man!

Notes: Je tiens à remercier Ookami qui m'a corrigé ce chapître. Je ne te l'ai pas filé, Elenea, parce que t'avais l'air très occupée ces temps-ci donc je n'ai pas voulu te surcharger de boulot... Désolée!

Réponses aux rewieweuses à la fin du chapître! Merci beaucoup! Ah, ouiça va pas être très long, désolée... Mais le prochain oui, because... Révélations, powaaaaaaaaa!

* * *

**_Dimanche après-midi. Gymnase du lycée St- Cloud._**

Le car s'arrêta et Cristophe fit descendre ses troupes. Duo émit un sifflement admiratif en voyant le gymnase qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de leur lycée...

- Et ben! On aime le sport, dans le coin!

Abdul lui sourit:

- St Cloud est réputé pour son club de basket... Ca va pas être aussi facile que le match d'avant vieux!

- Ouais, j'ai bien écouté le briefing... Heu les instructions de notre sergent-chef!

Le rasta lui tapa amicalement dans le dos. Mais le natté sentait la tension qui habitait le jeune homme d'habitude si calme... Il regarda derrière lui. Jack et Tyler marchaient, silencieux. Les remplaçants discutaient avec animation avec Julien.

- Alors, tes infos sur l'équipe! Paraît que le capitaine est une star dans le milieu sportif!

- Oui, il s'agit de Zecks Merquize. Un très bon meneur. Et puis il y a aussi...

- Tu étais dans son équipe au collège, non! Toi et Théo, Abdul et le capitaine!

- Euh oui... Cette équipe privilégiera les défenses en zones...

Duo fronça les sourcils; Lahiron, passer sur un joueur connu aussi vite! Il aurait juré le voir jeter un oeil craintif vers les deux ailiers... Et Tyler avait serré les poings à l'entente du nom...

- PRESSONS!

* * *

Les joueurs étaient en train de se changer quand une tornade rousse se jeta sur Théo.

- Coucou frangin! Salut Duo! Abdul, jolies plaquettes!

Ce dernier disparut derrière la porte des douches retenant tant bien que mal son jogging...

- Helena... soupira le meneur brun, as-tu conscience d'être dans les vestiaires des mecs?

- C'est bien pour ça que j'y suis entrée! Mais c'est dommage, vous êtes presque tous en tenue... Hey, je savais pas que Gibert était aussi bien foutu!

Le capitaine, ne portant que son caleçon lors de l'arrivée d'Helena, sortit de sa stupeur et rugitécarlate.

- COOOOOOOOOOOOOLLIIIIIIIIIINNS!

- Oups, j'y vais! Vous avez plutôt intérêt à gagner les gars, on est venu en forceça va hurler pour vous! Oh, et puis, Gilbert, je te signale que le club d'arts martiaux est premier du classement pour le moment, fais honneur au lycée, ne rabaisse pas le niveau!

Sur ces mots elle sortit en donnant une claque sur les fesses du pauvre Cristophe, suffocant de rage. Duo était plié en deux avec les autres joueurs, Théo secouait la tête d'un air exaspéré et Abdul empêchait Julien de relater l'anecdote dans ses "Chroniques"...

Le natté réussit à se calmer au bout de quelques minutes et alla s'asseoir à côté de Tyler et Jack. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas participé au fou rire collectif et restaient tendus.

- ... Qu'est ce qui vous arrive?

Jack sursauta et s'aperçut enfin de la présence de Duo.

- Désolé, avant un match, on reste toujours un peu trop concentrés... N'y fais pas attention, il n'y aura pas de répercussions fâcheuses sur le terrain...

- J'espère bien, Delunes.

Le brun aux yeux turquoise se planta devant les deux pestiférés et menaça:

- C'est un match important. Vous avez pas intérêt à foutre en l'air le match, compris!

Tyler releva alors vivement la tête:

- Ta gueule, Collins! cracha-t-il, t'es on ne peut plus mal placé pour dire ça, alors va faire chier ton monde ailleurs!

Théo allait répliquer quand le capitaine les appela tous autour de lui pour les révisions des tactiques. Duo poussa un discret soupir de soulagement. Ils semblaient vraiment à cran... Mais qu'est ce que c'était que cette putain d'histoire, bon sang!

* * *

- La vache! Y a du monde, pour un simple match de poules!

L'équipe avait rejoint le banc qui leurs avait été attribué sur le bord du terrain. Ils avaient été accueillis par les hurlements de leur fan-club constitué d' Helena, pas mal de ses amies, Hilde,une petite brune volubile, petite amie d'Abdul, des camarades du lycée, Quatre et Trowa à qui Duo avait demandé de venir, Patricia et Marty venus encourager Jack...

Le natté fut déçu de ne pas apercevoir Heero. Il lui avait pourtant proposé de venir...

**_Flash-back_**

Deux jours après la scène avec Collins, Heero et Duo s'étaient retrouvés un moment seuls, Jack et Tyler étant partis acheter à boire et des cigarettes au métis. Le brun était assis, les jambes tendus et le châtain allongé sur l'herbe. Ils avaient temporairement abandonné leur joute verbale et profitaient des rayons du soleil sur leurs visages, sans dire un mot.

Puis machinalement, Heero s'était saisi de la tresse de Duo et l'avait caressée doucement, tirant un ronronnement du natté. Le brun avait rit et continué de plus belle. Duo avait ouvert un oeil pétillant et avait murmuré malicieusement:

- Attention, Heero, c'est une zone sensible chez moi...

- Tu les portes aussi longs pour bien l'indiquer à tout le monde?

- Peutêtre bien! Et toi, tu te coiffes de temps en temps!

Se redressant, il avait passé la main dans la tignasse du métis.

- Hey!

- Dommage, avait soupiré le natté, faussement déçu, chez toiça n'a pas le même effet...

- Hm, nan, mais juste un peu plus bas...

- Vraiment?

Duo avait fait descendre ses doigts sur la nuque du brun qui avait fermé les yeux de bienêtre. Tout en effectuant de petits cercles sur la surface érogène, le châtain avait demandé:

- Dis, tu vas souvent aux matchs de l'équipe?

- Pas trop, des fois pour voir Ty et Jacky... Ah oui, là, t'arrête pas...

- Tu viendrais pour me voir...?

- Tu veux que j'aille voir votre match contre St-Cloud!

Heero s'était dégagé brusquement.

- Ecoute, j'ai bien vu ta réaction quand Collins t'a dit qu'on allait jouer contre eux... Mais, j'aimerais vraiment que tu vienne. En plusça a l'air d'affecter Tyler et Jack aussi...

- Ils refuseraient que je vienne! Et je ne veux pas y aller. Désolé.

- Heero... Il s'est passé un truc grave avec cette équipe, c'est ça? Est-ce à cause d'une histoire avec eux que vous avez une telle relation avec les autres?

Le brun avait détourné la tête. Sa voix était devenue distante quand il avait répondu:

- Ca ne te concerne pas.

Duo soupira, chagriné que le garçon ne lui fasse pas confiance. Il abandonna l'idée de savoir enfin et retenta:

- En tout cas, j'aimerais vraiment te voir, dimanche... Si tu changes d'avis...

Heero avait vaguement répondu et ils n'avaient plus rien dit jusqu'au retour de leurs amis.

_**Fin flash-back.**_

Le natté soupira et fit un sourire aux deux blondes déchaînées qui hurlaient son nom.

- Wufei...

Duo se retourna et vit Tyler fixant le Chinois secoué comme un prunier par une Helena survoltée dans les gradins. Le brun détourna la tête et alla s'asseoir sur le banc alors que Jack lui pressait l'épaule, comme pour le soutenir..._ Vraiment bizarre..._ Puis Cristophe Gilbert leur fit signe de venir. L'équipe adverse arrivait, il était temps d'aller s'échauffer.

* * *

L'arbitre siffla le début du match, et les cinq de départ des deux équipes se rejoignirent au centre du terrain. Cristophe avait décidé que Théo, Duo, lui, Julien et Abdul entreraient en jeu en premier. Le natté observa leurs adversaires. Deux grands, un lourd, un petit sans doute assez rapide et un blond assez grand, très beau et imposant. Ce dernier alla dans le rond central avec le capitaine pour l'entre-deux. Collins murmura à Duo alors qu'ils se plaçaient tous:

- Maxwell, tous sont dangereux, mais Zecks est le pire. Faut toujours l'avoir à l'oeil.

Le châtain hocha la tête, l'arbitre lança le ballon et les deux capitaines bondirent.

Le match commençait.

La partie battait son plein, le public hurlait, les joueurs rivalisaient d'adresse sur le terrain... Mais l'équipe de Mont Rouge(le nom tout pourri du lycée de nos chéris que je viens d'inventer à l'instant...) perdait du terrain. L'entraîneur de St Cloud avait mit d'entrée ses meilleurs éléments, ce que n'avait pas fait Cristophe... Au bout d'un moment, le capitaine fit demander un temps mort au vieux professeur qui avait accepté de les chaperonner.

- Très bien! Duo, Abdul, vous sortez un moment. Donovan et Delunes, vous les remplacez le temps qu'ils reprennent leurs souffles!

Il fit remplacer Julien qui était à bout aussi et dit au professeur d'effectuer le remplacement de Théo et lui par Duo et Abdul cinq minutes après la reprise. Il mit en place une autre stratégie. Puis les joueurs furent rappelés sur le terrain.

* * *

Mont Rouge reprit du poil de la bête et réussit à mener de sept points, notamment grâce au tandem Jack/Tyler et à la sortie de Zecks Merquize qui comptabilisait quatre fautes. Il ne restait plus que cinq minutes à jouer dans le dernier quart temps quand le coach de St Cloud fit rerentrer son capitaine. Il se passa alors un moment très étrange...

Le blond sourit en passant à côté de Tyler. Il lui tapa dans le milieu du dos en susurrant:

- Comme on se retrouve...

Le brun se retourna vif comme un serpent et avant que quelqu'un puisse l'arrêter, saisit le meneur à la gorge, le visage tordu de rage!

- DONOVAAAAAAAN!

- Tyler, lâche-le!

- Le numero 9 rouge! Sortez immédiatement du terrain! Faute technique!

Mais rien ne semblait devoir faire lâcher prise à Tyler. Mais soudain, Jack lui posa une main ferme sur le bras:

- Ty.

Le brun enragé plongea dans les yeux nuits de son ami. Ils se fixèrent un moment et le jeune homme relâcha sa prise et sortit du terrain, sans prêter attention aux vociférations du capitaine ni aux huées du public...

Après un long pourparler avec les arbitres et la table de marquage, il fut décidé de ne sanctionner que Tyler et le match reprit.

* * *

Le match se termina sur une victoire dans le money time. Duo avait marqué à la dernière seconde les deux points permettant à son équipe de gagner d'un point...

Mais la victoire était entachée par le coup d'éclat de l'ailier brun... Collins et Cristophe ne cessaient de fulminer contre lui, Jack les fusillait allègrement du regard tout en rétorquant à chacune de leurs insultes. Les autres joueurs vinrent s'attrouper autour de la dispute. Abdul essayait de calmer le jeu avec l'aide de Julien et Duo. Soudain le châtain aperçut une silhouette s'éloigner avec une démarche familière. Il s'excusa auprès des autres et courut pour la rattraper.

- Heero! Attends-moi!

Comme à regret, le jeune homme stoppa sa progression et attendit que le natté l'ait rejoint.

- Très joli panier à la fin.

- Merci... Tu parle en connaisseur?

- ...

- ...Tu étais là quand Ty a pété un plomb? Qu'est ce qui lui a prit!

- Il a ses raisons.

- Lesquelles!

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir!

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé le rattraper?

- Ty préfère rester seul dans ce genre de cas.

- Ca lui arrive souvent! Je le croyais un peu plus intelligent!

- Ne l'insulte pas! Je croyais que tu le connaissais un peu mieux que ça! Si il a fait ça, c'est à cause...

Le brun se mordit la lèvre et tourna rageusement le dos à Duo.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû venir!

- Et ben pourquoi tu l'as fais, alors!

- PARCE QUE TU ME L'AS DEMANDE BAKA!

Duo resta un moment stupéfait par l'aveu et Heero en profita pour s'en aller. En le voyant s'éloigner, le châtain fut prit d'une brusque impulsion. Il le saisit vivement par la taille, l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa.

* * *

Wufei avait quitté les tribunes dès qu'il avait vu Tyler sortir. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, le rattraper et comprendre. Bien qu'impulsif et colérique, jamais le brun n'aurait risqué un match pour se défouler! Ce comportement ne ressemblait pas à celui du jeune homme qu'il avait aimé...

**_Flash-back:_**

Wufei allongea son petit ami sur le lit sans cesser de l'embrasser. Ses mains déboutonnaient habilement la chemise de son amant, effleurant la peau, provoquant de doux soupirs. Tyler n'était pas inactif, participant avec enthousiasme au baiser, caressant sensuellement le dos du Chinois, nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Wufei se lova sur le brun et abandonna ses lèvres douces pour poser la tête dans le cou du jeune homme.

- On est bien...ronronna-t-il.

- Yeeeeeesss...

- ... Je te sens mieux... On dirait que tu es libéré de quelque chose... Tu n'étais pas bien, depuis un mois... Tu veux...

- Il n'y a plus rien à dire, 'Fei... Tout est pour le mieux... Et puis si on continuait ce qu'on avait commencé?

Tyler accompagna ses paroles d'une caresse habile. Le Chinois retint un gémissement et gronda:

- Toi...

Avant de ravir la bouche du basketteur...

_**Fin flash-back.**_

Trois jours plus tard, il allait le voir à l'hôpital et le brun lui déclarait qu'il s'était bien amusé avec lui mais qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose... Ils s'étaient violemment disputés et Wufei avait frappé de toutes ses forces sur le garçon avant de partir en courrant...

Il n'avait jamais crû à cette excuse, ni au pseudo accident qu'avaient eu les trois basketteurs, celui où Heero Yuy avait eu une jambe irrémédiablement endommagée... Mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait de coincer Tyler pour lui tirer les vers du nez, le brun se montrait tellement odieux que le Chinois abandonnait, furieux, presque haineux...

Il ne trouva pas Tyler à la sortie de St Cloud mais savait où le trouver. Dans les moments de crises, le jeune homme se défoulait sur un terrain, seul. Wufei se précipita vers le parking où il avait garé sa moto et mit les gaz sur Mont Rouge.

* * *

Il arriva au lycée, cacha son bolide et se dirigea vers le gymnase. Les serrures n'étant pas un problème pour Wufei comme pour Tyler, il entra dans la salle, monta dans les gradins et attendit dans l'ombre.

Au bout d'un moment, il entendit la porte claquer et un ballon rebondir avec force. Il observa alors le brun s'épuiser en jouant tout seulévacuant sa rage. Puis il le vit tomber à terre, y rester un moment et se diriger ensuite vers les vestiaires. C'était le moment. Le Chinois déterminé le suivit.

Hors de question de le laisser se débiner, cette fois.

TBC...

* * *

/Florinoir/ J'ai fait des passages hyper clichés!

/Wufei/ De toute façon, t'as dit que tu voulais que ça fasse américain...

/Flo/ Mouais... Bon! Prochain chapitre: Révélations!

/Heero/ Vais enfin savoir pourquoi je suis inapte!

/Florinoir/ Voui Hee-cocotte dans le joli poulallier de tata Lucille et il y a aussi des vaches et des cochonous le bon saucisson ...

/Wufei/ OOONNAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

Réponses aux reviews en se prosternant plus bas que terre:

Onarluca:Miiiicii! Prochain chapitre pour tes réponses, promis! L'est presque fini en plus, vais pas mettre trop longtemps à le poster! Courage!Lol!

blurp3: Lol, t'as vu j'fais des efforts! Certaines réponses vont satisfaire ta curiosité dans le prochain chapitre, qui ne vas pas tarder! Par contre, pour Théoça va arriver plus tard... Nyark!

Merci de suivre et c'est bien d'être curieuse!

Shuya: Contente que ce système te plaise! C'est super mais aussi frustrant(n'aime aussi, on est deux mazos, lol!) De rien pour l'histoire( toute émue de dire ça...)!

Kaorulabelle:Merci! Et désolée...Lol! Quand je me perds dans mes délires... Et pis c'est cool d'avoir plein d'espace pour les réponses aux reviews pasque ça veut dire que j'en ai eu! MDR! En espérant que tu adore aussi ma suite, je vais essayer de moins me perdre dans mes conneries...

Isuzu: Prochain chapitre! Pas taper, il arrive très bientôt! Merci!

Nicole Pavlovna:Ouais, je saiiiiiiiis... Lol! Bon, j'ai amorcé un truc avec les deux zozos, on va voir plus tard... Et bientôt certaines réponses!

Jeri Kali: Bientôt, bientôt! Merci d'aimer!(l'impression de me répéter...)Et en plus, t'aimes tout!

/Wufei/ Et voilà, t'as pété le bas de ton pantalon...

Wuffi, t'as rendez vous dans le lit de Jeri Kali... Mais tu peux aussi être dans les bras de maître O...

/Wufei/ Arg...

Yami Shino: Le bordel va trouver quelques explications...Mais continue quand même! En espérant que tu le lise!

lucy-hp: Waiiiii, tu as aimé la mise en couple! Merciiiiiii! Ty/Wuffi c'est une longue histoire, comme tu peux le constater... Prochain chapitre, t'en sauras plus, t'inquiète!

Shamandalie: T'inquiète, ton frangin va pas trop morfler! En fait, il a eu un petit plaisir qui va se transformer en un plus grand!

Lynn E.R. Aerama: Chalut Lynn! Merciiiiiiii! C'est toi qui m'a filé l'idée pour Treize et Zecksy! Tu m'as sauvé de l'invention de deux autre persos! Navré de pas tuer Théo tout de suite, j'en ai encore besoin, et puis il réserve des surprises!

/Théo/ Trop beau pour être vraiment pourri!

/Tyler/ Toi, je vais te faire crever...

lihiel: rougissement intense merci, vraiment! Duo le marginal au pouvoir!

/Wufei/ On est tous morts!

Vais les caser, d'ailleurs j'ai commencé! Tu sauras tout(enfin presque) au prochain chapitre!

Yoshina:Nan, pas les yeux de cocker, j'y résiste pas(Dieu sait combien ça m'a coûté en gâteaux...)! Tu vas bientôt comprendre pas de soucis! Je le poste bientôt, le chapitre des révélations!

/Heero/Jack/Tyler/ Malheureusement!

Merci énormément de suivre en tout cas!

Olia: Me souviens! Et puis, il y a vraiment pas de quoi, c'est avec autant de plaisir! Wuffi jouera un rôle important dans le prochain chapitre, t'inquiète!

/Wufei/ Marre de mes fans...

Et encore, t'es pas mon préféré!

En espérant te retrouver pour la suite! Et Quatre est pas ok pour la danse...

/Quatre, mode 0 système/ GRAAAAAAAHOOUUUAAARRRRRRRGGGGGG!

... Toujours pas calmé...

DES REWIEWS! ENCOOOOOOOREEEEEEE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

/Heero/ L'affreux drame des cocanomanes en manque...


	6. Révélations

Pseudo: Yé soui ouné flore qué elle est touté noièré:

/Heero/ Florinoir.

/Moi/ Comment t'as cassé mon effet!

/Duo/ Quel effet!

Titre: Les aléas du lycée! Oh yeah!

/Wufei/ Tu es particulièrement ridicule avec cette banane dans les cheveux et ton sourire pseudo-colgate...

/Moi/ Comme t'es méchant! Et dire que je suis hypeeer sympa avec toi dans ce chapitre!

/Wufei/ Je ne suis pas un lèche botte.

/Moi, dégaine le clavier/ Ok tu le prends comme ça... " Tyler le jaugea, les yeux chargés de dédain. Il ricana alors que son pied entrait en contact avec un endroit sensible de l'anatomie de Wufei qui ne put que le regarder partir, plié en deux à terre et les larmes aux yeux alors que tout le lycée riait à gorge déployée de sa déconvenue..."

/Wufei/ Ton imitation d' Elvis était très réussie! Tu es extraordinaire, sublime, sensationnelle et super sexy!

/ Moi/ Merci Wufei!

Genre: UA, OOC, yaoï, torture...

/Moi/ Nyyyaaaaaaaarrrrrkeeeeuh!

/ Heero, Tyler, Jack/ Putain on est dans la merde,là...

Source/Toutes les armures mobiles/ Le retour des parasites à deux pattes!

/Heero, le doigt sur le bouton d'autodestruction/ Gundam Wing.

/Les armures mobiles/ Gloups!

Disclamer/Moi/ Allez, soyez pas vache! Y a même pas de robots! Y à même pas Oz! Donc, vous êtes à mo...

/Quatre, mode 0 systèm enclenché/ Ne dis pas des choses que tu pourrais regretter...

/Moi/ Allez, vas rejoindre ta Sunrise où tu perds ton père et ta soeur, où tu lattes Trowa, où il y a la guerre...

/Heero/ Bof, pour moi, là-bas ou dans tes griffes, je morfle quand même alors...

Ceci est LA scène de révélations! Y a pas tout mais ça éclairera déjà pas mal de trucs!

* * *

Tyler marqua un dernier panier, avant de s'écrouler sur le terrain, vidé. Il avait fini de libérer sa rage, sa frustration dans l'effort physique... le brun eut un ricanement amer... Ouais,à qui il voulait faire gober cette connerie! Il se releva et rejoignit le vestiaire.

* * *

Il était en train de s'essuyer le visage quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer. Il tourna vivement la tête. Il se rembrunit aussitôt et retourna à son occupation initiale. L'autre resta immobile, le fixant. Au bout d'un moment, Tyler, excédé, jeta la serviette à terre et cingla:

- C'est pas le vestiaire des arts martiaux! T'as rien à foutre ici!

- Je veux discuter.

- Ben fais vite!

- Ty... Parle moi.

- De quoi tu cause, Wufei!

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Je sais que tu as des problèmes. En vérité je l'ai toujours su. Mais ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi me l'a confirmé. Et je sais que ça a un rapport avec notre séparation!

Tyler ricana, espérant que Wufei ne remarque pas ses tremblements.

- Mais tu me racontes quoi là! Faut te la refaire! Comme y a deux ans et demi! T'étais un passe-temps, Chang! Et c'est pas l'accident d'Heero qui m'a fait te larguer! Ok! Allez, ciao!

Le basketteur allait prendre son sac et s'en aller quand Wufei le saisit par les épaules et le plaqua violemment contre les casiers. L'asiatique planta ses yeux dans ceux du garçon qui reprenait son souffle et rugit:

- TY! Je n'en crois pas un mot! Je n'y ai pas cru à l'époque, et je refuse d'y croire maintenant! Et quoique ce soit, c'est lié à ce pseudo accident! Peu de temps avant, je me souviens que tu avais commencé à être plus soucieux, plus mal que d'habitude et tu étais redevenu comme avant... Juste avant!

- Wufei, lâche-moi!

Le Chinois resserra sa prise.

- Pas avant que tu m'ais dit la vérité! Tu n'es pas comme ça, Tyler, tu n'es pas comme ces types qui jètent leurs partenaires après tant de promesses!... En les faisant autant souffrir...

La tirade se fit plus hésitante, la voix de Wufei se brouillant:

- Tout allait si bien entre nous... je ne peux pas croire que... L'amour que tu me portais était un mensonge...

L'asiatique avait baissé la tête, les mains qui tenaient les épaules de Tyler tremblaient. Le basketteur avala sa salive, tentant de garder une expression égale. Tentant de prononcer à nouveau les mots qu'il avait jeté la mort dans l'âme il y avait deux ans et demi. Ces mots orduriers qui avait brisé leur relation. Qui briseraient tous les sentiments que semblait encore lui porter le Chinois.

- Wu, murmura-il d'une voix incertaine, Wu... Lâche-moi... Je t'ai quitté parce que...

Wufei releva brusquement les yeux brillant de colère et de larmes sur lui:

- VAS-Y! Redis-moi encore ces mensonges abjects! Mais si tu comptes à nouveau te cacher comme un lâche derrière ces conneries et me refaire souffrir, alors regarde-moi droit dans les yeux Donovan! gronda-il.

- MAIS JE PEUX PAS, MERDE!éclata Tyler, JE PEUX PAS! OK! JE T'AI PAS QUITTE PARCE QUE JE JOUAIS AVEC TOI! ET J'AI SUREMENT PLUS MORFLE QUE TOI EN TE DISANT CES HORREURS! Et pour tout te dire... J'en morfle encore! T'es content! MAINTENANT FOUS-MOI LA PAIX!

Le Chinois faillit lâcher prise en entendant ces aveux. Il s'en doutait mais... Bon dieu ce que ça pouvait soulager de l'entendre de vive voix! De plus... Tyler avait dit qu'il en souffrait... encore? Alors... Il se ressaisit en sentant le jeune homme tenter de se dégager.

- Oh non, Tyler Donovan! Maintenant que tu m'as dit ça, tu vas avouer le reste! J'ai la preuve que tu as menti mais je n'en ai pas encore les raisons! Parle!

- NON!

- JE TE GARANTIS QUE SI! ET T'AURAS LE VERROU DU CASIER DE LAHIRON QUI TE RENTRERA DANS LE CUL JUSQU'A CE QUE TU CRACHE LE MORCEAU!

Les deux garçons se fixèrent alors bouche bée, l'un éberlué par les mots de l'autre, et le second ne revenant pas de les avoir prononcer. On ne saura pas lequel des deux pouffa en premier. Mais cette réaction, plus nerveuse qu'autre chose, entraîna un tel fou rire qu'il obligea les jeunes hommes à s'asseoir par terre pour reprendre leurs souffles. Leurs regards se croisèrent, pétillants, complices, brillant d'une tendresse qu'ils ne réservaient qu'à l'autre. Puis le visage de Tyler s'assombrit et il murmura, se voilant le visage d'une main:

- Je te mérite pas...

- C'est à moi d'en juger.

- ... T'es un type génial, Wu. Droit. Honnête. Tu déteste les tricheurs, les menteurs et les lâches... Et je suis dans les trois catégories... Et merde. Je te dois bien la vérité.

Le basketteur se redressa un peu et enleva son sweat et son tee-shirt. Il se tourna de telle façon à être dos à Wufei. Celui-ci vit alors une sorte de marque, comme une vieille brûlure formant un sigle.

- ... Qu'est ce que c'est? Tu ... Tu aimes ce genre de scarifications? On dirait qu'on t'a marqué au fer rouge! Tu ... faisais parti d'un ...gang!

- Laisse-moi parler, merde! Cingla le brûlé.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement quand il ajouta:

- Ca, c'est le châtiment... La marque de la trahison... Il y a la même sur les dos de Heero et Jack. C'est parce qu'on a laissé tomber...

Tyler hésita... Mais il avait décidé de tout dire. Pour tout ce que Wufei et lui avait partagé. Pour ce que le Chinois lui avait apporté. Il devait lui dire pour ne pas que cet être si noble regrette un type comme lui. Pour lui montrer combien il avait eu tord de l'aimer. Il inspira profondément et commença:

- Il y a trois ans, on était en dernière année de collège. Heero, Jack et moi étions les meilleurs basketteurs de la région. Notre équipe gagnait toutes les rencontres, remportait tous les trophées. Heero et Jack sortaient avec tous les gars et les filles les plus populaires... et je filais le parfait amour avec un superbe pratiquant d'arts martiaux rencontré lors d'une remise de prix...

Wufei rougit à ces paroles et Tyler eut un léger sourire nostalgique avant de continuer:

- Tout semblait bien... Mais il y avait un hic; 'ro, Jacky et moi... On avait des problèmes...financiers... On le cachait mais quelqu'un le sut... Et un soir, alors qu'on était tout les trois dans le gymnase du collège, le coach et le capitaine de l'équipe du collège rival se sont pointés...

- Quel collège?

- ... Fontrayne...

- Là où étaient Collins, Ben Sallah, Gilbert et compagnie?

Wufei eut un déclic:

- Et le grand type blond contre qui tu t'es énervé!

- ...Ouais, c'est ça. Même à l'époque ils avaient les postes qu'ils occupent maintenant... Sauf Gilbert qu'était remplaçant, Merquize était capitaine et pivot... Collins était donc meneur... C'était le plus grand rival d'Heero... Ty se frottait pas mal à Abdul... Mais Heero et Collins, c'était quelque chose... Ils étaient aussi bons l'un que l'autre. Enfin presque. Collins pensait trop au un contre un et occultait tout le reste tandis que ' Ro restait plus lucide et avait une meilleure vision du jeu. C'était ce qui faisait la différence pendant le match... Mais ça a rien à voir avec le sujet... Donc, je disais, ces mecs sont venus nous voir. Ils nous ont fait... Une proposition. Qu'on a accepté.

Tyler n'osait plus regarder Wufei dans les yeux. Le Chinois inspira et demanda, craignant de connaître la réponse:

- Quelle proposition?

- ... Ces mecs faisaient des paris sur les matchs inter collèges, inter lycées. Un truc de fou, on avait jamais imaginé que nos rencontres engrangeaient un tel business... Ils nous ont proposé... De truquer les matchs... Vu que notre équipe était donnée gagnante, la côte rapportait pas énormément... Alors...

- Alors ils vous ont demandés de faire exprès de perdre certaines rencontres.

- Oui.

- Et vous avez accepté.

- ... Oui.

- Bon sang, TY! Mais pourquoi!

- Merde Wu, on avait besoin de fric! s'emporta le basketteur. Tu sais comment on s'est connus, avec Jack et Heero! On était à la rue, tout gamins! On s'en est sorti en volant!

- Qu... quoi!

- Et putain... Ca, je voulais pas que tu le saches...

Wufei était complètement déboussolé. Horrifié. Mais sa réaction ne fut pas celle à laquelle s'attendait le garçon tremblant. Le basketteur se sentit soudainement serré dans des bras musclés alors qu'une voix douce murmurait:

- Mais pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé? Ty, je ne t'aurais pas rejeté. J'aurais tant voulu t'aider... je t'aimais! Je t'aime... Toujours...

Le brun, tendu à mort, se laissa aller à ces derniers mots.

- ... C'est vrai?

- Oui!

-Mais... Tu... Tu détestes...les...

- Toi je t'aime. Et c'est tout.

- Wu... Je...

-Chhhhh. Termine ton histoire. On se dira ce genre de choses une fois que nous n'aurons plus rien à nous cacher.

Tyler acquiesça faiblement et blotti dans l'étreinte chaude, réconfortante et aimante de son ami, reprit son récit:

- On avait réussi à louer un appart, un truc miteux, mais c'était chez nous... Tu sais, c'est pour ça qu'on a jamais invité personne. Je t'ai dit que nos parents nous faisaient habiter ensemble histoire de nous rendre autonomes, tu te rappelles? Ben on pouvait plus payer, on était dans le rouge... parce qu'on avait arrêté les cambriolages... Moi je pouvais plus, avec toi, et les deux autres ont suivi le mouvement. C'est pour ça qu'on a marché dans la combine. On perdait de deux ou trois points...

- Je me souviens. Je t'avais taquiné sur ta baisse de performance et tu t'étais énervé assez violemment...

- Ouais... J'étais vraiment mal vis à vis de toi... Je me détestais de te mentir. De tricher alors que tu haïssais cette pratique... Mais on touchait le fric. Puis ça nous a travaillé de plus en plus. On aimait pas faire ça. Et il y a eu ce match, contre Fontrayne, l'entraîneur et le capitaine nous ont dit de perdre... Y avait toute l'équipe et le collège qui nous encourageaient, qui disaient qu'ils comptaient sur nous... Toi qui me rassurais en pensant que j'avais le trac, qui me disais que je me donnerais à fond, comme d'habitude... Collins qui attendait son face à face avec Heero... Il était pas au courant de ce que faisait son entraîneur... Et on a quand même truqué le match... C'est au coup de sifflet final qu'on en a eut assez. Heero était écoeuré d'avoir offensé son rival. Moi, j'en pouvais plus, je pensais à toi et au peu de conscience qui me restait encore... Jack a alors dit" On arrête cette merde. On se démerdera autrement mais la triche, c'est fini." On est allé voir les parieurs et on leur a rendu le pognon en disant qu'on ne marchait plus. On a vraiment été trop cons... On a vraiment pensé qu'en rendant le fricça irait!

La voix de Tyler s'étrangla et Wufei sentit son trouble. Sa peur. Il resserra ses bras autour de la taille du garçon et attendit qu'il reprenne son calme.

- Et une semaine plus tard... Dans la nuit...

**_Flash- back:_**

Ils sortaient du collège après un entraînement tardif. Ils habitaient un quartier assez mal famé, mais n'avaient pas spécialement de craintes car ils étaient trois et connaissaient la plupart des habitants.

Les basketteurs passaient dans une petite ruelle quand ils se sentirent brusquement attrapés. Ils reçurent un coup sur la tête et se fut le trou noir...

Tyler se réveilla et voulut passer les mains sur son crâne douloureux. A sa grande surprise, elles étaient liées dans son dos. Il cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui. Des néons sur un plafond haut. Un gymnase. Fontrayne. Des gémissements le tirèrent de son observation. Heero et Jack émergeaient à côté de lui, attachés de la même manière. Et autour d'eux, une douzaine de types.

- Putain c'est quoi ce...

- Ils sont réveillés!

- Bien! On va pouvoir s'amuser...

Tyler reconnu la voix du coach de Fontrayne, Treize Kushrenada. Il apparu alorsécartant ses acolytes, accompagné du capitaine Zecks Merquize. Le brun aux yeux noirs allait parler quand il entendit Heero gronder sur sa droite:

-C'est quoi ce merdier! A quoi vous jouez!

- On vous a rendu l'argent, il me semble! ajouta Jack.

- Oui, vous nous avez rendu l'argent... Et vous aviez sérieusement cru que ça suffirait? Nous avions un contrat...

- On ne se souvient pas avoir signé quoi que ce soit! cingla Tyler, la moutarde lui montant au nez.

Un ricanement général lui répondit, l'entraîneur se permit même un léger sourire. Le capitaine de l'équipe de basket prit alors la parole, d'un ton condescendant:

- On avait un contrat et vous l'avez rompu. C'est pas un truc qu'on pardonne...

- Vous êtes quoi, des caricatures du parrain! coupa Heero. Arrêtez de vous la jouer, merde!

- Toi, petit con tu ferme ta jolie gueule ou je crève vos beaux yeux avec une épingle rouillée!

Le métis tiqua. Si Tyler était celui des trois qui s'énervait le plus facilement, Heero était celui qui faisait les pires conneries quand il se sentait menacé. Et cette fois là ne fit pas exception...

- Damare! C'est toi qui va la fermer! On est quitte! On laisse tomber vos combines, on a pas été assez clairs! Alors vous arrêtez votre pitoyable mise en scène et vous nous foutez la paix! On a d'autres choses à branler que faire semblant d'avoir la trouille pour contenter des mal-baisés en manque d'excitation!

Le capitaine serra les poings et fit mine de se jeter sur le brun ébouriffé. Kushrenada le retint, un éclat dangereux dans le regard:

- Calme.

Il s'adressa alors à ses hommes :

- Vous me chopez ce merdeux. On va lui faire un spécial!

- LE TOUCHEZ PAS! hurlèrent Jack et Tyler, se démenant pour se placer devant leur ami.

Ils se retrouvèrent eux-mêmes solidement maintenus alors que deux des gars transportaient Heero dans le cercle central du terrain de basket. Ils le retournèrent alors face à ses amis. Merquize lui prit le menton et susurra:

- Tu vas gentiment regarder ce qu'on va faire à tes deux potes. On va voir si tu seras toujours aussi grande gueule.

L'entraîneur ordonna:

- Préparez le bétail et amenez le matos!

Le sang des trois garçons se glaça quand ils virent arriver deux hommes avec un grill fumant d'où sortaient les manches de trois barres en fer.

- Mon père, continua le coach en triturant l'une des barres, possède un petit élevage, dans un trou perdu aux Etats-Unis. Il m'envoie ça, des fois. Ca sert à marquer les bêtes... Paraîtrait que ça fait mal... Et que ça sent le cochon grillé...

Les yeux des prisonniers s'agrandirent et Jack et Tyler se débattirent. Mais les quatre hommes qui les bloquaient au sol étaient bien plus lourds qu'eux... Tandis que deux les maintenaient, les autres leur enlevèrent leurs hauts, les laissant torses nus. Heero, paniqué tenta de se dégager:

- LACHEZ LES! ESPECE DE TARES!

Les kidnappeurs plaquèrent les deux garçons sur le ventre malgré les hurlements rageurs et effrayés du troisième.

- Regarde bien, chuchota le capitaine au métis horrifié et fou de colère d'être aussi impuissant, regarde bien ce qu'on va leur faire, ce sera ton tour ensuite...

- NOOON! LAISSEZ LEEEEEES!

Deux des types sortirent alors chacun une barre en fer des braises grésillantes. Le bout était rouge et un sigle y était forgé. Un V entouré d'un ovale. Tyler et Jack étaient maintenus par quatre brutes chacun. Ils sentirent leurs tortionnaires s'approcher d'eux et retinrent avec peine leurs gémissements de terreurs quand la chaleur de la barre leur effleura la peau. Ils ne leur donneraient pas ce plaisir là.

Deux hurlements de pure douleur couvrirent le grésillement de la chair qui brûlait alors que le métal chauffé à blanc entrait en contact avec le dos des jeunes gens. Leurs bourreaux appuyèrent pour imprimer la marque malgré les sursauts, les cris et les larmes de souffrance de Jack et Tyler. Heero hurlait:

- SALAUDS! TYYYYYY! JAAAACK!

- Bien, faisons maintenant subir le même sort à ce cher Yuy, déclara le coach, en jaugeant les deux ailiers tremblants d'un air satisfait.

Les gardiens du jeune métis lui enlevèrent son sweat et son tee-shirt et le plaquèrent à son tour sur le ventre. Ses deux amis toujours à terre ne purent que fermer les yeux en gémissant lorsqu'ils entendirent le cri déchirant d'Heero.

Mais leurs tortionnaires n'en avaient pas encore terminé.

Les quatre hommes qui retenaient le brun le retournèrent sur le dos, ignorant son deuxième cri de douleur quand la peau brûlée tapa sur le sol. Ils lui maintinrent les quatre membres. L'entraîneur attendit que les yeux marines remplis de larmes douloureuses s'ouvrent sur lui avant de se pencher sur le garçon hoquetant.

- Spécialement pour toi, grande gueule, sourit Treize.

Le regard d'Heero se gorgea de haine. Rassemblant ses forces, il leva la tête et lui cracha au visage;

- Allez... vous faire... foutre!

Le coach essuya la salive sur sa joue et gronda:

- Amenez le maillet!

A ces mots, Jack et Tyler tournèrent douloureusement la tête. Ils virent à travers le brouillard obscurcissant leurs yeux deux autres gars transportant un énorme marteau de bois dur.

- Non... souffla le brun horrifié

- Faites pas...ça... gémit le châtain.

Ils essayèrent de bouger mais ils étaient toujours attachés et retenus. De plus, la souffrance dans leurs dos était vraiment intense...

Heero fixa l'homme au maillet en face de lui. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'ils allaient lui faire... Non! Ils n'allaient pas...

Le marteau s'éleva et descendit brutalement. Il atterrit sur une des jambes du métis. L'affreux craquement qui retentit fut recouvert en parti par un hurlement indescriptible.

Tyler et Jack, complètement impuissants, se mirent alors à sangloter ne pouvant pas supporter la souffrance que devait endurer leur ami.

Le maillet se rabattit. Autre hurlement insoutenable.

- HEEROOOOOO!

On les frappa de nouveaux à la tête. Ils perdirent conscience dans un océan de douleur...

-

Jack et Tyler furent éveillés par les gémissements fiévreux du métis qui s'agitait, toujours évanoui. Les deux garçons se relevèrent péniblement et claudiquèrent vers le gisant. Ils retinrent un sanglot en voyant l'état de la jambe de leur ami. Complètement écrasée, ensanglantée. On voyait même des bouts d'os en dépasser.

- Il... Ooow... il a de la ...fièvre...

- Faut... l'emmener à l'hosto...

- Putain... je peux... à peine...bouger!

Ils allaient craquer. Jack inspira, retint un cri et regarda autour de lui. Il étaient dans une ruelle, pas très éloignée d'un hôpital pas loin de chez eux. Un petit lampadaire jetait un peu de lumière.

- On est ...pas...loin de l'hôpital... Saint Joseph... Vais aller chercher... de l'aide...

- Je...surveille...Heero... Jack! Ils... Ils lui ont...

Tyler ne trouva pas la force de finir sa phrase. Jack détourna les yeux et s'éloigna lentement en s'aidant du mur, les larmes brouillant sa vue.

**_Fin flash-back._**

- Jack a réussi à trouver des gars qu'on connaissait et ils nous ont amené à l'hosto. On a inventé un bobard, on leur a dit qu'on avait eu un accident après être allés à une fête chez des potes qui nous avaient tatoués à leurs manières. Tu sais tout.

La voix de Tyler s'éteignit. Wufei était tétanisé. C'était tout simplement horrible. Et injuste. Ils avaient été marqués comme du bétail, et la carrière d'Heero dans le basket avait été brisée. Ils avaient été molestés et humiliés. Et ils cachaient ça depuis deux ans et demi... Et ce Merquize qui... Il comprenait maintenant la colère de Tyler! Il ressentait exactement la même!

- ... Dis quelque chose... S'il te plaît... intervint le basketteur d'un ton brisé.

Le Chinois le retourna face à lui et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'il avait pour le jeune homme. Tyler se fondit dans l'étreinte de son ami et ferma les yeux. Lorsque le baiser prit fin il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Wufei et murmura:

- Merci... Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé...

- Chhhhht... Tu as payé au centuple ton erreur. Toi et les deux autres ne méritiez absolument pas ce genre de punitions! C'est affreux! Ty... Est ce que... On peut avoir une deuxième chance?

Il sentit le brun sourire dans son cou.

- J'espérais que tu me dirais ça...

Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard et Wufei entraîna Tyler.

Ils avaient deux ans et demi à rattraper...

* * *

- Alors tu lui as tout dit...

- ... Ouaip...

Heero, Tyler et Jack étaient allongés sur l'herbe, dans un petit parc pas très loin du lycée. Le métis souffla la fumée de sa cigarette et demanda, les yeux levés vers les nuages.

- Et?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, lui et le châtain se tournèrent vers le brun. Celui-ci avait prit une jolie teinte carmine. Les deux amis se sourirent d'un air entendu et soulagé.

- Cool!

- Vu ta troncheça s'est terminé au pieu...

- Vos gueules crétins, grommela Tyler plus écarlate que jamais.

- On a raiiiiisoooooon! ricanèrent-ils en réponse.

Le silence reprit ses droits quelques minutes.

- ... 'ro, Jacky...

-Hn?

- Moui?

- ... Si Fei l'a accepté... Vous pouvez vous aussi le dire sans crainte...

- ... De quoi tu parles?

- Arrêtez vos conneries. Toi, Jacky, tu crèves d'envie de te confier à la skateuse et Marty, et toi, Heero, t'es raide dingue de Duo. Faut pas me prendre pour un abruti non plus!

- ... C'est pas aussi simple... argua Jack.

- Ah ouais, c'est sûrça l'a été pour moi peutêtre!

- Ce n'est pas le problème de Duo.

- Heero, tu joues au con, là.

- Tant pis. Ce sont mes affaires.

- Toujours est-il, coupa Jack, désireux de ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet, que tu vas devoir présenter des excuses demain. On va pas sécher éternellement, et Quatre va encore nous tomber dessus et me faire me sentir responsable des deux guerres mondiales...

Ils grimacèrent de concert...

- ... Au fait, 'Ro...

- Hn?

- Hier... Quand je t'ai rejoint à l'appart, t'étais bien nerveux...Et tout rouge... T'as fait quoi hier?

- Pas tes oignons!

- Heerooooooo? demandèrent les deux vipères dans un bel ensemble.

- Heu... Ben, j'ai rencontré Duo...

- Ou ça!

- ... A St Cloud...

- QUOI! On t'avait dit de pas y aller!

- Et ben j'y suis allé quand même! Vous ne pourrez pas toujours m'éviter de rencontrer Merquize! J'allais pas vous laissez l'affronter seuls! En plus... Y avait Kushrenada...

Il frissonna et massa inconsciemment sa jambe devenue douloureuse. Ses amis s'en aperçurent et Jack continua, sans approfondir le sujet:

- Et?

Trop heureux de changer de sujet, le métis reprit:

- Duo m'a vu alors que vous aviez l'air de vous engueuler...

Tyler jeta un oeil au châtain qui ne dit rien.

- On s'est un peu disputé et il...m'a embrassé, d'un coup...

Jack et Tyler se regardèrent, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Jacky, tu me dois vingt euros...

- Hey! Minute, tu lui a répondu, 'Ro!

- ...Oui...

- YEEEEEEESSS!

Jack râla en sortant l'argent tandis qu'Heero tentait d'avoir l'air vraiment menaçant, c'est à dire de virer le rouge soutenu qui avait envahi ses pommettes...

Demain ils retourneraient au lycée... Demain Tyler affrontera l'équipe et Heero, Duo. Alors ils savourèrent leur journée de tranquilité...

TBC...

* * *

/Florinoir/ Fin de chapître de meeerdeeeeeuh!

/ Heero/...

/Flo/ Pourquoi il dit rien , c'est le premier à râler d'habitude!

/Duo/ Bouchez vous les oreilles...

/Heero/NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ESPECE DE FOLLE-FURIEUSE DE MES DEUX COMMENT T'AS OSE ME FAIRE CA OMAE O KOROSU TRES LENTEMENT ET DOULOUREUSEUMENT PSYCHOPATHE ET...

/Jack et Tyler/ En gros on est d'accord avec lui!

* * *

Réponses aux rewiews!

blurp3: Le voilà et merci encore!C'était rapide, hein!

Shamandalie: Merci pour tout! Et puis le devellopement de mon 2x1 va se faire très bientôt! Et nan, me harcelez pas!

/Quatre/ Tu n'attends que ça!

Pas la peine de me vendre, traître!

Kaorulabelle: Alors, ton avis sur l'explication? Merci de me suivre!

onarluca: Bon timing alors! Pis de toute façon, Hee-chan m'aurait défendue! Hee-chan? HEY!

Arigato!

Jeri Kali: ce genre de paroles, tu peux les repeter autant de fois que tu veux!Merci!

Yami Shino: Mauvaise langue! Nah! Lol!

/Heero/Jack/Ty/ On aurait pu s'en passer!

J'espère que tu vas continuer à lire!

isuzu: Merci! J'aime bien partir en live, quoi que je me calme un peu ces temps-ci... Pas bon ça!Lol!

/Wufei/ Cette onna est plus que sadique!

Wuffi...Tu veux rester avec Tyler ou non!

/Wufei/ J'ai rien dit...

Pitchoune Z:Aaaa, t'as les mêmes goûts que moi!

/Heero/ Et merdeuh!

Merci d'avoir rewiewé, j'oblige pas non plus mais bon c'est un sacré booster!

Prière exaucée!

* * *

Voili voilou le chapître que vous attendiez! Donnez vos avis, ce sera sympa! Et bon, c'est pas obligé non plus mais continuez de lire quand même!

/Heero/ Mouais, veux que tu m'arrange ça moi!

Au prochain chapître, j'espère!


	7. Explications

Pseudo: Florinoir, qui dort comme un loir...

/Heero/ Tu concurrences ces pauvres bêtes, elles ont l'air hyper active à côté de toi!

... Florinoir, qui de ta torture se fait un devoir...

/Heero/ Arg...

Titre: Les aléas du lycée...

Genre: UA, OOC, yaoi, et pis tout le tintoin...

/Duo/ Florinoir ou l'art de se défiler pour décrire ses fics...

Source: /Wing/ Comment nous nous mourrons d'indigestions d'humains suicidaires...

/Heero/ C'est de moi que tu parles!

/Wing, qui joue les gundams innocents/ Jaaamais de la viiiiiie!

Disclamer: Les gboys, Zecksy et Treizinou sont pas à moi. Mais je m'en moque. Je les fait chier quand même!Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha! Par contre, Ty, Jack, Théo, Helena, Abdul et tout le reste sont mes victimes à moi toute seule!

/Les gboys/ Les pauvres!

Notes: Dialogues commencent par la parenthèse, veut pas me laisser les tirets...Merci à Elenea!

* * *

Heero n'était ni timide, ni lâche. Il était donc tout à fait serein, calme et sûr de lui. Oui. Il n'allait pas fuir. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si c'était vraiment important. 

(Les mecs, j'me sens pas trop bien, sans doute les sushis périmés d'hier alors je crois que je vais...

Jack et Tyler lui rattrapèrent chacun un bras et ils continuèrent d'avancer vers le lycée.

(Pas question de se défiler! A chacun son casse-pipe!

Heero grogna et se laissa entraîner. Aujourd'hui n'allait pas être une journée de tout repos... Tyler devait rendre des comptes à l'équipe et lui-même allait devoir s'expliquer avec Duo...

**_Flash-back:_**

Heero, râgeur, s'éloignait de Duo quant il se sentit saisi par la taille, retourné, et avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, les lèvres douces du natté avaient ravies les siennes. La surprise passée, il répondit passionnément au baiser. Au bout d'un moment les deux garçons se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

(Ca te... prend souvent...ce genre de pulsion!

(Ca a pas ...eu spécialement l'air... de te déplaire!

Heero allait rétorquer quand des bruits de voix se firent entendre vers eux.

(Mais puisque je te dis que je l'ai vu disparaître par là!

(Heu... On devrait aller aider Jack, ça avait l'air d'être houleux...

(T'inquiète, Marty, l'est assez grand pour défendre Tyler tout seul... Et puis Abdul et Lahiron calment le jeu...

(Tout de même ce Donovan! Mon frère a raison, un fouteur de merde!

(Héléna ne soit pas si...

(Bon, on la ferme et on retrouve Duo, j'ai mon Abdul à aller papouiller moi! Enfin, si ils se sont calmés d'ici là...

Heero se dégagea brusquement des bras de Duo et commença à partir le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Le natté n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il disparaisse au coin du bâtiment car Héléna venait de les repérer et le groupe de supporters se dirigeait vers lui.

* * *

Le métis aurait couru sans sa maudite jambe estropiée. Et il se maudissait de fuir ainsi. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se comportait comme ça! Il appréciait vraiment le châtain en tant qu'ami et leur petit flirt lui plaisait beaucoup, c'est sûr mais... Il ne savait pas... Il était sorti avec un nombre incalculable de personnes, des deux sexes, mais c'était toujours pour le fun, ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps... Tout comme Jack, il préférait ne pas se prendre la tête avec une longue histoire du genre de celle de Tyler et Chang. Et là, il flippait totalement, parce qu'il sentait qu'avec Duo, ça pouvait durer... Il sentait qu'il y avait plus qu'une bonne amitié et une forte attirance. Il avait l'impression que le natté ressentait la même chose mais... Il ne se sentait pas près à gérer ce genre de relation! Et puis, il ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié du garçon. Si Duo devenait trop proche de lui il saurait et là... Il ne pourrait même plus espérer une relation de camaraderie... Comme il comprenait Ty d'avoir préféré briser son couple plutôt que de voir le mépris dans les yeux de celui qu'il aimait... Rien que d'imaginer perdre l'amitié de Duo lui était quasi-insupportable, alors si ils étaient ensembles et que le châtain vienne à découvrir cette saloperie d'affaire qu'il se traînait depuis deux ans et demi avec Jack et Ty... 

Heero arriva à la porte de leur immeuble sans s'en apercevoir. Il monta péniblement les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage, le vieux bâtiment défraîchi n'ayant pas d'ascenseur, et ouvrit la porte de leur appartement. Il ne fut pas surpris d'y être seul, Tyler devant se défouler sur un ballon à défaut de le faire sur ce connard de Merquize...

Le brun se laissa tomber sur le vieux canapé et massa sa jambe douloureuse en retenant ses plaintes. Cette longue marche l'avait faite souffrir... Sans compter le fait de revoir Merquize...

Il serra les poings.

Son bourreau, lui et cet entraîneur, Kushrénada... Penser à eux lui faisait revivre cette nuit horrible, ce moment où le maillet frappait sa jambe avec une telle violence... Dans ses cauchemars, encore deux ans et demi après, il sentait les os se briser, la douleur intense, fulgurante, innommable, effaçant celle de son dos marqué à vie, il réentendait les cris et les sanglots de ses amis, les rires et les sarcasmes de ces connards qui les torturaient, et la souffrance, la rage, le désespoir... Les jours suivants quand il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital et qu'on lui avait apprit que le basket était fini pour lui... Les regards impuissants et douloureux de Jack et Tyler, les larmes et le chagrin de ce dernier quand il avait plaqué Chang... Leur solitude faces aux évènements, les coups d'oeils de ceux qui se doutaient de ce qui s'était véritablement passé... Le mépris. Ils pouvait presque entendre les "bien fait" implicites dans les yeux de Collins et Gilbert...

Une douleur vive fit reprendre ses esprits à Heero. Il avait serré sa jambe de toutes ses forces. Il soupira et se laissa aller dans le canapé, les yeux clos. Jack n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, il n'ira sûrement pas à la petite fête organisée après la victoire... Remportée grâce à Duo.

Duo avec qui il allait devoir s'expliquer. Duo qui, oui il l'admettait, faisait définitivement battre plus vite son coeur...

Il ricana. Fallait qu'il tombe amoureux du type le plus curieux qu'il ait jamais rencontré... L'avait jamais eu de chance...

Bah, côté positif, il embrassait vachement bien.

Sur cette pensée, Heero se laissa aller au sommeil.

* * *

Jack était rentré, réveillant Heero en claquant la porte. Le châtain le rejoint dans le salon avec deux tasses de cafés. Ils avaient discutés et ne voyant pas Tyler passer le pas de la porte, étaient allés dans la chambre de Jack où ils avaient passés la nuit à picoler. Vers quatre heure du matin, l'absent les avaient rejoint en trois exemplaires pour Jack et quatre pour Heero qui avait frappé dans le vide en grommellent un "c't'a c't'heur'ci qu'tu rent" aviné. Puis les deux îvres avait enfin remarqué le sourire littéralement béat de Tyler et lui avait tendu un verre. 

Ils avaient émergé à dix heures, vidé le tube d'aspirine et s'était résigné à boire le cocktail spécial gueule de bois de Jack, une mixture tellement immonde qu'elle désaoulait instantanément, avaient végété jusqu'à treize heure, avaient prit conscience de sécher, ne s'en étaient pas plus préoccupés et étaient allé dans le parc où ils eurent la conversation que nous connaissons.

Ils y prirent la décision de retourner au lycée le lendemain. Nous y sommes...

**_Fin flash-back._**

(Bon! On est à l'entrée...

(Les gars, au diable ma fierté. Je veux pas y aller!

(Allons les mecs, êtes vous des hommes ou des lavettes?

(Lavette me convient très bien, et puis tu peux parler, toi t'as aucunes personnes à affronter, Jack!

(Nyark. Bon, ils vont pas vous tomber dessus de suite non plus, vous avez un peu de répit...

Tyler et Heero soupirèrent de concert.

(...Avec un peu de chance, je croiserais pas Duo...

(Et ils me foutront la paix jusqu'à ce soir...

(Alleeeeeeez, on y va!

Et Jack poussa ses deux amis dans l'établissement.

* * *

La matinée passa tranquillement et Heero était soulagé de ne pas avoir croisé le châtain. C'était la pause de midi et il avait prévu d'aller se manger un hamburger dans le fast-food en face du lycée. Tyler roucoulait avec son Chinois et Jack faisait un poker avec Marty, Patricia, Trowa et Quatre. 

Il sortit du bâtiment de cours et se dirigeait vers la sortie quand:

(Salut Heero.

_Kuso! _

Le brun se retourna vers la voix chaude qui l'avait interpellé et fit face à Duo.

(Duo.

Le natté le regardait avec son habituel sourire lumineux. Avec un peu de chance, il avait oublié ou alors il ne considérait pas l'épisode du baiser comme important. Oui. Il avait flirté, quoi, en poussant les choses plus loin que d'habitude, mais ça faisait partie du jeu. Tant mieux... Ouais... Pas de prise de tête. Tranquille.

... Et que la boule dans son estomac lui fasse le plaisir de disparaître, merde!

(T'allais te chercher de quoi manger? demanda Duo le coupant dans ses réflexions.

Heero se baffa mentalement et répondit par un hochement de tête avant de se détourner. Le natté lui emboîta le pas.

(J'ai dit aux autres que je mangerais avec toi ce midi. Alors, ben...je peux m'incruster?

(Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir réellement besoin de mon avis, soupira le métis.

(Duo sourit et ils se dirigèrent vers le snack.

* * *

Ils commandèrent et prirent une table. Durant les cinq minutes de trajet, le châtain avait bavardé de tout et de rien, ne faisant pas référence à la journée de dimanche. Heero avait fini par croire que le garçon n'aborderait finalement pas le sujet, et cela le soulageait autant que l'ennuyait. _Ca n'était vraiment qu'un simple flirt alors... Je devrais m'en réjouir mais..._ Le brun coupa court à ses pensées. En face de lui, Duo s'était tu. 

Le snack était un petit établissement dans l'immeuble en face du lycée dirigé par une vieille femme à l'air revêche. Les murs étaient couverts de posters de films et les tables en formica de tâches de café centenaires. Mais la bouffe étant bonne et pas chère, toutes les chaises en plastiques étaient occupées lors de la pause déjeuner. Ce mardi ne faisait pas exception à la règle et les deux garçons se retrouvaient entourés d'élèves et de profs, de rires, d'exclamations et de vociférations. De cris venant de l'attroupement autour du baby-foot à cinq mètres de leur table.

Mais là, Heero se sentit très seul, fixé ainsi par les améthystes de son vis à vis...

* * *

Duo prit son verre de coca et en but une gorgée, sans quitter des yeux le brun. Même si celui-ci n'en montrait rien, il le savait mal à l'aise, troublé. 

Il était temps d'avoir la petite conversation qu'il mûrissait dans sa tête depuis deux jours... Mais il lui fallait procéder par étapes.

D'abord, faire allusion au fameux dimanche.

(... Tyler n'a pas eu trop d'emmerdes en cours, enfin, mis à part les regards noirs et les chuchotements de rigueur, mais d'après Abdul et Théo, il aura droit à la cour martiale ce soir à l'entraînement.

(J'espère que ça ira. Enfin, Jack sera là pour le défendre...

(J'essaierais de calmer le capitaine et Collins.

(... Merci.

(Pas de quoi. Je considère Jack et Ty comme des amis.

Duo fixait toujours le brun. Il savait que ce dernier n'était pas un crétin et qu'il saisirait le sous-entendu...

(Ok. Heero posa son hamburger et affronta franchement le regard de Duo. Je croyais pouvoir y couper mais manifestement... Vas droit au but.

Duo inspira. Il n'était pas de ceux qui bafouillent, qui hésitent. Il avait agi sur une impulsion quand il avait embrassé le jeune homme mais en un sens, cela lui avait permit d'y voir plus clair et de réfléchir à la relation qu'ils avaient. Il était plus que beaucoup attiré par le métis et savait cela réciproque. Il s'appréciaient, se complétaient, flirtaient. Et ça pouvait aller plus loin si ils le désiraient. Et après ce baiser passionné qu'ils avaient échangé, Duo était certain de vouloir aller plus loin. Il avait en plus la sensation que le brun ne serait pas qu'une relation éphémère.

En résumé, Duo Maxwell voulait Heero Yuy et savait qu'il pouvait l'avoir. Duo Maxwell était un battant, et de ceux qui triomphent.

Le seul obstacle était Heero Yuy lui-même. Du moins sa façon de ruer dans les brancards. Mais Duo avait l'intuition qu'il lui faudrait peu pour céder. A lui d'être convainquant.

(Bien. Depuis le début on a une drôle de relation tout les deux, tu crois pas? Tu m'attires, et je t'attire. On a échangé un baiser...

(Tu m'as sauté dessus, tu veux dire!

(T'avais pas du tout l'air contre. Tu as répondu, et sacrément bien qui plus est!

(Duo...

(Ecoutes! Tu vas pas me dire qu'il y a que de l'amitié entre nous! On n'est pas des saints, on n'a personne! Qu'est ce qui te retient d'accepter que nous ayons une relation?

Heero flanchait de plus en plus. Il s'était dit et répété qu'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin avec le châtain, mais suivre cette résolution avec le concerné plus persuasif et craquant que jamais en face de lui était une sacrée épreuve de force...

Duo, exaspéré, lui prit le bras.

(Viens! On sera mieux dans un endroit tranquille.

Se laissant entraîner malgré tout, le brun bougonna:

(Tu met toutes les chances de ton côté, toi...

Le natté se retourna vers lui sans cesser d'avancer et lui offrit un sourire carnassier:

(Toujours!

* * *

Ils trouvèrent un coin tranquille et Duo coinça Heero contre un mur. Il planta ses améthystes dans les orbes marins de son vis à vis, presque collés à lui, les mains de chaque côté de la tête du brun. 

(Ok. Si tu me donnes pas dans les cinq secondes une _excellente_ raison pour prouver que tu es contre, je t'embrasse tout de suite.

Une lueur de défi s'alluma dans le regard du brun qui rétorqua avec un sourire provocateur on ne peut plus sexy:

(Que de la gueule.

Heero se dit aussitôt qu'il venait de faire une connerie.

Il se consola en pensant que réfléchir clairement était très difficile avec le corps de Duo Maxwell qui plaquait pratiquement le vôtre.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se faire d'autres réflexions que les lèvres du châtain prenaient possession des siennes.

_Et puis merde pour la prudence._

Le brun combattit avec ardeur pour avoir la domination du baiser et sentit le natté capituler. Entre temps, leurs mains s'étaient égarées sur les nuques, les tailles et les cheveux, et les corps s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. Ils se séparèrent, haletants.

(Tu vois... On n'est même pas ensemble... Et on a du mal à garder le contrôle... Ca pourrait dégénérer...

(Tu veux dire... qu'il en va de notre sécurité?

(Ouais, t'imagine? On pourrait se faire coincer en train de se peloter...

(On se pelote plus... Hey...hmmmmmmmmm, pas du jeu...

(Je disais donc, continua Duo qui avait reprit son souffle et qui entreprenait de faire reperdre le sien à Heero, on pourrait se faire coincer, et si on est pas ensemble, ça aggraverait notre cas...

Il mordilla la gorge du brun tout en repassant ses mains sur sa nuque et son torse.

(... Alors?

(Bor...del, Duo, si tu tiens...a ce que... je réponde...évite de...faire çaa!... En même temps!

(Faire quoi? Taquina le châtain, mais intérieurement, il n'en menait pas large! Savoir le métis aussi réactif l'avait fait penser à ce que ça serait quand ils seraient véritablement en couple et il avait de plus énormément de mal à ne pas pousser plus loin son exploration de la peau si douce et dorée du brun.

_Calme Duo, on est dans un lieu public, il n'a pas encore dit oui quoique je puisse prendre le fait qu'il me fasse le meilleur suçon de ma vie pour une affirmation... Mais putain comment il veut que JE m'arrête si LUI ne s'arrête pas!Arg!_

(On... On devrait peut être...

(Hm, Wu, je pense pas que ce coin soit libre!

Les deux garçons se séparèrent à la vitesse de la lumière à l'entente de la voix moqueuse qui les avaient interrompus.

('tain, Ty, ça va pas de nous foutre une trouille pareille! Vociféra Heero qui avait reprit tant bien que mal le contrôle de ses hormones.

Duo se retourna à son tour pour voir Tyler, un sourire ironique aux lèvres, tenant la main de Wufei.

Heu.

... Tenant la main de Wufei..?

(Tyler, tu m'aurais pas caché des choses?

(T'es bien de me dire ça, t'étais en train de presque t'envoyer en l'air avec mon meilleur ami, Duo! Ben alors,'Ro, j'croyais que tu voulais pas t'investir?

(Ta gueule, Ty, bougonna l'intéressé, plus rouge que jamais.

L'ailier ricana:

(Tsss, aucun contrôle!

(Et je suis sûr que tu venais ici avec ton mec pour regarder les fleurs... Railla le métis.

Wufei rougit et Tyler fusilla son ami du regard.

(Bon, ben, on va vous laisser la place, intervint Duo, de toute façon, on avait fini de mettre les choses au clair, n'est ce pas Heero?

Le brun détourna le regard, écarlate, avant d'acquiescer discrètement. Le châtain sourit largement avant de lui prendre le bras et l'entraîner vers le lycée.

(Et n'oubliez pas qu'on a cour dans quarante cinq minutes... Sussura-t-il.

Wufei atteint une rougeur insoupçonnée des coloristes et hurla une série d'injures en mandarin tandis que Tyler renchérissait en traduisant en anglais. Duo s'éclipsa en emmenant un Heero ricanant.

Une fois les deux jeunes hommes partis, Wufei se tourna vers Tyler:

(Yuy et Maxwell?

(Et oui...

(... Est ce que Duo sait?

(Heero et Jack ne veulent pas en parler. Et je ne te l'ai dit que parce que tu m'as mis au pied du mur, rappelles-toi.

(Ty, je continue à penser que vous devriez en parler aux autorités conséquentes! Un tel acte ne peut rester impuni! Et c'est bien parce que tu me l'a fait promettre que je n'irais pas voir ce salopard de Merquize pour...

(Fei... N'en parlons plus, ok?

Le Chinois capitula en voyant la mine sombre de son amant. Puis entreprit de lui faire oublier la discussion.

* * *

Duo et Heero marchaient vers les bâtiments de cour quand, n'y tenant plus, le natté plaqua le brun contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. 

(... Je te promets que tu ne regretteras pas... murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

Heero se laissa aller, fermant les yeux de bien-être. Les mains de Duo s'égarèrent sous ses vêtements, caressant le torse, voyageant sur la taille, se glissant dans le dos, remontant le long de la colonne vertébrale...

Le brun rouvrit brusquement les paupières et se dégagea.

Duo, surprit, le tourna face à lui. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir la lueur paniquée dans les océans avant que le brun ne retrouve une expression neutre.

(Désolé, je n'aime pas trop quand on me touche le dos...

(Ok...

Le châtain allait s'excuser quand Heero l'embrassa. Après le baiser, il murmura contre ses lèvres:

(Je veux bien essayer quelque chose avec toi... Mais as tu réfléchi aux conséquences? Les autres supportent déjà pas que nous soyons amis alors amants...

(Je me fous des autres, je te dis. Je te veux, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment.

Heero se perdit dans les améthystes passionnées de Duo. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait un tel effet...

Oui, avec lui, il était près à tenter le coup... Il lui suffirait juste d'avertir Ty et Jack de ne pas faire de gaffes. Les autres ne diraient rien. Ils ne courraient pas ce risque.

Du moins il l'espérait...

TBC...

* * *

/Flo/ Bon, va falloir que je mette l'engueulade de Tyler, mwa... 

/Heero/ Pourquoi dans TOUTES tes fics, je suis UKE!

/Flo/ ... Parce que!

/Wufei/ Nyark, justice, Yuy, moi je suis seme!

/Tyler/ Pas tout le temps et si tu dis le contraire, j'te latte, pigé!

Merci encore à blurp3, Olia, Ishiapacha(comment ça tu rigole des malheurs de mon chéri/01/Genre t'avais pas un sourire sadique en écrivant le passage...), Lynn, Shali Maxwell, Cltho, Kimiko06, PitchouneZ,Isuzu, Kaorulabelle, Shamandalie, Shima-san, Lihiel, Nicole Pavlovna, Onarluca pour leurs rewiews! Dans l'ensemble, vous avez toutes apprécié ma révélation...

/Heero/Ty/Jack/ SADIQUES!

J'en suis très heureuse..Bon, je crois que je vais envoyer des mails, désormais!

Au prochain chapître! Je prevois une embrouille, nyark! Où alors le suivant...

Vos encouragements, remarques, ptit délires sont toujours les bienvenus!


	8. Un samedi aprèsmidi

Pseudo: Elle est grande, elle est ... sublime!

/Heero/ Elle se fait des méchants films...

Et elle va se mettre au SM si un certain bisho ne la ferme pas très vite...

/Treize, qui passe suffisament pour un enfoiré comme ça et qui veut pas en rajouter, donc qui fait de la lèche/ Flooorinoooiiir!

Titre: Les aléas du lycée . Ou Hee-chan la patte folle, à vous de voir...

/Heero/ Un jour, je me vengerais...

Genre: Yaoi, UA, OOc, schoolfic...

Source: Gun... Dame... Ailes de poulets!

/Heero, s'apprête à me fusiller du regard/ Omae...

/Flo, se curant négligement les ongles/ Ennnnslaviiiiiiing..?

/Heero/ Ri...en...grrrrrr!

Disclamer: La perfide autrice va pour écrire sans préciser... le tout-petit-riquiqui-détail-tout-léger-que-franchement-tout-le-monde-il-se-fout... Mais...(Musique de Loïs et Clark, les Nouvelles aventures de Superman)

/Flo/ Arg! Cornebidouille! Enfer et puutréfactiooooon! SilenTroman! Gnaaaaaaaaaaaargn(bruitage spécial-grande-méchante-perfide)

Trowa atterrit, vire le filin et d'un geste gracieux, rabat sa cape en brandissant un panneau où il est écrit:

NOUS NE SOMMES PAS A FLORINOIR MAIS A LA SUNRISE ET A NOS DESSINATEURS. ET JE VEUX UN LEMON AVEC QUATRE.

/Flo/ Arrrgn! graaaaaaaaagnaaaaaaaa! Je foooooooooooooooooonds! Mais la mort n'est pas une fin... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(L'autrice s'emporte un peu là...)

RAR, fin de chapître!et pis, quand vous voyez le / sans un autre pour fermer, c'est les dialogues!. Et désolée pour les fautes, je fais ce que je peux...(honte...)

* * *

Tyler inspira un grand coup et serra la main de Wufei. Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement. 

/'Tain, on dirait que je me dirige droit vers le peloton d'exécution...

/Avoue qu'ils ont des raisons de t'en vouloir... Tu as failli provoquer la discalification de l'équipe! Et ils ne sont pas au courant...(1)

/Ouais, ouais, mais... Bordel! J'enrâge! J'ai complètement joué le jeu de Merquize! Plus que tout, c'est ça qui me fout les nerfs! Il aurait fait son petit numéro à Jack, y aurait pas eu tout ce merdier! Moi et mon caractère de merde...

Wufei attira son petit ami contre lui et l'embrassa lentement. Puis, gardant ses lèvres collées à celles du basketeur brun,il chuchota tendrement:

/Si ça peut t'apporter une maigre consolation, toi et ton caractère êtes diaboliquement sexy...

Tyler rougit légèrement et rétorqua:

/Maigre consolation, mais plus que bienvenue...

Il se détacha à regret du jeune homme et souffla:

/Bon, ben quand faut y aller... Envoie moi des ondes bénéfiques, Fei, j'en aurais besoin!

/Mes pensées seront toutes tournées vers toi.

/Thanks!

Le garçon planta un baiser rapide sur la bouche de Wufei et partit rejoindre Jack et Heero qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

/Alors, le preux chevalier à eux les encouragements de sa damoiselle?

/Tu traîte encore Wu de gonzesse en détresse et je lui répête! Il est super au fait des tortures chinoises...

/Okay, me la ferme...

/Ca va aller?

/Faudra, 'Ro, faudra bien... Hey, tu l'as dit à Jack?

/Dire quoi, gromella le Japonais, détournant la tête.

/Ben que t'es enfin maqué avec Duo, pardis!

/Ca y est? Génial!

/Oui bon, ça va, hein... Puis au lieu de vous foutre de moi, tu ferais mieux de penser à ce qui t'attends, Ty! Y aura Jack et Duo mais ce seront tes seuls défenseurs sur ce coup-là!

/Pas besoin de nounous!

/Oui, oui... Bon, je vous laisse là... Vous êtes sûrs que...

/Nan, si tu viens, ça fera qu'envenimer les choses. Ils sont pas tous au courant, et tu n'as pas envie que Duo sâche quelque chose, on se trompe?

/... Ok... Mais je me fais vraiment l'effet d'un lâcheur...

Jack posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du métis et Tyler se déplaça de façon à river son regard au sien.

/Ne dis plus ce genre de conneries, Heero. De toute façon, ce qui va me tomber dessus, je l'ai mérité. On se connaît, nous trois, et Jacky et moi savons que t'aurais été le premier à m'aider. Alors remballe moi ce genre de stupidités. Ok?

/Mouais... Bon, je vous attend pas alors.

/Ca risque de durer un petit moment, rentre direct, à moins que tu veuille qu'on t'envoie Duo?

/Haha haha haha! Pas besoin de vous pour voir mon petit-ami... Et puis, tel que je le connaîs, il vous lâchera pas.

Sur ces paroles, le Japonais s'éloigna du côté de la sortie.

/Bon courage!

Les deux basketteurs regardèrent leur ami disparaître derrière la grille de sa démarche claudiquante et se dirigèrent vers le gymnase.

* * *

/RAAAAAAASSEMBLEMENT! 

A l'entente de la douce voix de leur capitaine, les joueurs en sueur se regroupèrent au centre du terrain. Jack et Duo vinrent se mettre de part et d'autre de Tyler.

Cristophe leur donna le calendrier du mois et leur recommenda de s'entraîner le week-end, étant donné qu'il était libre. Puis il leur donna leur position au classement.

/POUR L'INSTANT, NOUS SOMMES EN TÊTE, MAIS SAINT CLOUD NOUS TALONNE! PAS DE RELACHEMENT! D'AUTANT PLUS QUE NOUS AVONS FAILLI ÊTRE DISQUALIFIES!

Le pivot coula un regard noir vers l'ailier brun qui se tendit.

/Alors, Donovan, on attends tes excuses! Cingla Théo.

Le reste de l'équipe approuva et Tyler se retrouva la cible de tous les regards. Hostiles, pour la plupart. Il redressa ses épaules et déclara:

/Mon geste était stupide, je l'accorde. Et je m'excuse d'avoir mit l'équipe dans l'embarras. Je suppose que j'aurais droit à une suspension...

/On devrait carrément te virer de l'équipe!

/Ta gueule Collins! Je suis pas le premier à péter les plombs sur le terrain! Et ton connard de pote Merquize m'a cherché!

/Ty, calme toi...

/Tu sais pas te tenir, tu sais pourquoi il a fait ça et t'es tombé en plein dans le panneau! T'es pitoyable!

/Théo, souffla Abdul affolé en jetant un coup d'oeil à Duo, arrête!

Mais le mal était fait, et avant que Jack ou Duo ait pu le retenir, Tyler avait empoigné Collins par le col de son tee-shirt, fou de râge.

/A MA PLACE, T'AURAIS REAGI PAREIL! PUTAIN! APRES CE QUE CE BATARD NOUS A FAIT...

/DONOVAN!

Tyler n'avait pas eu besoin du hurlement du capitaine pour s'interrompre. Il lâcha Théo et Jack vint se placer à côté de lui, une main sur son épaule.

/Je suggère que tu nous dise la sanction de Tyler, Gilbert. Avant qu'on laisse echapper des paroles malheureuses...

Le grand pivot se ressaisit et marmonna:

/Donovan, deux matchs de suspension. TERMINE POUR AUJOURD'HUI! ROOOMPEZ!

/Viens Ty...

Jack fit un petit signe à Duo pour lui dire qu'il s'occupait du brun et les deux ailiers partirent. Le châtain se tourna vivement vers Abdul.

/Abdul, qu'est ce que Merquize a fait!

/Duo... Je... C'est du passé et...

/Du passé! Tu te fout de moi! Y aurait pas eu cette scène si c'était du passé! Dis moi ce qui s'est passé! Ca à un rapport avec cet espèce de rejet d'Heero, Jack et Ty, n'est ce pas!

/Je peux rien dire! En plus, je connaîs pas toute l'histoire! Je... C'est pas à moi de t'en parler! Désolé...

Le black courru presque jusqu'au vestiaire.

/Putain, ça commence à me gaver, ce délire!

/Demande à Yuy, alors...

Le natté se retourna vers Collins qui le regardait, une lueur narquoise dans ses turquoises. Les deux meneurs se fixèrent un moment.

/Et pourquoi tu me dirais pas, toi?

/Tu ne tirera rien de moi, Maxwell. Mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que si certaines merdes arrivent, c'est qu'elles ont été cherchées...

/Qu'est ce que tu racontes!

Le brun renifla dédaigneusement et sorti du terrain, laissant Duo seul...

* * *

La semaine passa. Duo avait bien tenté de discuter de la scène de l'entraînement avec Heero mais dès qu'il avait abordé l'"énigme", le brun l'avait embrassé langoureusement et avait..hem..fait en sorte qu'il ne pense plus à poser la question... 

Le châtain s'était maudit par la suite de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement, mais bon, un Heero nu et très entreprenant n'aidait pas vraiment à garder l'esprit clair...

Duo et Wufei, sortant tous les deux avec des "pestiférés", s'étaient découverts des points communs et les quatres garçons avaient prévus d'aller voir un film le samedi. Ils furent rejoins dans leur idée par Quatre et Trowa.

* * *

**_Samedi:_**

/Attends Jack! Tu marche trop vite, je te signale que je suis un intellectuel, et non un sportif sans cervelle comme toi!

/Et tu crois que ça va me faire ralentir?

/Certes...

Jack ricana et attendit que Marty se fraye à son tour un passage parmis les badauds et le rejoigne. L'avenue était très animée, les magasins ne désemplissaient pas et les bars et snacks regorgeaient de monde; des jeunes pour la plupart.

/Comment on va pouvoir retrouver Pat' dans ce merdier! Gémit Marty.

/Elle nous a donné rendez-vous au bar en face du ciné... J'espère que ça tombe pas en même temps que les rendez-vous galants...

/De quoi?

/Bah ouais, Ty et Wufei, Heero et Duo et puis Quatre et Trowa. Ils se font une sortie entre casés, tu vois!

/Les veinards... Tu crois que Pat' sera avec des copines?

/J'espère... Marre de voir mes deux coloc' roucouler comme des bienheureux et pas en être...

Le petit brun éclata de rire en donnant une grande claque dans le dos de son ami et les deux adolescents fendirent courageusement la foule vers le cinéma qui se trouvait à dix minutes de là.

Ils tournaient le coin d'une rue un peu moins fréquentée quand ils remarquèrent le problème.

Marty jeta un furtif coup d'oeil en arrière et murmura:

/Jacky... C'est ma légendaire parano ou...

/On est suivi. Finit Jack en ne changeant pas d'allure.

/Oh mon Dieu! Couina le brun, remontant d'un geste nerveux ses lunettes.

/Dracu(2), jura le châtain, ils sont au moins six derrière... Et j'ai l'impression que le groupe grossit...

Jack se mordilla la lèvre, tendu à mort.Il avait reconnu certains des types. Ceux d'il y a deux ans et demi. Merde.

/Marty, à mon signal, on sprinte dans la rue perpendiculaire, là-bas, ok!

Le brun leva un regard angoissé vers son ami et gémit:

/Jacky, cette rue est deserte, on va se faire liquider!

/Ouais, mais c'est un raccourci vers la grande place... On a pas le choix... Go!

Les deux garçons coupèrent la foule et se mirent à courrir. Du coin de l'oeil, ils virent le groupe suivre le mouvement. Ils accelérèrent.

Ils atteignirent la petite rue et Jack hurla à Marty:

/T'ARRETE PAS DE COURRIR!

Ils avaient presque atteint les trois quarts du chemin dans l'allée déserte quand un groupe d'environ quinze personnes obstrua le passage qui les aurait sauvé. Jack jura et voulu faire demi-tour, mais la bande précédante avait bloqué l'autre bout.

Ils étaient encerclés.

Les deux groupes se rapprochèrent, prennant en sandwich les deux garçons. Jack avait les poings serrés et le regard dur et Marty peinait à retenir ses tremblements. Ils étaient au moins vingt...

/Salut, gamin... Tu t'souviens de nous?

Le regard du châtain s'assombrit de râge. Et comment qu'il se souvenait! Deux de ces mecs l'avaient maintenus plaqué au sol tandis qu'un troisième lui avait marqué le dos au fer rouge!

/Jack... De quoi il parle! Qui... C'est qui ces types!

/Qu'est ce que vous voulez?

Un rire général lui répondit.

/Te donner une petite leçon... Apparement, celle de la dernière fois vous a pas suffit, à toi et tes potes...

A ces mots, les yeux de Jack s'écarquillèrent.

/Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à Ty et Heero!

/Rien pour le moment, mais on a d'autres gars après eux... Dès qu'ils les auront trouvés... M'enfin, on va te faire la même chose... Inquiète toi plutôt de ton cas... Hey!

Jack se jeta contre lui, l'envoyant par terre et, empoignant le sweat du pauvre Marty, se fraya un chemin à coups de pieds et de poings dans la mélée qui se formait. Soudain, un poing le ceuillit à la machoire et le fit trébucher dans les bras d'un autre type qui le retint aussitôt.

/JACK!

Le petit brun se retrouva entouré de deux brutes. Il était terrifié. Le châtain encaissa deux coups de pieds, rejeta violemment la tête en arrière, cognant le menton de son assaillant et se dégagea juste à temps pour éviter à Marty un vilain coup de couteau.

Ils étaient pas là pour rigoler...

Voyant une ouverture, il poussa son ami avant de se faire empoigner et rejeter dans la mélée.

/JAAACK!

/COURS! Aaah! MARTY, COURS MARTY!

/Je... JE REFUSE DE TE LAISSER!

Le châtain se débarassa d'un des mecs et cria:

/COURS, BORDEL! TU PEUX RIEN FAIRE!

Un violent poing dans le ventre lui coupa la respiration et il tomba à genoux. Et des types se dirigeaient vers Marty, complètement perdu et limite en larmes. Puis, voyant qu'il ne pourrai pas aider son ami, il se réveilla et courru vers la sortie.

/Rattapez le petit merdeux, il va aller chercher de l'aide!

Un groupe de cinq gars se mirent à la poursuite du brun. Jack réussit à en faire trébûcher un mais reçu un coup de pied dans le dos. Immobilisé par deux des brutes, il ne put rien faire quand son passage à tabac débuta.

_Marty! Heero! Tyler!_

TBC...

* * *

Ptite note: 

(1) Wufinet ne sait pas à quel point certains sont au courant et Ty-chou ne l'a pas mit au courant, histoire que son chéri ne commète pas de meurtre...

(2) Dracu: merde en roumain

* * *

/Jack/ COMMENT T'AS OSE! 

/Flo/ Arrête... Je suis en pleine consternation... Je me suis aperçue que... j'ai pas donné de surnoms à la con à Hee-chan!

/Heero/ Ben ça m'a pas manqué...

/Flo/ C'est un drame... Je ressent le besoin de me consoler en...

/Jack/ Me faisant tabasser!

/Flo/... Par exemple...

/Jack/ Beuheuwaaaouiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

/Heero/ Et dire qu'après c'est pour Ty et moi...

/Flo/ Heeraaagougnessoumimoutinoupipoune, faut bien que je fasse un peu d'actions! Et pis... Après l'effort, le réconfort!

/Heero/ Nous touchons le fond, le Titanic lui-même n'a pas coulé ainsi... Maintenant, si tu en as fini avec moi pour aujourd'hui, je vais aller préparer mon bouton d'autodestruction et l'utiliser...

/Flo/ T'amôche pas trop non plus, j'ai besoin de toi! Et va t'auto-détruire dans un terrain vague, cette fois!

RAR:

blurp3: Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment très flattée que tu aimes mon style d'écriture! Désolée mais bon, voilà le chapître, en espérant qu'il te plaise tout autant que les autres!

/Duo/ Hé ouais, j'suis irrésistible...

/Heero/ N'empêche, t'as craqué le premier!

isuzu: Duo, moi j'adore quand on me dit ce genre de truc! Répète autant que tu veux! Merci beaucoup!

Pitchoune.Z: /Heero/ J'suis pas une tapette! Je réfléchis avec mon cerveau du haut, moi!

/Duo/ On peut savoir c'que t'insinus, là!

Merci, et j'espère que la suite va te plaire, malgrès le remplacement des calins par des coups..°°

onarluca: La v'là, pas vite vite mais bon...Elle est là, quoi! Et merci!

Kaorulabelle: Ton cri a percuté mes oreilles, et elles en ont rougis! T'as dû attendre un peu, mais la voilà, cette suite! J'espère que tu refroidiras pas pour autant,lol!

Ishiapacha: Merci beaucoup!

/Duo/ J'suis un rapide, moi!

/Heero/ Pfffff...

Et pas besoin de boire!Lol!

Hey hey! Réponses dans le chapître, tu pensais pas que j'allais louper une occaz de faire chier mes chéris!

/Jack/ Nous, on s'était pas fait d'illusions...

La dedans, ce sont pas des terroristes, mais Hee-chan a absolument voulu rétablir son honneur et on a colé des photos des missants de la fic sur des Ozzis, il s'est éclaté!

He voui, les embrouilles commencent! Et y aura du sang! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Et qui c'est qui proteste contre la torture de mon chéri!

/Heero/ Le chéri en question!

T'as pas voix au chapître! Bon courage à tes consciences!

Azalea-Maxwell: Merci beaucoup d'avoir prit du temps pour le faire! Je suis très contente que tu aime et j'espère que la suite ne te décevras pas!

Shali Maxwell: Ce cher Duo a une grande famille,lol! Trop contente que tu aime les réactions! Je suis pas la seule à aimer Heero qui flippe, nyark!

/Heero/ C'est vraiment du OOC...

Maaaais oui...

La vengeance, on verra mais les ennuis de Ty, Heero et Jack sont pas terminés, comme tu vois! Tyler a pas trop morflé, par contre...

/Tyler/ Ah ouais! Me suis fais insulter par des connards et...

Ca vaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

lihiel: Alors là, vraiment merci! Je sais pas quoi dire, c'est trop gentil!

Encore une fan du Heero flippeur, mwarf!

/Heero/ Pffff! O-O-C!

Si tu veux!

Et vlà la suite pour madame!

Olia et Tamina: MDR! Merci à vous deux, mais l'heure n'est pas encore au lemon, faut les torturer un peu avant, vous croyez pas? et pour Trowinounette, je vais lui faire jouer un rôle classe, lol! Mais n'est-il pas déjà la star de mes disclamer! Lol!

Voili le chapître, en espérant qu'il vous plaise et vous donne envie de lire la suite!

Olia, laisse un peu Wuffi, faut qu'il soit en état de t'avouer un truc:

/Wufei, alias remake de massacre à la troçonneuse, Olia tape fort, ouille/ ve... Ve t'faimphme!(crâche une dent).

Traduction, il t'aime!

Thanks(changeons de langue) pour les encouragements, j'en ai besoin!TT Et ouais, écris ta suiiiiiiite!

Nicole Pavlovna: Patience, mwehehehehe, le Hee-chou, l'est pas pressé de lui dire...Ravie que tu ai trouvé mon passage kawai choupinet! Contenteuh!

En espérant que ce chapître t'ai encore aiguisé l'appetit!

alinette: Merci beaucoup!

Et oui, je vous noie dessous, mais encore un énorme et dégoulinant de gratitude MEEEERCIIIIIIIII! J'adore recevoir vos messsages! Vous génez pas pour continuer en tout cas!. Au prochain chapître!


	9. Au secours!

**Florinoir** pour Les aléas du lycée!

Les personnages sont pour certains de Gundam wing , oeuvre qui ne m'apartient pas, Hee-chan, ravale ton "heureusement", je te rappèle à tout hasard que tu es sur le point de te faire tabasser, par contre, Jack, Tyler, Marty, Patricia, Johan, les brutes et les badauds lâches sont à moi!

Cettte fic est une UA, Schoolfic, il y a du OOC et puis de la baston! N'oublions pas le yaoi!

Voili-voilou, bonne lecture et RAR à la fin!

/Quatre/ Bah tu vois, c'est simple!

Tu parles! Voulais dire que vous étiez à moi, mais SilenTroman veillait au grain!

/Quatre, mode groupie étoiles-dans-les-yeux-et-toute-la-panoplie activé/ Quel homme!

Quel emmer... J'ai rien dit!(il fout la trouille sous système Zero, lui!)

* * *

Heero et Tyler avaient rendez-vous avec les autres pour la séance du soir. Ils sortirent de leur appartement et se mirent à marcher tranquilement. A cette heure, le quartier était assez calme, les jeunes étant presque tous en ville. Quelques gamins jouaient avec un ballon au milieu de la rue et l'un d'entre eux fit une passe à Tyler. L'ailier brun sourit et donna la balle à Heero qui avisa une poubelle perçée suspendue sur un poteaux de signalisation inutile. Il visa, tira et eut un petit sourire satisfait en voyant le ballon rentrer. Après tout ce temps sans pratique, il gardait quand même quelques restes.

Le gamin courru récupérer la balle et leva le pouce en les regardant avec un immense sourire. Les deux jeunes hommes y répondirent et continuèrent leur chemin.

Quelques ados dans leur tranche d'âge les regardaient passer, installés sur les porches.

/A quel heure, le film?

/Cinq heure.

/Y a l'temps...

/Ouais.

Ils se turent un moment puis Tyler ricana gentiment.

/Tu dois être pas mal accro, quand même!

/Pourquoi tu dis ça?

/Tu n'as protesté que cinq minutes quand Duo nous a proposé la sortie... Et tu hais le cinéma...

/Les salles obscures ont des avantages certains... Me dit pas que tu comptes regarder le film...

Petit clin d'oeil. Rires.

/C'est un truc de Kung-fu, je vais savoir si je fais le poids...

/A mon avis, il va se venger...

/Hein?

/Tu te rappèle, quand on est allé voir le film sur la vie de Jordan... Vous étiez en train de vous peloter quand ils ont passé un bout du super match, tu sais, celui où il avait marqué 69 points...

/Oui! Ce match! Mais je vois pas le... Shiiiiiit!

Heero éclata de rire:

/Tu te souviens? Au passage du dunk, tous les fanas de notre genre ont hurlé en se levant d'un coup, et tu l'as fais aussi... En éjectant Chang! Bwahahaha!

/... Alors qu'il était en train de...hem... Ouais, merci de m'avoir rappelé ce passage de ma vie... Enfoiré!

/Hihi! La tronche qu'ont tiré les vigiles quand ils ont voulu vous virer de la salle parce que vous vous engueuliez, vous étiez à moitié à poil!

/Ouais, c'est bon! Râââââh! De toute façon, il a dû oublier... C'était la dernière fois qu'on sortait ensemble... Le lendemain on...

/... Ouais...

/'Ro...

/Hn?

/Comment tu fais? Je veux dire, me dit pas que t'as pas sauté le pas, avec Duo... Alors, pour le dos...

Le métis soupira.

/Je fais en sorte qu'il voit pas la marque. Mais je pense qu'il a dû la toucher... En tout cas, il m'a rien dit à propos de ça. Mais il pose beaucoup de questions, et c'est emmerdant...

/Et tu fais quoi?

Heero fit un sourire suggestif.

/Tu parle à un expert en sexe, très cher, je sais parfaitement détourner une conversation pour passer à... autre chose...

Tyler ricana:

/Je vois! Et pour pas qu'il voit le milieu de ton dos, tu fais quoi, le coup des menotes et du bandeau?

/T'as tout compris. Bon, arrête de me demander des trucs sur ma vie sexuelle, est -ce que je te questionne sur les fantasmes de Chang, moi?

/Ouais!

/Mauvais exemple, grimaça le Japonais.

Les deux amis pouffèrent et continuèrent leur route, sans s'occuper de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Ils passèrent à côté d'un homme, sans le voir. Bien mal leur en prit. S'ils avaient levé les yeux, ils auraient reconnu un ami de Zecks Merquize. L'homme attendit que les adolescents soient hors de portée de voix et attrapa son portable.

/Marc? C'est Otto. On les a repéré. Previens tout ceux qui sont au nord de les coincer du côté des vieilles usines.

* * *

/AIDEZ MOI! JE VOUS EN PRIE!

Un groupe de filles ricana en voyant hurler un petit brun rondouillard poursuivi par quatre barraques.

/A ton avis, il leur a fait quoi?

/Il a dû en bousculer un, l'en faut peu, aux racailles pour vouloir tabasser un mec!

/Le pauvre... Vu sa carrure, il va se faire latter! Hey! C'est là où Jenny à acheté son super haut noir!

Marty haletait, mais il ne pouvait pas ralentir. Il savait qu'il en avait au moins trois aux trousse. Il réprima un gémissement.

Personne ne faisait attention à lui! Il avait hurlé à l'aide et tout le monde l'avait contourné, comme s'il avait la peste! Et Jack... Mon Dieu, ces types allaient le tuer! Patricia, il fallait qu'il trouve Patricia! Et il fallait surtout espérer qu'elle soit avec des potes!

* * *

Patricia finit sa canette et la balança nonchalement dans une poubelle avant de sauter de son skate. Elle arrivait sur la place et n'avait pas envie de se faire insulter par les vieilles furies qui traînaient toujours devant le cinéma... Elles venaient pour mater ou quoi!

Elle avait donné rendez-vous à Marty et Jack à quatre heure et demi, et ils savaient tous les deux ce qui les attendaient en cas de retard... Elle n'était pas un modèle de patience... Elle s'accouda à la barrière du bar et laissa son regard errer dans la petite foule, la plupart des groupes de jeunes et des couples qui stationnaient là en attendant leurs films.

Dix minutes passèrent.

La jeune fille commençait sérieusement à péter les plombs. Elle marmonnait de plus en plus fort les châtiments qu'elle ferait encourrir aux deux emmerdeurs sans cervelles qui lui servaient de potes quand elle entendit un cri désespéré.

/LACHEZ MOI! S'IL VOUS PLAIT, QUELQU'UN, DE L'AIDE! NON!

La voix de Marty!

Elle se redressa et courru vers l'origine des hurlements terrifiés. Un attroupement de curieux observait sans rien faire trois types empoigner son meilleur ami en le frappant.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

/BANDE DE CONNARDS, LACHEZ LE TOUT DE SUITE!

Elle se rua sur les brutes en faisant tournoyer son skate. Et fut extremement satisfaite quand l'un des coins de la planche entra violemment en contact avec le front d'un des types qui lâcha son ami en poussant un couinement. Se postant devant le petit brun, elle darda un regard furieux sur la foule murmurante.

/ET VOUS,VOUS ALLIEZ LES LAISSER FAIRE!

La plupart des badauds baissèrent la tête et se détournèrent de la scène en marmonnant et reniflant. Mais deux garçons et trois filles la rejoignirent devant Marty, faisant front contre les trois autres. Se voyant en mauvaise posture, ils firent rapidement demi-tour. La jeune skateuse remercia ceux qui s'étaient décidés à agir et après que l'attroupement se soit dispersé, s'accroupit auprès du brun, toujours en état de choc. Il avait le souffle court et une marque qui commençait à devenir violacée sur la joue.

/Marty, c'est bon, hey, ça va aller!

Puis elle s'aperçut de l'absence de Jack.

/Marty, où est Jack?

A ces mots, le garçon se réveilla et ses yeux se remplirent d'effroi. Il se releva et empoigna son amie par le bras en la tirant.

/Patricia! Vite, faut aller l'aider! Jack... Ils vont le tuer! VITE!

/QUOI! Merde! Tu sais où il est?

/Oui! Suis moi! Mon Dieu, ils étaient au moins vingt et j'ai rien pu faire pour l'aider! Il faut se dépêcher, ils avaient des couteaux!

Le sang de Patricia se glaça et ils accélérèrent dans les rues bondées...

* * *

Jack avait mal. Putain de mal, même. Il se serait écroulé sans les deux mecs qui le tenait. Il avait tenté de ne pas exprimer sa douleur, mais c'était dur, très dur. Il sentait le sang couler de sa bouche et son nez, et l'une des enflures prennait un malin plaisir à lui tordre le bras gauche.

Ils l'avaient traîné dans une autre ruelle, plus à l'abri et se servait de son corps comme d'un punshing-ball. Son torse le faisait atrocement souffrir et il se demandait s'ils ne lui avait pas pété des côtes. Une baffe lui projeta la tête sur le côté et il ne put émettre qu'un vague gémissement.

/T'as fini ton tour, Mac, c'est à moi!

Une violente douleur lui vrilla le tibia quand on lui shouta dedans.

Une sonnerie de portable, une chanson de cirque, parvint à ses oreilles.

/Quand est-ce que tu vas t'décider à changer d'sonnerie!

Ricanements.

/Allez, à moi!

Coup de poing dans l'estomac. Jack toussa, crachant du sang.

/Ouais... Ok... T'en fait pas, on le bichonne, çui-là... 'Kay, j'les envois... A toute! Les mecs! Faudrait des volontaires pour aller vers les usines désafectées du nord! Les deux autres sont repérés, et Merquize attends qu'on soit plus là-bas pour les coincer.

/J'y vais!

/Moi aussi!

/On vient!

L'un des gars lâcha le châtain pour rejoindre ses camarades sur le départ. Jack s'écroula en réprimant un cri de douleur.

/Ok! On est assez de dix ici de toute façon! On peut le finir tranquille, vu son état... Magnez-vous!

/On rappèle dès qu'on tiendra Donovan et Yuy!

Jack sentit vaguement qu'ils étaient moins nombreux. Il ouvrit péniblement un oeil pour voir un pied le retourner sur le dos. Un grand blond aux yeux verts lui empoigna les cheuveux et l'appuya dos contre mur. Le châtain rassembla un peu de force et lui envoya un coup de poing. Il n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet, si ce n'est rendre furieux son agresseur...

/'Tain, il peut encore bouger, ce con! Fil, Thierry! Tenez lui les bras contre le mur! Et faites en sorte qu'il puisse regarder!

Une fois les ordres exécutés, le blond s'accroupit en face du blessé. Il sortit un cran d'arrêt et en fit lentement jouer la lame devant les yeux troubles du garçon.

/Bon, maintenant, on va passer aux choses sérieuses... Toi et tes potes, vous auriez mieux fait de la fermer... Les cafteurs terminent rarement bien, dans ce monde...

/Qu... Qu'est ce... que tu ra...conte!

/Fais pas l'innocent, ducon. Zecks est un grand ami à moi, et fallait pas lui attirer des emmerdes. En plus, y a pas que lui... Tu vois, c'est que d'la justice en fait...

Regardant l'autre jeune homme comme s'ils étaient en pleine conversation d'affaire, il lui planta le couteau dans le biceps droit. Jack poussa un cri, fermement maintenus par les deux autres. Les membres restant du groupe qui étaient chargés de surveiller les alentours mais qui regardaient le spectacle, ricanèrent. Le châtain sentit le sang couler le long de son bras douloureux. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, déjà meurtrie, quand l'autre agita la lame dans la blessure.

/Ouais, de la justice! Moi, j'étais pas là, il y a deux ans et demi, mais mon frère...

Il retira brusquement la lame, occasionnant un gémissement, et la planta dans la cuisse. Le garçon hurla quand le blond tourna lentement l'arme, agrandissant la plaie.

/... Mon frère, lui, oui. Lui, les potes et Zecks m'ont raconté, ça m'a bien fait rire...Même si j'ai eu un peu pitié de vous... Mais là... C'est mérité!

Il enleva le couteau en le faisant glisser sur la longueur de la jambe. Jack essaya de donner un coup de pied mais le tortionnaire le bloqua et appuya vicieusement sur la toute nouvelle blessure. Le châtain hurla mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche, lui cognant la tête contre le mur.

/On... On a ...jamais...parlé...de ça... enculés!

/Ah non? C'est pas ce que croit mon vieux pote Zecks, et moi je le crois lui...

Sur ces paroles, il fit lentement entrer le couteau dans l'abdomen de Jack, en gardant son sourire un peu concerné. Jack cria de souffrance, haletant de façon érratique.

/Johan! Le tue pas, quand même!

Jack ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur de la lame déchirant sa chair. Sombrant dans l'inconscience, il entendit juste une voix féminine et familière qui claquait:

/Hey!

* * *

Ils étaient allés là où ils croyaient trouver leur ami mais n'avais vu que des tâches de sang, ce qui les avaient rendus encore plus fous d'inquiétudes. Le petit brun ne cessait de se maudire en courant et la skateuse serrait les dents, une boule d'angoisse lui obstruant la gorge. Dans leur précipitation affolée, Marty et Patricia heurtèrent de plein fouet un groupe.

/Ola, faites gaffe!

/Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal?

Les personnes les relevèrent et s'exclamèrent.

/Marty! Patricia! Ca v...

/Oh mon Dieu, c'est une bénédiction de vous croiser! Je vous en prie, venez nous aider! C'est... C'est apocalyptique!

/Marty... Arrête de ménager tes effets, on comprend r...

Patricia empoigna vivement Trowa, sur qui elle était tombée, par le col et rugit:

/Jack est en danger!

/Quoi! S'exclama Duo, abandonnant aussitôt son expression gentiment moqueuse. Bon, plus tard les questions! Vite, allons-y!

Wufei, Quatre et Trowa acquiéscèrent vivement et tous suivirent Marty.

* * *

Ils s'étaient séparés en deux groupes. Wufei, Marty et Duo allaient entrer dans une ruelle quand ils entendirent des éclats de voix et des bruits de bagares dans un renfonceent plus sur la gauche. Ils y allaient quand cinq types déboulèrent à toute vitesse et, les bousculant au passage, sprintèrent jusqu'à l'avenue principale. Un boitait et les quatre autre se tenaient le visage et le ventre. Ils se ruèrent dans l'impasse sombre et virent quatre corps étalés, un adossé contre le mur et manifestement en mauvais état, une ombre maintenant une autre contre le mur d'en face et une silhouette auprès de celui qui était adossé et en sang. Ils frémirent en voyant un couteau rouge de sang à terre et retinrent un cri en reconnaissant en l'être blessé et inconscient Jack. Marty appela fébrilement Trowa, Quatre et Patricia tandis que le Chinois et le natté se rapprochaient des deux "sauveurs" du châtain. Les deux s'aperçurent de leur présence et tournèrent la tête vers eux.

/VOUS?

* * *

Tyler et Heero étaient tendus mais n'en laissait rien paraître. Derrière eux, une bande les observaient, marchant à distance, mais restant trop proches à leur goût... Et du coin de l'oeil, ils avaient vus certains sortir leurs portables et parler en les fixant. De plus, le groupe grossissait de plus en plus...

/Ty, on arrive près des usines...

/Shit... 'Ro, j'en ai reconnu...

/Ouais...

/Ils sont nombreux...

/Et il y en à d'autres qui nous attendent, à mon avis.

L'ailier brun jura entre ses dents.

/Ty, il est encore temps, tu cours cherche de l'aide.

/Ouais, et j'ai vu une banane bleue danser la samba dans les chiottes du lycée! Vas te faire, Yuy, j'te laisse pas tomber. Si je cours, il vont te coincer illico. Faudra la jouer serré, mais à deux, et pas d'objection!

Ils marchèrent encore dans le silence. Les bruits due à la population s'estompaient, ils arrivaient en vue des usines...

/T'es sûr de toi?

/Question à la con. On rentre dans le premier bâtiment en espérant que ce soit un putain de labyrinthe.

/Je te suis!

Empoignant le bras du boiteux, Tyler l'entraîna vers la grande porte à moitié désossée de la première batisse désafectée. Ils entendirent des cris et des appels et ne se retournèrent pas pour voir combien les prennaient en chasse...

TBC...

* * *

Jack: C'est bon là! T'en as fini avec moi! T'es satisfaite!

/Flo/ Ben... Ouais!

/Jack/ Je vais la...

/Tyler et Heero/ Te gènes pas, ça va être notre tour...

/Duo/ Pas si vite! Flo, tu me réserve quoi?

/Flo, sens sa planche de salut/ Un beau rôle, et récompensé comme il se doit!

/Duo/ Foutez lui la paix, enfin!

/Jack/Tyler/ Heero/ GRRRRRRRRRRR!

En ce qui concerne le comportement de la foule vis à vis de Marty, il s'agit malheureusement de quelque chose de courant. Je ne juge personne, après tout chacun sa merde, mais bon, je pense qu'il y a des cas où l'entraide est nécessaire. Combien d'histoires entendns nous sur des types poignardés en pleine rue où des gens violés dans des métros bondés sans que personne ne lève le petit doigt! C'était la morale du jour!

* * *

RAR:

isuzu: Comme dit Heemouchoumamour-qui-souffre-et-qu'on-aime-pour-ça...

/Heero/ 'Spèce de...

Nyark! Y a que la vérité qui fache! Breeef, pas sûr que tu oses pas!

/Ty/Heero/Jack/ Oui, si tu nous aime, proteste contre les agissements de cette folle!

/Jack/ T'as vu comme elle m'a amôché!

Et oui, repeaaaaaaaaaaaat! Je carbure au coca, au chocolat et aux rewieeeews!

olia: Merci beaucoup, que de compliments! J'parie que je concurrençais les gyrophares en lisant ta rewiew!

/Wufei/ ...Tu fais quoi?

Ben je réponds à la rewiew de Olia... Wufei..?

/Quatre/ Flo, y a un ouragan qu'est passé dans le salon et qui a réussi à ouvrir la porte! Aaaa, on le voit plus...

Bah, il vient de Chine, on le reverra!

Naera Ishikawa: Miciiiiii! Bah, j'les abime un tout ch'ti peu!

/Jack/ Ta conception du "tout ch'ti peu" n'est pas DU TOUT la même que la mienne!

Ishiapacha: /Jack/ ... Pourquooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

La ferme, avec ce que tu t'es prit, tu devrais même pas réussir à parler!

Ouais, c'est toi! C'est censé être dra-ma-ti-que!

/Jack/ De mon point de vue, ça l'est!

Eh non, si ces connards connaissaient le respect, j'ferais comment moi! Lol!

/La bande des brutes, sur l'air de la comédie musicale Roméo et Juliette, Les rois du monde, chorégraphie, Jamel Ouali...Hem, bref.../ Nous on est méchant, et pas galants, et ça fait mal quand'on't'rent' dedans, on s'fout pas mal de la morale et on vas t'faire cracher tes dents!

/Duo/Wufei/Quatre/On a le profil pour faire ce genre de défense! Approchez qu'on vous éclate!

MDR!

Ils vont se défendre? Hmm, j'sais paaaas, je vais peut-être les réunnir à l'hosto!

/Jack/ Pas de raison que j'y sois seul!

Merci et en espérant te voir au rendez-vous pour le prochain chapître!

lihiel: Merci beaucoup! Ouais, j'ai fait plus court, histoire de laisser Jackychou dans la mouisse, nyark!

/Jack/ Ben fallait pas te donner cette peine! Et pis pourquoi c'est moi qui prend!

T'inquiète, c'est bientôt le tour des autres...

/Heero/Ty/ GLOUPS!

Kaorulabelle: Heu... Héhé... Ilsontpasfinidesouffrir/plonge à couvert/

/Heero/Ty/surtout Jack-victime-intégrale-de-ce-chapître/ Ouais! Tabasse la!

Merci!

kikunosuke: J'adoore provoquer ce genre de réactions! Merci vraiment!

Hey, ce qu'ils vont leur faire... Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!

/Jack/ Moi, j'suis déjà HS, alors, je m'en lave les mains!

Lâcheur...

Angel's Eyes: Ben pourquoi j'arrêterais de le faire/innocece incarnée/ C'est marrant, non?

/Jack/ Parle pour toi!

Ben oui, mais bon, t'imagine, après ça, ils vont en prendre soin de leurs chéris, Wuffi et Dudulle!

Merci beaucoup!

Shali Maxwell: /Flo, derrière un champ de force/ Ouais, j'vais les faire souffrir!

/Jack, essayant désespérement de le désactiver afin de lui envoyer son tout nouveau poison dans la gueule/ Saloperie! J'vais t'tuer!

/Flo, prend la pose/ Mwahahahahahaha!

/Ty/Heero/ On est morts...

Meuh nan, j'ai encore besoin de vous pour les séquences émotions! Mais en effet, vous allez avoir quelques difficultés...

/Jack/ T'appelle ça "quelques difficultés", toi?Je suis presque mort!

Merci beaucoup d'adorer, ça me fait super plaisir!

* * *

Je m'incline devant vos commentaires, j'ai dressé un autel devant, c'est vous dire! Lol! Sérieusement, merci du fond du coeur et n'arrêtez pas!

Au prochain chap'!


	10. On en sauve un, mais les autres

Pseudo: /Jack/ La folle-furieuse complétement barré qui me sert de créatrice! Pour mon malheur!

/Tyler/ Florinoir.

/Jack/ T'aurai pu renchérir!

/Tyler/ Ta gueule! Toi t'es HS, moi, j'suis dans la tourmente! Et j'ai pas envie d'aggraver mon cas!

Titre: Les aléas du lycée.

Genre: UA, schoolfic, tabassage, OOC...

Couples: 2x1x2(/Heero/Vouais! Presque seme!), 3x4x3, 5xTyx5, AbdulxHilde,...

Source: /Wings/ Confession d'un gundam meurtrit.

/Autres MS/ Ouah l'aut' hé! Genre on en prends pas plein la gueule nous aussi!

Disclamer: Dans un salon sombre et inquiétant...(si si, vu le bordel qui y a dedans, mon salon est plus qu'inquiétant!) La machiavélique Florinoir, fikeuse perfide si il en fut, pose ses doigts crochus sur le clavier...

/Flo-l'auto-cassée/ Gnéhéhéhéhéhéhé! Vais pas écrire qu'ils sont pas à moi... Mwéhéhéhé!

Soudain, une bande-annonce retentit! Et sur l'air de Sydney Fox, l'aventurière, apparaît...

/Flo/ Gaargl! SilenTroman!

Celui-ci rabat sa cape, se prends un carton, se ramasse la gueule, se relève avec une pancarte où il est noté:

RELIS LA PHRASE QUE TU A ECRITE ANDOUILLE! TU T'ES VENDU TOUTE SEULE! HAHAHA!

Et griffonné en bas:

PUTAIN DE CARTON A LA CON! J'VAIS TE FAIRE BOUFFER HEAVY-ARMS!

/Flo/ "Vais pas écrire qu'ils sont pas à moi... " Gargaproutdezuuuut! Encooooooore vaiincuuuuu!

SilenTroman a triomphé cette fois! Mais qu'en sera-t-il la prochaine fois?

Notes: RAR, fin du chapître! Et puis, si vous appréciez le personnage de Jack Delunes, j'ai une histoire sur fictionpress dont il est le heros. Pour ceux que ça interressent, le lien est dans mon profil..je crois...

/Jack/ Oublies moi... Par pitié!

/Flo/ Mon pote, c'est pour cette histoire que t'as été crée...

Et puis pour ceux qui aime bien Tyler Donovan et le gentil couple qu'ils forment avec Wufei, je l'ai prété à Cici pour sa fic, A light in a dark! Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lue... Ben je la leur conseille!

* * *

_-_Et alors, là, il s'est relevé et aaaaaawwwww! Il avait THE cul le plus beau du monde! Et j'ai pas résisté! Je me suis jeté sur lui, lui ait sorti un discours foireux comme quoi je regrettais de lui avoir dit ça et patati et patata... M'enfin, on a fait l'amour comme des bêtes, j'ai eu c'que je voulais! 

_-_Helena... Je vais _vraiment_ te considérer comme une dangereuse nympho...

_-_C'est pas ça! J'ai des hormones un peu agitées en ce moment, faut bien qu'elles se défoulent, les petites! Et puis, Bon Dieu, ce que j'aime les mecs! Si j'en étais un, sûr que je serais homo...

_-_Pas forcément, t'es tellement hétéro que tu risquerais plutôt de virer macho, frangine... Au moins, en étant bi, j'ai pas ce genre de soucis...

_-_Vive la polyvalence, soupira la rousse, un air dramatique sur le visage, j'ai pas ta chance...

_-_Et ouais, mon terrain de chasse est plus grand, en plus... Bon, ton beau cul, tu l'as largué? Tu pourrais me le présenter...

_-_Théééééoooooooo! Ca ferait mauvais genre, déjà qu'avec les vieux, c'est pas la joie... Ils vont finir par te faire exorciser!

_-_Plus je les ferais chier, mieux je me sentirais! Mais on va pas reparler de ça...

_-_Ok, frérot, ok... Tiens! Le raccourcis pour aller dans cette boutique de frippes, dont je t'ai parlé... Le vendeur est mignon, il aime le basket et à une jumelle en dernier recours... Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas fait des jumeaux!

Les deux adolescents tournèrent dans la ruelle, quittant l'avenue marchande bondée pour se perdre dans les petites rues. Soudain, Helena dressa l'oreille.

_-_Théo, t'entends pas comme des cris?

_-_Ouais, on dirait qu'il y a un tabassage... De ce côté.

Ils allèrent vers la source des cris et des bruits de bagarre. Ils arrivèrent à une impasse et virent une bande de types observant en rigolant l'un de leur pote planter un cran d'arrêt dans le bras d'un mec vraiment amôché. Quand le blessé releva légèrement la tête sous le coup de la douleur, ils eurent la surprise de reconnaître Jack Delunes.

_-_Merde, ils vont le tuer! La jeune fille s'avançait vers les brutes quand son frère la retint par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart.

_-_Théo!

_-_C'est Delunes. Qu'ils le crèvent!

_-_Théo...

La rousse se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait toujours suivi le brun dans ses décisions. Même si elle n'était pas d'accord, elle le soutenait, sachant mieux que personne ce qu'il endurait. Mais... Un autre hurlement. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil anxieux et vit le grand blond poignarder la cuisse de Delunes. Ses poings se serrèrent.

_-_Théo. On peut pas laisser faire ça!

_-_... Et pourquoi pas!

La jeune fille respira profondement. Il était temps de sortir à son crétin et borné de frère le discours qu'elle mûrissait depuis plus de deux ans.

_-_Théo. Je sais que tu as subi un grand choc, et ce qu'ont fait Yuy, Donovan et Delunes est dégueulasse mais... Putain! Regarde dans quel état ils l'ont mit! Ils vont finir par le buter! Tu crois pas qu'ils ont suffisament payés dans le passé! Yuy ne peut plus espérer pratiquer sérieusement! Et...

Elle avait les phallanges blanchies et son regard n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux. Théo baissa les yeux, détournant la tête.

_-_Fais ce que tu veux, Théo. Moi, j'y vais.

A ce moment, un hurlement déchirant se fit entendre. Les deux Collins tournèrent vivement le regard vers l'impasse et virent le blond enfoncer son arme dans l'abdomen du garçon.

_-_Bordel! Jura Helena.

Et n'attendant pas davantage ce que déciderai son frère, elle se mit à découvert et claqua:

_-_Hey!

Les brutes tournèrent leur attention vers elle.

_-_Qu'est ce' tu fous là, ma jolie? C'est pas un coin à poupées, ici! Alors t'oublie c'que tu viens de voir et tu t'casse!

La rousse avença de quelques pas, se retrouvant à hauteur de deux des types. Elle vit que le châtain avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Il saignait beaucoup. Elle parcouru des yeux la petite bande, et ses lèvres rosées s'ourlèrent d'un petit sourire méprisant breveté Collins.

_-_Dix? Dix contre un?Et je devrais avoir peur de tes menaces, petite merde, ajouta-t-elle en jaugeant celui qui l'avait interpellé.

Le gars gronda et avença à son tour vers Helena. Bientôt, ils furent cinq à l'entourer, tournant autour d'elle comme des fauves autour de leur proie. Elle resta de marbre.

Mais au fond d'elle, elle jubilait.

Brusquement, l'un des types attaqua, lançant son poing en avant. La jeune fille sourit largement, carnassière. Ils étaient encore plus lâches qu'elle le pensait... Parfait...

Elle para, et avec une rapidité fulgurante, passa derrière lui et l'expédia sur un de ses potes. Ils la fixèrent un moment, interdits, puis le grand blond, qui n'avait pas lâché Delunes, ordonna:

_-_Mais chopez la bordel!

Helena n'avait pas attendu la semonce de l'adversaire pour agir. Trois des types étaient au tapis quand ils décidèrent de réagir. Elle évita un coup de couteau.

_Merde!_

Ils étaient un tout petit peu plus dangereux que prévu, en fin de compte... Pendant la seconde qu'elle mit à reprendre ses esprits, deux barraques la plaquèrent contre le mur. Jurant, elle se protégea le visage... Mais le coup ne vint pas et la pression se relâcha sur ses poignets alors qu'elle entendait un glapissement. Elle releva les yeux et vit ses assaillants à terre, se tordant de douleur et son frère qui allait rapidement vers le grand blond. Elle s'autorisa un sourire satisfait puis assoma un gars qui attaquait Théo par derrière.

Voyant le vent tourner en sa défaveur, Johan lâcha Jack qui s'affaissa contre le mur et se mit en position d'attaque. Il esquiva un coup de poing et lança son cran d'arrêt en avant. Mais l'adolescent aux yeux turquoises qu'il avait en face de lui était rapide. Il se décala vivement sur le côté et attrapa son poignet avant de le tordre, lui faisant lâcher le couteau. Trop occupé à gémir sur son bras, il ne vit pas la fille qui le plaqua durement contre le mur.

Le reste de ceux qui n'étaient pas ko se relevèrent tant bien que mal et se précipitèrent vers le bout de l'impasse.

Théo s'était agenouillé à côté de Jack. Le châtain saignait abondament et ne bougeait pas. Le brun déchira des bout du tee-shirt noir de toute façon foutu du garçon pour tenter de garroter les plaies.

Ils entendirent soudain des voix et se retournèrent.

_-_VOUS!

Théo fit un hochement de tête sans cesser de bander les blessures de Delunes.

_-_On est arrivés alors qu'ils le poignardait. Il était dans un sale état. Ce n'est pas...

_-_T'inquiète, Helena, on sait que Théo n'y est pour rien...

_-_Oh mon Dieu, Jack!

Marty avait raccroché et s'accroupit à son tour près de son ami, tremblant. Il ravala un sanglot en voyant plus en détail son état. Duo posa une main sur l'épaule du petit brun.

_-_Marty... Ca va aller, ok? On attends les autres et on fonce à l'hosto... Il va s'en tirer...

Le garçon aux lunettes agita la tête, essayant de ne pas laisser couler ses larmes. Wufei rejoint Helena vers le blond et Trowa, Quatre et Patricia arrivèrent.

_-_JACK! Collins! Qu'est ce que...

Mal. Il était dans un brouillard épais... Mais il sentait quand même qu'il avait mal. Du moins, qu'il souffrirait si il essayait de quitter ce brouillard... Il ne voulait pas en sortir... Il doutait même d'en avoir la force... Il entendait vaguement des voix, il sentait à peine qu'on le touchait... Ce n'était pas des coups... Ou peut-être qu'il était si amoché qu'il ne les sentait plus... Il se sentait si faible... Se laisser sombrer... Pourquoi pas? Puis il distingua son nom...

_-_... ack...

_-_..jACK...

_-_...Perd du sang... trop...il faut que...

On l'avait retrouvé... Il s'apprétait à nouveau à se laisser sombrer quand quelque chose...

_"- Deux autres sont reperés... plus pour les coincer..."_

... Il fallait qu'il se bouge pour dire quelque chose...

_"- on vous rappéle dés qu'on tiendra Donovan et Yuy"_

_-_Ty... 'ro...

_-_Il remue!

_-_Jack, ne bouge pas! T'en fais pas, t'es tiré d'affaire mon vieux!

Marty et Patricia retinrent doucement le garçon qui remuait faiblement en bougeant les lèvres. Du sang s'en échappa.

_-_Jack, ne parle pas!

_-_Faut... Ty... Hee...ro... Vont...les...

_-_Oh mon Dieu! Tyler et Heero! Ils parlaient d'eux!

A ces mots, Duo, qui s'assurait de l'inconscience des brutes à terre et Trowa et Wufei tenant en respect le blond et l'un de ses copains qui s'était un peu remit se retournèrent vivement vers Marty qui avait une main sur la bouche, horrifié.

_-_Quoi?

_-_Les gars qui nous ont chopés! Ils avaient parlés d'autres types qui étaient après Tyler et Heero aussi!

_-_Fucking shit!

_-_Bordel!

Wufei se tourna vers le blond, le regard tellement noir qu'Helena recula d'un pas. Il l'empoigna avec violence et gronda:

_-_Où sont allés tes potes?

L'autre ricana pour toute réponses.

_-_OU?

Duo les avait rejoint, les améthystes assombries de râge.

_-_Réponds, crevure, ou je te jure que ce que tu as fais à Jack sera rien en comparaison de ce qu'on va te faire!

Johan regarda alternativement le Chinois et le natté. Il retint avec peine un déglutissement. Il voyait dans leurs regards qu'ils mettraient à exécution la menace sans la moindre hésitation... Mais il n'avait jamais cédé à qui que ce soit...

_-_Allez y les morbacks... Vos copains doivent être en train de souffrir en ce moment...

Quatre raccrocha son portable à ce moment là.

_-_J'ai eu le SAMU, ils arrivent! Mais...

Il fut interrompu par deux cris de fureur simultanés. L'instant d'après, il vit le corps du blond décoller sous l'effet des coups de Wufei et Duo. Johan rattérit avec un cri de douleur et les deux autres allaient se jeter sur lui avec la nette intention de le tuer...

Le délégué jura et s'interposa juste à temps.

_-_STOP!

_-_Pousse toi! On va lui faire la peau à ce batard!

_-_On va lui faire cracher les infos dans le sang!

_-_Il ne m'a pas l'air d'être du genre à craquer! Reprenez vos esprits...

Sonnerie de portable.

Une musique de cirque.

Helena et Quatre s'accroupirent et fouillèrent dans les poches du jean du blond. Ce dernier essaya de se débattre mais un pied bloqua la main qu'il comptait envoyer dans la figure du petit blond. Grognant, il releva les yeux... Et se prit de plein fouet le laser émeraude de Trowa... Il décida de rester tranquille, râgeant silencieusement.

Quatre trouva l'appareil et décrocha.

_-_Ouais, demanda-t-il, rendant sa voix la plus grave possible.

**_-_Johan, on les tient! Z'ont été durs à choper, savent se défendre, les merdeux! On est tous en place, manque plus que vous! Vous en êtes où? **

Duo allait arrâcher le portable des mains du délégué mais sur un signe, Helena le retint. Assurant sa voix sur ce qu'il avait pu entendre de celle du blond, Quatre joua le jeu.

_-_Vous inquiétez pas les mecs, on l'a bien cuisiné! Z'êtes où?

**_-_Dans l'avant-dernière usine désafectée, en partant de là où vous êtes. Tu sais, l'ancienne Nestlé... Oubliez pas le Delunes, hein, histoire de réunnir les trois cafteurs et les enterrer au même endroit! Ordre de Zecks! A toute!**

Le délégué raccrocha et leva un regard grave vers ses amis.

_-_Dans les vieilles usines, ils les tiennent...

_-_Alors qu'est ce qu'on fout encore là? Allons y de suite!

Et avant que les autres aient pu réagir, Duo et Wufei s'étaient rués vers la sortie de l'impasse et sprintaient vers le lieu du massacre de leurs petit-ami respectifs.

Quatre prit rapidement les choses en main:

_-_Marty, Patricia, attendez les secours avec Jack, Trowa, on va les aider!

Il se tourna vers les deux Collins.

_-_Helena...

_-_Je viens! Vous avez besoin de ceux qui savent se battre! Théo...

_-_Comptez pas sur moi. J'en ai déjà assez fait!

_-_Théo!

_-_... Je reste avec les trois ... Je te rejoindrai dés qu'on aura dit aux flics ce qui s'est passé... Y a des trucs qu'il faut éviter de leur dire... Te fais pas blesser pour ces connards, 'Lena...

_-_Ok... On ferait mieux d'y aller!

Trowa, Quatre et Helena partirent à la suite de Duo et Wufei. Marty essuya le front de Jack et leva timidement le regard sur Collins. Patricia le devança:

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il faut cacher aux flics!

Le brun planta ses turquoises dans le regard de la skateuse:

_-_C'est pas à moi de vous révélez des trucs sur les magouilles de votre pote. Vous me laissez parler aux flics, et vous approuverez tout c'que je dirais! C'est clair!

Patricia allait rétorquer quand ils entendirent les sirènes du SAMU. Marty serra délicatement l'épaule de son ami et chuchota:

_-_Tiens le coup, on va te soigner! Les secours sont là!

Cinq minutes plus tard, les secouristes déboulèrent et embarquèrent Jack sur une civière après avoir constaté son triste état. Les trois adolescents allèrent avec eux. En chemin vers l'ambulance, garée dans l'avenue principale ,les ruelles étant trop étroites, Patricia s'enquit de la santé de son ami.

_-_Est ce que c'est vraiment grave?

_-_Il n'est pas en bon état, mais sa vie n'est pas en danger... Ca aurait été bien pire si vous n'aviez pas fait de garrot. Vous avez eu le bon reflexe, vous lui avez sauvé la mise...

* * *

Tyler jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dehors et vit une quinzaine de types discuter sur la marche à suivre. 

Au centre, il reconnut un être qui lui glaça le sang. Il jura tout doucement et retourna dans la cachette qu'ils avaient trouvés.

Alors, s'enquit Heero. Il était accroupi et se massait la jambe, retenant une grimace de douleur. Cette position l'élançait terriblement.

_-_On est dans la merde. Merquize est dans le lot.

_-_K'so!

_-_Faut se barrer de là. Vont pas tarder à venir fouiller dans le coin... Tu te sens d'attaque pour un nouveau déplacement?

_-_Faudra bien... Go!

Les deux amis bougèrent le plus vite et le plus silencieusement possible. Manque de chance, un petit groupe de six personnes arrivaient dans le sens opposé. Tyler et Heero reconnurent deux d'entre eux. Des potes à Merquize. Au moment où ils se faisaient la remarque, un des types les aperçus et poussa un cri en montrant leur position du doigt. Sans attendre davantage, les deux traqués courrurent.

Mais au bout de deux minutes de course effrénée dans les ruines, la jambe du métis lâcha et il s'effondra en poussant un grognement de douleur.

_-_Shit! Heero! Tiens le coup, merde, relêve toi!

_-_Peux plus... Casse toi!

Sans l'écouter, le brun aux yeux noirs le redressa et ils continuèrent à avancer tant bien que mal. Tyler refusa de lâcher son ami.

Même quand ils se retrouvèrent totalement encerclés, il le tint obstinément.

Il ne le lâcha que quand ils furent brutalement séparés et emmenés à grand renforts de coups dans l'un des bâtiment désafecté.

TBC...

* * *

/Heero/ 'Tain la honte! J'me mange la gueule et on se fait choper à cause de moi! Dans l'anime, j'me serai déjà autodétruis... Triste jour... 

/Tyler/ Merci! On va souffrir à cause de jambe-en-miette!

/Heero en mode pépé-nostalgique: pipe au bec, regard levé vers des horizons inconnus.../ Dans l'temps, j'marchais avec une jambe pétée, mwé! Créfieu, j'courrais comme un sprinteur amerloque avec les os en miettes mwééééééééé!

/Duo/Wufei/ Bah, on va aller jouer les héros! On va vous sauver et la nuit.../pensées perverses ici/

/Tyler/ Ouais ben magnez vous, sinon les petites gateries tiendront plus de la nécrophilie qu'autre chose!

/Flo/ Bref, vous verrez bien!

/Heero/Ty/ Si on a encore les yeux pour...

* * *

RAR: 

Naera Ishikawa: Ah oui? Faire un happy end?

/Quatre/ Flo, j'aime pas ton sourire...

/Heero/Ty/ Putain, on est morts là, c'est sûr...

Bah, y en a qui leur font subir bien pire!

Merci!

Ishiapacha: Mwehehehe! Vais-je faire arriver la cavalerie à temps?

/Duo/Wufei/ OUAIS! On veut notre récompense!

/Heero/Tyler/ Quel altruisme... Enfoirés!

Pour sûr, les zoziaux ça fait mal! Pire que mon chat complètement shouté en tout cas! Mais voui, ze t'aimeuh Mimi! Bin en esperant que tu attende la suite avec autant d'impatience!

onarluca: Ben... Tu te le demande toujours! Nyarkeuh! Vais esayer d'activer pour la suite!

Shuya: Oui, on entend parler de ce genre de lâcheté, car oui, je ne sais pas comment je réagirai dans ce cas, mais c'est de la lacheté , à la télé mais c'est encore pire quand on en est victime... Paraît que quand tu es agressée, il ne faut pas dire "aidez moi!" mais "au feu!"... La peur peut faire devenir le pire des enfoirés...

Merci pour ton compliment et ce que tu m'as dit m'a touché moi aussi.

Kaorulabelle: Merci du tuyau, je vais tester... Et ils ont pas fini de morfler, mwarf!

isuzu: /Jack/ Ma souffrance est innommable, je n'en puis plus... Délivrez moi de ce cauchemard!

Jack, tu t'enfonce...

/Jack/ Beuheuheuwaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Je compte pas m'arrêter, t'en fait pas! ;p

Angel's Eyes: T'as raison! Et ce comportement n'est malheureusement pas une fiction...

Bin oui, sont vraiments méchants, ce ne sont pas des enfants de choeur, les potes à Zecksy!

lihiel: T'as eu ta réponse! J'suis sûre que personne s'y attendait, à celle-là! Nyarkeuh!

/Théo/ Et ouais, cool et trop sympa, it's me...

Merci beaucoup, j'suis trop contente que tu aimeeeeeeeeeuh!

Shali Maxwell: Gloups! Hee-chan, vilain, t'as donné l'épingle!

/Duo/ Bouaf, le nazeuh! Fallait la vendre!

En parlant de ça... JACK! Salaud de vendu!

/Jack/ J'suis HS, tu peux plus rien, mwarf!

Je vois que mon passage avec le pauvre Marty a soulevé des commentaires, c'est vraiment cool, je voulais parler de ce problème de société de plus en plus banal, malheureusement...

Yami Aku: Bin... T'es pas plus avancée avec cette fin...

T'es bien pire que moi, toi! Nan mais, lol!

Merci merci merci! Vraiment très heureuse que tu trouve mes originaux attachants!

/Théo/ Moi aussi? Cool!

MDR! Ca, c'est vraiment très compromis... On peut pas trimballer des cadavres au cinoche...

/Heero/Ty/ T'es... T'es pas sérieuse hein?

Oh les zoulis zoziauuuuuux...

Nicole Pavlovna: Oy, vous deux! T'inquièteuh, ils guerriront vite! Peut-être...

/Bishos dans la merde/ GRRRRRRRRRR!

* * *

Merci MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIEUUHHHHHH! 

/Heero/Ty/Jack/ PAS MERCI!

Au prochain chapître!


	11. Bordel à l'entrepot!

Pseudo: Florinoir! Yeah! It's me! Je suis là! J'EXISTE!

Titre: Ben, Les aléas, il s'est fait attendre, çui-là! Désolée...

Genre: UA, schoolfic, tabassage, OOC,yaoi...

Couples: 2x1x2(/Heero/Vouais! Presque seme!), 3x4x3, 5xTyx5, AbdulxHilde,...

Source: Gundam Wings! C'est le robot de mon chéri!

/Duo, Relena, fans diverses et variées.../JAMAIS!

Disclamer: Nouvel épisode de...SileeeeenTromaaaaan!

/Flo, perfidicus fikeusus/Mwéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhhé! Eééééécrivailloooooons...

Ses doigts vils se posent sur le clavier... sautent les lignes.. Elle va commencer le chapître! Mais...

(Générique de Star Wars)

/Flo, dégoutitus/ Gniaaaaaaarg! SilenTroman!

Le graaaand et silencieux heros arrive, évite ce bon-dieu-de-merde-de-carton complètement déchiqueté de toute façon depuis qu'il lui a fait faire connaissance avec Heavy-Arms, adresse un sourire Colgate à la groupie attitrée(Quatre:HEY!) qui s'en évanouit de bonheur et sort THE carton!

NOUS N'APPARTENONS QU'A LA SUNRISE, BANDAI, ET CIE! SAUF JACK, TYLER, ABDUL, HELENA, THEO...

/Flo, vaincutus/ Vouiiiiiiiiiiiiiinheu!

/Mes persosrienqu'àmoid'abord/ T'aurais pu faire comme si nous étions libres!

* * *

Wufei et Duo sortirent en catastrophe de la grande avenue.  
_-_ Ma moto est garée dans le parking de droite! 

_-_ On fonce!

Les deux garçons se précipitèrent vers le bolide du Chinois. Ce dernier enleva l'antivol et demarra dès que Duo ait grimpé derrière lui.

* * *

Ils les trainèrent dans l'entrepot, les projetant brutalement contre le mur du fond. Ils restèrent debout, Heero faisant fi de sa douleur à la jambe et fusillèrent leurs assaillants du regard. 

C'était la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de faire de toute façon. Ca et rendre les coups jusqu'à épuisement. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'en sortir, mais comptaient bien se battre avant de s'écrouler.

Zecks Merquize fendit le petit groupe et se planta à quelques mètres des deux garçons. Il les jaugea un moment, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

_-_ Salut... Les cafards ont toujours du mal à se faire choper...

_-_ Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez encore, cingla Tyler, on a déjà donné, il me semble!

Heero le fixait, haineux. Dans ses oreilles retentissait le bruit du maillet sur sa jambe.

Dans son esprit tourbillonaient les images de cette nuit effroyable.

Son dos le lança et sa jambe trembla imperceptiblement.

Tyler retenait sa main d'aller masser le milieu de son dos. Du coin de l'oeil, il s'aperçut du trouble de son ami.

Son visage restait impassible et sa position stable, mais l'ailier brun connaissait le métis depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'il avait lui aussi des réminiscences très peu agréables de LA nuit.

Et qu'il mobilisait pas mal de volonté pour ne pas s'effondrer.

La course, le stress, les souvenirs...

Tyler serra les poings de rage.

Ces connards... Pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas leur FOUTRE LA PAIX!

_-_ Ce qu'on vous veut?

Merquize partit d'un grand éclat de rire qui se communiqua à sa clique. Ce rire fit se hérisser les échines des deux bruns.

Heero jura entre ses dents en lançant un regard appuyé à son ami. Celui-ci le lui rendit.

_Merquize a fondu une durite, on est encore plus mal que prévu..._

_-_ FAITES PAS LES INNOCENTS!

Le blond s'avança vivement vers Heero et lui envoya violemment sa main sur la joue.

_-_ Enculé!

Tyler voulu riposter mais deux types s'interposèrent entre lui et Merquize et l'envoyèrent à terre. Un autre shouta dans son ventre. Tyler se plia en deux. Son assaillant s'apprétait à recommencer quand Zecks, tenant toujours Heero par l'épaule le stoppa.

_-_ Plus tard. On attend Johan et les autres avec le Delunes avant de commencer la fête.

Heero releva vivement la tête, les yeux agrandis. Il avait la joue droite tuméfiée et un filet de sang coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres.

_-_ Qu... qu'avez vous fait à Jack! Articula péniblement Tyler, essayant de se relever malgrès la vive souffrance de son ventre.

_-_ On a chopé votre copain...

Merquize fit un large sourire carnassier et approcha brutalement le brun aux yeux bleus de lui. Serrant son épaule à lui en broyer l'os, il sussura à son oreille:

_-_ Paraît que nos potes l'ont bien commencé...

_-_ ENFOI... AAAH!

Heero rejeta brusquement la tête en arrière, tenant de sa main libre son cou venant d'être cruellement mordu. Merquize se lêcha les lèvres tel un félin satisfait et envoya son poing dans l'estomac de sa victime, toujours en le maintenant.

L'un des sbires de Zecks releva sans douceur Tyler et le projeta dans les bras des premiers du groupe resté en arrière. Le blond fit de même avec Heero.

_-_ Putain, Merquize, siffla Tyler, TU t'EMMERDE TANT QUE CA POUR REVENIR NOUS POURRIR LA VIE!

Le blond saisit le menton du brun aux yeux noirs et siffla:

Ordure... Ca sert à rien de nier! PUTAIN DE CAFTEURS!

_-_ Qu'est ce que tu racontes!

C'est votre faute... Tout est de votre faute!

Tyler retint un frisson. Merquize affichait un visage tordu de fureur à la limite de la démence. Le brun planta ses prunelles si noires dans celles de son bourreau.

... _Oh bordel... Cet enculé est complètement ravagé... On va y passer, cette fois... Jack! Putain, j'espère que Jack s'en est tiré...

* * *

_

Helena, Quatre et Trowa, n'ayant pas de moyens de transports, courraient aussi vite que possible. Le blond, gardant la même foulée, sortit son portable...

* * *

_-_ Hilde, mon poussin bavarois... Mmmmh... On se donne en spectacle, là... 

La jeune fille, loin de se faire arrêter par ces paroles et les regards choqués des autres clients du bar, redoubla ses caresses. Entre deux baisers langoureux, elle sourit, mutine;

_-_ Me dit pas que ça te déplais...

_-_ Mmmmmmh... Hiiiiiilde... Si t'arrêtes pas tout de suite, on va se faire choper pour atteinte aux bonnes moeurs et accouplement sauvage dans un lieu public...

_- _Mrrrooowww... Gééééniaaal...

Un hurlement d'horreur les interrompit soudain. Abdul fit un bond de trois mètres sur sa chaise, renversant celle, en équilibre déjà précaire, de sa copine au passage. Une cliente hurla et un serveur en renversa son plateau.

Ce n'est que lorsque le hurlement se répéta avec, cette fois, la musique de l'Exorciste en fond sonore que le garçon eut le déclic. Rougissant, il fouilla dans la poche de son baggy et en extirpa le responsable du petit affolement, sous les regards noirs des consommateurs.

_-_ Aaaaallooo... Quatre, tu sais que...QUOI! OU?... Sans problèmes; mec, on arrive avec du renfort!

Il raccrocha. Hilde, s'étant relevé entre-temps avec l'intention d'engueuler comme du poisson pourri son indélicat de petit-ami, ravala ses reproches en le voyant se lever, la mine sombre. Suite à son regard interrogateur, le garçon expliqua;

_-_ Quatre, y a un problème, faut qu'on fonce aux entrepots! Appele tous ceux qui peuvent nous être utile!

La jeune fille hocha la tête, ils payèrent et sortirent du bar, portables en main...

* * *

Duo et Wufei arrivèrent en vue des entrepots. Le Chinois stoppa sa moto un peu avant, histoire de bénéficier d'un effet de surprise et ils s'avencèrent prudemment. 

_-_ Wufei... Où c'est, chuchota Duo.

_-_ T'inquiète, je sais où on va... Cet endroit était un terrainde jeu quand j'était gosse, j'en connaî le moindre recoin..., répondit le brun sur le même ton.

Ils perçurent des éclats de voix. Les deux jeunes gens se rabattirent derrière un mur à moitié écroulé justa à temps; trois types sortaient du fameux entrepot Nestlé.

_-_ 'Tain, il fout quoi, Johan! Devrait déjà être là!

_-_ Faudrait qu'il se magne... Zecks a vraiment trop envie de se défouler, mais si ça se passe pas comme il veut, outch!

_-_ Ouais... Moi, j'suis venu juste parce que mon cousin m'l'a demandé... Il me fout les jetons, ce gars!

Duo brûlait de foncer. Mais il savait que les autres seraient bien trop nombreux pour eux quatre... En supposant qu'Heero et Ty soit encore en état de bouger...

Il se mordit la lèvre, priant pour que Merquize n'ait pas mit son copain dans la même condition que Jack... Jetant un coup d'oeil à Wufei, il sut que le Chinois avait les mêmes inquiétudes pour son petit-ami.

* * *

Zecks Merquize arpentait depuis quelques minutes le sol de l'entrepot, passant et repassant devant Heero et Tyler, sous les yeux légèrement inquiets de ses acolytes. A chaque fois que ses pas le conduisait en face de l'un des deux garçons, ils voyaient le regard céruléen du blond devenir trouble et sa machoire se crisper spasmodiquement. Puis, soudain, le basketteur fit volte face et décocha un coup très violent dans le ventre d'Heero. 

_-_ J'EN AI ASSEZ D'ATTENDRE!Hurla-t-il alors que le brun s'écroulait aux pieds de ceux qui auraient du le retenir, mais qui avaient été trop surpris par la brusque attaque. Tyler tenta de se dégager pour voir comment son ami allait mais ses bras restaient prisonniers.

_-_ Heero! Hey, Heero! Ca va!

Le métis toussa, cracha un peu de sang, les mains crispées sur son ventre. Zecks Merquize, les yeux fous, le releva dûrement par la capuche de son tee-shirt.

_-_ Tans pis pour Delunes, de toute façon il doit être mort! Hahahahahahaha! oui, c'est ça! Ils ont eu peur de ma réaction parce que je voulais vous finir tous les trois moi-même! Mais je vous ait encore vous deux!

_-_ Connard! faut te faire soigner! Putain de batard!Hurla Tyler, fou de rage.

Le blond tourna lentement la tête vers l'ailier.

_-_ Un ...batard...Moi! MOI!

Jetant Heero dans les bras de deux types, il fut en deux pas en face du bouillant brun. Ce dernier soutint le regard furieux de son agresseur, habité d'une colère noire. Il frémissait, tel un fauve ne désirant que se jeter sur sa proie. Nul doute que si il n'avait pas été solidement retenu par les amis de Merquize, les deux garçons seraient en pleine empoignade...

_-_ Ouais! Un batard! Putain! Tu nous a foutu en l'air il y a trois ans! On a rien dit aux flics! ET TU TE RAMENE AVEC UNE PUTAIN D'ARMEE POUR NOUS FAIRE CHIER!

_-_ VOUS AVIEZ PAS A L'OUVRIR! A CAUSE DE VOUS, LES FLICS NOUS SURVEILLENT! ET TREIZE...

Zecks balança une baffe qui projeta la tête de Tyler sur le côté.

_-_ ...MENACE DE ME LIVRER!

Il repoussa violemment les "soutiens" du brun et donna un coup de pied dans son tibia, le faisant choir. Il s'acharna alors sur le corps de l'alier qui ne pouvait qu'essayer de se protéger le mieux qu'il pouvait avec ses mains et ses bras.Dans sa tête les vociférations hystériques du blond se mélangeaient avec les cris furieux d'Heero dans une cacophonie grotesque.

Comme mis en transe par la folie furieuse de leur leader, deux des assaillants se tournèrent vers Heero qui se débattait dans les bras de ceux qui le retenait. Souriant, ils entourèrent le garçon et se mirent à le frapper. Le brun aux yeux marines s'affala à terre alors qu'anticipant la réaction de leurs acolytes, ses deux piliers le lâchaient. Il en fut réduit, comme son ami, à se protéger des coups furieux qu'on lui distribuait...

Soudain, il ressentit une douleur fulgurante, occultant les autres à la jambe. L'un des types avait délibérément shouté dans sa jambe invalide...

Une rage incroyablement intense l'envahit alors.

_-_ Ca... Siffla-t-il, c'était UN PUTAIN DE COUP BAS!

Tout en hurlant, il rassembla ses forces et bondit sur un de ses assaillants qui, ne s'y attendant pas, se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air. Heero, profitant de la surprise de ses bourreaux et faisant fi de l'atroce souffrance de sa jambe, se donna de l'élan et se jeta contre le dos de Merquize.

Le blond fut déséquilibré par l'impact et les deux jeunes hommes trébuchèrent ensemble à côté de la silhouette prostrée de Tyler.

Les autres firent mine de bouger mais le blond rugit:

_-_ BOUGEZ PAS!

Lorsqu'il releva son visage vers Heero, qui se relevait difficilement, ses traits étaient tordus de haine.

_-_ Je vais...Me le faire... De mes propres mains!

Tyler tourna péniblement la tête vers son ami. Le brun avait peine à tenir debout, et ne parvenait plus à contrôler les tremblements qui agitaient sa jambe. Heero le regarda alors un bref instant.

Tyler hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Puis,rassemblant ce qui lui restait de force, il se redressa à son tour.

_-_ Je vous laisse Donovan...

Merquize ne put finir sa phrase. A ce moment là, deux de ses amis entrèrent en trombe dans l'entrepot.

_-_ Zecks! On a un problème! Y a Joé et Alain qui s'sont fait choper par des types qu'on connaît pas! Et Conrad a appelé, ils se sont fait attaquer, z'ont du se tailler avant d'en avoir fini avec Delunes!

_-_ J'les ai vu traîner avec Yuy, Donovan et Delunes!

Tyler et Heero relevèrent vivement la tête.

_-_ QUOI!

Merquize sembla un instant désorienté. Puis ses yeux redevinrent fou. Avant qu'il puisse faire un geste, Heero fut saisit par le bras et entraîné vers un echafaudage.

_-_ HEERO!Arg!

_-_ Occupez vous de ce connard et des merdeux venus aider ces cafards! Pas question que ce fils de pute là m'echappe!

Le blond commença à monter l'édifice, traînant derière lui le brun, trop faible pour pouvoir opposer une grande résistance alors que les autres empêchaient Tyler de l'aider en s'en prennant de nouveau à lui...

* * *

Duo et Wufei avaient vu avec soulagement Quatre, Trowa et Héléna arriver. Ils choisirent ce moment là pour sortir et s'occuper de quelques uns des types faisant le guet avec leur aide. 

_-_ Vous avez bien fait de rester planqué pour le moment, j'ai appelé tout ceux que je connaîs, ils vont pas tarder!

_-_ On peut pas attendre plus longtemps!

_-_ T'inquiète, oublie pas qu'ils voulaient que les autres ramènent Jack...

Duo se mordit la lèvre et se força au calme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils vient débouler Abdul et Hilde suivis d'une quinzaine de personnes.

_-_ On y va! S'écria Wufei, et sans plus attendre, il se précipita vers l'entrepot...

Le sang du Chinois se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'il fut confronté au spectacle de son amant aux prises avec une dizaine de types.

_-_ TYYYYYYYY!

Rugissant, il fonça dans la mélée.

Enragé, il se fraya un chemin, frappant durement tout ceux qui entrâvaient sa route. Ses amis le suivaient de près. Les alliés de Merquize abandonnèrent l'ailier brun pour se défendre face aux renforts.

Wufei assoma furieusement le dernier inconscient qui était entre lui et son amour et arriva juste à temps pour supporter le poid de Tyler. Ce dernier était en sang, couvert de contusions. Le Chinois caressa doucement la joue tuméfiée du jeune homme.

_-_ Ty... C'est bon, je suis là, tu es tiré d'affaire...

_-_ Wu...

Le brun se laissa reposer contre son amant, réprimant un cri de douleur. Il avait vraiment cru y passer...

Duo réussit à rejoindre le couple malgrès la bataille qui faisait rage.

_-_ Wufei! Tyler Est-ce que ça va! Où est Heero!

A ces mots, l'ailier brun se redressa d'un bloc, mais ne put que se rattraper au Chinois, ne réussissnat pas à tenir sur ses jambes.

_-_ Fuck...ing shit! Duo...Merquize a..embarqué 'Ro...monte! Groui...lle!

Le châtain ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita dans la direction de l'échaffaudage...

TBC...

* * *

/Heero/ET POURQUOI JE SUIS ENCORE DANS LA MERDE! 

Heechoupinoumoumourcheridemoiquej'aimetrèsfortetquejetortureavecjoie, t'inquiète, le calvaire est presque finit!

Je suis désolée d'avoir tardé, mais quand l'inspiration vous lâche...En plus, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapître, pour tout dire...Mais j'ai fait ce que je pouvais, j'espère poster plus rapidement le prochain!Merci à Cici de m'avoir foutu des virtuels coups de pied au cul pour l'écrire!

RARs:

onarluca: Désolée, j'espère que ce chapître à la bourre va te plaire!Encore merci de suivre!

Naera Ishikawa: Merci beaucoup! (rougissements plus qu'intense)Ben je comptais arrêter les horreurs à ce chapître mais..Encore un! Il est long, le samedi après-midi, lol!

lu: Aaaah, Ty est tiré d'affaire...Mais Heero... Aurait-on le même perso préféré, lool!

lihiel: Malheureuse! un chapître par jours! J'pourrais jamais; lol! En tout cas, c'est vraiment très encourageant et extremmement plaisant pour moi, que tu dise ce genre de choses!

/Heero/Pas pour moi...

Oui, mais toi t'as pas ton mot à dire! Vraiment un immense merci!

Tu te lève toujours à 5h30(frôle la crise cardiaque...)!

Yami Aku: Ravie que l'intervention des Collins t'ait plu!

Je tuerai personne, je pense, Heero m'en veut déjà assez comme ça pour mes deux deaths...

T'as vu, Wu est venu secourir Ty-choute!

Merci encore...Le ciné, ce sera pour le mois suivant, lol!Et si, tes fins sont sadiques, tu les fait morfler pire que moi, n'est ce pas Dhark!

Kaorulabelle: La voilàààààààà!

Shuya: MDR! Mais nooooooon, j'suis pas sadique(menace Heero, Ty et Jack des pires représailles si ils l'ouvrent) Merci d'aimer, et excuse, j'me suis gourrée, c'est pas toi dans mes contacts!Désolée!

Angel's Eyes: Heu...Promis, ils souffrent plus qu'un chapître!Pas taper, pleure pô!Mais je ne comptes pas m'arrêter d'écrire!Marchi beaucoup!

isuzu: Satisfaite? Lol!Heu pour les trois bishos...

/Heero/ty/Jack/OU ELLE EST!QU'ON LUI FASSE UN PEU SUBIR CE QU'ON SUBIT!

...Désolée, ça m'a echappé...

Voilà un nouveau chapître... A la bourreeeeeeeeeeeuh!

aelita: Alors là, ça me va droit au coeur! Que tu ai pris la peine de me laissr une review, pour dire que tu est à fond en plus...CONTENTEUH!

Shali Maxwell: Aha! Contente de t'avoir surprise, nyark!

Pour notre couple phare...Bin faut déjà que Duo le sorte de là, ils veront ensuite, lol!

Olia: Marchi! Lol; les surnoms, ils sont bien obligés de s'y faire!

/Heero/Ty/Jack/Tortures physiques, deshonneur mental... On va finir par être immunisé...

Alors, avec Wu...

/Tyler/Wu, ce soir, cette nuit et la semaine qui vient, vous le verrez pas hors de mon lit, c'est clair!

Te gène pas pour le longues reviews, j'aime les lire! Surtout que..t'aimes ma fic!(saute de partout)!Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Nicole Pavlovna: Aaaaaaah, Nicky, c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit...Tu vas me manquer, lol!

Ma pauvre, c'est pas dans ce chapître que ton état va s'arranger!

Shamandalie: Nan, i sont pas d'accord...

/Ty/'Ro/Jack/ MARRE DE SOUFFRIR! ON VEUT DES PAPOUILLES! DU SEXE!

Bin..ça s'arange pas encore!Désolée!

Et merci pour ton enthousiasme!Heu...Et tes fics, au fait? Raah, foutu bac ou je ne sais quoi!

Ishiapasha: A mon avis, ça va être SAMU pour les deux groupes, lol!

Ils vont tous se retrouver à l'hôpital, dans le sang et les pleurs...Mwahahahahaha!

Moi sadique? Nooooooooooooon!

Merci encoreeeeeeeeuh!

* * *

Ben tu vois, Pitchoune, j'ai fini par publier! 

Malgrès mon retard, suis en droit d'espérer des reviews?

Au prochain chapître, j'espère!


	12. Chapter 12

Pseudo: Florinoir!

/Heero/ Ma némésis perso...

Titre: Les aléas du lycée

Genre: UA, yaoi, baston, angst...

Source: bah ya des robots, du sang, des bishos, des bishettes(c'est quoi le nom déjà?), des savants fous, des mégalos... Gundam Wings

Disclamer: Les personnages sont pas à moi, SilenTroman ne le sait que trop, et loupe pas une occasion de me le rappeler! Et oui, sont à la Sunrise et cie...Mais pas tous, mwahahahahahaha!

L'échaffaudage menait à l'étage de l'usine, aussi décrépie que le rez-de-chaussé. Ca et là, des trous dans le sol montrait l'espace du bas. Mais Zecks Merquize se foutait de ses gars en train de faire sa fête à Donovan. Arrivé au mur du fond, au bout d'un étroit couloir, il balança Yuy par terre.

Il s'écroula en gémissant, saisissant aussitôt sa jambe. Merquize l'avait plus traîné qu'autre chose, et le brun avait l'impression d'avoir un amas de nerfs en feu à la place de son côté gauche.

_-_ Je vais te tuer...

_-_ Connard... Je sais pas c'qui t'as fait croire qu'on est allé aux flics, mais tu t'es fait un trip tout seul!

_-_ TA GUEULE!

Le blond shouta rageusement dans le ventre de sa victime. Déjà pas mal amoché dans cette zone, Heero sentit quelques chose se briser...Le salaud lui avait probablement pété une côte...Merquize était complètement jeté et il doutait très fortement de s'en sortir vivant... Bon sang, comment est-ce qu'il avait pu en arriver là!

Et puis merde! Quitte à claquer, autant faire chier jusqu'au bout!

Zecks Merquize cru mal entendre... ce connard de cafteur de Yuy, qui aurait du être en train de pleurer vainement pour qu'il épargne sa misérable vie était-il vraiment en train de...

_-_ On peut savoir ce qui y a de drôle!

Heero releva lentement la tête, une expression moqueuse sur les traîts. Un petit sourire narquois ornait ses lèvres ensanglantées et ses yeux brilaient d'une lueur de mépris. Le blond serra les poings.

_-_ QU'EST CE QUI TE FAIS RIRE, CONNARD!

Le brun renifla, curieux mélange entre un ricanement dédaigneux et un grognement de douleur.

_-_ Je vois... Je savais bien qu'votre relation, à toi et ton coach était zarbe... Alors comme ça, tu nous fait un flan parce que ton cher Kushrénada t'as viré d'son pieux?

Heero sut qu'il avait fait mouche en voyant le blond palir et du sang sourder des mains qu'il crispait. Il décida d'enfoncer le couteau.

_-_ J'te plaindrai presque... Ton coach chéri va s'trouver un autre capitaine, donc un autre trou du cul pour se vider les couilles et tu restera comme un con...

_-_ Ta GUEULE!

_-_ ...Puis il détournera l'attention des poulets sur toi... Et tu portera le chapeau pour toutes les magouilles... T'auras été le parfait couillon jusqu'au bout, j't'applaudirai presque...

Zecks Merquize hurla de rage et empoigna le brun par le col, plantant son visage tordu de haine à deux centimètres du sien.

_-_ Je vais te tuer..., murmura-t-il comme un secret, je vais tellement te faire souffrir que tu me suppliera...

_-_ Ouais... Aggrave ton cas...Comme ça, quand Kushrenada te vendra pour sauver sa peau, tu plongera aussi pour meurtre, enculé dans tous les sens du terme!

_-_ T'EEES MOOOOOOOOOORT!

Le blond balança Heero de toute ses forces décuplées par sa fureur noire. Le brun heurta très violemment le mur, tête la première. Il cru que son crâne éclatait sous l'impact. Il sombra en espérant que Tyler s'en était tiré.

En bas, la bataille faisait rage. Wufei avait mit Tyler à l'abri et s'était replongé dans la mélée aider ses amis.Ils étaient en nombre à peu près égal et savaient tous se battre. Les coups pleuvaient, forts, sans grande retenue. Abdul utilisait sa rapidité et sa puissance pour asséner des coups mettant quasiment KO d'office, à côté de lui, Hilde griffait, mordait, frappait vicieusement. Plus loin, Héléna, Wufei et des personnes du club d'arts martiaux utilisaient leurs années de pratique pour contrer et attaquer les plus durs à cuire de la bande de Merquize. Les amis appelés par Abdul et Hilde ne chomaient pas non plus, nottamant deux amies de la petite brune, Dorothy et Relena qui se battaient avec une sauvagerie que leur hystérie en ce qui concernait les beaux garçons sportifs ne faisait que présager.

Trowa et Quatre s'étaient mis dos à dos, le grand brun à la mèche voulant à tout prix protéger son amant à la bouille d'ange et qui, par conséquant, faisait une cible de choix. Le petit blond devait tellement détester le spectacle qu'il voyait, lui qui était si raisonnable, gentil et doux!

_-_ TROWA, ATTENTION!

Mais l'avertissement vint trop tard et le brun tomba à genoux avec un cri de douleur, durement sonné par une grosse planche de bois qu'un type assez barraqué lui avait balancé dans la tempe.

_-_ CONNARD! Hurla alors le blond, enragé.

Et avant que l'armoire à glace au bâton ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva étendu par terre, KO, le nez réduit à une patate informe et sanguignolante.

Trowa, la tempe saignant légèrement, fixa les yeux exorbités son petit ami donner un coup de pied au corps évanoui. Sentant un regard sur lui, le blond se retourna vers son méché et se précipita vers lui, sortant un mouchoir de sa poche.

_-_ Est-ce que ça va? S'enquit-il anxieusement en essuyant délicatement le sang qui coulait de la blessure de son amant, ...Trowa! Répéta-t-il, angoissé par le regard bovin que lui renvoyait son petit-ami.

_-_ Hein? Heu...Oui...Oui, ça va...Merci..., sursauta le brun,...T'as un sacré direct, dis moi!

Sourit-il en montrant du doigt la victime de la fureur de Quatre. Le blond rougit.

_-_ Ben tu sais... Le tennis, ça muscle...

Trowa éclata de rire, même si celui-ci résonnait douloureusement dans sa tête puis se releva péniblement, encore sonné. Quatre le suivit dans la manoeuvre, craignant qu'il ne tombe et après s'être assuré que son amour allait bien, entreprit d'utiliser à nouveau son redoutable direct du gauche sur tout ceux qui ne faisait ne serait-ce qu'un pas vers leur couple tandis que Trowa couvrait, lui, les arrières de son délégué décidément plein de surprises...

Duo repoussa durement un grand blond décoloré et se jeta sur l'echafaudage, le grimpant à toutes vitesse. Il arriva en haut et tourna la têyte de tout les côtés, esayant de faire abstraction du tumulte en bas. Il finit par percevoir des éclats de voix furieux et se dirigea à pas de loups vers la direction d'où ils venaient...

_- _... Porteras le chapeau pour toutes les magouilles... Parfait couillon jusqu'au bout...

_Heero!_

Duo tourna dans un couloir, il était presque au fond de l'étage et entendait quelques brides de la conversation. Il ne comprenait pas grand chose, mais savait au moins que son copain mettait de l'huile sur le feu...

_-_ T'EEES MOOOOOOOOOORT!

**BAM!**

_MERDE!_

_-_ HEERO! Hurla le châtain en se précipitant vers la source du terrible choc qu'il avait entendu.

Il y arriva enfin... Et palit mortellement face au spectacle qu'il y vit. Merquize s'acharnait sur le corps apparament sans vie du brun en hurlant, son beau visage rouge et congestionné de rage, complètement dément.Heero n'émettait pas un cri de douleur. Ne bougeait qu'à cause des coups violents que lui assénaient le blond.

Duo était un garçon sympathique, qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, mais ouvert, drôle, charmeur et plutôt raisonnable, dans une certaine mesure. Il ne cherchait pas la bagarre. Ne pétait que très rarement les plombs.

Personne, connaissant son état lorsque ça lui arrivait, n'essayait de le chercher jusque là, d'ailleurs...

Zecks Merquize n'était pas au courant que le jeune homme qu'il était en train de frapper à mort était le petit ami de Duo Maxwell.

On ne touche pas aux proches de Duo Maxwell sans en subir les très douloureuses conséquences.

L'enfoiré blond allait l'apprendre...

Les yeux de Duo s'assombrirent, devenant presque prune.

Zecks, focalisé sur le corps qu'il lapidait, ne comprit absolument pas comment il se retrouva lui-même glissant contre le mur, à côté des tâches du sang de sa victime, le souffle coupé et la pommette et les lèvres hurlantes de douleur. Il cligna des yeux, toussa, cracha du sang(c'est fou c'que j'aime leur faire cracher de l'hémoglobine... /Heero/Tu trouve ça sexy/Flo/Biiiiiinn...Vi!) et tourna vivement la tête vers son assaillant. Celui-ci était accroupi auprès du brun.

Duo décocha une formidable mandale dans la tête de Merquize avant de le projeter loin d'Heero d'un coup de poings violent dans le ventre.Puis, sans se préoccuper d'où le salaud avait attérit, il s'accroupit à côté de son petit ami. Heero avait la tête couverte de pourpre et du sang sourdait de sa bouche, son nez et ses oreilles.

_-_ Oh merde... Heero! HEERO! Tenta-t-il, se faisant force pour ne pas le secouer.

Il s'obligea à prendre une grande inspirationn et à la relâcher doucement. Surtout ne pas paniquer.

Surtout ne pas céder à l'envie dévorante quy'il avait de réduire en charpie le responsable de l'état déplorable de son amant.

Il fallait vite prévenir les secours!

_-_ Alors? J'l'ai tué?

Duo se retourna d'un bloc, le visage crispé, le regard étincelant de rage. Merquize se détacha du mur. Ses yeux étaient encore fous, un sourire triomphant et pervers jouait sur ses lèvres tachées de pourpre. Un bleu presque violet noir conséquent commençait à s'étendre sur sa joue.

Puis trop vite pour qu'il puisse réagir, Zecks le contourna et donna un coup de pied au métis.

Le châtain hurla de rage et se jeta sur le blond, tout contrôle envolé...

Jack gémit et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Son bras, sa cuisse et son abdomen l'élançait teriblement, sans parler du reste de son corps... Il cligna des paupières.

Murs blancs. Appareils bizarre. Perfusion.

_-_ Dracu... J'suis à l'hosto...

Il tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans sa caboche en vrac. Ah oui. L'embuscade, le tabassage...Les coups de couteaux...

Il grimaça et tenta de se lever.

_-_ Vaut mieux pas, Delunes. T'as les boyaux retenus dans le bide juste par le pansement...

Jack se rallongea en retenant un petit cri de douleur et tourna son regard nuit vers la silhouette assise au fond de la pièce.

_-_ Collins... Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que t'es la dernière personne que j'm'attendais à voir à mon chevet...

Le châtain fronça les sourcils en se rappelant de la dernière chose qu'il avait entendu avant de sombrer, juste avant son sauvetage.

_-_ C'est Héléna qui m'a sorti de là?

_-_ Ouais. Tes potes sont arrivés juste après. Y a la skateuse et le p'tit gros qui sont venus à l'hosto avec nous, les autres sont partis sortir les deux autres crétins de la merde.

_-_ Comment ils vont! Pressa Jack, anxieux.

_-_ Aussi bien que toi... Donovan est réveillé depuis une heure, c'est Chang qu'est venu me le dire. Tes potes sont avec eux dans la chambre en train de lui tenir compagnie...Les flics l'interroge.

_-_ Heero!

_-_ Encore dans le cirage. Coma léger, devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Zecks l'a cogné méchamment...

Jack soupira de soulagement. Ils s'en étaient sortis... Il aurait bien voulut demander ce qu'il s'était passé en détails mais doutait que Collins lui fasse la grâce de lui accorder encore un peu de son temps. Mais contre toutes ses attentes, c'est le brun qui continua de lui-même.

_-_ Ca fait deux jours que tu pionce. Les autres sont arrivés dans la soirée, plus ou moins amoché. Apparement, tous vos potes ont eux-même ameutés leurs potes... Vous m'épatez, que des merdes comme vous puisse soulever tant de monde... Y a eu un bordel pas possible dans les entrepots, les flics ont rappliqués et ont embarqué tout le monde. Z'avez peuplé l'hosto et le commissériat avec vos conneries.

_-_ Nos conneries! Ho, Collins, que tu me crois ou non, on a rien fait cette fois! C'est cet enculé de Merquize qui s'est ramené pour foutre le bordel!

_-_ Ouais, il semblerait, aussi abérrant que ça paraîsse... J'ai vu quelques potes et ils m'ont dit que Merquize avait des emmerdes avec les flics ces temps-ci. Il pensait que c'était vous qui aviez cafté.

Jack serra les dents.

_-_ Quel con... L'a vraiment rien dans le crâne! Il le savait, qu'on pouvait rien dire pourtant, merde! J'espère qu'il est en taule!

_-_ Ouais, il risque d'y aller, c'est clair. Ses potes l'ont vendu comme cerveau de l'attaque et ont bavé d'autres magouilles... Pas celle qui nous concerne bien sûr... Mais là, il est dans le coma... Duo l'a explosé. Quatre et Abdul m'ont raconté qu'ils avaient du s'y mettre à cinq pour l'empêcher de le finir... Yuy s'est trouvé un terminator perso, on dirait..., ricana Théo, sinistrement, Bon aller, tu sais en gros l'affaire, j'vais rejoindre ma soeur et prévenir la skateuse et Marty que t'es en état...

Le brun aux yeux turquoises se leva et allait sortir de la chambre quand...

_-_ Collins...

Théo s'arrêta à la porte de la chambre et se retourna. Jack avait relevé son lit et le fixait, très sérieux.

_-_ ... C'est pour te déculpabiliser que tu nous as aidé? Que tu fais ça?

Collins serra les poings.

_-_ J'vois pas pourquoi je devrai me racheter ou me déculpabiliser! J'ai aidé Héléna, _c'est tout!_

_-_ ... Je t'ai vu, tu sais...

_-_ De quoi tu cause, merde! Cingla le brun, mal à l'aise.

Il se figea alors que Jack répondait.

_-_ T'étais dans le gymnase ce soir-là. Derrière la porte. Je t'ai vu alors qu'ils cassaient la jambe d'Heero. Il y a deux ans et demi.

Duo entendit un gémissement et se rapprocha du lit juste à temps pour voir apparaître le regard marine un peu troublé d'Heero.

_-_ T'es enfin réveillé... Sourit le châtain, incroyablement soulagé.

Le brun cligna de yeux, puis sa vision se focalisa sur son amant et il sourit faiblement.

_-_ Duo...

Puis il grimaça en portant une main à sa tête bandée.

_-_ Comment...

Le natté lui raconta sommairement ce qu'il s'était passé durant les trois jours de coma.

_-_ Tyler devrait bientôt sortir, Jack restera encore deux/trois jours, et le reste est déjà entièrement sur pieds... Tu veux que j'aille les prévenir que tu es réveillé?

_-_ Ouais... Mais plus tard, j' me sens pas de voir beaucoup de monde... Mal à la tête...

_-_ Je comprend... Cet enfoiré de Merquize ne t'as pas loupé..., gronda Duo, encore furieux rien que de penser au blond.

Le châtain s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit et resta silencieux un moment. Beaucoup de questions tourbillonaient dans son esprit... Et il avait envie de connaître enfin les réponses...

_-_ Heero... Pourquoi Merquize te hait-il à ce point? Je veux dire, c'était carrément ta mort qu'il voulait! Ta mort et celles de Ty et Jack!

Le visage du brun se ferma comme un coffre-fort suisse et il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

_-_ Heero! Je sais que c'est pas le moment mais je veux savoir!

_-_ Pas tes affaires.

_-_ Bien sûr que si! Après ce qui s'est passé, oui!

_-_ ... Je t'ai rien demandé!

_-_ Heero...

_-_ La ferme, tu me file mal au crâne! Y a rien à dire, un point c'est tout!

Blessé par les paroles et le ton dur de son amant, Duo serra les poings et sortit de la chambre. Heero ferma les yeux en entendant la porte se refermer un peu violemment. La gorge serrée, il pensa au moment où il faudrait qu'il quitte Duo... Il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de le voir le mépriser et se mépriser d'être sortit avec un tricheur et menteur aussi pathétique que lui...

...Quitte à souffrir, autant que ce soit sans que tout explose...

Duo marcha jusqu'au coin cafétéria de l'hôpital et s'assit lourdement en face de Wufei et Tyler, les interrompant dans leur séance de papouillage intensif.

_-_ Duo, pourquoi t'es plus avec Heero?

_-_ Il est réveillé.

Tyler se leva d'un bond et se précipita en boitillant vers la chambre de son ami, oubliant l'expression maussade si peu à sa place sur les traîts du natté. Mais Wufei, lui, l'avait remarqué...

_-_ Duo..?

_-_ Il m'emmerde à rien vouloir me dire, s'exclama soudain le natté en tapant rageusement du poing sur la table, et pourtant je sais que je pourrai l'aider!

Wufei le fixa sans rien dire... Il avait comprit de quoi Duo parlait. Il se mordit la lèvre puis prit une décision. Duo était son ami, et il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre comme lui avait souffert.

_-_ Je comprends ce que tu ressens... Et je vais t'aider. Je peux t'éclairer sur certaines choses.

Duo releva vivement la tête.

_-_ Wufei... Tu connaîs l'histoire!

Le Chinois acquiesca gravement.

_-_ Tyler m'a tout raconté, il y a peu de temps... Notre couple a vécu une situation similaire à la tienne, et à cause de cette fameuse histoire.

_-_ Wufei, tourne pas autour du pot!

le brun allait commencer à parler quand une voix timide l'interrompit.

_-_ Excusez moi vous deux...

_-_ Julien!

_-_ Lahiron, salut...

Le jeune homme sourit et continua.

_-_ je venais ici pour...prendre des nouvelles... Bref, j'ai entendu votre conversation... Wufei, tu auras des ennuis avec Tyler si tu lui en parles...

Wufei sursauta:

_-_ Tu es au courant de tout, gronda-t-il.

_-_ Oui... J'ai entendu quelques trucs puis j'ai fait quelques petites recherches... Il y a peu de monde qui connaît toute l'histoire... Même Abdul est pas au courant de tout... Théo sait, Héléna aussi... Et le capitaine Gilbert.

Duo se leva:

_-_ Alors racontez moi! Ecoutez, je sais que toi, Julien, tu risque d'avoir des problèmes avec Gilbert et toi, Wufei, avec Ty mais... Je veux savoir!

Les deux interpellés se regardèrent.

_-_ Oui, on va te le dire, trancha Wufei, c'était de toute manière mon intention. je me débrouillerai avec Ty.

_-_ Je pense qu'il faut que je montre quelque chose à Duo pour qu'il comprenne mieux... Nous, on était là depuis le début... Venez, je vous conduit chez moi.

_-_ On te suit, on prévient quelqu'un et on arrive.

Duo et Wufei quittèrent l'hôpital à la suite de Julien.

Ce dernier les conduisit jusqu'à un immeuble assez banal, à dix minutes de l'édifice hospitalier. Ils grimpèrent un étage et arrivèrent à un appartement assez désordonné. Julien rougit avant d'avouer que ses parents voyageaient beaucoup et que lui même n'était pas spécialement ordonné. Ils arrivèrent à sa chambre, une pièce dans les tons bleus aux murs recouverts de posters de basket. Le jeune homme leur dit de s'installer où ils voulaient et farfouilla dans une grande armoire avant d'en sortir une pile de magazines et quelques cassettes vidéos. Il s'installa sur la moquette au côté de ses deux invités et tendit les magazines vers eux. Duo poussa une exclamation en voyant une couverture.

_-_ Je m'en doutais!

La revue datait de trois ans et affichait une équipe posant avec fierté dans un maillot bleu et rouge. Devant au centre étaient accroupis Tyler, Heero et Jack, une expression conquérante et les mains tendues comme pour tenir quelqu'un en joue. Le titre s'étalait en noir au dessus des joueurs: " MAIS QUI LES ARRETERA!"...

Duo tourna fébrilement les pages jusqu'à l'article qui précisait que l'équipe du collège Morivière ne cessait d'exploser les statistiques et était bien partie pour grimper largement en tête du classement, nottament grâce au trio infernal constitué par Heero Yuy, meneur, et les deux ailiers Jack Delunes et Tyler Donovan.

Wufei feuilletait un autre journal où l'on voyait une photo de Théo et Heero à treize ans, les deux joueurs en l'air, Collins contrant superbement un magnifique tir du métis. " DEUX ETOILES MONTANTES DANS LE MONDE DU BASKET!", scandait la légende.

_-_ Depuis que je me passione pour le basket, je collectionne tous les magazines, les vidéos, comptes rendus et autres des matchs de la région, nottament. J'ai commencé à vouloir jouer en observant les joueurs comme Tyler, Théo, Jack, Zecks Merquize, Abdul, Heero Yuy... Du moins, quand celui-ci jouait encore... A l'époque, Duo, Heero était le meilleur! Personne pouvait rivaliser avec lui, à part Théo. Eux deux, c'était le choc des titans, une promesse d'un match incroyable! On était qu'au collège, mais même des pros venaient s'éclater devant les matchs qui les opposaient... Heero, Tyler et Jack formait un trio vital pour leur équipe, ils étaient le point de mire des recruteurs pour les lycées, et même les unniversités... Tu te souviens, Wufei, tu était aussi une figure dans le sport, et les soirées de récompenses regroupaient des sports différents...

_-_ Oui... C'est même dans l'une d'elles que j'ai aperçu Tyler pour la première fois, sourit le garçon avec nostalgie.

_-_ Puis... Morivière s'est mit à perdre, vers le milieu de la troisième. Le trio infernal semblait avoir baissé de niveau... Et dans le collège où j'étais... Fontrayne... Avec Théo, Cristophe, Abdul... Et Zecks Merquize... Il y avait ces rumeurs... Notre entraîneur s'appelait Treize Kuschrenada, et il était... Enfin, on était presque sûrs qu'il était en cheville avec la mafia, quoi... Et ces rumeurs...

_-_ ...Devaient dire que votre coach payait Ty, Delunes et Yuy pour perdre, c'est ça, termina Wufei, le visage fermé.

Duo sursauta et fixa Wufei, les yeux écarquillés. Julien se mordit la lèvre inférieure et hocha la tête.

_-_ ...Oui...Tyler t'as vraiment tout dis, je vois...

_-_ Et c'était des conneries, hein!

Wufei regarda gravement Duo.

_-_ C'était vrai, Duo. Mais avant de les blamer, écoute la suite de l'histoire... Ils ont plus que payé cette erreur...

_-_ Ensuite, reprit Julien une fois que Duo lui eut fait signe de continuer, je ne connaîs pas toute l'affaire... Je sais juste qu'ils se sont embrouillés et que Zecks et notre coach ont... Fais en sorte de punir très durement Tyler, Jack et Heero... Si Heero boite, c'était pas à cause d'un accident... C'est L'entraîneur et les autres qui lui ont cassé la jambe!

_-_ QUOI!

_-_ Tu ne sais pas tout, Lahiron! Si Merquize et cet enfoiré de Kushrénada ont agis ainsi, c'est parce que Tyler et les autres avaient décidé d'arrêter ça! s'exclama Wufei avec feu.

_-_ Ca, je ne savais pas...

_-_ Ecoute, Duo! Tyler m'a raconté comment s'était passé cette nuit-là! Ils les ont marqués au fer rouge! Ils ont écrasé la jambe d'Heero à coups de maillets! Alors quoi que tu penses de ce qu'ils ont fait, dis-toi qu'ils l'ont suffisament payé!

Le châtain secoua la tête. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça! Prennant son geste comme une dénégation, Wufei poursuivit:

_-_ Duo, Tyler avait peur de ma réaction! Quand je l'ai retrouvé à l'hôpital, après leur agression, il m'a dit des choses horribles pour que je le quitte, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je sache! On a souffert pendant deux ans et demi! Je ne suis pas en droit de te révéler les raisons qui les ont poussé à accepter de tricher mais je te jure qu'ils avaient des circonstances atténuantes!

Duo resta silencieux un moment, sous les regards anxieux de Wufei et Julien. Il essayait d'ordonner ses pensées, de classer et assimiler les informations qui lui avaient été données. Puis il se leva d'un bond.

_-_ Faut que je vois Heero! Lança-t-il avant de quitter l'appartement, courrant à toutes vitesse vers l'hôpital...

TBC...

La bagarre est finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!

/Heero/ Bin quand même! MAIS JE VEUX PAS CASSER AVEC DUO!

Aaah, les voies des fikeuses sont impénétrables...

/Duo/Flo, nous fais pas ça!

Si je veuuuuuuuuux! Nananèreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuh!

RARs:

onarluca: Merciiiiiiiiiiii! Est ce que tu me trouve sadique avec le fin de celui-là? Mdr!

lihiel: Bin çui-là, l'est arrivé assez vite, nan? Enfin, plus que le précédant, quoi! Bon, tabassage d'Heero, terminé!

/Heero/Maintenant c'est le angste...rien ne m'aura été épargné...

Ouf, tu me rassure, c'est pas humain comme horaires!Lol!

/Heero/Ô toi, mon unique soutien... fais en sorte qu'elle ne casse pas mon couple, pleaaaaaaaaaaase!

Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements, en ai besoiiiiiiiiin!

Uastis: Waaaaaaaaaaah! Merciii!

/Heero/Borne d'incendie au sourire crétin, le retour...

J'espère que ça continue à te plaire!

Kimiko06: Ouais, je sais mais bon,je voulais pas bacler non plus... Mais bon, heureseument que c'est terminé, lol!

En espérant que ça te plaise toujours!

Pitchoune.Z: Mdr, tu perds pas le nord, toi! Bin d'abord il s'explique, et ensuite eventuellement, si ils cassent pas, on aura la scène que tu attends, lol!

/Duo/Zecks le punshing ball!Mwahahahahahhahahaha!

Mais oui Duo, mais oui...

Kaorulabelle: Et c'est moi la sadique! Mdr!Merci beaucoup, je prie pour que tu souhaite autant la suite!

Olia: Ah, ravie que tu aime! Moi sadique? Jaaaaamais!

/Heero/Ouais, et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier alu...

En plus, c'est possible, ça, MONSIEUR Hee-chouine!

Bin dis donc, t'as pas fini de le casser le Heero, mdr!

/Heero/je vous emmerde...

Nous aussi on t'aime, moumour!

/Wufei/Yuy, nous sommes maudits...

/Tyler/Flooooo! Si tu me prète à cette furie voleuse de Wufei,je te plooooooombeeeeeeeeeeuh!

tiens, quelle bonne idée!

/Ty/AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!

/Heero/Et je te signale que le soldat parfait EST EN VACANCES!

/quatre/Olia, t'inquiète, ce sport là, on le pratique au plus haut niveau!

/Trowa/ Et ouaaaaaaaaaaaais! d'ailleurs, si on... s'entraînait?(oeuillade grivoise)

/Quatre/J'ARRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE MON ETAAALOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!

Vouais, une super review, très longue! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Et meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour tes compliments! Ca me va droit au coeur!

/Heero/Jack/Ty/T'en a un!

J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier et... Wufei me fais te dire que ce n'est pas une onna nymphomane qui le retrouvera... En gros, Wufei est un peu mort, là...Le casse pas trop, please;mdr!

Ciao!

Mangakas? j'aimerais bien! Mais faudrait que je sache desssiner, lol!

Youkai: Merci merci merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! En espérant que tu aime toujours autant!

/Heero/J'en ai mare, pourquoi vous êtes tous méchants!

heu...Stresse pas pour la fin de celui-là, hein...

lu: Heero sauvé! J'espère que ce chapître t'as plu! Merci!

Ishiapacha: Et vlà, ils y sont tous, looooooooool!

Tu sais que j'ai hésité à les faire sauter à cause de toi? Mais Duo m'a menacé d'une mort lente et douloueuse alors... T'as vu, j'ai;pas décrit(trop de baston!) mais il est passé en mode berserk, le Duo!

/Duo/Personne y touche à mon Hee-choupette, nan mais!

/Heero/p'tain, lui ausssi il s'y met... J'suis maudit...

Merci, faudrait que ce chapître te plaise aussi!

Azanielle: Pas de problème, étant une faignate aussi, je comprend, mdr!

Mais oui, Heero, c'est ça l'amour!

/Heero/Et les petites fleurs et les oiseaux et les gros coeurs et les soirées calins?

Aaaaah, ça, c'est naze, faut un peu de douleur, quand même!

/Heero/On a pas le même sens des proportions, je crois... Et parlons pas d'Azanielle, avec toi, c'est pire que tout! Ouin, je souffreuh!

Aaaaaah, on craaaaaaaque...(bave)

Merci beaucoup d'avoir revievé en tout cas, ça fait hyper plaisir!

Yami Aku: Mais naaaaaan, y a bien pire que moi!

/Heero/C'est pas une raison pour vouloir les imiter!

pf, t'es pas drôle...

/Heero/Quand je morfle, NAN!

Bin merci d'avoir prit le temps de reviever! Bon courage pour ce que tu fais!

Magdalen Zoldik: Ah, c'et bon pour Fify et Ty(faudra lémoniser la-desus, d'ailleurs... /Ty/Wu/OUI!) mais pas gagné pour Heero et Duo!

Et puis, avoue, c'est marrant quand ils morflent!

/Heero/Ton humour est spécial, pauvre félée...

Merci pour les encouragements, j'espère que ça te plaira!

Shali Maxwell: Je suis juste sadique comme il faut! Bin j'ai hésité mais finalment, je l'ai pas fait, je voulais pas les tuer quand même...

/Heero/Zecks/Ah bon...Parce qu'on avait comme un doute, là...

J'espère que tu aime toujours et ouais, va pas tarder à finir... Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements!

Angel's Eyes: tes prédictions se réaliseront-elles?

/Heero/Bin c'est bien parti pour, spèce de mégère!

Non mais ho! Parle moi meilleurs, si tu veux avoir une chance que ton comportement à la con s'arrange!

Et oui, Duo a sauvé son moumour de griffes de Zecksy!

/Zecks/Flo, j'ai vraiment un sale rôle...

bah,tu t'en remettra!

Merci beaucoup, en espérant que ça te plaise!

Yuya chan:Waw, ça fait long quand même! Ravie que tu ai accrochée(conteeeeeeeeeeenteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuh!)! En priant pour que tu aime toujours, merci beaucoup!

Aaah, j'aime quand on aime ce que je pond... N'hésitez pas à continuer à me faire part de vos commentaires!


	13. Chapter 13

Pseudo: C'est moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

/Quatre/ Bonjour Florinoir!

T'es bien gentil avec moi aujourd'hui...

/Quatre/ Nous ne sommes pas à l'hôpital avec Trowa!

Navrée de te contredire, vieux, ton mec a du se faire recoudre...

/Quatre/... Le prochain thé que je te prépare sera à base de laxatif...

Titre: Les aléas du lycée.

Genre: Yaoi, schoolfic,OOC, UA...

Source: /Wings/ Lors de ma retraite, je songe à me reconvertir en oeuvre d'art contemporain...

/Shen Long/ Mouais, je me verrai bien en armes...

/Deathscythe/ En casiers de vestiaires pour filles...

/Sandrock/ En tasses de thé

/Heavy-arms/ En hauts parleurs pour les concerts de hard-rocks!

/Talgeese/ En bijoux!

Gundam Wings ou l'avenir des vaillants MS...

Disclamer: /Quatre/ KYAAH! SILENTROMAN, AU SECOUR!

/Florinoir/ Ne cries point, vil bishonen! Je vous ferai mieeeeeeeeeen!

/Heero/ Ne t'en fais pas Quatre, elle est nulle en hacking, elle ne pourra pas falsifier les contrats!

/Florinoir/ Héhé! J'ai promit à J des lunettes bioniques à paillettes si il m'aidait!

/Duo/ARG!

/Wufei/Nataku, c'est la fin!

Mais soudain...

TADATAAAAAAAAAAAM!

Sur l'air de Rocky arrive...

/Tous/ SILENTROMAN!

SilenTroman attérit majestueusement, évite mon piège cartonné et...

/Tous minus Florinoir/ LE CARTON! LE CARTON! LE CARTON!

MAIS COMBIEN DE FOIS FAUDRA TE DIRE QU'ON EST A LA SUNRISE, MONOMANIAQUE!

/Florinoir, vaincue, mais voulant avoir le dernier mot(comme face à sa mère...)/Nyaaaarg! Les heros, i sont censés être polis d'abord que prouteuh!

Notes: Alors, tout d'abord, navrée de mon retard, mais je bosse loin de ma maison et de mon PC, donc... J'y suis pas souvent en ce moment! En plus, allez savoir pourquoi, c'est que les suites non publiées qui m'inspirent... Ahlala! On m'a demandé d'écrire la rencontre Tyler/Fify: ça me fais extrememment plaisir de voir que vous avez adopté mon petit Ty comme digne de Wufei!

/Tyler/ D'un, j'suis pas petit, de deux, y avait intêret, ouais!

En fait, je vais vous apprendre un truc: Tyler Donovan a été inventé par ma petite personne pour une originale dont le début est dans mon PC depuis un bail... L'idée même date de trois/quatre ans, c'est vous dire! Ty fait parti de quatorze persos dans ma tête, il est la réincarnation d'un Démon allié à la Faune nommé Dorian, aussi impétueux l'un que l'autre! Jack Delunes est lui aussi l'un de ces quatorze, la réincarnation de Stéfan, Démon allié à la nuit... D'où la couleur de ses noeils(tout comme Ty)! Un jour, je la publierais... Quand l'embrouillamini qu'elle crée dans mon crâne se dissipera un peu! Un jour vous ferez peut être la connaissance de Jimmy, Jamie, Benjamin, Corey, Waldo, Eric, Key, Matt, Zack, Ishem, Perrie, Mike... Et leurs anciennes vie...

Breeeeeeeef! Pour la rencontre Tyler/Fify, je pensais vous soumettre un petit défi: vous ecrivez la version que vous en avez, je vais ecrire la mienne, pis on compare et on les publies toutes!M'enfin,c'est comme vous voulez! J'ai commencé la mienne en tout cas!

MERRRRRRRRRRCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! à Kaorulabelle(désolée, là j'ai déconné... Merci de rester!), Onarluca(pas vite,vite mais la voilà!), lu(la voilà!j'espère que ça te plaira!), yuya chan(My god, je t'ai droguée, mdr! Merci beaucoup!),echizen D luffy(désolée de pas répondre à ta longue review qui m'a bien faite rigoler!),Naïa(ça va, t'as tenu? Lol!),Ishiapacha(Ta review m'a fait mourrir de rire! Nan, j'ai tué personne, et dis moi, tu serais pas une fan de Duo, toi, mdr!),Shali Maxwell(Gloups, message reçu! Héhé, j'savais que ça plairait, la provoc à Hee-chou!), lihiel(re-gloups! Mais pourquoi tout le monde il veut qu'ils restent ensembles!(petit panneaux rouge avec LEMON écrit en fluo qui me tombe sur la gueule) Ah oui, en effet...), Yami Aku(Merci! Bah,tu verras dans ce chapître!),Angel's Eyes(Aah, encore une qui me menace de mort! Arg! Et j'suyis pas gore! Et vous les bishos arretez de me regarder comme ça, j'le suis pas!), Magdalen Zoldic( Bah oui mazis bon, faut souffrir pour être bisho! Et voilà ton attente récompensée!), isuzu( moi je trouve que 4 chap de baston quand même.. puis bon, j'allais pas les mutiler non plus, lol, Heero suffit! Mais ils ont eu très mal...Mwahahahahahahaha!), Olia(wow, c'te review! Encore une crise de fou-rire, et tes compliments me vont droit au coeur! Quand à Ty et Wu, t'as vu, j't'ai écouté!Par contre, pour le lemon, je verrai, ils sont jeunes quand même, lors de leurs rencontre..Même si j'ai fait d'Hee-chan un pervers, tu verra, mdr!Tu veux participer au défi?Voilà la suite, désolée de t'avoir fait attendre!), aishanu soma(je continue, je continue, t'en fais pas! je m'excuse encore de l'attente... En tout cas, merci, une nouvelle lectrice, yeah!), kitai(Merciiiiiii! Agitez, agitez, agitez les pompoms!), Thealie(Merci! C'est génial que ma fic t'ai entraînée! Ouais, j'vais sûrement pouvoir caser un flash-back pour Zecks/Zecks/ Te sens pas obligée, hein...),

Sinon bah...bonne lecture!

* * *

_- _Je t'ai vu ce soir-là.Tu étais planqué sous les gradins, derrière la porte du personnel.

Les turquoises de Théo s'aggrandirent. Il voulu rétorquer, mais pas un son ne sortait de sa bouche et il finit par la refermer, serrant les dents à en faire exploser l'émail. Jack reprit, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

_-_ Collins, on est très loin d'être potes. Et ce, depuis ces évènements. Heero et Ty pensent que tu connaîs toute l'affaire par ouï-dire. Je ne leur ai jamais dis que je t'avais vu. Comme t'étais planqué, j'en avais conclu que t'étais pas dans le coup...

Le châtain soupira et se cala en grimaçant contre ses oreillers. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond, il conclut.

_-_ J'étais en train de chialer de douleur, mais j'ai quand même vu la tronche que tu tirais, et t'étais loin d'avoir l'air ok avec ce qu'ils nous faisaient. Mais tu nous a pas aidé... J'ai beau pas t'encadrer Collins, t'es loin d'être un lâche ou un trouillard. De plus, tu as suivi Héléna pour m'aider. Je pense pas me gourrer en disant que vous avez sauvé ma peau...

_-_ C'est _Héléna_ que j'ai aidé! Pas toi! Cracha Théo, retrouvant l'usage de la parole.

_-_ Tu l'aurais empêché d'y aller, si t'avais vraiment voulu me voir mort. Alors Collins? Des remords d'avoir rien foutu et s'être contenté de mater ton coach et tes larbins bousiller la carrière d'Heero?

_-_ La ferme...

Jack le regarda de nouveau. Collins tremblait imperceptiblement.

_-_ ... Pourquoi j'aurais eu des remords, hein! Ce qui vous était arrivé, vous l'aviez mérité! Putains de trîcheurs... Transformer le basket en une sordide histoire de fric, c'était dégueulasse!

Jack se redressa légèrement, furieux, ne tenant pas compte des élancements dues à ses blessures.

_- _OK, on a fait une grosse connerie en acceptant le deal! OK, j'suis d'accord, on a été complètement minables! Mais... Putain, Collins! Subir ça parce qu'on avait décidé de couper les ponts avec Kushrenada... Merde!

_-_ Joue pas à la victime! Fallait leur rendre le pognon!

_-_ MAIS PUTAIN, C'EST CE QU'ON AVAIT FAIT! T' ETAIS LA, TU T'ETAIS FOUTU QUOI DANS LES OREILLES!

_-_ ...

Jack grimaça de douleur, son cri lui ayant réouvert le ventre. Le sang recommençait à auréoler le bandage sous la chemise fournie par l'hôpital. Il reprit plus calmement.

_-_ Qu'est ce que tu sais,au juste?

_-_ Vous avez voulu couilloner Kushrenada, il vous l'a fait payer. Fallait pas jouer aux cons avec lui!

_-_ Aors tu devais pas être là-bas depuis le début, Collins, soupira Jack d'une voix fatiguée, La vérité, c'est qu'on leur avait rendu le pognon. Tout le pognon! La vérité, Collins, c'est que ça faisait une semaine qu'on les avait envoyé se faire foutre... Ils nous ont punis pour avoir voulu devenir cleans... Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé!

_-_ ...

_-_ Et que tu me crois ou non ne change rien à ça...

_-_ ... Et pourquoi je te croierais! Vous nous avez déjà trahi!

_-_ On a peut-être pas donné une super image de nous-même, c'est même le moins qu'on puisse dire, ricana amèrement Jack, mais on est pas des salauds complets! Collins...Je crois avoir compris ta réaction...

_-_ La ferme Delunes, siffla Théo, tu ne connaîs _rien_ de moi!

_-_ Sûr, Collins, tout comme toi, tu ne connaîs rien de nos vies, à Heero, Ty et moi! Cingla le châtain avant de reprendre plus posément, T'es un branleur Collins. Prétentieux, arrogant, prise de tête! Mais t'étais un adversaire de qualité sur le terrain, et t'étais réglo... Heero était le seul à pouvoir te tenir tête et vous vous respectiez pour ça.Puis t'as appris, je sais pas comment, que certains de nos matchs étaient truqués. Pire, la dernière fois qu'Heero avait joué contre toi, il avait fait _exprès_ de perdre. Et ça, c'était un putain d'affront... T'as du le haïr presque autant qu'il s'est méprisé... Oui Collins, figures toi que ça nous faisait pas rien de trahir nos coéquipiers, nos adversaires...Le jeu... On _aimait_ le basket, réellement, quoi que t'en pense...Bref, c'est pour ça que ce fameux soir, lorsque tu as vu Kushrenada, Merquize et les autres nous marquer et briser la jambe d'Heero, t'as pas bougé... Le sentiment de trahison plus le fait que tu pensais que nous étions encore en pleine magouille a fait que tu as laissé faire... Te vengeant par procuration, en quelque sorte...

Jack se tut, observant très attentivement le visage de Théo. Ce dernier l'avait baissé. Puis il la releva, laissant echapper un ricanement horriblement amer.

_-_ ... Bien vu Delunes... Tu ferais un bon psy...

Il s'assit lourdement sur une chaise et plongea la tête dans ses mains. L'ailier se mordit la lèvre puis se lança.

_-..._ J'ai une dette envers toi... Et puis...

Il inspira, ferma ls yeux puis les rouvrit.

_-_ Si... on avait accepté de... truquer les matchs pour du fric... C'était qu'on en avait vraiment besoin, tu sais? ...Moi, Tyler et Heero, on a aucunes familles... On vient d'un espèce de centre, un endroit merdique au possible... On s'en est sauvé dès qu'on a pu, et on s'est retrouvé à la rue, sans rien... On avait à peine dix ans... On s'est démerdé comme on a pu et grâce à des gens sympas, on a réussi à sortir de notre statut de gamins errants... Mais on avait besoin de bouffer, besoin de payer les frais pour les cours, pour le club de basket... Ce genre de trucs! On était _vraiment_ au pied du mur quand ils nous ont proposé le deal, Kushrenada l'avait appris, on sait pas comment... En aucun cas on a fait ça parce qu'on méprisait les gens autour de nous et le sport! Bordel, le basket, c'était le seul truc sympa qu'on avait au centre! C'est comme ça, en jouant sur un vieux panier, qu'on s'est connu, Heero, Ty et moi! Comment j'aurais pu mépriser ce sport!

Jack reprit son souffle et une certaine contenance. Il s'était un peu trop emporté...

_-_ ... Heero... Il te considérait vraiment, tu sais? Il adorait jouer contre toi... Tout comme j'adorais jouer contre des mecs comme Abdul... Et...

Le châtain ferma les yeux, frustré de ne pouvoir mieux exprimer sa pensée. Ok, Collins et lui, c'était pas le gand amour mais l'autre garçon méritait des explications. Ne serait-ce que pour le respect réciproque qu'il y avait eu ente lui et Heero. De plus, Jack sentait que leur trahison de jadis avait heurté Collins plus profondement que les autres...

_-_ ... On a jamais voulu te blesser... Ni blesser qui que ce soit!

Théo, la tête toujours enfouie dans ses mains, l'interompit enfin, émettant un petit rire sarcastique.

_-_ Ouais... Peut-être que vous êtes pas les fils de putes que je m'imaginais, Delunes...

Il releva la tête, le regard dur.

_-_ Mais le résultat est là! Vous aviez pensé qu'à vous... Vous avez blessé et humilié des gens, vous avez trahi et méprisé vos coéquipiers et vos adversaires, tous ceux qui comptaient sur vous! Oh, pas volontairement, comme tu viens de me le révéler, c'est déjà ça... Mais c'est tout comme! Et encore plus en trichant pour perdre qu'en trichant pour gagner! Merde, Delunes! Vous étiez estimés! Vous étiez des bons! Yuy... C'était le meilleur meneur contre qui j'ai jamais joué! Les matchs contre votre équipe, c'était...

Le brun ferma les yeux et murmura:

_-_ ... C'était à peu près les seuls moments vraiment sympas de ma putain de vie...

Jack écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à une telle confession. Sans y faire attention, Théo continua, les yeux dans le vague, légèrement voilés.

_-_ Des matchs où je me défonçais, où je donnais tout ce que j'avais... Où je me plongeais dans l'action, oubliant complètement ce qui n'était pas le jeu... Où je me sentais libre... Considéré...

Il sourit cyniquement.

_-_ ... Du moins, je le croyais...

_-_ ... Tu donnais pas l'impression d'avoir une sale vie, Collins...

_-_ Delunes, Delunes... Tu croyais que je savais que vous étiez dans la dèche? Je suis comme vous trois, je sais donner le change en public... Presque personne sait que je suis un putain de batard ressemblant trop à sa toxico de mère pour son propre bien... Personne sait que ma famille me hait pour ça, qu'ils m'en font voir dès que je pose un pied chez moi...

Le brun se passa la main dans les cheveux.

_-_ Héléna, le basket... Ce sont mes gardes-fous... Alors, mon cher Delunes, essaie de deviner à quel point ça m'a fait _mal_ d'apprendre que celui que je considerais comme mon plus grand adversaire se foutait de ma gueule... D'apprendre que pendant que je donnais tout sur le terrain, lui se retenait, pour du _fric_...

Théo se leva et gagna la porte à grands pas. Avant de sortir, il conclut, sans regarder Jack.

_-_ Tu vois, Delunes, je sais que la fin justifie les moyens, parfois... Mais sur ce coup là... C'était pas que vous... Du monde comptait sur vous... Qui sait combien de gens vous avez blessé, en faisant cette connerie! C'est ça qui est impardonnable! C'est pour ça que je vous hais!

La porte claqua sur ses mots, laissant le châtain accuser le coup seul. Jack resta un moment à la fixer puis se rallongea doucement sur ses coussins.

Il se sentait minable. Honteux.

_-_ ... On a vraiment fait... n'importe quoi... Murmurat-il dans le vide.

Son regard se voila. Au final, il n'avait jamais considéré avoir fait autant de mal... Il pensait à de l'orgueuil bafoué... Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'ils avaient aussi profondemmment entaillé Collins... Et sans doute pas mal d'autres, qui aimaient le basket, qui considéraient ce sport comme à un moyen d'echapper aux vicissitudes de la vie...

Et pourquoi? Ils avaient des remords, avaient rendus l'argent... Mais le mal avait été fait... Et ils avaient été blessés, Heero ne pourrait plus jamais rejouer, tout le monde les méprisait...Avec raison...

Dans leurs courtes vies, Heero, Tyler et lui avaient fait des trucs dont ils étaient loins d'être fiers. Ils avaient volés... Ils avaient failli faire le trottoir -une âme charitable les avaient tiré de la dèche juste à temps- , mais ils avaient enfouis leurs mépris d'eux-même sous des justifications, ils faisaient ça pour survivre, c'était le seul moyen...

Des conneries!

Jack se mit le bras sur les yeux.

Ils avaient été jusqu'à bafouer leurs garde-fou; le basket...

Quels cons ils avaient été... Il s'en rendait vraiment compte maintenant...

* * *

Duo arriva à l'hôpital complètement essouflé. Il entra dans l'édifice blanc et marcha posément dans les couloirs afin de retrouver une respiration normale. Arrivé devant la chambre d'Heero, il inspira profondemment et sans frapper, entra brusquement, interrompant son petit-ami et Tyler en pleine discussion( La vache/Heero/Quoi/Flo/ J'te jure que j'ai eu la tentation de marquer en plein roulage de pelle! ... Duo, Heero, Tyler, Wufei... Très chers lecteurs... Posez vos armes diverses et variées je vous prie... J'ai juste eu la tentation de le faire... Héhé... Sans rancune, hein..? ...Gloups...)

_-_ On t'as pas invité à rentrer, il me semble, cingla le métis en le fixant de façon polaire.

Le regard du natté s'assombrit et il serra les poings de rage. Le visage de son imbécile de copain était complètement fermé, carément hostile.

_Imbécile... Si tu crois que je vais rentrer dans ton jeu, tu te plante totalement!_

_-_ Ty, demanda-t-il sêchement, laisse nous, s'il te plaît.

Le brun aux yeux noirs hésita, voyant les visages orageux de ses deux amis. Heero lui avait fait part de sa décision de rompre avant que Duo ne sâche pour eux, comme lui l'avait fait avec Wufei deux ans et demi plus tôt. Il avait tenté de l'en dissuader, en vain. Heero était plus têtu que lui et Wufei réunni, ce qui n'était pas peu dire...

Et Duo... Pourquoi Duo faisait-il cette tête!

...Wufei ne lui avait quand même pas...

... Et si il lui avait tout dit!

L'ailier se mordit la lèvre. Heero faisait une connerie, en agissant comme lui... Mais c'était son ami, son frère et si il le fallait, il le soutiendrait coûte que coûte.

_-_ Tyler. Laisse. Nous.

La voix de Duo était devenue dangereuse. Tyler, piqué au vif, redressa la tête, une lueur farouche dans le regard. Il soutint les améthystes coléreuses du châtain. Si Maxwell en avait après Heero, ben il allait devoir compter avec lui!

_-_ Tyler, dégages!

Là, le brun colérique vit rouge. Personne ne lui parlait comme ça impunemment!

_-_ C'est demandé si gentiment que j'vais rester, ducon!

Duo serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Fucking shit! Et Heero qui disait rien, fixant la fenêtre!

Le natté eut soudain une idée. C'était vache, mais il l'avait cherché!

_-_ Alors, Heero, t'as tellement peur qu'on discute qu'il te faut un chaperon, _encore_!

Il obtint la réaction escompté; Heero se tourna brusquement vers lui, ses yeux marines assombris par la rage. Tyler se crispa, le fusillant de son regard obsidienne.

_-_ Maxwell! Tu t'calme tout de suite!

_-_ Quoi, Tyler? Je veux discuter avec mon mec, lui non, j'ai bien compris...Mais qu'il t'utilise comme pare-feu...Franchement, j'suis déçu...

_-_ HEY! Tu...

_-_ Ty, c'est bon. Sors, s'te plaîs.

L'ailier jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami. Celui-ci avait la machoire serrée et regardait Duo, les pupilles étrécits. Comprenant qu'il n'avait plus sa place dans la chambre pou le moment, il hocha la tête, tapa doucement l'épaule du brun et se dirigea vers la porte en boitillant un peu. En passant devant Duo, il murmura.

_-_ Bien joué la provoc, Duo... Mais fais gaffe, si tu le blesse, Jack et moi on te bute. T'es prévenu.

Il sortit.

Duo avença de quelques pas.

Comme il ne parlait toujours pas, Heero décida d'attaquer les hostilités. Il avait prit sa décision et allait s'y tenir... Même si ça lui déchirait le coeur... Duo avait encore l'air en rogne de la façon dont il l'avait viré la dernière fois, ça faciliterait les choses. Détournant le regard, car n'étant pas sûr de garder le contrôle de ses émotions, il cracha d'un ton que se voulait méprisant.

_-_ Qu'est ce que tu me veux! Fais vite, on a pas que ça à foutre!

_-_ Pas la peine de me faire ce numéro, je sais tout.

La panique envahit le brun. Comment ça il savait tout! De quoi il parlait! Ca pouvait pas être... Non! Comment aurait-il pu être au courant! Qu'est ce que...

_-_ Je sais tout, Heero. Je sais pour ta jambe, pour les matchs truqués, Merquize... Et je sais aussi que t'allais me faire le même coup que Tyler avec Wufei!

Kuso. KUSO! Heero refusa de regarder Duo, ne voulant pas montrer son trouble.

Il était bouleversé.

Bordel, QUI lui avait dit! Et maintenant...

A entendre le ton de Duo, fallait pas se voiler la face, ce qu'il craignait était bel et bien arrivé...

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le drap. Il senatit une boule lui obstruer de plus en plus la gorge et s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il était au bord des larmes. Il aurait jamais du s'attacher autant à ce mec! Ce mec qui devait sûrement le détester et le mépriser, maintenant! Et avec raison! Mais que ça faisait mal!

Il tenta de reprendre un semblant de calme et siffla d'une voix qu'il voulut froide mais qui sortit comme désespérée, la voix d'un être acculé.

_-_ Alors! Vas-y, crache ton venin et tire toi! J'en ai rien à fout...

_-_ Fucking shit, what the hell you think i am!

Duo arriva vivement à côté du lit du brun qui ne voulait toujours pas croiser son regard et tourna de force son visage en face du sien. Le fixant furieusement, il gronda.

_-_ Fuck, Heero, _pourquoi _tu m'as rien dis! Tu serais pas à l'hosto si tu m'en avais parlé!

Le brun le fixa avec ce grands yeux choqués. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche, complètement sidéré.

Ce n'était pas du mépris qu'il voyait dans le regard de Duo, c'était de la colère... Et pas celle qu'il s'était imaginé!

_-_ Tu... Tu... Tu m'en veux pas! Réussit-il à articuler.

Duo grogna et sans plus de cérémonie, s'installa complètement sur le lit, emprisonnant son obtus de petit ami dans ses bras.

_-_ Si, je t'en veux! regarde dans quel état tu es! Sans parler de Ty et Jack! Tu as si peu confiance en moi?

Heero était totalement largué. Déboussolé, il répondit.

_-_ Je... Je... pensais que t'aurais une autre réaction...

_-_ Tu pensais que j'allais te jeter comme une merde pour une connerie que t'as faite quand t'étais gamin! Crétin...

La voix chaude du natté s'était adoucie, il carressait les cheveux du brun qui ne comprenait plus rien à la vie...

_-_ Mais..!

_-_ Heerooooooooo! Je te pensais pas du genre à te prendre autant la tête! Ecoute, j'approuve vraiment pas ce que tu as fais avec Jack et Ty, c'est sûr mais...

Le châtain posa délicatement la main sur la jambe meurtrie de son petit ami (Merde, c'était la gauche ou la droite/Heero/Non seulement tu m'estropie, mais en plus tu daigne même pas te rappeler où...). Il l'avait souvant vue nue et avait pu voir qu'elle était couverte de cicatrices et un peu déformée...

_-_ Si on t'as fait ça, c'était parce que vous aviez fini par vous rendre compte que c'était mal, non? Vous avez payé au centuple cette bétise... Tout les trois... Ce n'était pas une punition, Heero, c'était de la torture...

_-_ ...

_-_ Heero... Tu n'as jamais voulu me montrer ton dos, alors que ta jambe, oui... Je sais maintenant que... Tu as une marque dessus...Je l'ai souvant effleuré, je ne savais pas ce que c'était... Est-ce que...

_-_ ... C'est un truc dont on se sert pour marquer le bétail, Duo... Quelque part, cette marque est encore plus douloureuse que ma jambe... Je... je ne supporterai pas que tu la voie...

_-_ Désolé...

Le brun se rencogna contre le châtain.

_-_ ... Tu veux toujours de moi? Je suis un menteur,un trîcheur et...

_-_ ...Et rêve pas, Yuy, je te l'ai déjà dit lors de nos premières rencontres, je suis têtu et on se débarasse pas de moi comme ça!

Sur ces paroles, il embrassa doucement Heero. Le brun accrocha les bras autour du cou du châtain et répondit avec un soulagement sans nom au baiser.

* * *

Tyler sourit et s'éloigna de la porte de la chambre. Il allait vers la cafétéria quand il vit Collins lui passer devant en coup de vent.

_-_ Théo!

Helena stoppa à sa hauteur, abandonnant la poursuite de son demi-frère en soupirant.

_-_ Salut Donovan, tu vas mieux, dit-elle en le calculant enfin avec un sourire forcé.

_-_ Ouais, plus trop douloureux et en vie surtout, grâce à vous... Qu'est ce qui t'arrive.

La rousse perdit son sourire et secoua la tête, attristée.

_-_ Théo est sorti de la chambre de Delunes et depuis, il dit plus un mot... Ton pote m'a dis qu'ils avaient discuté, et il avait pas l'air dans son assiette non plus...

Tyler fronça les sourcils puis prit le bras d'Helena.

_-_ Hey, où est ce que tu m'emmène?

_-_ Tu veux savoir ce qu'a ton frangin, je veux savoir pour Jack. On va le voir.

* * *

_-_ Hey, Jacky!

_-_ Ty! Salut Héléna. Je dois vraiment te remercier, toi et ton frère m'avez sauvé la vie et...

La rousse s'assit sur une chaise et hocha la tête en souriant.

_-_ Bah, j'allais quand même pas laisser un des meilleurs éléments du club de basket se faire tabasser à mort par une bande pareille!

Le châtain rit silencieusement et s'installla plus confortablement sur ses coussins, se redressant. Il se tourna vers Tyler. Les deux garçons se sourirent et Héléna pu y voir toute l'affection que se portait deux frères... Sans doute elle est Théo s'échangeaient-ils pareils sourires dans leurs moments de complicités...

_-_ On revient de loin...

_-_ Tu l'as dis...

-------------------------------------------------------

Ils discutèrent de leurs états, de celui d'Heero, Tyler apprit à Jack que le cas Heero/Duo s'était arrangé... Puis voyant Héléna se tortiller sur son siège avec impatience, le brun demanda.

_-_ Jack, t'étais avec Collins, y a pas longtemps, non?

Le jeune homme châtain hocha la tête, son regard s'étant un peu voilé.

_-_ Jack... Que s'est-il passé entre Théo et toi?

_-_ Nous nous sommes révélés des choses... Et il nous faudra un peu de temps avant de les assimiler, je crois...

Héléna baissa la tête.

_- _Vous savez... Théo m'avait raconté... Pour vous...

Elle respira à fond et fixa son regard à la fenêtre.

_-_ J'ai toujours été du côté de mon frère. Et j'ai longtemps été la seule à l'être...

Théo sortit de l'hôpital. Il se permit enfin de se relaxer, de relacher ses muscles tendus.

Parler avec Delunes lui avait fait mal. Peut-être un peu de bien aussi, mais il avait encore trop de rancoeur en lui pour l'admettre aussi facilement. Il contourna l'édifice et se retrouva dans le parking.

Là il s'appuya contre un mur, et se laissa porter par ses souvenirs, oubliant peu à peu les va et vient autour de lui...

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

Pseudo: Florinoir!

/Wufei/ Nom honni et synonime de deshonneur...

Titre: Le basketteur et le pratiquant d'arts martiaux. Ceci est une préquelle aux Aléas du lycée !

Genre: yaoi, UA, OOC(méchant le OOC!), humour(du moins le mien)...préquelle

Source: Gundam Wings

/Heero/ Je combat, je me sacrifie... Tout ça pour me retrouver utilisée par une perverse en manque...

Bah, pour c'que ça t'change de Relena...

Disclamer: Heero, Wufei, Trowa et Zecksouille ne sont pas à moi. Le reste est sorti de mon sublissime esprit... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!

/Wufei/ Quel sublissime esprit! Tout ce qui sort de la décharge que te sert de cervelle ne peut être que pourrit!

/Heero/ Heu... Wufei...

/Tyler/ CANAPE POUR LES DIX ANS A VENIR, BORDEL DE NOM DE ...

Nyark!

/Wufei/... Je voulais pas parler de toi, ma coccinelle en pate d'amande relevée aux douces épices de l'Orient et...

/Jack/ Courage, vieux... Ty est violent de nature, alors quand il est énervé...

Notes: Voici la première partie de la rencontre entre Tyler Donovan et Chang Wufei, qu'on m'a demandé. Pour ce qui est du défi que j'ai lancé dessus, il est toujours valable, donc avis aux amateurs...

RARs:

kittyval: Ah, vous m'aimez, vous m'aimeeeeeeeez! Bon, c'est pas la suite directe, et t'en as déjà lu un bout mais... Voilà quoi... Grignote ça en attendant!Merci de ton soutien et j'espère que ça te plaira! T'inquiète, là c'est platonique, mais vu les lapins en manque que sont Heero et Jack, ça ne peut que déteindre sur leur entourage, mdr!

angie: Désolée, ma grande, on voit juste un peu Trowa... Faudra que j'en parle plus dans la suite directe, de ces deux-là! Mais bon, après tout, c'est toi qui m'a donné l'idée de caser Ty et Wufei, alors assume et lis, mdr! Et ravie que mon explication entre Duo et Heero t'aie plue! Marchi encore!

lihiel: Et ouais, j'étais dans un patelin de 91 habitants, voire moins alors pour toucher à un ordi..mdr! Merci de touver que c'est toujours aussi bien , c'est MOI qui suis trop contente, contente, mdr! Pour Jack et Collins... Bin t'es pas la premièreà me demander ça, c'était pas prévu mais les trois-quarts de cette histoire l'était pas non plus... Come quoi, c'est vraiment la fic qui commande, lol! La suite directe racontera un peu le passé tourmenté de Théo, et j'ai promis de mettre Tro et Quatre un peu en avant, quand même, donc... Pis c'est bientôt la fin... Mais là, place à la préquelle, en espérant que tu l'appreciera! Et encore merci pour tes reviews!

Théalie: Merci beaucoup! je craignais que la réaction de Dudule plaise pas, qu'elle paraisse trop baclée oun je ne sais quoi...mais apparament, ça va, je suis soulagée! Alors, ce cher Théo commence à vous devenir sympathique, nan? J'aime pas faire des personnages manichéens, donc, il lui fallait des circonstances atténuantes, qui seront plus dévellopées dans la suite directe...

Shali Maxwell: Ouf, sauvée, mdr! Contente que la réconciliation t'aie plue! Bah voilà une partie des résultats, en espérant que tu apprécie, et non, je ne pense pas qu'il reste beaucoup de chapitre avant la fin.. Enfin, c'est l'histoire qu'a tendance à décider, mdr! Encore merci pour tes encouragements, j'en ai plus besoin que toi, tu update toutes les semaines, COMMENT TU FAIS! ( Jalouse, pique une crise, saute parout en hurlant et sniffe son coca par le nez...fais mal...)!

onarluca: Merciiiiiiiiiiiii! Transportée de joie(j'l'avais jamais utilisée, c'te formule!) que tu ais trouvé ce chapitre superbe!

Superbe... YAAAAAAAAAATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

En espérant que tu aime cette préquelle!

Kaorulabelle: Wow, merci! J'ai l'air de t'avoir impressionné sur ce chapitre...MWAHAHAHAHA! Hem, non sérieusement, le compliment m'est allé droit au coeur. Non,je ne fais pas de psycho, mais j'ai toujours aimé fouiller les personnages, enfin du moins, j'essaie. Ce qui peut pousser untel à se comporter de telle façon me fascine.

En tout cas, merci encore, j'te jure que ça m'a vachement flattée!

/Heero/ fais gaffe, faut pas l'encourager...

Cette prequelle n'est pas psychologique pour un sous, je me suis juste marrée, mais bon j'espère que ça plaira quand même!

Angel's Eyes: Et re-Wow, chevilles qui triplent de volumes et tout!

/Wufei/ ARRETEZ DE L'ENCOURAGER!

Merci beaucoup! Et dire que je craignais que la parlotte gonfle! je suis vraiment soulagée!

Caramelon: Sympa de recevoir une review de toi! Une autre traumatiseuse de Hee-chou, yeah!

/Heero/ Nan... J... Quelqu'un... PETIT-SUICIDEZ MOI!

Ca prouve qu'on l'aime!

/Duo/ Mouais... Et dire que c'est moi qui passe pour un psychopathe...

Ravie que tu aie aimé! Mwarf! Quatre chapitres de bastons, ça fait beaucoup, mdr...

Pis Heero, faut le comprende, il a été traumatisé! Lol! Et c'est grâce à moi! Mwahahahahahaha!

/Heero/...TT...

Merci beaucoup!

Yami Aku: Nan! T'aime Théo! Bon maintenant, je peux comprendre pourquoi, lol, mais avant, c'était le parfait enfoiré! M'enfin, vu comme t'aime torturer et foutre des caractères tordus aux bishos aux cheveux long, faut plus s'etonner de rien, mdr! Vraiment contente que le moment parlotte ais plu, je craignais que ça n'ennuie, mais non, il a été apprécié, cool!

Merci pour l'avis et les encouragements!

* * *

_La cérémonie du sport. Un des évènements les plus festifs de la ville. Il accueuille des gens du pays entier, même des états voisins. Pendant une semaine, des activités sportives de toute sorte sont proposées sur les installations mises à disposition, voire même installées pour l'occasion. Elle à lieu fin mai, chaques années._

_Amateurs comme professionnels s'affrontent, des encadreurs veillant à ce que tout se passe dans un esprit fair-play et bon enfant. Le septième jour,on récompense les gagnants et même les perdants des tournois. Un énorme buffet conclut le tout avant que tout le monde rentre chez soi._

_Le sixième jour, dans le stade municipal-ou dans le plus grand gymnase si il pleut- à lieu le soir une cérémonie particulière; on y récompense les sportifs de l'année. _

_Qu'ils s'agissent de jeunes talents très prometteurs ou de champions confirmés, leurs noms sont cités par le maire qui remet à chaque lauréats une médaille vantant ses qualités physiques, mentales et morales sous les applaudissements._

_Et c'est lors de ce sixième jour que...

* * *

_

_-_ Sexyyyyyyy... Siffla Heero Yuy, quatorze ans, lui-même pouvant fort bien être jugé par ce qualificatif avec son fin corps musclé et halé et son beau visage aux traits métissé asiatiques et caucasiens, Hey les gars, visez moi un peu le spécimen!

Ses deux compagnons stoppèrent à leur tour leur marche. Ils sortaient d'un match de basket et devaient en jouer un autre sur un terrain opposé.

_-_ Heero, pas le moment de... Mais c'est qu't'as pas tord, dis-moi! Hey, Ty, viens, on s'approche!

Jack Delunes, un châtain aux grands yeux noirs pailletés d'argent -non-c'est-pas-des-lentilles-s'il-vous-plaît- tout à fait époustouflants joignit le geste à la parole et vint rejoindre Heero à la bordure du dojo en plein air où s'affrontaient quelques combattants.

_-_ P'tain! Z'avez que ça en tête! Fulmina le troisième larron, un fin et élancé jeune garçon aux cheveux mi-long aile-de-corbeau, aux yeux noirs très profonds et à l'air perpetuellement hargneux.

Il n'en suivit pas moins ses amis en trainant les pieds et ralant tout ce qu'il pouvait sur ses deux pervers de potes.

_-_ Hmmm... Ces kimonos sont vraiment seyant...

_-_ Clair...

_- _Dites moi que j'hallucine... ON A UN MATCH DANS DIX MINUTES!

_-_ Relax, on y sera... Wow, z'avez vu le cul qu'il a!

_-_ HO! VOUS M'ECOUTEZ MERDE!

_-_ Alleez, encore des projections... Oh yeeeeees... T'as raison, 'Ro...

_-_ Comme toujours... Il est pour moi.

_-_ Bien sûr, bien sûr, que le meilleur gagne, mon p'tit père!

L'objet de leur attention salua son adversaire et l'arbitre respectueusement puis rejoint le côté du tatami.

_-_ Et t'as vu comme il l'a laminé, l'aut' gars! Canon et doué! Viens à moi, troublante beauté asiatique...

_-_ Au kimono moulant...

_-_ Ta gueule, tu casse ma tirade lyrique!

Heero ricana en esquivant un petit coup vengeur de Jack tandis que Tyler levait les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Booon, vous avez bien maté... ET SI ON Y ALLAIT MAINTENANT! BORDEL DE MERDE DE NOM DE...

_-_ Ty, c'est bon, on a compris l'idée générale...Oh putain on est à la bourre!

_-_ SANS DEC'!

_-_ Oh ça va hein!

_-_ ON SPRINTE!

Les trois amis partirent à fond de train vers leur terrain...

* * *

Chang Wufei (ne pas inverser nom et prénom), quatorze ans, passa soigneusement le peigne dans ses courts cheveux noirs. Enfin satisfait du parfait ordre de sa soyeuse chevelure, il ajusta une dernière fois le haut de sa tunique chinoise et sortit des vestiaires. Il avait fini tous les combats de la journée et s'était qualifié pour la finale du lendemain.

Ayant encore deux ou trois heures avant de rejoindre le stade où aurait lieu la cérémonie, les organisateurs attendant la fin de toutes les épreuves de sports collectifs, il decida d'aller faire un petit tour.

Il marchait un peu au hasard quand il entendit des cris.

_-_ ALLEEEEEEZ!

_-_ Naaaaaaaaaaan!

Il s'arrêta et tourna la tête. Un match de basket se déroulait à quelques mètres de lui.

Apparament c'était un beau match, les spectateurs avaient l'air ravis. Wufei haussa les épaules et s'approcha, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire.

_-_ Non, pas _encore_ luiiiiiiii! Ragea une femme.

Il regarda le terrain et vit un garçon de son âge dribbler habilement un adversaire qui ne comprit vraisembablement pas comment le type qu'il avait en face de lui une seconde auparavant se retrouvait derrière d'un seul coup... Le petit brun dribblant plus vite que son ombre passa la balle mais il n'y avait personne du côté où il l'envoyait!

_Mais à qui l'envoit-..._

Wufei n'avait pas fini de se faire la reflexion que, déboulant d'il ne savait où, un châtain attrappa la balle comme si elle était destinée à atterir dans ses mains.

Dans le même temps, il pivota, shouta...et marqua.

Des cris et des applaudissements retentirent. Le Chinois était impressioné. Il ne pouvait prétendre avoir une connaissance appronfondi de ce sport, mais ces gars-là jouaient _vraiment_ bien.

L'équipa adverse avait la balle. Ils avançaient en dribblant et passant sous les cris quasi-hystériques de leur coach. Wufei jeta un oeil au score; il y avait vingt points d'écarts et encore cinq minutes à jouer.

Et au vu des prouesses des deux gars en défense et la tronche que tirait l'entraîneur vociférant, il pouvait aisemment supposer que l'équipe gagnante n'était pas la sienne...

...Ah, les défenseurs venaient de passer attaquants; le petit brun-ébourriffé-dribblant-plus-vite-que-son-ombre avait reprit la balle au pauvre meneur adverse qui s'en arrachait presque les cheveux.

Cette fois, il passa directement à un blond-roux qui dribbla quelques instants avant de passer à un type hindou apparament. Ce dernier tira...

_Manqué, trop à droite... _Pensa Wufei qui était bien placé pour voir la trajectoire de la balle, étant sous le panier. Les défenseurs l'avaient aussi constatés, ils courraient pour récupérer le ballon au rebond...

Un autre brun arriva à fond de train sur la droite. Il sauta.

_-_ La vache! La détente qu'il a lui! Il a des ressorts à la place des mollets ou quoi! Gueula la femme à côté de Wufei.

Le garçon attrapa la balle et la remit.

Panier.

Et alors qu'il était encore en l'air, son regard croisa celui de Wufei.

_"Le coup de foudre est une bêtise mièvre et puérile, le genre de choses que content les parents aux jeunes filles prépubères"_ Avait lu le Chinois dans une de ces histoires sur internet que sa soeur affectionnait tant. Il avait été plutôt d'accord...

Mais les yeux si sombres du brun accrochèrent les siens et il se retrouva comme envouté...

Il n'entendait plus les bruits, la femme glapissante, les applaudissements, les cris de rage. Il avait juste conscience de ne pouvoir, ni même vouloir se détacher des prunelles du basketteur, ce regard d'un noir abyssal, brulant, si sauvage,si...

Et outre ces yeux, il y avait ce corps élancé et finement musclé en pleine extension, ce visage légèrement humide de sueur, ces lèvres pleines entre-ouverte dans l'effort, ces mèches aile-de-corbeau balayant le front haut...

Mais surtout, _surtout_, ces yeux bouillonants...

Le garçon attérit et baissa le regard un bref instant.

Cela suffit cependant à Wufei pour reprendre pied avec la réalité; il rougit furieusement et se détourna du terrain. En vitesse.

* * *

Tyler Donovan releva vivement les yeux... Pour voir le garçon au regard onix partir précipitamment...

Il eut la tentation quasi-irresistible de crier "attends!" et se surprit même à lever le bras dans la direction qu'avait prise l'asiatique...

_-_ Hey Ty! Tu fous quoi là! Te repose pas sur tes laurrier, ça joue, ça joue!

Le jeune homme s'ébroua et se détourna en courrant.

Mais le regard onix si troublant resta hanter un coin de son esprit...

* * *

_-_ Ty, fais gaffe! Trop tard...

Jack aida son ami à se relever alors que celui-ci jurait tout ce qu'il savait après cette bon-dieu-de-bordure-de-trottoir-à-la-con-et-qu'est-ce-qu'elle-foutait-là-d'abord... Le châtain haussa un sourcil et échangea un regard avec Heero. Le métis secoua la tête et agita les mains. Lui aussi avait remarqué.

_-_ Qu'est-ce' vous avez à vous reluquer avec des mines de conspirateurs! Gueula le brun colérique.

Mais ça sonnait faux, sans conviction.

_-_ Ty, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?

_-_ T'es bizarre depuis un moment.

Le garçon rougit légèrement.

_-_ Rien!

_-_ Tyyyyyy? Insistèrent ses deux amis en choeur.

_-_ Ri-en! Nada! Quedalle, bordel!

_-_ Ouiiii, bien sûr...

_-_ Crache le morceau!

_-_ Je vous emmerde!

Heero et Jack le scrutèrent un moment, puis voyant qu'il ne parlerait pas, changèrent de sujet. Ils le feraient avouer de toute façon...

_-_ Bon, à votre avis, y aura quoi à bouffer au buffet?

_-_ Bah, marbré et pepsi, jus d'orange pour les non-gazeux, comme d'hab'...Mais bon, j'ai hâte d'y être!

_-_ Oh oui, Heero, tu trouve ça teeellement jouissif de faire un duel de regards avec Théo Collins...

_-_ Pffff, n'importe quoi!

_-_ On sent le courant d'air glacial et les crépitements dans tout le stade! Si y avait des feuilles qui passaient entre les lasers de vos noenoeils, elles se désintègreraient,sûr!

_-_ Pffff, c'est lui qui commence... Bougonna le métis en faisant la moue.

_-_ Maaaaaais ouiiii... Au fait, vous avez vu, y z'ont bien fait les choses, y a des chances pour qu'on se retrouve en finale! J'ai un p'tit compte à régler avec Abdul... Et Carmickey veut absolument prendre sa revanche sur leur nouveau pivot, là, Merquize...

_-_ Faut absolument qu'on gagne la demi-finale!

_-_ Je vois pas les choses autrement! Hey, vous avez remarqué, tout à l'heure, y avait le canon asiate qui regardait le match!

Malheureusement- ou heureusement au vu de la suite des évènements- le trésaillement de Tyler ne passa pas inaperçu. Heero et Jack se regardèrent. Regardèrent leur ami.

_-_ Naaaaaan...

_-_ Pas possible...

Ils se mirent à tourner autour de l'infortuné garçon tels deux requins autour du seul thon venu se paumer dans leur partie de l'océan.

_-_ Jacky, as tu noté depuis quand l'ami Donovan est... dirons nous, distraît?

_-_ Depuis notre match contre les gars du Nord...

_-_ Et plus exactement...

_-_ Z'ALLEZ ARRETER VOS CONNERIES OUAIS!

_-_ ... Depuis qu'il était sur le même côté de terrain qu'un certain asiatique...

_-_ Dont nous avions pu auparavant admirer l'admirable fessier...

_-_ Un corps de toute beauté et une technique de projection aussi efficace que visuellement esthétique...

_-_ RAAAAH LA FERMEEEEEUH!

_-_ Hmmmmmm, Tyler, mon pote, si tu rougis plus, tu vas exploser...

_-_ JE ROUGIIS PAAAAAS!

_-_ Imagine, mon cher Heero... Continua Jack, ignorant royalement les vociférations colorées de son ami congestionné de rage.

Il rejoignit Heero et lui entoura les épaules d'un bras. Posant l'autre sur son coeur, il se mit à déclamer en portant son regard vers le ciel.

_-_ Deux regards se croisent, une étincelle, un feu, un brasier INCANDESCANT s'allume alors! A travers les cris de la foule en liesse, l'amûûûr, ah! L'amûûûûûûûûr s'éveille!

Heero tendit alors la main devant lui, jouant le jeu.

_-_ Le basketteur et le pratiquant d'arts martiaux! Deux êtres venus de deux mondes différents! Mais, sonnez hautsbois, resonnez trompettes! A la faveur d'un match, le destin est jouéééé... Tyler, l'homme au coeur, je cite le concerné, voué au basket, a-t-il trouvé LA clé de ses...hormones!

Tyler ouvrait et fermait la bouche, tellement ulcéré qu'il ne trouvait plus d'insultes. Ses amis eurent enfin pitié de lui... Après une crise de fou-rire mémorable face à la tête que tirait le pauvre garçon...

_-_ On déconne, Ty! Plus sérieusement, il t'as vraiement tapé dans l'oeil, ce mec?

Le brun aux yeux noirs réussit enfin à retrouver une certaine contenance.

_-_ ' Vous r'garde pas...

Jack soupira et lui tapota l'épaule.

_-_ Te vexe pas!

Le jeune homme gromella dans sa barbe avant de lâcher.

_-_ C'est bon... C'est juste que...

La suite de sa phrase se perdit dans un gromellement inaudible rendu encore plus incompréhensible par le fulgurant piquement de nez de l'orateur.

_-_ Quoi qu'tu dis?

_-_ On a rien comprit!

_-_ IL AVAIT DE BEAUX YEUX, Z'ETES SOURDS!

Nul doute que le nouveau phare fushia Tyler Donovan (marque déposé) aurait illuminé tout un pan de côte...

_-_ Et t'as pas maté le reste!

_-_ Heero, tire pas cette tronche scandalisée, tout le monde n'a pas ta faculté du "balayage express détaillé"...

_-_ C'est pourtant un don inestimable...

_- _Sûr, pour un pervert de ton acabit... Persifla Jack.

_-_ Oooooh comme si Môôôônsieur ne l'était pas autant... La seule différence entre nous, c'est que _moi_ je cache pas mon jeu!

_-_ Heu...

_-_ C''est pour ça que j'ai plus de succés que toi...

_-_ Hey!

_-_ T'as vu jouer ça où! Si on fait un tableau de chasse, je gagne haut la main!

_-_ On en a déjà un... Et t'as... Raaah, merde, avec la foootballeuse d'hier, t'en a deux de plus que moi!

_-_ Mwarf! Reste derrière, challenger! Tu es doué, très doué... Mais tant que je serais dans le métier, tu ne seras jamais que le second...

_-_ Nan mais je rêve, v'là qu'il nous sort les vieilles répliques en plus! Un claquement de doigt, et je me rattrape! Et en _une _seule fois!

_-_ Ben voy...

_-_ HO J'VOUS PARLE PUTAIN DE MERDE DE COUILLE A...

Après avoir récupéré leurs tympans et calmé Tyler avant qu'il ne sorte tout son répertoire d'injures -et il était conséquent- les deux stoppèrent leur petite joute verbale et attendirent.

_- _Ty?

_-_ ... j'fais..?

_-_ Gné?

_-_ COMMENT JE FAIS! P'TAIN, LES OREILLES CA SE DEBOUCHE!

_-_ Hey, on est hyper propres! Vaut mieux avec un rencard par soir...

-Heero, ferme la... Comment tu fais quoi?

_-_ Laissez tomber...

Le garçon se détourna et passa devant ses amis à grands pas. Heero et Jack se regardèrent. Tiltèrent. Et d'un même élan, se précipitèrent pour alpaguer les épaules de Tyler.

_-_ NAN MAIS Z'ETES PAS BIEN!

_-_ Ty, tu veux revoir le p'tit cul asiate!

_-_ Pas QUE son cul! Heu...Arg! MAIS QU'EST C'TU M'FAIS DIRE! OBSEDE!

_-_ Lapsus révélateur...

_- _JAAAACK! T'Y MET PAS NON PLUS!

_-_ Okaayyyyyy, c'est bon, vas pas nous faire une crise d'apoplexie! Alors, si j'ai bien compris, jeune padawan, tu veux recevoir notre enseignement en matière de drague!

_-_ Snif, c'est beau... Le petit oiseau quitte le nid...

_-_ Tu parle de quel petit oiseau?

_-_ Rengaine tes pensées perverses, vieux, on parle de Ty, là...

_-_ Innocent et pur... De quel siècle vient-il!

_-_ Jack... Heero... Continuez à me chercher... Et JE VOUS JURE QUE VOS EXPLOITS DE PLAY-BOYS SERONT REVOLUS A TOUT JAMAIS!

Les deux rigolos aux hormones en goguette déglutirent en coeur avant d'enfin redevenir sérieux...

Enfin, tout est relatif...

_-_ Pas de blèmes, Ty, on va t'apprendre les arcanes secrètes de la séduction, mwehéhéhé...

_-_ Non, c'est pas ce...

Le brun soupira.

_-_ Et puis... C'est pas comme si on se reverra un jour...

_-_ Aaah, moi qui me faisait une joie d'enseigner mon savoir... Geignit Heero, déçu.

_-_ Les milles et une façon de transformer un "non j'ai déjà quelqu'un" en "oh oui prend moi"! Ricana Jack.

_-_ Dis plutôt l'art d'éviter les tentatives de meurtres de cocus et largués! Renchérit Tyler en reniflant moqueusement.

_-_ Médisez, médisez! La bave des crapauds n'atteint pas la brune bombe sexuelle...

_- _Ouah! nan mais écoutez le...

Et les trois amis de se descendre à tout va pendant le reste du trajet menant au stade...

* * *

Il y avait foule au grand stade. Les tribunes étaient pleines et bruyantes, les snacks tournaient à fond, le goûter n'étant destiné qu'aux participants, des membres du staff courraient dans tout les sens, essayant de rattraper l'inévitable retard prit sur l'horaire...

Tyler respira à fond, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il aimait cette ambiance, tous ces sportifs réunnis ici dans un esprit autre que celui, trop compétitif, qui régnait pendant la saison. Pas que le brun n'aimait pas se frotter à des gars qui avaient de la gniak, loin de là même, étant donné son caractère emporté mais... L'ambiance de la Cérémonie du Sport était... reposante...

Ils étaient en contrebas, sur l'un des terrains annexes du grand périmètre ceinturé par les pistes d'athlétisme réservé aux match de football ou de rugby importants. C'était là que trônait l'estrade avec la grande table recouverte de récompenses et le micro. Devant, les chaises réservées aux Elus et autres sponsors.

Les récompensés avaient été parqués sur les terrains de base-ball et autres en attendant d'être appelés sur la pelouse centrale. Des gymnastes qui discutaient avec des nageurs, des boxeurs avec des golfeurs... Tous se retrouvaient, indistinctemment mélés dans la grande famille du sport...

Tyler secoua la tête, agacé par ces pensées dégoulinantes de bons sentiments et retourna son attention sur ceux qui l'entouraient. A côté de lui, Jack discutait avec enthousiame avec une de ses grandes copines, Patricia, une skateuse très douée tandis qu'Heero et son adversaire de toujours, Théo Collins, faisaient frissoner d'effrois tout ceux qui avaient le malheur de se trouver dans les lignes de mire que créaient leurs regards... Le garçon renifla, mi-amusé mi-résigné et tourna la tête...

Oh. Nom. De. D...

Des cheveux noirs très lisse, une silhouette athlétique bien qu'assez petite vétue d'une tunique chinoise. Il était de dos mais Tyler savait qu'il ne se trompait pas; si le type se retournait, il verrait deux onix profondes dans un regard amande...

Tyler jura à mi-voix, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, se sentant stupide de rester là comme un con, tétanisé par un gars qu'il avait entraperçu, mais totalement incapable de faire un geste.

Il était encore en train de se maudire quand l'autre pivota et leva les yeux vers lui.

* * *

Wufei levait les yeux au ciel pour la quinzième fois consécutive alors que son amie, Héléna Collins, l'une des seules "onnas" qu'il admettait comme étant l'égale de l'homme en arts martiaux, ne voulait cesser de se rouler par terre à la vue de son frère dardant un regard effrayant sur un brun ébourriffé qui le lui rendait bien... Il lui semblait bien avoir déjà vu ce type d'ailleurs mais...

Le basketteur, le gars qui dribblait plus vite que son ombre, ah oui.

Mais si lui était là peut-être que...

Sitôt l'idée ayant fait tilt dans son crâne, le garçon regarda autour de lui, se réprimandant en rougissant légèrement de sa précipitation, après tout il n'avait vu ce type que quelques secondes, pas la peine de se conduire comme une gamine avec un acteur à la con, par Nataku!

Deux yeux sauvages et noirs balayés par une frange aile-de-corbeau coupèrent le sifflet à ses pensées.

_Il est là... IL EST LA! DROIT DEVANT! Natakuuuuuuuu!

* * *

_

Les deux garçons auraient pu se fixer comme des adorateurs du nombril en pleine contemplation de celui d'un obèse adepte de la peinture corporelle encore un looong moment si le sort, en la personne d'Héléna Collins en pleine crise de fou-rire aigü, n'avait pas joué un coup de poker...

En effet, la jeune fille secouée de spasmes d'hilarité donna un tel coup de coude à son pauvre voisin, alias Wufei perdu dans le monde des victimes d'un puissant coup de foudre, que celui-ci, surprit et destabilisé, trébucha.

Jurant en mandarin tout ce qu'il savait, le Chinois fit quelques pas précipités pour éviter de s'étaler fort peu dignement au sol. Ses mains rencontrèrent une surface douce, chaude et ferme.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux... Et se retrouva nez à nez avec yeux-d'abysses, ses mains ayant chûes sur les épaules du basketeur...

_KYAAAAAAAAAH!HoNatakulahooooooontetequ'estc'qu'ildoitpenserdemoiohnooonc'estaffreuxetestc'quej'aiuntruccoincéentrelesdentsmaisaaaaahqu'estc'quej'vaisluidireohNatakuuuuuuuuuuu!_

On ne faisait pas plus viril que l'esprit en pleine ebullition de Wufei...

_Il a... Ses mains... Sur moi... Oh. My. GOD!_

... Si ce n'est celui, court-circuité, de Tyler...

_-_ ...Heu...

_-_ ...Ha...

_-_ I, O, U, Y! Clama Jack, apparaissant brusquement dans le champ de vision -restraint, il faut le comprendre- des deux tourtereaux.

Le châtain s'était retourné pour singer un quelconque professeur que lui et Patricia avaient en commun et avait vu l'Asiatique qui préoccupait tant Tyler se retenir à ce dernier. Ayant fait un petit clin d'oeil à son amie qui avait levé un sourcil amusé en réponse, Jack s'était rapproché discrètement -pas comme si les deux bruns l'auraient calculé, perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre qu'ils étaient de toute façon- et était arrivé pile au moment de la tentative de communication. Retenant un éclat de rire, il avait donc décidé d'aider son pauvre ami...

_-_ Salut, je suis Jack, lui c'est Tyler, bin alors Ty, respire! Toi tu es..?

Le Chinois se reprit un peu et éclaircit sa voix avant de répondre au garçon souriant malicieusement.

_- _Je...Hmm, Chang Wufei.

_-_ Enchanté Wufei! Hey, Ty, c'est celui qui avait attiré ton attention, lorsqu'on est passé devant les arts martiaux, non?

Sur le coup, Tyler ne put rien dire, trop choqué et indigné. Wufei, lui, rougissait comme une tomate trop mûre...

_- _Mais oui! On t'as vu, et Ty a pas arrêté de nous dire "oh, vous avez vu, il était vachement doué ce gars", et patati et patata...

_-_ J...J...JAAAAAAAAAACK!

Indifférent à la fureur de son ami et à ses mains qui se crispaient et décrispaient de plus en plus vite vers son cou, le châtain, continua, interieurement plié en quatre par les tronches que tiraient respectivement son ami, vert de rage et mauve de honte et Wufei, bordeau de gène...

_-_ Si si,j'te jure! Totalement obnibulé par toi qu'il était! C'est cool qu'il puisse enfin te rencontrer... De cette manière!

A ce moment là, Patricia, ayant pitié de Tyler -elle avait observé la scène de loin- et voulant épargner une mort lente et douloureuse à l'un de ses meilleurs amis arriva et attrapa le châtain par le tee-shirt.

Elle eut un sourire d'excuse et déclara posément.

_-_ Excusez le. Allez viens toi, on nous appelle ailleurs... Conclut-la skateuse en trainant Jack derrière elle malgrès ses protestations.

Une fois les deux partis, Tyler se répandit en une pluie d'injures colorées.

_-_ J'le tue, sûr, j'le tue en rentrant!

_-_ Vous...Vous êtes frères?

Tyler se rappela alors de la présence du Chinois à ses côtés et rougit furieusement. Il réussit cependant à répondre sans trop de tremollos dans la voix. Que ne rêvait-il pas d'avoir l'assurance d'Heero dans ce genre de moment!

_-_ Hm, n...Non, on est... potes, oui potes. Mais bon, on va dire que c'est comme si c'était tout comme...Rajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Wufei hocha la tête.

_-_ Heu...Tu sais, faut pas gober tout ce qu'il raconte, hein! En fait, c'était EUX qui faisaient des commentaires cochons sur toi quand ils t'ont vus et...

Voyant le bel asiatique adopter l'air -et la couleur symbolique- d'un poisson rouge en plein Nirvana, le basketteur se repassa ce qu'il venait de dire, devint instantanement d'un beau prune royal et hurla plus qu'il ne s'exclama.

_-_ NON! J'veux pas dire ça! C'est juste que... RAAAAAAAH, BORDEEL, JAAACK, T'ES UN ENFOIRE MOOOOOOORT!

Wufei ne put se retenir. Le brun était vraiment trop mignon à hurler comme ça, rouge comme une pivoine... Décidant de laisser tomber pour le moment cette histoire de commentaires cochons, il éclata de rire, lui-même surprit; ça faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas lâché comme ça... Tyler darda un regard furieux sur lui... Puis pouffa à son tour...

_-_ Pas drôle...

_-_ Tu as raison...

Ils se fixèrent, un léger sourire aux lèvres, dans un cocon confortable... Wufei n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant. Il était bien... Son coeur battait un peu trop vite, des papillons dansaient dans son estomac... mais c'était une sensation agréable... Décidemment, ce basketteur le rendait étrange... Il avait rit, alors que c'était un inconnu dont l'ami l'avait embarrassé, n'avait pas trouvé son attitude emportée puérile (Finou... Et c'est toi qui nous sort ça... /Wufei/ la ferme...)... Il l'avait trouvé même totalement craquante, à vrai dire!

Tyler était noyé dans les brillantes orbes onix, étant tout à fait conscient de la totale stupidité de son comportement en présence du beau Chinois mais étrangement heureux de ce fait...

_-_ Fei... Wufei... CHANG WUFEI!

_-_ GNYAH! Que... Héléna! Par Nataku! Ca ne va pas bien de...

_-_ Oui, oui... Bon, ça fait cinq minutes que le gentil monsieur nous demande de nous rassembler derrière la scène, alors sois gentil, décolle tes mains des épaules du charmant jeune homme et on y vaaaaa!

Wufei ouvrit la bouche pour pousser une gueulante, assimila les paroles de la rousse et poussa un cri aigü en enlevant ses mains comme s'il venait de se rendre compte qu'elles étaient dans de l'eau bouillante... Tyler cligna lentement des yeux avant de rougir furieusement.

_-_ P...Pardon! désolé! Heu... Je...

_-_ P...Pas grave...

Héléna haussa un sourcil. Jamais elle n'avait vu son ami être aussi timide et géné, même avec les allusions perverses qu'elle se faisait un plaisir d'envoyer quand il était dans le coin... Elle regarda plus attentivement le garçon qui semblait mettre Wufei dans cet état. Mignon... Mais...

_-_ On... On devrait y aller...

_-_ Ouais...

_-_ Bon...

_-_ S...Salut...

Tyler sembla vouloir rajouter quelques choses, mais se détourna finalement, rejoignant les autres. Wufei le regarda s'éloigner et partit dans la direction opposée.

* * *

Les gradins se vidèrent peu à peu alors que le ciel s'assombrissait. Ca allait être une belle nuit...

_-_ J'aime les étoiles... Murmura Heero en regardant les premières poindre, sa médaille autour du cou.

Jack ouvrit des yeux ronds, manquant s'étouffer dans son café.

_-_ Depuis quand t'es romantique, toi!

Le métis fronça les sourcils, puis renifla.

_-_ Crétin! J'ai un rencard ce soir et les étoiles et toute ces conneries ont toujours aidés mes conquètes à écarter les cuisses...

_-_ 'Me disais aussi...

Le châtain se tourna vers Tyler, redevenant sérieux. Le brun était perdu dans ses pensées, triturant machinalement sa récompense. Heero grimaça. Jack lui avait parlé de la scène avec le Chinois sexy. Ils en avaient beaucoup rigolé... Mais l'état de leur ami devenait préoccupant...

_-_ On peut rien pour lui, hein...

_-_ Lui présenter quelqu"un d'autre?

_-_ Jack, c'est de Ty qu'on parle... Il est pas comme nous, il est du genre accroché quand quelqu'un lui plaît...

Les deux amis frissonèrent à la pensée d'être accro à quelqu'un au point de ne pas voir les autres plans-sexe se balladant dans le coin.

_-_ Pauv'vieux quand même...

_-_ Faut faire que'qu'chose...

Ils fixèrent Tyler, songeurs, sans que celui ne les remarques et pousse une gueulante comme à son habitude. Un grand brun avec une étrange frange du côté gauche passa en faisant un petit hochement de tête au jeune rêveur qui y répondit avec absence. Un grand blond imposant rejoignit Théo Collins qui discutait avec animation avec sa soeur, tout en jetant des regards chargés de défis à Heero qui les lui rendait passionément entre deux songeries pour Tyler et où il allait pouvoir se procurer des capotes, la dernière ayant été utilisée la veille... Il claqua des doigts et se tourna vivement vers son ami châtain.

_-_ Les capotes à la pharmacie de nuit en face du gymase Sud!

_-_ Gné?

_-_ Heu pardon , me suis embrouillé... je disais, tu m'as bien dis que le p'tit cul... hem, le coup de foudre de Ty était avec Héléna, nan?

Jack hocha la tête, comprenant le raisonnement d'Heero.

_-_ Je provoque Collins, en mettant en jeu le numéro du gars!

Le châtain senti une grosse goutte de sueur lui descendre sur la tête.

_-_ ... Tu pourrais tout simplement demander à sa soeur...

_-_ Ha... Ouais... T'es pas marrant...

* * *

Un moment plus tard, après une petite discution et une promesse du Un contre un entre les deux bruns rivaux, les compères rejoignirent Tyler... Qui n'avait pas bougé de son banc, les yeux dans le vague...

Vraiment inquiétant... Tyler n'avait pas le même mépris de l'amour fleur bleue que ses deux amis, certes, mais sa part romantique cachée n'alait pas jusqu'à le faire ressembler à une héroïne de shojo transie... Ce Chinois lui avait totalement fait perdre la tête...

Heero soupira fatalement... Et frappa fortement ses mains l'une contre l'autre sous le nez de son ami tandis que Jack lui hurlait un "BOUH" bien sonore à l'oreille... Le brun, surprit, bascula en arrière dans l'herbe en poussant un juron rating NC-17...

Il leva un regard plus que mortel sur les deux enfoirés qui le fixaient, goguenards, les mains croisés sur leurs torses.

_-_ PUTAIN DE BOR...

Il fut obligé de loucher sur un papier où était noté un numéro. Il oublia d'abreuver d'injures Heero et Jack et passa du blanc-lit-d'hopital au rouge-fruits-des-bois-trop-mûrs en quelques centièmes de secondes en déchiffrant le nom noté au dessus des chiffres par l'écriture ronde d'Héléna Collins.

_-_ Non, ne nous remercie pas! Te savoir heureuse, mariée et épanouie sera notre récompense! Déclama Jack en prennant une pose théatrale.

_-_ T'as plus qu'à tapoter sur un clavier pour le revoir, vieux! Sourit Heero.

_-_ S... Salopards! Bégaya Tyler, fushia, hésitant entre étrangler les traîtres ou sourire béatement...

TBC...

* * *

Première partie de la rencontre de mon couple infernal! J'ai coupé là parce que ça faisait un bail que j'avais promis ça, et qu'il me fallait enfin publier quelque chose... Puis ça devenait ong, je trouve... Mais rassurez-vous, il y aura au moins un lime dans la deuxième partie!

J'espère que vous aimerez ce début, et vous revoir pour la suite!


	15. Platonique? Ca se mange?

Pseudo: Florinoir

/Tyler/ Tu peux pas t'étouffer avec l'un des croustilles que t'es en train de baffrer!

Nchon, cha vous f'rchrez tchrop plaichir( c'que c'est bon ces conneries...)!

Titre: Le basketteur et le pratiquant d'arts martiaux. Ceci est une préquelle aux Aléas du lycée !

Genre: yaoi, UA, OOC(méchant le OOC!), humour(du moins le mien)...préquelle, warning, LIME!

Source: Gundam Wings

/Duo/ J'ai survecu à pleins d'embrouilles... Et y a ça qui rapplique... Sans parler des autres...

Bah, t'aurais eu d'autres emmerdes tôt ou tard... Come coincer ta natte dans un escalator...

Disclamer: Heero et Wufei sont pas à moi, malgrès mon désir d'avoir le 01 soumis à mes plus perverses envies...

/Heero/ Kaï kaï kaï!

...mais les autres... N'ont pas leur chance, mwahahahahahahahahaha!

Notes: Je tiens à remercier Cici pour m'avoir aidé pour le passage un peu chaud, sa version est d'ailleurs lisible en fin de page!

RARs:

kittyval: J'aime ton opinion! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi!

/Wufei/ J'aime pô les onnas qu'aiment me voir ridiculeuh...

Ce type est d'une ingratitude...

onarluca: Merci! Héhé, génial tu dis? On me l'avait réclamée, cette rencontre, mais je me suis bien amusée à l'ecrire!

Calamithy: Contente que ça te plaise! Et vouaip, avant de renconter son mamour Dudulle, le Heero était un sacré courreur! C'est génial que mes originaux plaisent autant, je suis si fière d'eux...

/Tyler/Jack/ Oh merde...

Et vraiment ravie que les commentaires qu'ils font te fasse marrer, parce que la plupart sont du fait maison, lol! Enfin, disons que je me suis creusé le crâne pour ça quoi!

/Heero/ Les étoiles, qu'elles soient dans le ciel ou dans les yeux, c'est juste bon à faire un show horizontal... C'est même mieux qu'elles soient dans les yeux, au moins on sait que c'est du tout cuit, héhé!

En tout cas merci d'avoir commenté, j'espère que cette suite te plaira et j'en profite pour te dire que ta dernière fic est l'une des plus poilantes que j'ai lue, si tu adore les commentaires de ma fic, que dire des tiens! Aaah, avoir le cran de les sortir en boite...MDR!

Miss AngelLove: Héhé, t'as pas tord, Ty est pas aidé... Ou alors... Enfin, tu verras bien! Ca sert desfois,d'avoir deux erections sur pattes en guise de potes... Merci, j'espère que tu aimera!

Thealie: Merci beaucoup! Dur pour Ty? Oh, si peu!

/Tyler/ Tu déconne là!

Hey, j'aurais pu faire bien pire!

* * *

Sur ce... J'espère(encore) que vous passerez un bon moment! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Tyler hypnotisait le téléphone. Depuis presque une heure, Jack avait chronométré.

Une semaine que la Cérémonie du sport était terminée et le jeune brun colérique avait enfin osé sortir de son portefeuile le précieux feuillet où était noté le numéro de Wufei...

Lui et Heero étaient assis sur le vieux canapé du salon/cuisine de leur appartement, le châtain essayant de rester sérieux pour ne pas déconcentrer son ami et le métis en tapotant son genou des doigts et gromellant au sujet d'un certain coincé de sa connaissance et de la nécessité du partage enfin quoi merde!

Il ne digérait toujours pas la façon dont le brun l'avait éjecté, une demi heure plus tôt.

Heero était rentré à dix heure ce matin, repu de sa nuit en charmante compagnie, avait roupillé deux heures, s'était réveillé en baillant et s'étirant adorablement et s'était dirigé vers le salon/cuisine, saluant ses amis sans y faire attention. Tout à son intention de téléphoner à cette footbaleuse qui pratiquait si admirablement les arts de la bouche, il ne prit pas garde au piquet nommé Tyler qui fixait le combiné avec un regard d'halluciné psychomaniaque. Ce dernier voyant le dragueur se rapprocher dangereusement de l'objet de sa fascination, réagit donc comme tous prédateurs sur le point de se faire damner le pion; il poussa un rugissement d'avertissement.

_-_ TOUCHE PAS A CA! Hurla-t-il en faisant passer tout ce qu'il y avait de menaces de morts lentes et douloureuses dans le ton de sa voix.

Après avoir fait un bond de trois mètres, Heero récupéra son coeur au rebond et darda un regard de la mort(marque déposée;y a quelqu'un qui sait faire le pitit TM?) sur son pote en mode berserker.

_-_ J'te signale que je paie ma part pour utiliser la ligne, alors j'fais c'que je veux!

_-_ Tu fais encore UN pas vers ce téléphone et je ne répond plus de mes actes!

Jack, qui se bidonnait depuis vingt minutes sur le canapé, décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas les distractions, mais c'était son tour de ménage et il avait pas envie de se taper la rénovation d'une pièce dévastée... Heero était vraiment grave en rogne et Ty pétait vraiment très vite les plombs... Et était pire que le métis...

_-_ 'Ro, laisse lui, j'te rappelle qu'on a promit de tout faire pour aider Ty à se décoincer le balai qu'il a là où le soleil ne brille pas... Ca fait vingt minutes qu'il s'encourage mentalement, va pas tout gacher!

Heero sembla rechigner puis soupira et s'écroula à côté du châtain.

_-_ Qu'il se magne, j'ai des coups de fil à passer, moi, et avec l'intention de le faire, au moins!

Tyler ne releva pas la pique. Le téléphone accaparait de nouveau toute son attention...

Bon. Pas bien compliqué! Il décrochait, tapait ce foutu numéro, attendait un peu que la personne- Tyler piqua un blush sous les regards intrigués de ses amis- réponde et...

Et il allait lui dire quoi?

Salut, je suis le gars du stade, tu te souviens le débile rougissant comme une gonzesse, on peut se voir histoire de contempler les nuages en se tenant la main?

Arg!

Puis d'ailleurs, ce type se souviendrait sans doute plus de lui et...

_-_ Oh, Ty! Mareva, Cassandra ou Charlotte, enfin, j'sais plus, attend mon appel alors...

_-_ TA GUEULE! J'ME CONCENTRE MERDE!

Heero voulut beugler quelque chose de pas très sympathique en retour, se prit un coup de coude Jackeste et se rassit, marmonnant à nouveaux.

Donc, ah oui, Wufei -re-blush- ne se souviendrait certainement plus de lui et de toute façon il était bien trop... Civilisé pour se comporter come Jack ou Heero, et... Et puis merde, il avait une trouille de tous les diables rien qu'à regarder ces putains de chiffres et il commençait à en avoir ras le cul de ce combiné à la con qui le narguait, avec ses messages implicites genre, " décroche moi si tu oses"!

ET EN PLUS IL DEVENAIT COMPLETEMENT MARTEAU A PENSER QU'UN FOUTU TELEPHONE NOIR TOUT CE QU'IL Y A DE PLUS CLASSIQUE LE PROVOQUAIT!

Tyler s'écroula sur le fauteuil près du téléphone, se prennant la tête dans les mains.

_-_ Putain de merde de connerie de chiotte et bordel...

_-_ Il est complètement perdu... Murmura Jack à Heero qui, face au désarroi de son ami, en avait renoncé à continuer de maugréer sur lui.

_-_ Hn... Jacky... Empêche le de m'étrangler...

Et avant que son pote puisse lui demander pourquoi, le métis se releva souplement, marcha droit vers le tas cracheur d'insultes, lui arracha le numéro et commença à composer les chiffres...

Tyler sentit la feuille lui être otée de la main, releva vivement la tête, écarquilla les yeux et bondit pour intercepter Heero... Mais se fit alpaguer par Jack!

_-_ HEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOO! ARREEETE CAAAAAAAAA!

_-_ Bordel, magne 'Ro! J'le tiendrais pas longtemps!

_-_ ENFOIRES DE TRAITRES! VOUS ALLEZ...

_-_ Ca sonne...

Tyler se tût aussitôt, s'arracha des bras du châtain et se jeta sur le combiné, poussant Heero pour vite raccrocher avant que..

**"- Allo?"**

Toutes couleurs fut draînée du visage du brun alors qu'il tenait le téléphone, droit comme un I...

**"- Allo! Allo!"**

_-_ Ty, répond! Souffla Jack d'une voix urgente.

**"- Ecoutez, si c'est une blague, sale petite vermine sans honneur, je vous promet que...**

Heero donna une forte claque dans dos du jeune homme pétrifié.

_-_ A...Allo? Couina Tyler, se réveillant enfin.

**"-** **Qui... Tu... Hem... Tu es... Tyler..?"**

_-_ Heu... Oui, salut... Content que tu te souvienne de moi...Hem...

**"-..."**

_-_ ...

_-_ Donne lui un rendez-vous, crétin! Gesticulèrent ses amis.

_-_ Hem... On m'a donné ton téléphone et enfin je veux dire que si ça t'ennuie pas, heu si tu veux, on enfin on...pourraitserevoir...

_-_ Articule! Siffla Heero en mimant le terme.

**"-Heu... Excuse moi, je n'ai pas bien saisis..."**

Tyler rougit furieusement, prit une grande inspiration et répéta, essayant de se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple proposition de sortie et pas, comme lui hurlait son coeur, d'un des plus effrayants challenges de sa vie...

_-_ Je disais, si tu veux, hein, que... Ca te dirait de...

_Allez merde, Ty, t'es pas une gonzesse! C'est pas comme si tu lui proposait un rencard et... Putain c'est exactement ça en fait... RAAAAAAAAAAAh!_

_-_ Ca te dirait d'aller boire un truc, ou enfin, de se revoir, quoi mais situveuxpasc'estpasgravetejesuisdésoléc'estjusteque...

**"- D'accord! Heu, oui, ce serait ... avec plaisir... A vrai dire, j'espérais que... Enfin je pensais qu'il était dommage qu'on ne se revoit plus et... Hum, Quand voudrais tu..."**

Heero soupira en voyant son ami sourire béatement et se re-résigna à lui flanquer un coup. Tyler sursauta-son esprit se repassant en boucle les termes "dommage qu'on ne se revoit plus"- foudroya Heero du regard, qui lui sourit narquoisement en retour et retourna à la conversation.

_-_ Hem... Heu... Ben demain par exemple? Si t'es pas...

**_"-_ je suis libre, parfait! Heu... En début d'après-midi, au stade? Treize heure trente te conviendrait?"**

_-_ O...Oui...A demain donc...

**"-** **A demain..."**

Tyler raccrocha lentement. Il se tourna vers ses deux amis qui souriaient comme deux citrouilles d'Halloween sous marijuana. Il murmura.

_-_ Je le vois demain...

_-_ Ouais!

_-_ Je vois Wufei demain...

_-_ Ouais! reconfirmèrent les deux lurons.

Tyler baissa la tête...

_-_ BANDE D'ENFOIRES! JE VAIS VOUS APPRENDRE A VOUS MELER DE VOS OIGNONS! J'AI ETE PLUS RIDICULE QUE JAMAIS ET VOUS ALLEZ VOIR...

_-_ WAAAH!

* * *

Wufei raccrocha le téléphone. Lentement.

_-_ Wu...fei... Entendit-il articuler sa soeur.

Il se retourna vers Meiran et la vit bouche bée. Il intercepta alors son image dans le miroir du salon. Son reflet était rouge comme une tomate et souriait comme un demeuré...

* * *

_-_ Mais non! Tu n'as rien compris! Il a agit ainsi pour accomplir son devoir! Sa haine était légitime, et elle a servit une juste et honnorable cause!

_-_ Mon cul ouais! Ce type avait envie de faire couler le sang! Haine légitime? C'est pas par devoir qu'il les a tous buté, mec, sa haine était légitime, ouais, j'aurais eu les boules à sa place aussi mais le devoir, à mon avis, il en avait rien à carrer!

_-_ TU N'AS RIEN COMPRIS A LA PSYCHOLOGIE DU PERSONNAGE!

_-_ BIEN SUR QUE SI! C'EST TOI QU'ES TROP EMPETRE DANS CES MERDES JUSTICIERES POUR PIGER!

_-_ MERDES JUSTICIERES! COMMENT OSES...

_-_ Hey, fermez là les mer...

Les deux bruns se retournèrent d'un bloc vers celui qui avaient osé les interrompre, les onix et les abysses transformés en fusils à pompes et le pauvre inconscient se détourna promptement, maugréant contre la jeunesse actuelle, aucuns respects...

Wufei et Tyler le fusillèrent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait tourné au coin de la rue puis se regardèrent... Et pouffèrent.

_-_ On a remit ça...

_-_ Tu es irrécupérable...

_-_ Heyyyyyy! TU as commencé à gueuler!

_-_ Moi! J'ai calmement expliqué ce que tu n'avais pas compris!

_-_ T'arrive pas à accepter d'avoir tord, c'est dingue! Faudrait que...

Et les deux garçons continuèrent la polémique tout en quittant l'entrée du cinéma.

Deux têtes pointèrent alors hors du hall, suivant les bruns du regard.

_-_ C'est pas vrai... Pesta Heero. Ils se sont même pas roulés une pelle!

_-_ Ouais... Triste...

_-_ Et c'est tout c'que ça t'fais! C'est le quatrième rendez-vous, Jack! Quatrième!

_-_ Ouais...

_-_ Et tu veux bien faire gaffe quand j'te cause! Arrête de reluquer le cul de cette meuf cinq minutes, c'est moi qui suis censé être ouvertement pervers!

Jack se détourna à regrets de l'objet de sa contemplation et geignit.

_-_ je sais, 'Ro, mais je m'emmerde! On les espionne depuis le début et ça avance à la vitesse d'un escargot platré!

Les deux espions en herbe émirent un soupir découragé tout en restant à couvert de la foule sans perdre de vue les cibles.

La première sortie de Tyler et Wufei avait été... très comique pour les indiscrets, planqués dans un bar en face de celui où se trouvait les deux tourteraux. Ils avaient affolés tous les clients en se bidonnant comme des baleines à la vue des bruns fushias, se triturant les mains, telles deux Sakuno devant Ryôma Echizen (m'a marqué c't'anime...)... Ils avaient finis par être plus à l'aise l'un envers l'autre et commençait à bien parler quand Wufei avait dû rentrer. Au grand désapointement d'Heero et Jack, il n'y avait rien eu, les deux garçons s'étant gauchement serrés la main-non sans un blush- et s'étaient donné un autre rendez-vous.

Celui-là s'était déroulé dans un dojo où se déroulait un tournoi de karaté mixte. Là encore, rien ne s'étaient passé, le seul incident notable ne concernant pas les espionnés mais le métis et Théo Collins venu voir sa soeur. Les deux s'étaient tant et si bien provoqués que ça avait terminé en un contre un derrière le batiment, Heero laissant Jack espionner seul les tourteraux.

Le soir, ils avaient nonchalament interrogé leur ami, histoire de se renseigner sans se trahir si ils avaient loupés un moment interressant... Et rien...

Bon, ok, Tyler n'était pas expérimenté comme eux, mais rien que le fait de les cotoyer aurait dû jouer pour lui! Mais au troisième rencard, toujours quedalle! Ils parlaient, c'est tout! Et pourtant, ces rougissements dès qu'ils se touchaient sans faire exprés (tu parles!), ces regards brillants qu'ils se lançaient discrètement...

_-_ Raaah, mais qu'est ce qu'il leur faut, bordel! Rugit Heero de frustration finissant de se remémorer tout ça, C'est évident qu'ils crèvent d'envies de se plaquer mutuellement contre j'sais pas quoi, et de se lécher, sucer, défoncer le train...

_-_ Heero, arrête de hurler, d'un tu vas nous faire repérer, de deux la mamie Nova là-bas va nous faire un arrêt... Toi et ton sens de la formule...

Le métis renifla et fit un sourire aiguicheur à la vieille femme qui en gloussa sous le choc puis retourna son attention sur Jack qui secouait la tête, fataliste.

_-_ 'Ro, c'est pas parce que Ty nous fait pas un film porno sur la grande avenue que tu dois passer tes nerfs sur les passants...

_-_ Ouais ouais... Mais y en a marre, quoi! A sa place, j'l'aurais déjà...

Jack lui plaqua une main sur la bouche, histoire de ménager mémé et jeta un oeil au couple-pas-pressé-de-le-devenir; par miracle ils n'avaient pas été repérés...

Enfin par miracle...

Wufei et Tyler avaient toujours une discution animé-sans doute la même depuis tout à l'heure, le châtain sachant le brun colérique très têtu et connaissant par ce dernier le même traît de caractère chez le Chinois - et semblaient totalement désinterressés de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Jack pouvait voir leurs gestes emportés et deviner les regards passionés et complices qu'ils s'échangeaient...

Jack se sentit soudain très agacé; bon sang, ils pouvaient pas se bouger de passer aux actes! C'était pas possible d'en rester à un stade platonique et pseudo-amicale en irradiant une telle envie d'aller plus loin!

_-_ Heero! Faut qu'on agisse!

_-_ C'est c'que j'me tue à dire! Tu chope Ty, moi Wufei-cul-non-débridé et on les brieffe sur ce que les termes "tripotages" et "hormones adolescentes en furie" veulent dire!

_-_ J'pensais à quelque chose de moins... direct...

Heero leva les yeux au ciel mais se résigna à écouter son ami. Il avait toujours été du genre direct tandis que Jack, lui, pronait les vertues de la ruse et des moyens détournés. Et force avait été à Heero de constater l'efficacité des coups en douce de son pote...

_-_ Bon. On a affaire à des timides... Donc ambiance adéquate obligée...

Le châtain lança un regard appuyé au métis qui reniflait, condescendant. Heero, en tant qu'érection sur pattes, se foutait bien du décors tant que son ou sa partenaire faisait ce pourquoi il l'avait branchée... la couverture sur la colline au baisers donnant sur une magnifique vue des lueurs de la ville sous les étoiles? Okay, si Jenny/Charlotte/François/Filip/Etc... se sentait inspiré par ces conneries pour lui faire un show kamasutresque!

_-_ ...Donc, faudrait voir à les orienter vers un coin sympa... Hm...

Jack scanna les environs, son cerveau carburant à plein régime. Son regard nuit passa sur une série d'affiches puis revint d'un coup sur l'une d'entre elles.

_-_ Heero. Là.

_-_ Quoi, le concert des Canaris Déplumés?

_-_ Mais non, abruti! Là!

Le métis plissa les yeux et sourit machiavéliquement.

_-_ Ouais... Pas mal... Mais comment on les amène?

_-_ Rien de plus simple...

* * *

_-_ J'te dis qu'il aurait pu nous épargner le triple axel, un coup de boule et dodo le méchant! Là, c'tait charrié!

_-_ Il se devait de le faire!

Tyler leva les yeux au ciel, puis passa la main dans ses mèches aile-de-corbeau, irrité. Bon sang, ce type était encore plus tétu qu'Heero et lui réunis, et c'était pas peu dire!

Wufei déglutit et sentit une sourde chaleur naître au creux de ses reins en voyant les longs doigts fins glisser dans la sombre chevelure. Sans bien savoir pourquoi, il eut une image très nette de ses mains remplaçant celle du basketeur et de son visage se rapprochant des lèvres boudeuses... Il se vit assis sur les cuisses fermes du garçon et promener sa bouche sur...

_Nataku! Meiran, petite peste sans honneur! Qu'est ce qui m'as prit de céder à ta stupide demande de lire ces choses indécentes sur le net! Ca me monte à l'esprit... Et peut-être pas que là...Arg!_

_-_ Wufei! Hey, ça va? T'es tout rouge...

Le Chinois sursauta et managea de brédouiller une réponse affirmative en essayant de retrouver une peau normale sans y parvenir tout à fait, la netteté des images mentales les plus génantes ayant facheusement le chic à devenir proportionelle à la honte ressentie en les imaginant... L'ailier fronça les sourcils mais ne rajouta rien, au grand soulagement de Wufei.

_-_ Et donc...

_-_ Bah merde alors! Ty! Qu'est'c'tu fous là!

Le brun se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec un Jack souriant de toutes ses dents, un air spécial "quelle heureuse rencontre" sur les traîts. Derrière lui se tenait Heero accompagné de deux filles. Le brun lui fit un signe de tête et salua Wufei de la même manière.

_-_ Bah qu'est ce que VOUS foutez là, plutôt!

Le châtain prit une chaise sans se géner et fit un grand sourire au Chinois.

_-_ Wufei, c'est ça? Salut! Pour répondre à ta question, Ty, Heero et moi étions en train de regarder les baskets dans une vitrine quand nous avons vu ces ravissantes demoiselles...

Il se retourna et fit un clin d'oeil aux jeunes filles qui rougirent en levant les yeux au ciel, sourires aux lèvres. Heero ramena deux autres sièges et leur fit signe de s'asseoir tandis qu'il prennait celui à la droite de Wufei.

_-_ Alors, vous racontez quoi de beau? Nous pas grand chose jusqu'à ces deux demoiselles, au fait, c'est Clémence et Charlie, il y avait Michaël aussi mais bon tu connaîs Heero, le gars était un bi refoulé et il a voulu forcer sa chance donc il s'est enfui en cavalant c'était bien drôle à mater d'ailleurs bref ensuite on a bien discuté et on a accroché une fois que j'ai foutu une taloche à Heero histoire qu'il se montre civilisé...

_-_ HEY!

_-_ ... Puis là on était en train de se demander quoi foutre, i a pas mal de trucs mais bon, franchement, le coup de l'illumination du chateau d'eau ça branche pas vraiment, en plus a mon avis i aura personne parce qu'on peut pas dire que les trois affiches éparpillées en ville vont rameuter le peuple et puis donc on pensait se faire un ciné et...

Tyler entreprit de se frapper le front contre la table, essayant d'endiguer ses envies de meurtres... Wufei regardait Jack babiller, sidéré du débit de paroles tandis qu'Heero pelotait sans en avoir l'air Charlie tout en discutant littérature avec Clémence.

Le brun savait parfaitement que c'était tout sauf un hasard qu'ils soient là! Il était près à parier que les deux fourbes le traquait depuis le cinéma, si ce n'est avant! Il allait les défoncer quand il rentrerait, c'est sûr! Et...

Oh... Oooooooooooh...

Tyler sentit des veines gonfler sur son front. Jack. Cet enfoiré de faux-frère de putain de pervers de Jack. Etait. En train. De baratiner. Wufei.

Pour draguer, l'arme d'Heero était son culot et son magnetisme presque animal. Les atouts de Jack étaient un visage avenant et malicieux... Et un bagout hypnotique... Le sagouin savait utiliser le bon ton et les bonnes tournures pour piéger sa proie; le contenu importait moins que la façon qu'il avait de parler... Et Tyler le voyait mettre en oeuvre ce talent avec le Chinois...

L'ailier brun sentit son sang bouillir lorsqu'il vit Wufei sourire à Jack et ce dernier lui réserver son air le plus charmeur. Si il s'écoutait, il se serait levé, aurait foutu une droite monumentale au châtain et aurait entraîné Wufei hors des griffes du pervers... Et Dieu savait qu'il avait envie de s'écouter... Mais...

Wufei lui en voudrait. Il ne le pardonnerait pas de l'avoir humilié en public et encore moins d'avoir agit comme un petit ami possessif envers sa belle...

Et pourtant, il fallait bien qu'il empêche Jack de continuer ça! ...Et d'ailleur, pourquoi il faisait ça! Il n'ignorait pas son ...attachement envers le Chinois, la preuve, lui et Heero avaient tout fait pour qu'ils se revoient! Et Jack ne lui ferait pas un coup pareil, non! Alors...

A cet instant, Tyler intercepta un regard goguenard du métis.

Et il comprit.

Il se leva brusquement et chopa Jack par le bras en lachant.

_-_ S'cusez nous quelques instants, faut qu'on cause!

Il traina le châtain vers les toilettes et le balança presque contre les lavabos, jetant un regard très dissuasif sur le moindre péqueneau voulant y aller de son commentaire. Les dis quelques péqueneaux quittèrent les WC promptement, laissant un Jack grimaçant sur son pauvre petit coude et un Tyler fulminant.

_-_ J'ai pas besoin de ton aide!

_-_ Mais je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle, Ty!

_-_ Jack!

_-_ Okaaay, okay! Mais bon, quand même, t'es empoté!

_-_ Ne pas lui faire tester toutes les positions du kamasutra de suite ne veut pas dire que je me débrouille mal! J'ai une autre conception des rendez-vous que toi et Heero, merde tu peux pas le comprendre?

_-_ Ty, Ty, Ty... Jack secoua la tête et se rapprocha de son ami pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule.Je sais bien qu'il faut que t'aille à ton rythme, mec... Mais là, c'est charrié! Vous attendez que de vous sauter dessus!

_-_ Tu... Tyler renonça à se facher et s'adossa au mur. Moi... Peut-être bien mais lui... Et merde, Jack... J'suis pas franchement habitué à...draguer... Alors... J'préfère voir, pis si lui fait rien, on restera potes... Alors laisse moi faire, ok?

Le châtain le regarda quelques secondes puis soupira et lui tapota le bras.

_-_ Okay, on vous laisse vous démerder! Mais bon, nous en veut pas d'avoir essayé! Depuis l'temps qu'on attend que tu nous mignote ton premier rencard!

Tyler se redressa d'un coup et tenta d'attraper la vipère par le collet, rougissant furieusement. Jack esquiva en ricanant et s'éclipsa. Ils rejoignirent les autres, le châtain souriant et le brun maugréant et parlèrent encore quelques minutes avant que l'ailier aux yeux nuit ne pretexte l'heure des séances de cinéma pour laisser les deux bruns ensembles...

* * *

_-_ Tes amis sont... interessants... Fit Wufei en brisant le silence géné entre eux. Je m'imaginais ton ami métis, Yuy, moins cultivé... E il m'a surprit en parlant littérature...

_-_ Ouais, 'Ro est un rat de bibliotèque... ' Nous ressort toujours que c'est un vivier à conquètes mais on est pas dupes, il adore les bouquins... J'suis désolée qu'ils se soient incrustés comme ça... Finit Tyler en se gratant le crâne.

_-_ Non, pas besoin de t'excuser... En fait, c'est sympa de voir... Qui sont tes proches... Ca permet de te connaître un peu mieux... Et... J'ai envie de te connaître...

Les deux garçons piquèrent un blush digne des plus grand records.

_-_ Ah... Bah tu dois pas avoir une super opinion de moi alors! Emit péniblement Tyler en riant dans les aigus, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

_Fucking shit! Il vient de me tendre une perche de la taille d'un tronc de baobab et j'ai encore reculé! Merde! Moi et ma foutue timidité! Heero et Jack s'raient encore là, m'auraient frappé, tiens!_

A la pensée de ses deux amis, Tyler remit le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait depuis qu'ils étaient partis... Ca avait été trop facile... Il les connaissait, les zouaves, et quand ils avaient décidés de se méler d'un truc...

_-_ Heu, Wufei, ça te dirait pas qu'on aille ailleurs?

_-_ Non, pas du tout,je commençais à en avoir assez de ce bar de toute façon... Où veux tu aller?

Le jeune garçon se tritura les méninges et dit le premier truc qui lui passa par l'esprit.

_-_ Bah, j'sais pas, au château d'eau? J'sais plus où j'ai entendu qu'il y aurait un truc...

_-_ Okay pour moi!

Ils payèrent leurs consommations et se levèrent. Le soir tombait quand ils sortirent du café.

* * *

_-_ On se les pèle! Ils arrivent toujours pas et je me fais chier! On aurait du rester avec les filles!

_-_ Ferme là un peu, de toute façon on a leurs numéros... Et je te dis... Ah!

_-_ Mais comment tu fais ça!

_-_ Tu vois mon cher Heero, je sais utiliser ma langue pour autre choses que le sexe... Détournement, distraction... Tout un art de manipulation...

Jack et Heero se rencognèrent dans leur poste d'observation et observèrent les deux bruns...

* * *

Tyler se laissa tomber sur l'herbe et Wufei le rejoignit.A une vingtaine de mètres d'eux, le château d'eau était auréaulé de lueurs vertes et bleues. C'était un batiment on ne peut plus banal, mais éclairé ainsi à la lueur de la lune, sans personne aux alentours, les lieux en étaient quasiment féerique...

_-_ Merde... On v'nait se faire des parties de basket avec 'Ro et jack ici... Mais j'avais pas remarqué que c'était aussi chouette...

_-_ Hm...

Les deux garçons fixèrent leur attention sur le château... Du moins en apparence... Ils ne cessaient de se jeter du furtifs coups d'oeils...

* * *

_-_ Raaaah, mais quels boulets! Tu l'crois toi! Si ils se prennent la main, je vomis!

_-_ Mais où t'as foutu ton romantisme!

_-_ Mon potentiel gniangnian se révèle quand j'suis completement bourré, tu l'sais bien...

_-_ Oh oui... Me suis pas encore remis de la fois où t'as fait c'te déclaration enflammée à ce barman, là...

_-_ Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule avec ça! N'empêche qu'on s'est besogné comme des bêtes... Bon sang, c'qu'il était bien monté! Et il savait s'en servir! Et je m'étais pas planté, c'était pas un magnum qui deformait sa braguette quand il me matait, héhé!

_-_ T'es pas possible... Bon, faudraient qu'ils activent le mouvement, là...

* * *

Tyler jeta un énième coup d'oeil au beau Chinois à ses côtés, se démenant pour trouver le courage de... De faire quelque chose bon sang! Machinalement, il glissa la main dans sa poche revolver pour en sortir... Une capote avec un post-it fluorescent où il reconnu l'écriture d'Heero... Ca disait "SORTEZ COUVERTS, ET Z'AVEZ INTERET A VOUS EN SERVIR!"

Il inspira profondemment, attirant l'attention de Wufei qui regarda, intrigué... Et rougit comme une pivoine... Tyler ouvrit la bouche, et une fois qu'il eut retrouvé sa voix, éclata en dénégations virulentes.

_-_ J... J'te jure c'est pas moi! C'est eux! Je... JE VAIS LES TUER!

* * *

_-_ Et merde, qu'est c'qu'on a encore fait!

_-_ J'sais pas j'vois pas très bien, attend... Oh... On est morts...

_-_ Quoi?

_-_ Tu t'rappelle la capote qu'on avait foutu dans son baggy pour le premier rendez-vous et qu'il avait pas calculé? Bin il a le même futal...

_-_ Oups...

* * *

Wufei écouta distraitement Tyler maudire ses traîtres d'enfoirés de pseudos-potes, toujours très rouge...Il était très géné mais se demandait pourquoi le garçon réagissait aussi vivement... Après tout, il n'était pas rare de trouver ce genre... d'instrument dans les possessions d'un adolescent... Pourquoi Tyler semblait aussi mortifié? C'était lui, Chang Wufei qui avait eu des idées vraiment mal placées en voyant... la chose! Alors..?

_Et puis merde, y en a marre de se faire des films, tu es un homme, Nataku, agis!

* * *

_

Tyler était bien decidé à vider son stock d'injures, furieux! De quoi, il avait l'air maintenant! Wufei devait le prendre pour un pervers et penser qu'il avait planifié de...de!

Il sentit alors des lèvres froler les siennes et se retirer.

Ca lui coupa le sifflet, et il resta un moment, complètement figé, la bouche entrouverte, les poings encore vengeusement dressés.

Il se retourna lentement vers Wufei, qui, bien que bordeaux de gène, le regardait dans les yeux, déterminé.

_-_ Est...est-ce que.. t'as bien fait... Ce que je crois que t'as fais!

A ces mots, tout le peu de prestance que gardait Wufei s'évanouit et il se releva d'un bond, bafouillant.

_-_ P...pardon! Je..Enfin je... Désolé, je ne t'importunerais plus! Je...

Une main lui saisit le bras, l'attira contre un corps chaud et une bouche et colla à la sienne, presque vorace.

_-_ Wufei, si t't'barre maintenant, j'te l'ferais payer... Gronda le basketeur contre les lèvres du Chinois.

Quelque chose dans le ton et le regard brillant de Tyler fit complètement sauter les reserves de pruderie de Wufei et il plaqua le brun colérique sur l'herbe, se couchant sur lui et entreprit de ravager sa bouche, profitant de la lègère inspiration surprise de sa victime pour prendre possession de la chaude cavité avec sa langue. Il sentit le garçon grogner sous lui et des mains se glissèrent sous son tee-shirt, enflammant sa peau cuivrée. Le Chinois gémit de surprise et de plaisir quand les doigts fins jouèrent avec ses tétons et il relacha les lèvres gonflées par son assault, les yeux dilatés pour rencontrer le regard d'un Tyler rougissant et haletant, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_-_ Zone sen...sible..hein? 'Ro... avait vu juste...

_-_ Ferme la..et continue!

Le brun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et tortura les deux bourgeons de chair jusqu'à ce qu'il soient aussi durs que deux cailloux. Wufei regretta profondemment d'avoir mit un jean... Ca commençait à devenir très étroit... Et ça ne s'arrangea pas quand Tyler retourna leurs situation, se retrouvant sur lui, lui ota son tee-shirt et remplaça ses mains sur son torse par sa bouche et sa langue...

_-_ Aaah! Ty... Tyler!(Mon dieu que je me sens con en écrivant ça...)

Le Chinois aurait vraiment voulu pourvoir faire quelque chose sur le corps du basketeur en retour... Mais il était tellement prit dans les sensations chaudes et humides qui courraient sur sa peau qu'il ne put que crisper ses mains sur la chemise du garçon en gémissant.

Tyler savourait le gout légèrement épicé de la peau de Wufei, presque autant que les gémissements qu'il arrivait à lui soutirer. Il arriva au nombril, les mains de son partenaire crispées douloureusement sur ses épaules. Il passa la langue à côté et entendit un hoquet alors que les doigts le griffaient presque à travers la chemise. Sautant sur le point sensible, il s'en occupa tant et si bien qu'il ne put bientôt définitivement plus ignorer la bosse chaude sous la braguette de sa victime... Il releva légèrement la tête et sentit sa température déjà pas mal élevée grimper en flèche. Le Chinois tremblait, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait sa peau découverte et il avait relevé les genoux, comme pour une invitation plus qu'évidente. Quant à son visage... Les paupières crispées, les lèvres entrouvertes laissant passer une respiration erratique et les fins cheveux noirs et lisse en désordre sur son front luisant...

Les yeux s'ouvrirent alors, et le basketeur se fit transpercer par les onix bouillonantes de désir et d'impatience.

_-_ On peut savoir... c'que tu fous! Siffla-t-il.

_-_ Heu... Je... Enfin tu veux que je..?

_-_ C'est pas assez _évident _pour toi! Rétorqua Wufei en soulevant ses hanches pour montrer à l'andouille qui l'avait foutu dans cet état la nécessité de terminer le boulot!

_-_ Heu...Ouais mais...

_-_ Donovan, si tu fais pas quelque chose pour ça dans la seconde je te jure que je te TUE!

Le brun colérique rougit encore plus, vraiment très excité par le ton et l'air impérieux et urgent du Chinois. Mais... Il avait jamais fait _ça_! Enfin, il en avait entendu parler, rien d'étonnant avec les deux érections sur pattes qui partageaient sa vie mais bon entre la théorie et la pratique... Et si il foirait tout! Et si...

_-_ Bordel, TY!

Wufei se foutait complètement de la retenue qu'il convenait d'avoir dans un lieux public. De un, il n'y avait de toute façon personne, de deux, ils avaient largement dépassé le petit bécot autorisé par la pudeur et de trois, il bandait tellement qu'il allait sûrement exploser sa braguette alors si se tortiller comme une onna en chaleur pouvait faire BOUGER le train à Tyler, il lui danserait une putain de salsa! ET MERDE POUR L'OOC! Le-dit Tyler qui osait CONTINUERà hésiter!

_Oh et puis merde, c'est pas pire qu'une sucette! ... C'est juste plus gros, plus chaud et... Ca bouge et... Oh bordel...Merdeconchierputain! Il s'ra pas dit que j'reculerai face à... merde!_

Prennant une grande inspiration, le garçon commença à défaire les bouton du jean, provoquant des tortillements appuyés lorsque ses doigts appuyaient sur l'érection. Il enleva le pantalon et fit face au boxer blanc et très tendu du Chinois. Il l'ota doucement ne voulant pas brusquer son partenaire mais ne réussissant qu'à lui faire avoir des envies de meurtres dues à la frustration...

_-_ TY. LER!

Il poussa un soupir/gémissement de plaisir et de soulagement quand une sensation chaude et moite engloba son gland.

Tyler donna un timide coup de langue et fut récompensé par un hoquet. Encouragé, il continua, léchant toute la surface du membre. Essayant de se souvenir des conseils d'Heero et Jack, il appuya légèrement ses dents. Wufei trembla violemment et cria presque. Tyler sourit, oubliant peu à peu sa propre appréhension; c'était vraiment jouissif de faire chanter le Chinois ainsi, et il avait hâte de lui soutirer d'autres sons...

Il s'acharna ainsi sur l'asiatique un petit moment avant que celui-ci ne perde toute retenue.

_-_ Ty...Ler...Pousse... ToiAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Le basketeur eut juste le temps de se décaler avant que la semence de Wufei n'érupte littéralement. Le garçon fixa presque fasciné les rubanc crémeux jaillir et s'étaler sur la poitrine tremblante et en sueur. Le Chinois haletait, trop faible et encore dans son orgasme pour bouger ou même parler. Il avait une expression de pur contentement sur les traîts.

Et c'était lui qui lui avait fait ça.

_-_ Oh bordel...

Il avait vraiment conscience de sa propre érection maintenant... Et Wufei qui semblait trop claqué pour en prendre soin! Arg! Bon, au moins, il l'aurait satisfait...

Tyler sorti un mouchoir de sa poche- benissant son baggy mais maudissant son boxer- et nettoya gentiment le Chinois, se résignant à prendre au moins trois douches froides après avoir raccompagné son... petit ami? Un sourire particulièrement niais naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il finissait sa tâche.

Sourire qui s'évanouit aussitôt lorsque deux mains le saisirent par le collet et le firent choir sur Wufei. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passait qu'une bouche lui ravagea furieusement les lèvres alors que son assaillant retournaient leurs situations et se retrouvait sur lui en train de lui infliger le plus profond et passionné baiser de la soirée.

_-_ MMMPH!

L'asiatique relacha sa proie, histoire de ne pas mourrir asphixié. Sous lui, Tyler pantelait, les paupières clignant sur les orbes abyssales.

_-_ Je pense qu'on sera mieux chez moi pour... appronfondir ce nouvel aspect de notre relation... Sourit-il, les yeux brillants de convoitise.

Le basketeur hocha vivement la tête, comprennant que son problème allait finalement être prit en charge de la meilleure façon qu'il soit, et les deux garçons prirent à peine le temps de se rendre décents avant de littéralement foncer vers la sortie du parc du château d'eau...

* * *

_- ..._

_- _Fioooouuuu! L'a attaqué fort, le Ty! Un blowjob, et pas des plus nazes qui plus est!

Jack essuya son front d'un geste exagéré. Heero hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Ils n'étaient pas spécialement voyeurs...

Bon okay, peut-être un peu, mais là n'est pas le propos! Bref, mais ce genre de spectacle... Les deux rigolos regrettaient vraiment la présence de Clémence et Charlie...

_-_ Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt...

Ils se turent.

_-_ Heero...

_-_ Jack...

_-_ Te rends-tu compte?

_-_ Oui Jack...

_-_ Tyler... Notre Tyler...

_-_ A enfin une vie sexuelle...

_-_ Il est des nôtres...

Ils fixèrent les lueurs du batiment dans un silence confortable, assis sur leurs talons et avec l'expression de la pure satisfaction qu'amène le devoir accomplit.

_-_ Tout de même... Finit par dire Heero au bout d'un moment en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_ Hm?

_-_ On l'avais vu en premier, le 'tit cul asiate!

OWARI!

* * *

Et v'là la suite et fin de l'interlude! J'espère que ça vous aura divertit au moins! Pour la petite scène chaude, je suis navrée maisje ne suis pas très douée pour écrire ça, j'adore lire mais pour les écrire, c'est autre chose,lol! Aaaah, je suis si prude...Sigh...Donc, j'ai demandé de l'aide à Cici-Kitty-Cat qui m'a refilé une version sur laquelle m'appuyer... Je l'ai mise en fin de page, vous pourrez la lire !Bref, bah après ça,retour à l'histoire proprement dite, et désolée pour le temps que ça a prit...

/Wufei/ ONNAAAAAAAA!

/Tyler/ BORDEL DE NOM DE PUTINASSERIE DE.. FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Vouais KWA!

/Le couple infernal/ TU NOUS A FOUTU LA HONTE!

/Heero/ Mais nan, c'était très chouette à mater...

/Jack/ Oh oui...

/Heero/ Aaaaaah, le sexe... Quelle belle chose que le sexe...

/Flo, hausse un sourcil/ C'est pas l'amour en général?

/Heero, renifle/ Pour qui tu me prend, Gniangnian-Chou-Fleur-parfum-Marguerite-de printemps?

/Jack, doctoral/ L'interaction de certaines parties du corps avec d'autres est bien plus rationnel et efficace qu'un sentiment vague et des mots sans réelles significations...

/Heero/ Le concret! Nous, adolescents fourmillants d'hormones prônons le con-cret!

/Wufei/Tyler/ Ouais, génial mais... Au sujet de la honte et le deshonneur de faire...ça... dans un parc..?

/Flo, alrge geste du bras, oeil allumé par la passion de ses propos/ C'est comme ça que vous le voyez! Vous expérimentez le plaisir en pleine nature, dans un lieu saint et désert en plus, en communion avec le ciel et l'herbe, les crapauds et autres insectes qui pullulent et vous ralez! ALORS QUE J'AURAIS PU FAIRE ENTRER UN MOUSTIQUE EN COLLISION AVEC L'UN DE VOS AUGUSTES FESSIERS COUPANT AINSI TOUTE TENSION SEXUELLE! A GENOUX DEVANT MA CLEMENCE ET MA MAGNANIMITE!

/Tyer/Wufei/...

/Flo, souriante et seraine quoique complètement frappée/ Bien!

/Heero, très fier/ En tout cas, je reste toujours le plus pervers des trois! Héhé!

/Jack/ Regarde le tableau, très cher...

/Heero, à genoux devant le tableau qui montre que Jack a rattrapé son score/ KOÂ! Comment se fait-ce! Pourquoi cette ignomimie!

/Jack, méchant sourire/ Un seul mot; partouze!

/Heero, outragé/ ARG! T'aurais pu m'inviter, faux frère!

/Flo, sentencieuse/ Heero ou les-hormones-sont-plus-fortes-que-ma-fierté-bafouée...

* * *

Version du lime/lemon de Cici:

Tyler , n'hésita plus que quelues secondes et pris enfin son putain de courage en main , ou plutôt se décida enfin à libèrer le chinois de son jean , qui au train ou son petit ami ami avait été , était devnu pire que trop serrant , c'est dire , il arrivait à peine à respirer normalement , entre son membre qui ne cessait de gonfler et sa respiration emballée ...

Il remercia cent fois Nataku , quand il fut débarrassé de cette chose horrible et tortionnaire de jean à la con , il n'eût cependant pas le temps d'injurier son petit ami que celui-ci lui ôtait aussi son boxer , super sexe s'il vous plaît ...

Tyler resta deux minutes tout cons , devant le chouffleur qu'avait le chinois , enfin chouffleur c'était plutôt un Putain de BASUKA , qu'avait là son petit ami ...

- RAAAAAHHH PAR NATAKU PUYTAIN TU FOUS QUOI Tyyyyyyyyyyy !

Le cris percant le sortit comme par magie de sa rêverie , hum plutôt contemplation !

Et incertain il e mit à carresser doucement le membre dressé , qui n'en avait toujours pas finir de grossir et durcir , mais allait il seulement arrêter un jour , on se le demande ?

Bien vite , il entoura toute sa main autour de la hampe imposante de son petit ami , celui-ci se tortillait et , oubliant totalement son code de l'honneur faut le dire , criait des ...

- Oh putain oui ... C'st trop bon ... T'arrête pas , j'en veux encore , encore plus ... Tyyyyyyyy !

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier , et quand après avoir sauvagement branler son copain , plutôt le voaynt presque arriver au poing de non retour , il s'arrêta pour le prendre en bouche , d'abord hésitant , lui donnant quelques petits coups de dents par ci par là , il finit par si faire , le faisant très bien d'après les cris et gémissement d'ourse que poussait un certain chinois ...

Jamais il n'aurais cru que sucer quelqu'un puisse être aussi exitant ...

De leur côté Herro et Jack n'en perdait pas une miette , vient enfin le moment cruciale , ou après lui avoir arraché ses fringues et avoir jouis comme un âne ... Wufei enfila la capote à son petit ami .

Heero était tellement émerveillé qu'il en avait la parlante coupée , pareil pour Jack , et cétait à peine si ils ne se bavaient pas dessus respectivement .

Tyler son petit ami , celuic-i se tortillant , gémissant et en redemandant toujours plus sous lui , fut bien heureux et aussi malheureux de sentir les doigs de son petit ami quitter son entrée magique , mais l'attente ne fut pas bien qu'il n'eût à peine le temps de crier qu'un ...

- Ty put ... Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Que son petit ami s'enfoncait en lui et commencait ses mouvements de va viens , tantôt lents et doux , tantôt sauvages et passionés pour le plus grands bonheur d'un chinois qui ne cessait d'en redemmander et de deux obsédé sexuels , bientôt en manque de baise ...


	16. Théo

Disclamer: SilenTroman est aux aguets; il a vu la fourbe et teeeeerribleuh Florinoir tapoter sur le clavier! La cape flottant dans un vent-effet-shojo-superman-scène-stressante, l'oeil vif, la mèche soyeuse fixé avec un gel béton effet mouillée, la main prête à dégainer lapancarte, il attend, presentant un danger imminant... Quand soudain!  
/Quatre/ KYAAH! SILENTROMAN!

/ST et la pancarte(Tadaaaam!)/HALTE LA, VILE FIKEUSE!N'OUBLIE POINT DE PRECISER NOTRE NON-APPARTENANCE A TES GRIFFES DEMONIAQUES DE PERVERSE VICIEUSE!

/Florinoir/ Nyyyaaaaaaarglaaaaaaaaa! Par les balloches du coornu(merci Mytiane, lol)! Carrambaaa! Eeencore raté!(Tintin) /met un blouson de cuir, des lunettes noires et des muscles factices/ But i'll be back(Mawahahaha! Devinez!)!

Les personnages de Gundam Wings appartiennent à leurs auteurs, et pas à moi. Mais par contre, le reste, c'est moi qui l'ait fait!

/Heero/ Pas de quoi en être fière...

Notes: Tout d'abord... JE M'EXCUSEUUUUUH! Je suis naze, un mollusque, une nouille trop cuite dans une cocotte-minute-même-pô-Téfal, un escargot sous somnifères, une...

/Théo/ Ouais, la ferme, parle de moi plutôt...

Oh, tout le chapître parle de toi... Bref, heu... je vous jure que le prochain arrive, et il parlera de Quatre et Trowa mais Kittyval m'a judicieusement fait remarquer que ce que je compte faire faire à ces deux-là ferait un peu bizarre à la suite donc, bah... Voilà...

Attention, ce chapître commence par le passé de Théo, on plonge direct dedans, c'est en quelque sorte la suite directe du précédent(pas la préquelle hein!). Et il y a de petites scènes à caractère sexuels, mais rien de bien décrit, ni de méchant(enfin, sordide pour la première quand même).

Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai été contente que la préquelle vous fasse rire! Là, c'est plus sérieux...

Je vous défie d'encore détester Théo après avoir lu, lol!

Et pour tout ceux qui trouve ça flou ou qui serait interressé par plus d'explications sur les actes du personnage, demandez, j'essaierais de vous répondre au mieux, valà!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Théo Collins salua les camarades qui avaient fait le bout de chemin jusqu'à chez lui et poussa le lourd portail de fer forgé. Il habitait dans un quartier relativement aisé, pour ne pas dire carrément friqué et devait traverser un parc en guise de jardin avant d'accéder à l'imposante demeure. Théo prit tout son temps pour parcourir la distance jusqu'à la porte, absolument pas pressé de se retrouver chez lui...

_Avec la chaleureuse ambiance familiale qui règne, quoi d'étonnant..._ Pensa-t-il cyniquement. Mais il atteignait déjà la porte. Poussant un soupir las, il l'ouvrit.

_-_ Théo! Ca fait des heures que je t'attends, je te rappelle que j'ai toujours pas ma centième victoire!

Le brun sourit. Héléna. La seule personne de la maison qu'il avait plaisir à retrouver, la fille légitime et la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

_-_ Heeeey, qui te dis que je vais pas te foutre la honte de ta vie c'te fois!

_-_ Simple, je suis la meilleure à ce jeu, accepte ta prochaine défaite, mwahahaha! Allez viens!

Elle le tira par la main avec un sourire et il se laissa entraîner vers sa chambre.

_-_ Héléna, n'oublie pas l'heure du dîner cette fois... Soupira sa mère en levant les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Ouais, m'man, _on_ sera à l'heure!

La femme renifla en jetat un regard méprisant au garçon et détourna les yeux. Héléna serra les dents mais Théo l'entraîna à l'étage. Il avait l'habitude...

Les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent devant la console de jeu dans la chambre de la rousse et jouèrent un long moment ponctué d'éclats de rires, de rugissements furieux et de cris de victoires.

Puis Théo balança rageusement sa manette sur la moquette et croisa les bras, boudeur. Héléna fit quelques gestes d'arts martiaux et termina dans une posture digne des Powers Rangers qui fit perdre à son frère toute colère alors qu'il éclatait de rire. Faussement vexée, elle se jeta sur lui et ils débutèrent un combat de chatouilles que la jeune fille remporta aussi avant de s'écrouler sur son lit, le souffle court et encore secoués de fou-rire.

_-_ Encore gagné, avorton!

_-_ Mmmph! A un jeu de basket, je t'écrase, ma pauvre!

_-_ C'est malheuresement le seul jeu où t'as une infiiiime chance de me battre!

Le brun lui tira langue de façon fort peu charactéristique. Devant ses amis il était le meneur et le beau gosse tombeur des filles, le gars populaire et doué qu'on aime tous fréquenter, pour sa famille il n'était que le batard, souvenir d'une erreur de son père; il n'y avait que devant Héléna qu'il pouvait se lâcher ainsi.

A quatorze ans, il connaissait déjà le rejet et la peur et la douleur de perdre ce qu'il s'acharnait à garder, il savait ce que c'était d'avoir un masque et la fatigue et l'amertume que son port entraînait. Mais malgrès les conseils de sa soeur qui le pressait de se laisser aller et faire confiance à d'autres qu'elle, il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire tomber son attitude arrogante et trop sûr d'elle devant les autres. Il avait trop peur qu'on le déteste pour ce qu'il était vraiment, comme sa famile le faisait, il préférait encore se faire dénigrer où adorer avec cette couverture. Oui, il était effectivement arrogant mais il avait ses peurs et ses faiblesses, des envies autres que se pavaner avec sa bande de courtisans et de nouvelles conquêtes au bras. Héléna lui avait un jour dit que sa notoriété en tant que meneur et brillant basketteur et beau garçon finirait par ne plus lui suffire et qu'il finirait par s'écrouler sous le stress de faire un seul faux pas en public; qu'un jour cette envie lancinante d'avoir des gens autour de lui qu'il n'aurait pas peur de faire fuir en étant totalement lui-même le torturerait à un tel point qu'il irait chercher refuge ailleurs, et que cette idée la terrifiait. Il se rappelait encore d'elle, le fixant avec ses yeux verts implorants presque en larmes.

_"-J'veux pas que tu devienne comme tantine Elie, Théo! J'veux pas que tu finisse par sombrer dans l'alcool ou la drogue parce que ce sera devenu trop dur pour toi...Je t'aime moi, mais je sais que c'est pas suffisant, qu'il te faut plus... Théo, t'es génial, montre aux gens à quel point tu peux être mieux qu'ils pensent!_

Ils avaient douze ans quand elle lui avait dit ça. Héléna avait toujours été assez observatrice et intelligente. En tant qu'enfant choyée de la famille, elle était heureuse et n'avait pas peur de se montrer avec ses défaults. Elle était entière et, pour Théo, merveilleuse.

Et surtout elle faisait fi des autres membres de la famille et l'aimait,lui.

Mais malgrès tout l'amour et la gratitude qu'il ressentait pour elle, il ne pouvait pas. Non, il garderait le masque. Comme sa tante, il préférait un amour quelque part faux que pas d'amour du tout. Il savait qu'il y avait des gens qui l'accepteraient sûrement. Il y avait Abdul, un type rieur qu'il connaissait depuis le primaire, Christophe, un mec bizarre mais loyal... Ils faisaient tout trois partie du club de basket et s'entendaient très bien...

Mais aussitôt que sa conscience- avec la voix de sa soeur à ce moment là- lui soufflait l'idée de se confier un peu plus aux deux garçons, sa peur, cette terrible peur d'être à nouveau rejeté reprenait le dessus et il reculait, empêchant une possible vraie amitié de se former.

Ses amis ne le connaissaient pas, ses conquêtes n'étaient que des trophés qu'il changeait quand il sentait que la fille voulait entrer plus loin en lui.

Sa vie sociale menaçaient de ressembler à un carnaval grotesque de faux-semblants.

Mais c'était mieux que ces regards froids et méprisants qu'il recevait dès le retour dans la geole dorée qu'il ne nommait son chez-lui que grâce à la présence d'Héléna.

Quatorze ans plus tôt, les Collins avaient organisé une fête dans une résidence secondaire qu'ils avaient à la périphérie d'une grande ville. Au milieu des convives de marques s'était glissée une fille-de-rien, une escort-girl accompagnant un quelconque élu assez farfelu, connaissance de la matriache, maîtresse des lieux, mère du père d'Héléna et Théo. Cette fille-de-rien avaient la beauté sauvage et le culot qu'une rude vie dans les rues d'une grande ville lui avait donné. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et brillants, cascadant dans son dos nu et des yeux turquoises surmontés de longs cils. Sa tenue était à la limite de la décence et sa démarche aiguicheuse accompagnée de son visage et ses courbes dégageant la sensualité à l'état pur achevait le tableau d'une enfant de la Tentation.

A dix-neuf ans, Carline Trevinez était jeune, diaboliquement sexy et parfaitement consciente de ce fait. Elle brulait sa vie par les deux bouts, buvant, fumant, se droguant,se prostituant, inconsciente de l'avenir et n'en ayant de toute façon, rien à foutre depuis longtemps.

Elle resta un moment au bras de son client puis trouvant la conversation qu'il avait avec un autre, ennuyeuse à mourrir, s'était dirigée vers le bar/buffet histoire de s'humecter la gorge. Puis elle avait rejoint les toilettes où elle s'était envoyé son illusion de béatitude dans les veines avant de rejoindre les autres convives.

Deux heures plus tard, le fleuron des habitants de la ville était complétement îvre ou défoncé, ou les deux.

Le fils de la matriarche invita la pulpeuse Carline à danser un rock endiablé. Elle lui fit essayer un peu d'héroïne.

Elle lui fit une fellation et il la plaqua contre le mur des toilettes.

Théo fut conçu là, entre sa mère plaquée contre un mur blanc sussurant des obscénités et son père, le pantalon sur les chevilles, le visage rouge et en sueur, donnant de grands coups de reins avant son deuxième orgasme de la soirée.

Ils furent surprit par le plus jeune fils de la matriarche Collins, âgé alors de douze ans. Il cria sous le choc, ameutant le reste des invités encore assez frais pour bouger. Le père d'Héléna et Théo s'écarta vivement de la femme ricanante, remontant vite fait son pantalon en bafouillant, encore trop aviné et sous le coup de la drogue et de ses orgasmes pour percevoir l'étendue de la honte. Sa femme, enceinte de trois mois, écarta la foule et, après l'avoir fixé, pleurant de dégout, de rage et de honte, l'avait giflé de toute ses forces avant de courrir vers la demeure.

Hébété, il n'avait pas entendu sa mère congédier les convives. Mais il vit son regard, et ça le hanta à tout jamais. Jamais, même dans les yeux de sa femme, il n'avait vu autant de mépris. Puis elle aussi s'était détournée de lui et il était resté là, le pantalon et la chemise débraillée, seul dans les toilettes ouvertes avec l'escort-girl ricanante, restant étrangement envoûtante, même avec sa robe remontée jusqu'en haut des cuisses et son string à ses talons aiguilles. Carline avait rejeté sa chevelure en arrière et lui avait sourit. Un sourire assez charmant bien que moqueur et halluciné. Ses orbes turquoises brillaient d'amusement et...

Toujours ça.

Encore ce mépris!

Elle semblait lui dire.

_Alors, qu'est ce que ça fait, de se retrouver ainsi? Moi, j'ai l'habitude, chéri, y a bien longtemps que j'ai touché l'fond, mais toi, le gosse de riche, l'élite,... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Une rage rouge l'envellopa. Il pouvait accepter le mépris de sa femme qu'il avait trahi, et de sa mère qu'il avait déçu. Ca faisait mal, mais il pouvait l'accepter...

Mais venant de cette fille de rien... Ce déchet... Cette salope, cette _pute_...

Il la releva brusquement par le bras et la frappa, envoyant son visage sur le côté, se faisant gifler par la chevelure sombre et luisante. Elle n'en rit que plus fort.

Tremblant, il la jeta par terre et sortit en trombe des toilettes, toujours poursuivit par le rire cristallin et pourtant affreux de la sorcière.

Deux mois plus tard, Carline appris qu'elle était enceinte. Elle connaissait pas mal d'avorteurs et se trouvait trop jeune et trop paumée pour élever un môme. Elle lui ferait plus de mal que de bien et acheverai de pourrir sa vie. Elle était dure et sans illusion, mais elle n'était pas aussi cruelle; elle ne voulait pas laisser un gosse sans amour et sans chances de bonheur, comme l'avait fait ses géniteurs. Puis le gamin pourrait avoir le SIDA ou une autre saloperie du genre...

Elle était en route vers l'antre de sa vieille amie qui allait la débarrasser du foétus quand elle se rappela une chose.

Le coup de poing et la haine froide mélée de répulsion du type qu'elle avait sauté à cette soirée. Elle savait que le mouflet était de lui, c'était l'une des seules fois où elle avait été trop pétée pour se protéger et la seule fois en deux mois, pour sûr.

Elle s'arrêta net et rit.

Elle avait rit aussi, cette soirée là, rit comme une folle dans l'îvresse et la drogue, et la situation absolument désopilante dans laquelle s'était retrouvé ce fils à maman. Elle avait rit quand il était partit, la laissant seule avec la machoire douloureuse.

Mais quand elle s'était relevée et avait quitté les lieux, elle avait le regard adamantin. Elle ne les avait pas vus, mais les gens s'étaient écartés d'elle sur la route, cette sensuelle créature à la robe à moitié rabaissée, au rire cristallin inextingible, à la démarche titubante et au regard terrifiant.

Carline avait une notion quasi-inexistante de l'honneur -des conneries quand on luttait pour survivre- mais elle avait sa fierté. Et elle ne souffrait pas d'être frappée et méprisée par un gosse de riche trop lâche pour assumer ses conneries. Aussi canon et surprenamment bon baiseur qu'il soit.

Elle avait alors fait demi-tour et était rentré dans son studio, reflechissant au moyen de faire connaître au fiston et à la môman Collins la petite chose qu'il lui avait laissé en souvenir.

Elle paufina son plan trois mois, cherchant des détails sur l'éminante famille, prennant conseil auprès de ses amis rompus dans l'art de l'arnaque...

Et à son sixième mois de grossesse, elle quitta la ville et alla sonner chez les Collins, dans leur maison principale.

C'était la femme qui lui avait ouvert, une belle blonde aux yeux sombres. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu mais le mari, quand il était entré et la vieille peau de matriarche... Ca avait été sans prix de voir les têtes qu'ils avaient fait. Elle avait rit, puis voyant qu'ils ne réagissaient pas, elle s'était tournée vers la jeune femme blonde intriguée et s'était présentée. L'autre avait serré les poings, avait regardé la rondeur de son ventre et lui avait jeté un regard glacial avant de réserver le même traîtement au mari et quitter la pièce.

Les négociations avaient été rudes, mais Carline était aussi intelligente que sexy. Et elle s'était bien renseignée.

Elle put rester, à la condition sans surprise de rester cachée aux yeux du monde.

Elle fut bien traîtée, quoiqu'avec froideur et mépris, mais personne n'était dupe; la fille de rien avait gagné haut la main.

Le seul incident notable fut quand elle s'éclipsa de sa chambre pour aller jeter un oeil sur l'enfant de deux mois, une petite fille adorable. Elle s'était penchée sur le berceau du bébé et lui avait murmuré, avec une tendresse qu'elle ne montrait qu'exceptionnellement.

_-_ Petite Héléna, dans mon ventre se trouve ton p'tit frère... Prends-en soin, mignonne, persone d'aut'le fera...

Elle était en train de lui chanter une berceuse quand la blonde mère était arrivée. Le contrôle qu'elle avait montrée pendant deux mois s'était volatilisé et elle s'était jetée sur Carline, lui hurlant entre deux insultes incongrues dans la bouche d'une bourgeoise, de ne plus jamais s'approcher de son enfant. La brune incendiaire avait rit et était retourné dans sa chambre tandis que le mari et un domestique retenait la mère d'Héléna qui pleurait.

Elle ne quitta plus ses quartiers après ça.

Un mois plus tard, l'enfant se manifesta pour sortir. On la fit accoucher dans la chambre. Au bout d'une vingtaine d'heure de travail, elle accoucha d'un beau bébé en pleine santé. Elle put le porter un instant et eut un vrai sourire pour le môme qu'elle nomma Théo avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Elle vécu deux mois de plus et mourrut d'une overdose. Personne ne sut où elle s'était procuré la drogue mais quelques doigts se pointèrent, oh, très discrètement, vers le père du batard. On n'en parla plus après cela.

Théo grandit dans la famille Collins, dans une aura de froideur et de mépris qu'il ne comprit tout d'abord pas jusqu'à ce que son père, îvre mort, lui montre à l'âge de sept ans, une photographie de celle qu'il appelait la pute. Théo était peut-être un gosse, mais il n'était pas stupide et vit ce que tout le monde voyait; il était le portraît craché de sa génitrice. Il sut pourquoi à quatre ans il s'était prit une grosse gifle pour avoir appelé la mère d'Héléna "maman", il sut pourquoi son père l'ignorait alors qu'il gagatisait devant la petite rousse.

Et à sept ans, le petit Théo Collins souhaita que la décision de sa grand-mère de garder le bâtard qu'il était car il était malgrès tout un Collins n'ait jamais été prononcée.

Il pleura dans les bras d'une Héléna terrifiée par le chagrin de son frère, une enfant, mais la seule personne qui ne le rejettait pas.

Et le brun aux yeux turquoises ressemblant de plus en plus à Carline grandit dans le mépris de sa famille. Et apprit à les mépriser de même. En public ils jouaient la famille bourgeoise, froide mais quand même unie. En privé, ils l'ignoraient, ne lui adressant la parole que par l'intermédiare d'Héléna ou des domestiques.

Théo était un enfant brillant et il ne faisait pas d'esclandres, mis à part le genre de chose qu'on attend d'une star de basket populaire. Il avait Héléna et la gloire de ses camarades de collège qui ne savaient rien de lui et vivait ainsi, se disant que ça aurait pû être pire. Il avait le basket, son statut, et le respect de ses coéquipiers et de ses adversaires. Il avait même un rival, un type aussi doué que lui d'un autre collège nommé Heero Yuy. Et pendant les matchs, il oubliait tout ses soucis et s'éclatait, donnant le meilleur de lui-même.

Héléna et le basket étaient ses gardes-fous.

_-_ Théo, à quoi tu pense?

Héléna était tourné vers le brun, l'air curieux.

_-_ A Leslie et son bonnet C... Ma pauvre, t'as du boulot...

_-_ Pt'it con!

Elle le frappa, faussement vexée et réitéra.

_-_ Nan, sérieux?

_-_ J'pense à dimanche...

_-_ Ah, ouais! T'as un match contre Morivière! Trop dommage que j'ai un tournoi en même temps! J'vais expédier mes adversaires et me débrouiller pour vite venir te voir! En plus, j'ai dans l'idée que mon cher capitaine se magnera le cul aussi, hin hi hin...

_-_ Chang, bâcler un combat? En quel honneur?

La rousse se pencha vers le brun avec une mine de conspirateur.

_-_ Bah figure toi que mon coincé préféré est raide dingue amoureux!

_-_ Tu t'fous d'moi...

_-_ Hon-hon! Parole! Et même qu'il est amoureux d'un gars de Morivière!

_-_ Naaaaaan... Attends attends attends! Me dis pas que c'est en rapport avec le coup de Yuy et Delunes qui se sont pointés pour te réclamer son numéro!

_-_ Eeeet siiiiiiiiiiii! Mon p'tit Finou sort avec Tyler Donovan!

Théo ouvrit les yeux ronds et éclata de rire.

_-_ Ben merde alors!

_-_ Oui hein!

Mais soudain, il s'arrêta net et se retourna vers sa soeur, le visage concerné.

_-_ Héléna, t'avais pas un faible pour Chang?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules en claquant la langue.

_-_ Mouais, on peut dire ça... Hey, tire pas cette tronche, 'tit frère, y a d'autres poissons dans l'océan... J'm'en suis remise...

Elle lui frappa l'épaule en souriant et il lui rendit son sourire après un moment à la scruter pour savoir si elle disait vrai.

_-_ Toujours est-il qu'il y a des chances que Finou-chou soit encore plus expéditif avec nos adversaires histoire de plus vite retourner baver devant son jûles, mwahahahaha!

_-_ Bah il devra le consoler après leur défaite alors! Parce que cette fois, j'vais écraser Yuy et Morivière!

Il leva la main et sa soeur la claqua, le regard pétillant.

_-_ Et p't'être que j'pourrais aller consoler Yuy ou Delunes! C'est qu'ils sont mroooow, ces deux-là!

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel et allait rétorquer quelque chose quand on appela.

_-_ Héléna! A table!

_-_ Ouais, _ON _arrive!

* * *

Théo dribbla habilement son adversaire et fila droit vers le panier, il sauta et tenta un tir en extension. mais une main contra la balle s'élevant juste des siennes et il rencontra le regard triomphant d'Heero Yuy alors que Tyler Donavan, ayant parfaitement suivit l'action récupérait la balle et fonçait en contre-attaque. Le brun grogna et une fois au sol, sprinta à la poursuite des joueurs de Morivière.

_-_ Zecks! Les laisse pas marquer!

_-_ Pas de soucis!

Le nouveau pivot arrivé cette année, un blond bati comme une star de cinéma se dressa de toute sa stature face à Jack Delunes. Mais l'agile châtain contourna le pivot avec l'une des feintes qui faisait sa réputation et réussit à passer à Yuy, bien placé de l'autre côté du panier. Et étant le marqueur qu'il était, le meneur métis ne loupa pas l'occasion servie sur un plateau que lui avait offerte son ailier.

_-_ MERDE!

Morivière était revenu à égalité.

Théo essuya la sueur coulant sur son front d'un revers du bras et jeta un oeil au tableau; un peu moins d'une minute et quatre-vingt points partout.

_-_ Allez les mecs! Harranga-t-il. On va les avoir, faut pas se relacher!

_-_ Allez les gars, en défense, défense! On va reprendre cette balle et la leur écraser sur la gueule!

Théo eut un regard brulant en direction de son rival. Celui-ci le lui rendit à intensité égale. Le brun aux yeux turquoises sentit l'habituel flot d'adrénaline lui envahir le corps.

La balle quitta la touche et la partie reprit. Les dernière secondes s'écoulaient à toute vitesse et aucunes des deux équipes ne lâchait le morceau. Le public hurlait, tapait des pieds et des mains, complètement dans le match et ravi comme toujours. Les rencontre opposant Monrivière et Fontrayne étaient toujours du grand spéctacle.

Théo adorait ça. Un jeu excellent des deux côtés, des spectateurs survoltés... L'ambiance d'un match de basket digne de ce nom...

Souriant de toute ses dents, il courrut à fond, contrôlant la balle avec fluidité. C'était la dernière chance! Il vit Yuy se précipiter à sa rencontre et se focalisa sur son plus grand rival, déterminé à le passer coûte que coûte!

Et...

Il sentit quelqu'un passer à côté de lui. Il changea de main avec une rapidité impressionante mais Jack Delunes fut plus véloce encore -encore une chose qui faisait la renommée de l'ailier châtain-et sur un cri de frustration du brun, passa à l'arrière qui contre-attaqua aussitôt.

_-_ PUTAIN!

L'arrière passa à Tyler Donovan qui dribbla à fond vers le panier. Théo courrut comme un fou, se maudissant mille fois de sa stupide et charactéristique erreur; il était toujours trop focalisé sur les un contre un, il entendait déjà le coach Kushrénada lui seriner le truc! Et avec raison; ça allait sans doute leur coûter la victoire cette fois! Tyler Donovan ne faisait pas partit du trio infernal pour rien!

Et...

Théo ne vit pas grand chose, si ce n'est un regard étrange de Zecks dardé sur Donovan se préparant à le passer. Et aussitôt après, le garçon commit une erreur grossière et très bizarre venant de sa part. Il perdit la balle en plein changement de main! Zecks ne perdit pas l'occasion et s'en empara avec un sourire. Il la passa à Théo qui écarta de son esprit l'action atypique d'avant et organisa la contre-attaque.

Ils remportèrent la victoire ainsi sous les cris de joie ou de déception de la foule. Ils se firent féliciter par le coach et Héléna lui sauta au cou en piaillant de joie. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Chang Wufei, le digne pratiquant d'arts martiaux, passer un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de Donovan et ricana sans aménité.

_Tout de même, qui aurait crû que le Chang tournerait de ce bord-là..._

Puis il se laissa entraîner par Abdul, Christophe et le reste de l'équipe vers le vestiaire.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée il retourna au vestiaire en sueur après un match amical entre membres de l'équipe et potes qui traînaient dans le coin. Il faisait déjà nuit mais les habitués du gymnase connaissaient bien le gardien qui leur gardaient les portes ouvertes, les sâchant respectueux du lieu et du matériel. Théo posa ses affaires sur un banc et prit sa serviette et son gel-douche. Il nota un bruit d'eau qui coulait et sarrêta net sur le seuil de la salle de douche.

Un couple était en train de se peloter sous le jet d'eau chaude à la limite du brûlant. Ils se bécotaient et se carressaient de façon passionnelle et effrénée, laissant echapper des gémissements discrets couverts par le bruit de l'eau tombant sur le carrelage. Théo jura mentalement, un peu mal à l'aise; il était peut-être au fait de ce genre d'activités, la pratiquant lui-même assez souvant mais il n'aimait pas particulièrement tomber sur un show du genre alors qu'il était crevé et pressé de se décrasser...

Agacé il voulut se détourner, mais la buée s'espaça un peu et il resta gelé sur place.

C'était Heero Yuy avec une de ses conquètes.

Il voyait les cheveux incoiffables plaqués par l'eau et la peau bronzée sous laquelle roulait les muscle fins et allongés qu'aquéraient les basketteurs. Il voyait l'autre corps, un corps féminin ployer sous les carresses expertes du jeune garçon que Théo savait aussi courreur que lui, voire plus car le meneur de Morivière était à voile et à vapeur.

Il vit les attouchements du couple se faire de plus empressés et aiguillés. Avec l'eau et la vapeur, le spectacle était hautement érotique. Mais Théo fuit. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, il fuit. Une fois hors de la salle de douche, il enfila à la va-vite ses affaires et courrut comme un dératé.

Il courrut longtemps, essayant d'oublier les images flashant dans sa tête. Essayant d'oublier que ce n'était pas la fille qui l'avait faciné, mais le jeu de l'eau et de la vapeur sur la peau tanné de son rival. Il n'était pas gay. Ni même bi. Il était hétéro. Bordel, sa famille le haissait déjà assez comme ça!

Mais il revit l'eau ruisselant sur le corps masculin et les mains qu'il avait un court instanc imaginé sur la peau d'un autre garçon... Sur la sienne. Il ne put s'empêcher de se redemander ce que ça ferait de partager un moment pareil avec un autre homme au lieu d'une femme et s'entendit à peine gémir de frustration et de colère. Puis à bout de souffle, il s'arrêta au coin d'une rue, pantelant, les mains sur les genoux.

Il n'avait rien contre les gays et les bi. C'était passé dans les moeurs il y avait un bail et ils étaient comme n'importe quel autre couple aux yeux du monde... Sauf pour les vieilles familles conservatrices du genre de la sienne...

Il revit les regards de dégouts, encore pire que ceux qu'on lui accordait, de sa famille envers sa tante Elie, qui malgrès toutes les précautions qu'elle avait prise pour le cacher, avait eu une relation "interdite" avec une de ses enseignantes au lycée. Héléna lui avait raconté ce qu'elle avait sû. La relation avait été découverte et l'institutrice expédiée dans un trou paumé bien loin d'ici. Cette affaire avait eu lieu il y avait vingt ans de cela. La tante Elie était toujours considérée comme la lie de l'humanité par les Collins, son propre sang. Après sa triste histoire, elle avait tenté de se construire la vie qu'on attendait d'elle. Non seulement ça l'avait minée, mais elle ne réussit pas à se faire réaccepter par sa famille. Son entourage la respectait parce qu'elle était une paléontologiste reconnue mais les Collins... La tante Elie avait sombré dans la drogue et l'alcool pour tenter d'oublier les regards froids et méprisants que lui envoyait sa propre mère... Pour tenter d'oublier qu'elle avait un masque mal ajusté qu'elle n'arrivait plus à enlever... Qu'elle avait peur d'enlever...

Théo secoua violemment la tête. Il ne pouvait pas être attiré par une relation "interdite" par sa famille. Il était déjà trop meurtrit par son ascendance. Et il ne voulait pas alourdir le poid de son masque. Il ne voulait pas finir comme tante Elie...

Il ne voulait pas qu'on le déteste encore plus que maintenant...

* * *

Théo était resté plus tard à l'entraînement pour travailler une technique de dribble. Il s'entraînait de plus en tard, de plus en plus dur. Il avait beaucoup de choses à s'ôter de la tête. Comme le fait de plus en plus usuel qu'il regardait maintenant les garçons autant que les filles par exemple. Il marqua quelques paniers et se décida à aller aux vestiaires. Il quittait le terrain quand il aperçut quelqu'un dans les couloirs. Trois personnes; le trio infernal de Monrivière. Intrigué mais ravi de l'aubaine, Théo voulut les interpeller pour un petit match mais il recula vite fait dans l'ombre quand il vit apparaître Zecks et le coach Kushrénada. Théo ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, l'homme était arrogant et abordait perpetuellement un sourire mielleux et fourbe. Il avait même entendu dire par Julien Lahiron, un remplaçant zélé rêvant d'être journaliste sportif, qu'il était en cheville avec la mafia.

Il les vit se diriger vers le bureau de l'entraîneur et songea à s'en aller mais la curiosité fut la plus forte; peut-être que Yuy, Delunes et Donovan pensaient à changer de collège, donc de club? Il les suivit le plus discrétement possible.

Entendit leur conversation.

_-_ Bien joué mes petits. Voilà la récompense.

_-_ Le coup de laisser passer une attaque aussi nulle était assez dangeureuse... Z'allez finir par être relégués remplaçants.

_-_ La ferme.

_-_ Vous jouez après-demain contre l'équipe du lycée privé St- Adelaïde. Je veux au moins cinq points d'écart...

Théo n'entendit pas la suite; il s'enfuyait déjà, un goût de fiel dans la bouche et une énorme boule en fusion dans le ventre.

* * *

Théo Colins ne rentra pas dans sa maison si froide ce soir-là. Héléna dormait chez des amis, personne ne s'inquiéterait pour lui. Il passa la nuit à tourner et retourner dans sa tête ce qu'il avait entendu, les défaites étranges de Morivière depuis un mois...

Les salauds. Les connards de putain d'enfoirés de salauds.

Comment osaient-ils! COMMENT!

Il se sentait trahi. Il se sentait haineux. Ridicule. Si les trois salopards s'étaient trouvés en face de lui, il les auraient battus à mort. Ils les auraient frappés jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en miette, les auraient rafistolés et aurait recommencé.

Il pensait être respecté en tant que joueur. Il pensait que Yuy avait le même respect que lui en avait pour lui.

Quelle désillusion!

Yuy faisait la pute avec le talent incroyable qu'on lui avait refilé pour le basket. Quelque part, il trouvait ça encore pire que de trîcher pour gagner.

Trîcher pour perdre, pour du _fric_. Mépriser les efforts de ses adversaires, mépriser le sport, les spectateurs.

Le trio infernal étaient les déchets du basket.

Et... Son équipe qui cautionnaient de telles pratiques n'était guère mieux... Combien étaient au courant? Christophe? Abdul? Julien? Non, il refusait d'y croire, eux aimaient le basket!

Que devait-il faire!

Théo connu la haine ce jour-là. Une trahison , une déception de trop.

C'était pour ça que, quand une semaine plus tard il vit Merquize et Kushrénada tendre un piège aux trois connards, il les suivit. C'était pour ça que malgrès son envie de vomir et les larmes lui piquant les yeux, il ne fit rien pour aider Yuy, Delunes et Donovan. Quand il vit le maillet éclater la jambe de Yuy, il se détourna et courrut, secoué de spasmes. Une fois dehors, il vomit de la bîle, hoquetant, des larmes brûlantes dévalant ses joues.

Il se dégoutait. Il les haïssait. Yuy ne pourrai plus jouer au basket pendant longtemps après ce qu'il avait vu. C'était bien fait. Il avait perdu son rival. Il l'avait perdu dès que ce connard avait voulu vendre son talent pour du fric.

Et perdu entre la myriade de sentiments différents se combattant en un guerre sanglante dans son esprit, un garçon à genoux derrière un tapis de saut en hauteur pleurait seul.

Il apprit plus tard tout les détails de l'histoire. Christophe vint le trouver en tremblant, lui disant qu'il savait que ce qui avait conduit les trois meilleurs joueurs de Morivière à l'hôpital n'était pas un accident. Il avait entendu une conversation entre Merquize et ses potes. Théo lui avait froidement dit de se taire, que ce qui était arrivé à ces trois connards était mérité. Le pivot remplaçant avait acquiéscé, ne voulant surtout pas compromettre Fontrayne et les avenirs des autres joueurs.

Ce fut un déclic chez Théo. Il se mit à afficher sa bi-sexualité, n'ayant plus peur, ni même quelque chose à foutre des regards encore plus répulsés de sa famille à son égard. Il n'en était plus à ça près. Il fit tout pour mettre dans l'embarras les Collins, soutenu par Héléna, qui, bien qu'aimant sa famille, ne supportait pas que son frère fut traîté ainsi.

Il quitta le collège et retrouva le trio au lycée Montrouge. Delunes et Donovan s'inscrivirent au club.

Yuy ne pouvait plus espérer jouer au basket à un haut niveau.

Entre une culpabilité qu'il ne voulait pas s'avouer et la haine toujours vivace envers les traîtres, il mena une caballe contre eux. Etant aussi populaire que dans son collège, la grande majorité des élèves le suivirent sans se poser de questions et les trois trîcheurs furent mis à l'écart.

Il craqua un soir dans les bras d'Héléna qui lui avait repproché sa conduite envers les pestiférés, la trouvant déplacée, même si elle ne portait pas Donovan dans son coeur depuis que ce dernier avait littéralement brisé le coeur de son ami Wufei. Il lui raconta tout, dans une voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Et elle, sa merveilleuse soeur, lui prouva une fois de plus qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un pour lui en le consolant et le comprenant.

* * *

Théo soupira et se détacha du mur de l'hôpital.

Et maintenant?

Cette petite discution à coeur ouvert avec Delunes lui avait fait voir les choses d'une autre façon, lui avait fait réaliser que l'ex-trio infernal qu'il avait tant méprisé et haï n'avait pas été aussi fourbe et salaud qu'il l'avait crû.

Et il ne savait plus trop quoi faire, quoi penser.

Il les détestait toujours, doutant d'un jour pardonner ce qu'ils avaient fait. C'était encore trop vivace dans son esprit. Mais...

Il avait Héléna. Il avait de vrais amis et avait grandit. Il s'était libéré d'un poid en aidant Delunes, et, même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre, en parlant avec lui. Parfois, la vérité de votre comportement à plus d'impact envoyé en pleine face par quelqu'un pour qui on a de l'antipathie que par des gens qu'on apprécie.

Alors...

La vie est faite de compromis, et Théo se demanda si ceux qu'il s'apprétait à essayer de faire finiraient par être de bon coeur.

Il se surprit à l'espérer.

TBC...

* * *

Complement d'explication: Je ne sais pas si ça se remarque, mais lors du match, Tyler, Heero et Jack ne se rappelent qu'au dernier moment qu'ils doivent perdre; a ce moment à, ça fait environ un mois que Kushrénada leur a fait la proposition. Lorsque Tyler fonce vers le panier, c'est réelement dans le but de marquer les points de la victoire. C'est Zecks qui lui lance un regard d'avertissement et lui rappelle le deal. Mais sinon, a part au début du match où ils avaient en tête le marché et où ils n'avaient pas été encorecomplétementprit dans le jeu, le trio infernal a joué pour de bon. je tiens à le préciser, parce que je ne veux pas qu'on les considèrent comme des calculateurs, come Théo l'a fait... Snif, je les zaaiiiiimeeeeeuh!

Et lorsque Théo suprend la conversation dans le gymnase, c'est effectivement à ce moment-là, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas fait le rapprochement, que le trio de Morivière leur rend l'argent et dit à Kushrenada et Merquize qu'il ne veut plus rien avoir affaire avec eux. Dommage que Théo ne soit pas resté, hein? mais bon, c'est l'histoire qui veut ça...

/Heero/Jack/Tyler/Théo/ Espèce de...

Moui, moi aussi je vous aime... Bref, le match que je décris etait le fameux match après lequel le tio prend conscience de leur connerie... Vous connaissez la suite,lol.

C'était pour préciser! Pour d'autres demandes, comeje 'ai écrit au départ, demandez!


	17. Trowa et Quatre, Christophe, Abdul

Disclamer:

/Musique du début du DA Batman/ Tudududuuuuuu...

/SilenTroman, outré/...!...! (Comment oses-tu! C'est un rival!)

Ah la ferme, faut s'entraider entre super-héros! Bref, tudududuuuuuuu... Le spot montrant un Quatre à poil dans une position aiguicheuse s'illumine sur les toits de la ville...

/Quatre/ HEEEY!

Oh, tu connaîs un autre truc pour l'attirer fissa toi!Parce que si oui, vive les scènes de ménages!

/Quatre/...

Quand même! Bon, dans la pénombre de son salon, la vile et fourbe et pô gentille Florinoir s'active sur son clavier(oui, ça m'arrive, figurez-vous!)...

/Flo/Gnéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhhéhé! Ils sont n'a môôôôôôôaaaa... N'AAAAA MOOOOOOAAAAAAAA!

/Duo, remue le popotin en faisant la danse du ventre/ Namoa, namoa, ohhhh, namoaaaaaaa...

Crétin, c'est pas le prochain tube de l'été! Comment qu'il casse mon groove...

Nous disions donc, La perfide Florifikeuze s'apprête à commettre son crime... Quand soudain!

/Heero, regard acéré/ Un imprévu dans un plan... Va falloir se battre en duel contre Zecks pour régler ça...

... EN QUOI FAIRE UN DUEL AVEC ZECKS PEUX T'AIDER DANS CE GENRE DE CAS! Ils m'éneerveeeeeeuh! Hem: Quand soudain!

/Wufei, brandissant son sabre le regard dément/ JUSTICE SERA FAITE!

...Beuheu, j'abandonne...

/Le carton de SilenTroman(marque déposée)/ TROWA, QUATRE,DUO, HILDE,RELENA, HEERO, WUFEI, ZECKS ET TREIZE APPARTIENNENT A L'ANIME GUNDAM WINGS, LA SUNRISE ET CIE. LE SCENARIO ET LES AUTRE PERSONNAGES SONT DE FLORINOIR, CETTE ANDOUILLE.

Heeeeeeeeeeey!

* * *

Merci aux lectrices qui ont laissés des reviews, je vous répond par le système Reply et Babou, pour ta suggestion, vu que tu n'es pas la première à ma le demander...J'y avais pas pensé mais c'est une idée que je vais sans doute appliquer!Merci à toi, en éspérant que tu pase du bon temps!

* * *

Attention, il y a un LEMON! Ceux qui ne supportent pas , NE LISEZ PAS! 

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Trowa Barton soupira alors que ses doigts se faisait claquer par une main réprehenssive qu'il avait plus envie de qualifier de tyrannique. 

_-_ Tro-wa! Ne touche pas à ton bandage, tu risque d'aggraver ta blessure!

_-_ Mais ça pique...

Un regard sévère du blond le fit taire et Trowa, comme pas mal de fois face à son amant, s'écrasa en boudant. Quatre pouffa.

_-_ Si ton équipe d'athlétisme te voyait tirer la tronche comme ça...

_-_ Qu'ils se prennent une planche dans la gueule et on en reparlera... Bougonna le brun à la mèche en relevant la main vers son front bandé, main que Quatre s'empressa de rabaisser.

Ils étaient dans la chambre du délégué blond, trois jours après la rixe dans les entrepots. Trowa avait eu droit à une petite journée d'examens pour sa tête mais la blessure était sans gravité et Quatre n'avait eu qu'une main meurtrie à force d'avoir cogné sur l'ennemi; le blond au visage angélique avait presque assomé autant de personnes qu'Abdul avec son direct du gauche.

Quatre fit courrir ses doigts le long de la machoire de son petit-ami en souriant tendrement. Entre l'hôpital, les dépositions et les inquiétudes parentales, ils n'avaient pas eu un moment bien à eux. Trowa ferma les yeux, acceuillant la carresse avec un ronronnement. Puis il saisit la main dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres, déposant de petits baisers au creux de la paume. Le blond retint un petit rire, ça le chatouillait( Bou diou, c'est neuneu!). Il releva légèrement la tête en ôtant sa main et embrassa son amant. Le baiser d'abord doux se fit plus profond et passionné alors que les deux garçons s'allongeaient sur le lit, Quatre au-dessus de Trowa. Le brun fit aller ses mains en dessous du tee-shirt que portait le blond et carressa la peau douce et pâle tout de même légèrement halée par le tennis et la natation que pratiquaient son amant. Amant qui gémit entre leurs lèvres scellées et se mit à onduler contre le corps devenant de plus en plus chaud au-dessous de lui. Les pantalons et les sous-vétements devinrent très vite indésirables et ils les ôtérent, mélants leurs mains sur leurs deux corps, de sorte qu'on aurait crû voir une entité inconnue ôter sa tenue en des gestes curieusement gracieux et empressés. Ils étaient habitués à se sentir, se toucher durant toutes les étapes de leurs unions et leurs mouvements emprunts d'habitudes et de tendresse passionnée en étaient magnifiés.

Ils furent nus l'un contre l'autre, se touchant, explorant les territoires à la fois connus et pourtant encore à découvrir de leurs corps. Ils n'avaient plus l'impatience de leurs premières fois et prennaient le temps de savourer l'autre, contents d'être ensembles et soulagés qu'il n'y ait pas eu plus de casse; ça avait eu beau n'être qu'une bagarre entre jeunes, il y avait failli y avoir des morts et ça aurait facilement pu tourner au drame.

Mais Trowa, qui, sous son caractère stoïque cachait un tempérament de feu, en eut bientôt assez et amorça un mouvement pour se retrouver au-dessus de Quatre.

_-_ Oooh non monsieur Barton, vous restez là où vous vous trouviez...

Abandonnant le ton taquin, le blond passa une main légère comme une plume sur le bandage autour du front de son amant. Il se pencha vers l'oreille du brun et murmura d'une voix rauque et sensuelle tout en mordillant les alentours.

_-_ Je ne veux pas que tu te blesse... Laisse moi m'occuper de tout...

Il mordilla le lobe du jeune homme frissonant et entreprit une descente entre jeux de langue, de dents et de lèvres sur le cou, la gorge, les clavicules, la poitrine, prennant tout particulièrement soin des deux tétons qu'il laissa durs comme de petites pierres. Il s'arrêta un instant à l'emplacement où il pouvait entendre le tempo effréné du coeur qu'il savait posséder, se délectant des preuves de son effet sur son athlète.

_-_ Quatre... Lui parvint une voix essouflée. Pas que je n'aime pas que tu te repose sur mon coeur mais... Tu m'as mis dans un état... Qui demande ton attention dans les plus brefs délais!

Le blond émit un petit rire et déposa un baiser là où il entendait les pulsations le plus fort avant de continuer sa descente délicieusement taquine. Arrivé au nombril et au niveau des abdominos, il prit plaisir à gouter la peau ferme et chaude, à sentir les muscles rouler alors que son amant presque à bout s'agitait et gémissait de plaisir mélé de frustration.

_-_ Qu... Quatre! Arrête de...

Le blond souffla doucement sur la peau humide de sueur et de ses administrations.

_-_ Okay Trowa...

Et il prit en main l'érection de du jeune homme, imprimant un mouvement de va et vient tout en jouant avec les bourses et les courts poils bruns des environs du pénis. Trowa émit un soupir prononcé imitant vaguement le nom de son amant et arqua le dos, crispant ses mains sur la tête du blond afin d'attirer le doux visage vers ses lèvres avides. Il s'empara goulument de la bouche de Quatre et étouffa ses plaintes de plaisir en lui infligeant un baiser sauvage, imprimant à sa langue le rythme que la main du blond jouait sur son sexe vibrant. Quatre grogna, délicieusement perdu dans le ballet des langues, lui-même très excité par la tournure que prennaient les évènements. Il roula ses hanches sur l'abdomen du brun, frottant son érection contre la peau si chaude et légèrement moite de son amant. Celui-ci, bien que plongé dans le plaisir incroyable que lui donnait la main et la bouche du blond n'en saisit pas moins le message et s'empara à l'aveuglettedu membre nécessitant son attention, élicitant un gémissement. Peu sûr de pouvoir continuer longtemps à ce rythme, il lâcha la bouche de Quatre qui prit aussitôt une grande inspiration avant de retourner s'attaquer à la gorge de Trowa. Ce dernier renversa la tête en arrière, tentant de prévenir l'autre.

_-_ Qua...Quatre... je...Je vais...nnmmh... Pas...

Déjà son pénis scintillait de petites perles blanches, signalant sa très prochaine jouissance. Quatre sourit contre la gorge qu'il suçait avec entrain, adorant sentir le grondement de la voix hachée et le pouls effréné de son amant contre ses lèvres. Il se releva, donna une dernière ministration au sexe engorgé et le lâcha. Trowa grimaça et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas protester instinctivement, sâchant le meilleur à venir. Il caressa avec tendresse la joue du blond et ménagea de le retourner sur le dos, lui au dessus.

Quatre écarta les jambes, toujours tremblant et gémissant, Trowa n'ayant pas cessé de stimuler son érection. Le brun aggripa à l'aveuglette le tube de lubrifiant placé au pied du lit, en enduisit ses doigts et releva une jambe de sa main libre. Puis il entra un doigt dans l'intimité exposée par ses soins de son amant. Quatre se tendit lègérement mais oublia rapidement le tiraillement sous les distractions que lui procuraient la main et la bouche de Trowa. Satisfait, le brun en fit entrer un deuxième, puis un troisième, s'assurant de la parfaite accomodation de son amant. Celui-ci était au bord de la rupture, ses gémissements se faisant presque cris et ses hanches ne cessant de se lever et s'abaisser pour, et d'un, créer le plus de friction possible sur son pénis, et de deux, s'empaler sur les doigts qui le rendaient positivement dingue en effleurant son point G.

_-_ T...Tro..Nnng!

_-_ J'arrive Quatre, j'arrive... Haleta Trowa, fort impatient lui-même.

Il se plaça entre les jambes du blond, laissa Quatre fiévreusement enduire son sexe de lubrifiant et s'enfonça en lui, élicitant un cri simultané de la part des deux amants. Le brun trouva la force mentale nécessaire de laisser le bond s'accomoder à cette plus conséquente entrée puis il commença à se mouvoir.

Les deux garçons sombrèrent dans la passion, Trowa submergé par les murs chauds et étroits pulsant contre lui et Quatre rendu fou par les constants impacts contre sa prostate. Dans un sursault d'énergie, le blond retourna les situations et, s'appuyant sur le torse tremblant et humide de son amant, s'empala sur lui, rencontrant ses coups de hanches et accentuant leurs deux plaisirs.

Puis Trowa se cambra et jouit profondemment dans le corps du blond,les mains crispée sous l'oreiller derrière sa tête, criant son nom. Quatre ne tarda pas à le suivre, le dos arqué et les yeux clôts, la bouche ouverte sur le nom de Trowa. Puis il s'écroula sur la poitrine du brun, frissonnant sous le coup de l'après-orgasme.

_-_ Wow...

_-_ On devrait... subir du stress plus souvant...

Le blond émit un petit rire fatigué puis se releva juste assez pour rencontrer les lèvres de Trowa avant de fermer les yeux sur un soupir de contentement.

_-_ Je vais faire abominablement cliché mais... Je t'aime Quatre.

Le blond releva les yeux sur son amant et se sentit presque au bord des larmes en voyant l'affection visible sur le beau visage habituellement soigneusement gardé du brun.

_-_ Je... Je vais en remettre une couche, dans le cliché... Je t'aime Trowa...

Les deux amants rassasiés de sexe et de bonheur échangèrent un long baiser scellant leurs paroles puis se nettoyèrent sommérement avant d'arranger la couette autour d'eux et s'endormir l'un contre l'autre...

Jusqu'à ce qu'un petit rire se fasse entendre.

_-_ Nmmh Tro? Bailla Quatre, dans les choux.

_-_ Tout de même... Tu crois que sans Duo on serait comme ça maintenant?

Le blond sourit à son tour,en se rappelant le stratagème de leur ami châtain pour les mettre ensemble. Il avait encore les photos qu'ils avaient confisqué au natté après l'avoir coulé quelques dizaines de fois.

_-_ Honnêtement...On serait encore en train de mourrir de frustration chacun de notre côté...

_-_ Tu fantasmais sur moi? Demanda Trowa, taquin.

Quatre rougit et gromella.

_-_ Oh et pas toi peut-être?

_-_ No comment...

_-_ Crétin...

_-_ Je suis tombé amoureux d'un délégué aux pensées perverses...

_- _Tro.Wa! Dors!

_-_ A tes ordres, mon amour obsédé...

_-_ Hmmph! La prochaine fois, je suis dominant! Tu vas voir un peu...

Et les deux garçons s'endormirent en souriant.

* * *

Christophe pinça les lèvres et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en brosse. Que de soucis pour le capitaine de Montrouge! Cette bagarre générale lui avait valut un sermon par le proviseur, un intérrogatoire par la police et des joueurs invalides pour les prochains matchs... Pas qu'il appréciat beaucoup Delunes et Donovan, mais il lui fallait bien reconnaître qu'il s'agissait de deux damnés bon basketteurs... Puis maintenant qu'il savait toute l'histoire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement coupable pour son silence... 

Mais il était un Gilbert, et comme lui aurait dit feu-sa mère, emminante millitaire et femme de poigne, un Gilbert ne resasse pas le passé mais aiguille droit vers l'avenir, fixé vers son but!

Et son but, c'était d'atteindre le top du classement!

Il se planta devant sa glace et réaffirma son autorité devant lui-même. Les remplaçants allaient avoir du boulot, crénom! Et il lui fallait en plus veiller à la concentration de Maxwell mise à mal par son attitude trop protectrice envers son petit-ami, à celle d'Abdul, mise à mal par son hystérique copine toujours prête à lui sauter dessus -quel manque de tenue!-, freiner Julien dans son enthousiasme de pseudo-reporter, sans parler de Théo qui persistait à accepter la conduite inqualifiable de sa dévergondée de soeur!

Deux spots rouges apparurent sur les joues pâles du jeune homme en repensant aux constantes piques que lui envoyaient la jolie capitaine du club d'arts martiaux et il se mit une grande claque intérieure. Puis il réajusta son tee-shirt et sortit des vestiaires. Les autres n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et il lui faudrait de suite les canaliser, les évènements récents devant être sur toutes les lèvres.

* * *

Abdul échangea un baiser langoureux avec Hilde et laissa enfin partir sa petite amie. La jeune brune lui fit un clin d'oeil par dessous son front bandé et rentra chez elle. Le grand black eut un soupir énamouré fort peu viril et partit vers chez lui. Une semaine que LA bagarre avait eut lieu, ils en avaient enfin finit avec les flics et l'hosto et il avait_ enfin_ pu profiter de sa déesse guerrière... Et quel profit... 

Après avoir faillit se prendre un poteau en pleine poire et qu'une gamine ait fui dans les jupes de sa mère, il se décida à redescendre de ses souvenirs érotiques et reprit une tête normale.

Les flics avaient bien entendu interrogés tout le monde, mais n'avaient embarqué que la bande de Merquise, étant été prouvé qu'ils avaient été les instigateurs de la rixe. La petite bande des "sauveurs" s'en était tiré avec un sermon et les rugissements des proches... Abdul grimaça en repensant à la réaction de sa mère, forte femme s'il en fut, qui avait failli émasculer le pauvre flic qui l'avait ramené chez lui... Le gars devait être bon pour une thérapie... De plus, le père d'Hilde, un type protecteur au possible avait manqué l'égorger lorsque sa fille était revenue avec sa blessure au front. Hilde avait dû simuler un évanouissement pour le salut de son amour...

Le garçon soupira puis repensa à tout ce qu'il avait apprit. Il n'avait jamais vraiment détesté le trio infernal. En fait, il s'entendait même plutôt bien avec eux, avant toute cette affaire de paris. Il avait eu vent des rumeurs, et même s'il s'était sentit trahit, il n'avait jamais souhaité ça...Tout de même, quel gachis... Yuy était un meneur de premier ordre, puis Jack et Tyler qui ne pourrait pas rejouer avant un bon moment...

M'enfin, il espérait que ce gros bordel serait suffisant pour refermer les plaies du passé. Théo avait aidé Jack, c'était énorme... Et il avait l'air plus... serain...Oui, c'était ça... Abdul sentait qu'un grand poid avait été oté des épaules du brun et ça le réjouissait pour son ami.

Il leva le visage vers le ciel et sourit largement.

Les problèmes se régleraient. Ils allaient tenir bon juqu'au retour des deux aliers blessés et jouer du basket pur et honnête. Il allait travailler des combinaisons avec Duo qui pourrait rivaliser avec celles de Jack et Tyler -du moins s'il arrivait à décoller le châtain de son petit ami- et il apprendrait à Julien comment tirer de bons trois points.

Mais là, de suite, il allait trouver le moyen de dénicher une copine d'Hilde afin qu'elle leur serve de couverture pour demain soir...

Sifflotant il sortit son portable pour appeler Relena Peacecraft, la moins cinglée des deux meilleures amies de l'amour de sa vie...

TBC...

* * *

Hem... Un chapître qui ne sert pas à grand chose sinon à foutre ce lemon que j'avais promis à Miss AngeLove... Voilà qui est fait...Le prochain chapître devrait être l'épilogue, m'enfin, sait-on jamais... 


	18. Et parce qu'il faut une fin

Merci à tous (enfin, plus toutes) d'avoir suivi l'histoire! A la prochaine!

kikunosuke, contente de t'avoir fait rire et merci encore et Kitty, rassure toi, le Quatre qui prend les choses en main me tente trop pour que je ne refasse pas ça dans une autre fic(et moi je les tuent pas!)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Heero réussit grâce à des années de pratique à introduire et tourner la clé dans la serrure sans briser le furieux baiser et sur une brusque poussée de Duo, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit en grand. Aussitôt le brun plaqua le châtain contre le mur le plus proche et entreprit de reprendre le contrôle de la situation perdu quelque part entre le porche de l'immeuble décrépit et le pemier étage. Il fit aussitôt vagabonder ses mains sous le tee-shirt du garçon aux yeux améthystes, élicitant des gémissements étouffés. Il sourit contre le cou marqué, sûr de sa victoire, quand un pied le faucha vicieusement.

_-_ H-Hey!

Il se rétama sur le parquet, sifflant un juron et se retrouva plaqué dos au sol, un Duo aux lèvres rouges et humides, à la natte défaite et au regard affamé à califourchon sur ses cuisses, lui maintenant d'une main de fer les poignets au dessus de la tête.

_-_ Gagné... Sussura le jeune homme en se léchant les lèvres.

_-_ T'as triché... Grogna Heero, distraît par la langue de son amant qu'il aurait voulu voir occupée sur lui.

_-_ Life is unfair... And you'll play bottom, love...(la vie est injuste... tu sera uke, amour..., en gros)

Heero frissonna; il avait toujours eu un truc pour l'accent américain de Duo et l'enfoiré ne le savait que trop... Décidé cependant à avoir le dernier mot, il fit bouger ses hanches contre celles du châtain, ayant la satisfaction de le voir fermer les yeux en se mordant les lèvres.

_-_ J'en suis pas si sûr...

Grondant, le meneur se pencha et s'empara brusquement de la bouche du brun, le faisant taire et réaffirmant sa position; Heero l'avait eu la dernière fois, pas question qu'il perde cette fois! Quoique la défaite n'avait jamais été si douce... Mmmmm...

Mais là n'était pas la question, goddamnit!

Dans la lutte, les deux lapins cognèrent contre une table, faisant dégringoler une lampe de chevet qui s'écrasa par terre avec un gand vacarme de socle en lourd matériel et de verre brisé.

Heero et Duo s'immobilisérent dans leur position antérieure, le brun sans tee-shirt essayant alors de déloger avec forces gémissements de plaisir et de protestation le châtain fortement occupé à transformer ses mamelons en boules de nerfs. A travers leurs halètements, ils parvinrent à entendre des bruits qu'ils avaient aisément zappé dans leur empressement hormonal; des bruits de sommier grinçant et une floppée de jurons grognée par deux voix aussi haletantes que leurs respirations. Puis une porte- celle de la chambre de Jack- s'ouvrit, percutant le mur, et la lumière du salon éblouit les deux amants.

_-_ C'EST PAS UN PEU FINI CE BORDEL! Vociféra l'ailier châtain couvert en tout et pour tout d'un boxer mal réajusté et de suçons encore luisants sur une peau tannée rougit et humide. HEERO,DUO, J'CROYAIS QUE VOUS ETIEZ AU CINOCHE!

_-_ Le film était une daube et on avait envie d'baiser, renifla Heero, toujours coincé sous son petit ami, excuuuuuse nous de t'avoir...interrompu...

_-_ Tu peux ouais!

_-_ Ouais Yuy, vous avez vraiment un sale timing! Grogna l'autre voix alors que son propriétaire, guère plus vétu que Jack se montrait, posant sa tête sur l'épaule et ses bras autour de la taille du châtain.

Les yeux d'Heero sortirent presque de leurs orbitestandis quela machoire de Duo se fracassait sur la poitrine du brun.

_-_ C... COLLINS!

_-_ THEO!

Le brun aux yeux turquoises leur fit un petit salut ironique alors que Jack se grattait le crâne, rougissant et le sourire aux lèvres.

_-_ Et bah oui...

_-_ M-m-mais...

_-_ Bah... On se voyait pour causer et... une chose en entraînant une autre... Et puis merde, 'Ro, t'es mal placé pour causer!

_-_ Mais... Collins! _Collins!_

Duo donna une tape sous le menton d'Heero et sourit brillament au couple.

_-_ Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, c'était pas voulu... Je crois qu'on va aller... Ailleurs... Allez Heero, remet ton tee-shirt... Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite je pourrait te l'enlever de nouveau...

_-_ Mais Collins!

_-_ Duo, porte le, il va pas s'en remettre...Bailla Jack en secouant la tête sous le ricanement de Théo.

Le deuxième meneur de Mont Rouge ne se fit pas prier et souleva son amant torse nu avant de le couvrir d'une veste et s'engager sur le palier. Après un petit clin d'oeil et un sourire typique, il ferma la porte derrière lui d'une manoeuvre du pied.

Peu de temps après l'on put entendre les protestations d'un Heero revenu de la twiling zone;

_-_ Hey, Duo, repose moi bordel, t'as pas encore gan-hmmmmph! Rooooh... Tiens, bonjour Mme Fenn...

_-_ KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DES PEEEEERVEEEERS!

_-_ Vous n'imaginez mêêêêêême pas à quel po... Aïeuh! T'es pas drôle Du...

Les voix furent avalées par le violent claquement de la porte de la pauvre voisine outragée et le bruit de la rue. Jack ricana en secouant la tête avant de se retourner dans les bras de Théo et l'embrasser.

_-_ On en était où?

_-_ Je propose qu'on recommence du début... Sussura le brun, rendu encore plus euphorique par le fait d'avoir coupé le sifflet à Yuy.

Il tira l'ailier plus que consentant à sa suite et la porte de la chambre se referma derrière eux...

* * *

Wufei se leva brusquement, ne pouvant en supporter davantage. Il darda un regard impressionnant de menaces sur Julien qui poussa un petit gloussement de terreur et déguerpit en vitesse, quelques pages de son bloc-note s'envolant dans la foulée. Fort du devoir accomplit, le Chinois entoura d'un bras possessif les épaules de Tyler et se trouva enfin pleinement satisfait. Le basketteur ricana, appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule de son petit ami.

_-_ Gaffe, Fei, on va finir par penser que t'es l'plus caractériel de nous deux...

_-_ Tch! J'ai crû qu'il ne partirai jamais! Depuis quand t'es devenu patient toi!

_-_ Depuis que je suis devenu le plus raisonnable de notre couple... Hinhinhinhinhin...

Il planta un baiser sur la bouche béante sous le choc et l'indignation et soupira de bien-être, se félicitant intérieurement; Wufei aurait attendu une minute de plus avant de réagir et Julien Lahiron aurait été une forme encastrée dans le mur le plus proche, convalescent ou pas...La patience était un concept interressant, finalement...

* * *

Héléna se gratta le bout du nez, consternée. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de conneries concentrée chez un seul être! Retenant une remarque ou une mandale, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder loin des caquetages de son "rendez-vous".

Un mois était passé depuis la fameuse rixe des entrepots. Un mois où les vieilles rancunes qui avaient été exposées lors de la bagarre étaient petit à petit conduites sur le chemin de la guérison, de même que les blessures de chacuns.

Tyler Donovan et Jack Delunes devaient reprendre les entraînements à Mont Rouge d'ici deux semaines si tout allait bien... Héléna retint un petit sourire narquois; si tout allait bien, ouais... Sûr que pour Tyler, qui ne pouvait désormais faire un pas dehors sans Wufei accroché à ses basques tel un cerbère... La rousse éclata de rire en repensant aux continuels hurlements de ces deux-là dans les couloirs du lycée, Tyler refusant absolument que Wufei porte ses affaires et le Chinois s'étouffant de rage d'être traîté de onna over-protective mais ne cédant pas au brun pour autant... Et oui, le couple le plus caractériel de Mont Rouge ne risquait pas de s'arranger...

Elle toussota et motionna à son flirt outré de continuer à radoter, ménageant d'avoir l'air interressée.

Et Jack Delunes... Alors pourlui, elle doutait que "tout aille bien"...

Honnêtement, elle n'avait pas été aussi estomaquée qu'on pourrait l'avoir pensé lorsque Théo était venu la voir, presque nerveux et lui avait annoncé que lui et Jack- pas Delunes, _Jack_- avait "comme qui dirait sauté le pas", dixit le brun. Lui et l'ailier s'étaient plusieurs fois vus depuis la discution à l'hôpital. Ils s'étaient longuement expliqués et avaient appris davantages de choses l'un sur l'autre. Théo ressemblait plus à Heero mais avait aussi quelques points communs avec Jack, nottament le fait qu'ils soient plus subtils que le brun aux yeux marines. Un soir bien arrosé, Théo avait avoué au châtain que la première fois qu'il avait éprouvé du désir pour un mec avait été cette fameuse fois sous la douche avec Heero et sa conquète et Jack, étant pas mal imbibé lui-même, avait explosé de rire. Vexé, Théo avait fait la seule chose à laquelle il avait pu penser pour le faire taire; il lui avait roulé la pelle du siècle. Et ces deux-là étant ce qu'ils étaient et en plus, complètements bourrés, ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés là...

Bien entendu, une fois la gueule de bois passée, ils avaient été pour le moins..génés... Puis Jack avait rit et lui avait dit que pour qu'il se souvienne de la nuit malgrès les dix grammes qu'il avait dans le sang, Théo devait être un sacré coup... Et ils avaient remis ça pour vérifier...

Et ils remettaient ça dès que l'occasion se présentait, ce qui ne devait pas beaucoup aider la convalescence du père Delunes mais allez dire ça à deux mecs en pleine déflagration hormonale... Christophe Gilbert avait frolé la crise cardiaque en les surprenant en plein acte dans les vestiaires et ne cessait depuis de murmurer qu'il avait maintenant tout vu avant même d'atteindre la majorité entre deux vociférations sur la menace que le sexe faisait peser sur le basket...

Il est vrai qu'entre Wufei et Tyler, Théo et Jack et Heero et Duo...

Si il y avait bien un couple qui surpassaient les performances déjà incroyables de son frère et Delunes, c'était bien Duo et Heero! Il y avait même maintenant cette nouvelle expression au lycée lorqu'un couple se faisait surprendre en plein tripotage; "Hey, encore du DuRo dans le coin!"!

Héléna revint quelques instant dans le monde réel en entendant une chaise grincer pour voir que son "rendez-vous" partait, marmotant colériquement sur les folles ricanantes sadiques qui osaient sourire lorsqu'il racontait la si humiliante histoire de son ex... La rousse pensa un instant à le retenir puis se rassit en haussant les épaules; mis à part un corps à tomber, ce mec ne valait pas le coup...

Et Trowa et Quatre... Elle avait une grande affection pour eux; c'était le couple le plus mignon qu'elle ait jamais vu, l'espoir de l'Amour en harmonie, la quintessence du duo romantique! Elle gloussa en pensant aux hétéros qui rivalisaient avec eux; Abdul et Hilde! Et tout ce petit monde de flirter, de se caliner, de coucher dans tout les coins...

Héléna soupira, jetant un regard dégouté au siège maintenant vide en face d'elle; quand est-ce qu'elle trouverait, elle? Pour être honnête, elle avait crû que Wufei aurait été le bon, si ils avaient eu l'occasion... Malheureusement, le beau et fier Chinois était complètement fou de son basketteur... Bon sang, même lorsque Donovan l'avait si cruellement jeté, il restait innaccessible pour elle, entièrement focalisé sur son Tyler...

Comme elle pouvait l'envier, ce type...

Mais ruminer sur un homme hors de portée n'était pas dans les goûts d'Héléna et elle renvoya ses regrets au fin-fond de son esprit, se focalisant sur son avenir; allez, il devait bien y avoir des types aussi bien que Chang Wufei disponibles dans le coin, nan?

Elle fit signe à la serveuse de lui remettre un demi-pèche et se réinstalla confortablement sur sa chaise, ses pensées aiguillant vers les plus sombres nouvelles.

Zecks Merquize avait passé la nuit au poste, puis, après consultation d'un psychiatre, avait été considéré comme potentiellement dangeureux si hors de contrôle et placé dans un établissement spécialisé. Treize Kushrénada, le coach véreux, avait été interpellé suite à des dénonciations par des membres de la clique à Merquize mais avait été relaxé, faute de preuves et avec l'aide d'un bon avocat. Elle avait croisé l'un des types, Johan si elle souvenait une fois en centre-ville avec quelques personnes dans son style; ils s'étaient fixés mais n'avaient rien tentés.

La rousse remercia lorsque son verre fut posé devant elle et prit une gorgée.

Si elle avait été dans un film, elle aurait appelé ce dénouement un happy end... Oui, il y avait eu de la casse mais généralement...

Dans quelques semaines aurait lieu la fin des classes et pour eux, la fin du lycée.

Théo voulait s'inscrire dans la faculté suivant leur lycée, très côtée pour le basket et avait de bonnes chances d' y arriver.

Trowa Barton allait continuer sa passion de l'athlétisme dans la même école, cet établissement reconnu pour le sport en général.

Quatre Winner rentrerait en prépa et irait loger avec son petit-ami.

Christophe hésitait entre une carrière millitaire et sa passion du basket et Abdul suivait Théo, ainsi que Tyler Donovan, refusant de s'éloigner de Wufei maintenant qu'il s'étaient retrouvés.

Ah oui, Wufei voulait continuer les arts martiaux dans la même fac, bien sûr.

Duo avait ,lui, opté pour une autre unniversité, plus petite, dans le but de rivaliser avec Théo et les autres. Son choix avait aussi été déterminé par le fait que la fac de lettres que visait Heero Yuy était proche...

Jack Delunes avait décidé de postuler pour les deux facs "futur-rivales", arguant qu'il verrait au feeling au dernier moment.

Elle-même avait décidé d'aller étudier la chimie, sans toutefois laisser tomber les arts martiaux...

Ce n'était que des projets d'avenir encore incertains et il y aurait sans doute des changements d'avis et des coups du destins.

Peut-être qu'ils essuiraient des échecs, peut-être que les couples se sépareront, peut-être qu'il y aura des pertes de contacts...

Il y avait tant de choses qui pouvaient arriver...

Mais ainsi va la vie, et même si l'idée restait encore vague dans sa tête, Héléna savait que cette année de lycée n'était qu'un grain de sable dans ce qui serai son existence... Que tout ce qui était arrivé deviendrait des souvenirs lointains sur lesquels on rierait devant ses descendants ou dans une réunion entre vieux amis... Elle sourit en s'imaginant radotant avec Théo dans une vingtaine d'année; elle doutait sérieusement de le voir finirpour de bonavec Jack Delunes mais, hey, qui sait?

La rousse avala une lampée de bière et héla Relena et Dorothy qui sortaient d'une boutique.

Au nord de la ville, son frère atteignait le septième ciel pour la troisième fois consécutive et pensait déjà à revaloir ça à Jack.

Chez Duo, Heero léchait conscensieusement la chantilly étalée sur le torse de son petit-ami, refusant de valider la session précédante comme la victoire du châtain, au grand bonheur de ce dernier.

Trowa accomplissait son troisième tour de stade tandis que Quatre discutait politique avec son père dans leur jardin.

Abdul et Hilde se suçaient mutuellement et avec enthousiasme la poire dans une salle de cinéma, inconscient du regard fasciné d'une bande de pré-ados pariant sur leurs capacités pulmonaires et de celui, furieux, du père de la brune infortunément venu voir le même film avec sa femme essayant désespérement de retenir la main de son mari, prête à balancer sa canette pleine sur la tête du futur-ex-gendre.

Tyler et Wufei riaient et vociféraient à pleins poumons en faisant une partie de jeu vidéo, collés l'un contre l'autre.

Plus loin, Christophe Gilbert poussait un hurlement de joie en apprenant que son équipe américaine favorite avait gagné la demie-finale de safédération alors que dans la bibliothèque, Julien mettait en ordre les notes qu'il avait récoltée "au péril de sa vie", rajoutera-t-il dans son article...

Un article qui aurait pour nom...

_Les aléas du lycée..._

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

/Heero/ L'autosatisfaction d'avoir finit cette daube... JE SUIS ENCORE INAAAAAAAAAAPTEEEEEEEEEEEEE! BEUHAAAAHAAAAAAHOIIIIIIIIN!

/Duo/ Là, mon moumour, Duo va sécher ces vilaiiiines larmes... Il va les remplacer par des larmes d'extases... Gnéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé...

/Quatre/ Flo, ne crois pas qu'on n'a pas vu cette caméra apparaître dans ta tête...

Coooooooooomment! De quelle perfidie oses-tu m'accuser!

/Trowa/... Flo, pourquoi pense-tu à du lubrifiant?

Heeeeeeeeeyyy, z'avez pris l'abonnement TVInsideFLO ou kwa!

/Wufei/ Il faut bien, onna, nous faisons de la prévention contre ton esprit malsain... JUSTIIIIIIIICE!

Ty, fais le taire...

/Tyler/ Ouais! lui roule une pelle

/Flo, d'humeur poëtique/Je ne connaîs point de plus beau bailloooooooooon... que la bouche de celui qu'on aiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuh!

/Zecks/ Je... Je termine à...l...l'asiiiiiiiiiiiiile!

Bah, t'es skizo dans l'anime... Pas vraiment OOC...

Est ce que je vous ait assez dit merci?

A la proochaine j'espère!


End file.
